Protector
by linalove
Summary: He didn't have to help her but he did.He didn't have to protect her but he did.He also didn't have to fall in love with her but he did.What can Jack Sparrow do now? COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this is a story that came into my head a few days earlier. It's my first long Pirates of the Caribbean story, so go easy on me, okay? This takes place after At World's End with the difference that Jack still has the Pearl. It's a Jack/OC story. Okay, here we go!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean! I wish I owned Jack though…

**Protector**

**Chapter 1**

Screams. Loud female screams broke the silence of the calm, cool Caribbean night. A young woman, no older than nineteen years old was running behind the men of the British Royal Navy as they dragged away the one single person that ever mattered to her. Tears were streaming down her face as she followed them out of her small house while she pleaded them to stop.

"Please no! Please let him go!" the young woman pleaded as she caught the sleeve of one of the men that were dragging her father away from her. Her father looked at her with a warm, tired smile on his face as he was being taken away from his daughter. She locked eyes with him and smiled through her tears.

"It's okay,Alicia …shh..." he father said to her gently before one of the men pushed him forcefully forward. She clutched the fabric of the man's sleeve tighter and tried to make them stop.

"Please, he's sick! How can he possibly be a threat to you?" she asked desperately but the man just roughly pushed her to the ground, making her release her grip on him.

"Shut it, you foolish girl! Your father has broken the law many times but finally he will pay for his sins." The soldier said to her as he turned away, leaving her lying on the dirt of the road.

"What are you going to do to him?!" she screamed so loudly that the man stopped again.

"Why, my dear? Hang him of course. He's a pirate!" the man spat at her and she cried even harder.

"Not anymore he's not…he's dying…please just…" she pleaded him but he just laughed cruelly at her.

"Well, another reason for me to put him out of his misery then." He said and walked away from her, leaving her staring after her father's retreating form, watching as he was being dragged away from her, forever. She stared after them until they were completely out of sight. She looked down at her lap with tears still running down her cheeks before burying her face in her hands as she started weeping uncontrollably.

"God…what am I going to do?" she whispered as she looked up at the clean sky, desperation and fear written all over her features.

After what seemed like an eternity she stood up with unsteady feet and with another last look at the now empty road turned around and walked inside the small house, closing the door behind her.

---------------------------------------------------------------

The Black Pearl was docking at Tortuga and its Captain looked at the island with a smirk on his face.

"Finally some rum…" he mumbled as he turned around only to come face to face with his first mate.

"Captain." Gibbs said with a nod.

"Gibbs…inform the crew that we'll be here for two days." Jack said to him as he looked around the ship.

"Yes…supplies?" Gibbs asked him and Jack smirked.

"Among…other things." He said as he started walking towards the plank as the crew run around the ship. Gibbs followed him, rolling his eyes as they walked of the ship. The arrived at the dock and Jack started walking towards the Faithful Bride.

"Jack! Where are we heading after here?" Gibbs asked him and he almost collided with his captain's back as he suddenly stopped to take a look around the tavern.

"I don't know about that yet, Mister Gibbs. What I do know is that I need a drink." Jack mumbled as he started walking through the crowd of drunken people.

"Aha!" he exclaimed as he found a table to sit. He walked to it and sat down with Gibbs taking a seat on his left. Soon a barmaid walked to them and took their order.

"Rum, luv. Lots of rum." Jack said to her with a wink and the woman nodded.

"Very warm night, Jack." Gibbs said as he wiped sweat from his brow with an old cloth he had in his pocket.

"You've no idea…" Jack mumbled as a woman passed by and smiled at him. He grinned back and patted his lap. The woman raised her eyebrows but came closer to him nonetheless.

"Need some company, Captain Sparrow?" the woman asked as she seated herself on his lap while Gibbs looked at them bored but his eyes lit up when the rum came.

"You know me, luv?" Jack asked her with a smirk as she came closer to him.

"Who doesn't?" she giggled and his smirk widened as he took a swing of his rum. She leaned close to his neck and started kissing it while his arm snaked around her waist. At that moment the barmaid came to their table with a letter in her hand.

"You are Jack Sparrow?" she asked Jack who winked in response.

"The one and only." He said and he groaned when the woman on his lap found a particularly soft spot on his neck.

"This is for you." She said as she placed the letter in front of Jack. Jack narrowed his eyes and reached with his hand for the letter. He read the name in front of it and stared at it for what seemed like an eternity before opening the letter. His face got serious and when the woman in his arms started talking again about their night together he wasn't really listening or interested anymore.

"Not now, luv." He said as he turned his attention back to the letter. The woman stood up and walked away from him, glaring daggers.

"From who is it, Jack?" Gibbs asked curiously.

"A…friend… a long, forgotten friend…" he mumbled as he started reading the obviously hastily written lines. During reading the letter Jack's face changed many times. From surprise to shock and then fear before turning completely serious again.

"Jack?" Gibbs asked, really worried.

"We have a heading Mister Gibbs." Jack said as he folded the letter and put it in his coat pocket.

"Heading?" Gibbs said, raising his eyebrows.

"Aye, Jamaica." he said as he stood up and finished the rest of his rum in one gulp.

"Jamaica? What for?" Gibbs asked as he got up and followed his captain out of the tavern and back to the Pearl.

"To save a damsel in distress, Gibbs." Jack smirked and Gibbs's eyes widened.

"A woman? On the ship?" Gibbs asked terrified.

"Yes." Jack said as he started walking quickly to the ship with Gibbs trying to keep up with him.

"But…what about supplies?" the older man asked and Jack turned around quickly to face him.

"Just bring rum. You will need it. Especially with a woman aboard." He mumbled as he turned around and started walking again.

"But why do you have to go there?" Gibbs asked as they arrived at the ship.

"Because I owe it to her father." He said as he entered his cabin.

"Her father? Who is her father Jack?" Gibbs asked.

"Charles Abraham is her father, Gibbs." Jack said as he sat on his desk and put his face in his hands.

"Abraham? The same man that…?" Gibbs asked surprised.

"Aye, the same man that saved my butt several times when I was younger." He said as he opened his compass.

"But what happened?" his first mate asked confused.

"The man is dying…I don't know it's not clear…I need rum!" he said suddenly.

"You just had rum." Gibbs said.

"Yes…I need more…" he mumbled. Gibbs stood there staring at him until Jack looked up at him.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Tell the crew that vacation is over!" he snapped as he started looking for a bottle.

"Right." Gibbs said as he quickly left the cabin.

"What have you put me into, Charles?" he mumbled as he finally found what he was looking for and sat back down. He opened the bottle and took a sip before leaning back on his chair. He closed his eyes and a smirk came to his face when he remembered the last time he had seen his friend. His daughter had been around twelve when he had last seen her.

"Let's see what you've turned into, luv…" he whispered as he got up and left his cabin. As soon as he was out he started shouting orders to the slightly upset crew.

**End of chapter 1**

**Author's note: **Thank you for reading! Please review! Constructive criticism is always welcome! I'm sorry if it's short but the next one will be longer. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone! This is the next chapter! I hope you like it!

I want to thank my wonderful reviewers: **royalpinkdogs, silence, Unimaginative Lot, LovePoisonedHeart and Jade Lamourgy!** Thank you all very much for your support! **:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean!**

**Chapter 2**

Alicia was sitting at the small table of her house, staring at the letter her father had written her. She had read the letter many times, not believing that he was dead. She had visited him two days ago but not for long. He had quickly given her the letter and kissed her hand before the solders took her out of the cell. He had died later that night and they didn't have the change to kill him themselves like they wanted to. She looked around the old house and sighed before burying her face in her hands. She took the letter and looked at it again.

"What do you mean, father? Who could possibly want to help me?" she muttered confused. As far as she knew her father hadn't had many friends; only a few and most of them were dead. There was a knock on her door and she stood up to open it as she wiped some tears from her cheeks. She opened the door and winced when she saw who it was.

"Yes, Mister Thomas?" she asked with a sigh.

"I heard your father was dead, missy." The man slurred drunkenly. He was her landlord.

"Yes…" she whispered and looked at the ground before looking at him again with tight lips.

"Who is supposed to give me me money then?" he said to her on a low voice.

"Sir…I don't have money right now but…" she started but he rolled his eyes and cut her of.

"That's what your useless father said to me last month. You haven't paid the rent for two months!" he said to her as he slowly backed her towards the house. She looked at him fearfully before answering.

"I'll pay you, sir." She whispered and he smirked.

"Really? How?" he asked her as he looked around the house before looking at her again.

"As soon as I find work. You know my father provided for me but …" she started but he laughed at her.

"You? Find work? There is only one thing you could do and I'm sure you don't even know how to do it!" he said as he looked her up and down suggestively while she swallowed hard at his words.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Black Pearl arrived at Jamaica and Jack prepared to go ashore. He looked at the port in front of him and winced at the thought of the navy finding him walking around the island. He shook his head and sighed before walking away from the helm.

"Okay, gents! Listen up. I'll take the boat and go ashore. Mister Gibbs you are responsible until I'm back with the girl." He said looking at his first mate.

"You are really planning to bring her here? It's…" Gibbs started as he spoke in a low tone but Jack cut him of.

"…bad luck. Yes, I know. The poor girl is all alone and I have to keep me promise to her father, Gibbs." Jack said as he put on his hat and headed for the boat.

"What promise is that, Jack?" the man asked and Jack sighed before answering.

"I…promised on my last visit that I would take care of his daughter and help her if she ever needed help. Now she does and I plan on keeping me promise. Savvy?" he asked before getting into the boat.

"I thought we pirates do not keep our promises!" Gibbs said to him with a smirk as Jack started rowing away from the ship.

"So they say…" Jack mumbled as he looked towards the island again.

In a few minutes he arrived ashore and got out of the boat. He looked around with narrowed eyes before placing his hand on his pistol as he started walking towards the small house of his old friend.

"Now…let's see if me memory serves me right…that way." He said to himself as he turned to his left. Soon he made it to the small house and stopped when he saw two people talking in the doorway. He squinted and tried to see who it was. He saw a young woman talking to a man.

"Alicia…" he whispered with a smirk and then his eyes narrowed when he heard the man talking loudly to her and slowly backing her inside the house.

"Who is the old rat?" Jack said incredulously and decided to go closer to the doorway to listen.

--------------------------------------------------

"Sir, you are mistaken. I am not a whore." Alicia said to the man who had just taken a few steps closer to her and was now backing her to the wall.

"I know you are not…but don't you think it's time to pay me back for my kindness?" Thomas asked her.

"Kindness? You are the last person who ever showed me or my father kindness." She spat in his face and he glared angrily at her.

"I want me money, missy. And if you don't have that you have something else that you can give me." He slurred and grabbed her neck in a tight grip as he pushed her against the wall of the house. His hand went to the hem of her old dress but a low voice stopped him from his actions.

"Now, now…is that a way of treating a lady?" the voice asked and Alicia who had her eyes tightly closed from fear opened them and stared over Thomas's shoulder at her rescuer. He was the most peculiar man she had ever laid eyes on and something was oddly familiar about him.

"Who are you and what you want?" Thomas spat as he turned around and brought Alicia in front of his body with his hand tight around her while he took out a small knife and placed it near her neck.

"The real question is, is who are you and what are you doing?" Jack asked him as he pointed his pistol at him.

"None of your business, mister." Thomas spat and Alicia trembled in his arms. She looked at Jack with pleading eyes and he stared back before looking at her captor again.

"What has the lass done to you, if I may ask?" Jack asked as he took a few steps closer to them.

"She and her dead father own me money. She has to pay." Thomas said in a low voice.

Jack inhaled sharply when he heard that Charles was dead but he quickly covered it with a smirk.

"Well, I'll make you a deal then. Let her go and I'll give you the money." He said and Alicia's eyes widened in shock.

"Sir…" Alicia started but Jack cut her of.

"Hush,luv. So, what do you say?" Jack asked the man who looked suspiciously at him.

"You will give me money? What is she to you?" Thomas asked and Alicia stiffened in his arms.

"You want the bloody money or not? I would have no problem shooting you, mate. I wouldn't miss. I swear." Jack said, getting angry.

Thomas looked at him and then at the girl in his arms before speaking again.

"I want the money first." He said to Jack.

"Put down the knife first." Jack said as he put out a small bag of coins and showed it to the man.

Thomas looked at the bag in the pirate's hand and smirked.

"Fine…" he said as he put the knife away.

Jack grinned and threw him the coins but keeping the pistol pointed at him. The man grabbed them and roughly pushed Alicia towards Jack who caught her in his embrace as she stumbled on her feet.

"Easy, luv." He said to her as he looked down at her. Alicia stared at him speechless before looking at her landlord again who was counting the money.

"If I were you I would start looking for a new tenant. The lass won't be staying here." Jack said to him and the man just laughed.

"Yeah, right…" he mumbled before walking out of the house with slightly unsteady feet.

Alicia looked at the door and then at Jack before moving out of his arms and releasing his shirt from the tight grip she had on it without even realizing it. Jack looked at the young woman in front of him and put his pistol away. He looked her up and down and smiled appreciatively at her before speaking.

"You're all grown up on me, luv." He said to her and she blinked.

"Excuse me but…who are you?' she asked him confused not thinking about his comment.

"You mean you don't know me? You don't remember me?" he asked her hurt.

"No…I don't …but thank you for what you did." She said softly as she looked at him.

"Oh well! I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, at your service me lady." He said with a slight bow and she cocked her head to the side.

"J…Jack Sparrow? My father's friend?The one he's told me about?" she asked as she walked closer and looked him in the eyes.

"Aye, that'd be me." He said with a smirk.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him confused.

"If I'm not mistaken…this is your father's handwriting. Am I right?" he asked her as he took out the letter. She took the letter from his hand and looked at it before nodding.

"Yes…but what are you doing here?" she asked as she put her hair behind her ear.

"Your father asked me to come here for you. So, here I am." He said while making hand gestures.

"He asked you to come….for what purpose?" she asked him and he grinned.

"To take you with me of course. That is if you want to. You can read the letter for yourself, lass." He said when she saw suspicion in her blue eyes. She nodded and sat on a chair as she started reading the lines. Jack tapped his fingers on his pistol while looking around the small house with interest. His eyes finally turned to her again and he took his time to study her form. She was not what you would call gorgeous but she definitely was pretty. She had long wavy honey brown hair that reached her waist and light skin which was strange since she was leaving at the Caribbean. She was not very thin but curvy and Jack grinned to himself.

"Nice…' he mumbled and Alicia turned to look at him.

"What?" she asked him and he grinned.

"Nice…house!" he said lamely and she looked at him incredulously.

"Nice…? I don't think so, Captain." She said with a sigh as she stood up.

_Remembers me title too…I like her…_He thought to himself.

"So? Are you going to come with me?" Jack asked her and she looked at him with doubt.

"Why did you agree to help me?" she asked him and he shrugged.

"Your father was a good friend. I owe him. Besides, me ship needs a cook. Who is better at that than a woman, eh?" he said smirking and she put her hands on her hips.

"Hmm, I see…I will come…it's not like I have anything here anyway…" she whispered as she turned around and took the letter from the table and gave it back to him.

"No, luv. Keep it. It was your father's." he said with a kind smile and she nodded her head.

"Are you sure I won't be a bother?" she asked nervously and he nodded his head.

"Nah…Gibbs might be a pain in the ass for a while but…don't worry." He said smirking when she blushed at the word he used to describe his first mate.

"Okay, let's go." She said and he stopped her.

"You don't have any things to take with you?" he asked her, looking around.

"No, Captain. Just what I wear." She whispered and he nodded.

"No matter. We will buy you clothes when we make port again." He said with a nod as he turned around to exit the house.

"That's okay…" she mumbled as she started walking out of the house with the piece of paper still in her hand.

"When did, Charles die?" he asked her after a while of walking.

"Two days ago…they didn't have the chance to hang him…he died alone late at night." She said as her eyes welled up with tears and Jack looked at her sadly before nodding his head.

"He was a good man, luv…" he said softly and she smiled.

"I know…" she whispered and he pinched her nose playfully.

"Hey!" she said, laughing.

"You used to like that when you were smaller." He said smirking at her.

"I did? I don't really remember you…I mean you seem familiar but …when I did last see you?" she asked him.

"Um…seven years ago. Strange that you don't remember me." He said to her as they arrived at the boat.

"Yes…" she said as she got in. Jack took the oars and started rowing towards the Pearl again.

"That's your ship?" she asked and he grinned.

"Yep!" he said and she smiled.

"Beautiful…" she said softly and his grin widened.

_And she loves me ship! I definitely like her…_He thought as he stared at her.

They arrived at the ship and Jack motioned her to climb up but she shook her head.

"I don't know how…you go first." She said and he laughed before climbing up. When he was up he looked at her.

"Come on. I'll help you." He said and she nodded her head. He helped her up and she looked around the ship only to find the crew staring at her. Jack turned around and narrowed his eyes at them.

"What are you looking at? Back to your stations. We are out of here!" he said loudly and the crew harried to their jobs.

"Mister Gibbs!" he called and the older man came closer to them.

"Aye, Captain?" Gibbs asked looking at Alicia with suspicion.

"This is Alicia. She's going to help you with the cooking. I expect you to treat her well and inform the crew too." Jack said as he looked at him.

"Aye." Gibbs said before walking away.

"Come on, luv.I'll show you around." Jack said with a smile and Alicia followed him, looking at the ship with wonder.

**End of chapter 2**

**Author's note: **Please review and tell me what you think! I really want to know your thoughts! If you review, I'll give you a cookie! **:)**


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again! Here's the new chapter! I hope you liked it! I want to thank my reviewers: **Jade Lamourgy, LovePoisonedHeart, sammy, Unimaginative Lot and lacey201!** Thank you for your kind words! And thanks to anyone who read this! **:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean!**

**Chapter 3**

"And this, luv, is me ship! What you think?" Jack asked Alicia as they arrived in front of his cabin after he showed her around the Pearl.

"It is very nice, Captain." She says before yawning. Jack saw her and smirked.

"Tired, darling?" he asked her as he opened the door to his cabin and motioned her to come in.

"I guess I am a bit…" she said as she entered the cabin and looked around amazed. There was a big table with charts and maps on top. There were even a few bottles that she suspect had rum in it. In the room was also a bunk and chairs along with a big chest. She looked at Jack who had taken of his hat and his coat and threw them on a chair. He turned and looked at her, smiling.

"Like the cabin?" he asked her as he walked to the table and opened one of the bottles there only to find it empty. He made a face and opened another one which too was empty. Alicia giggled and walked closer to the table.

"I think this one is not empty, Captain." She said laughing and he grinned at her as he took the bottle from her hand.

"Right you are, luv." He said as he opened it and took a gulp from it before offering it to her.

"Um…no. I don't drink rum." She said shaking her head.

"Oh? What do you drink then?" he asked her as he took another sip.

"Um…water?" she said and he chuckled.

"Good one, luv." He said pointing a finger at her before plopping down on a chair.

"I am serious, Captain." She said frowning and he stared at her.

"Call me Jack. You saying that you've never had a drink before?" he asked her incredulously.

"Yes…I don't like to drink." She said as she walked to the windows of the cabin and looked at the sky which was getting cloudy.

"Captain…what I will be doing here?" she asked him as she turned around to face him again.

"Can you cook? Mend? Wash?" he asked her and she nodded.

"Of course I do." She said and he smirked.

"Welcome to the crew then, luv." He said, looking at her.

"All right…" she said as she turned to the window again.

Jack looked her up and down and cocked his head to the side with a frown.

"You have a bruise on your arm, you also need new clothes." He said as he got up and walked closer, taking her arm in his hand.

"It's nothing really." She said with a smile and he looked at her.

"I think I might have something for you to wear. Wait." he said, winking at her. He walked to the door and started yelling.

"Mister Cotton! Fetch me that chest from the hold will you?" he said loudly before getting into the cabin again.

"Captain you really…" she started.

"Jack." He said and she frowned.

"Okay…Jack. You don't have to give me new clothes." She said but he waved a hand dismissively at her.

"No worries." He said. In a few minutes a man entered the cabin dragging a chest with him.

"Thank you." Jack said before opening the chest and waving the man out. Alicia looked out again and she saw that it had started raining heavily and she frowned. She turned her attention back to Jack who was rummaging through the big chest.

"Now…let's see…aha! There you go!" he said as he threw her a white night dress and she caught it. He also took out a dress and laid it on a chair before closing the chest again.

"I think they'll fit." He said with his hands on his hips.

"Thank you…um…where am I going to sleep?" she asked as she looked at the dress in her hands.

"Here or with the crew…but I don't suggest the second. Vile creatures they are…" he mumbled.

"Here? With you? You got to be kidding me, Captain." She said with her hands on her hips.

"It's Jack and no I'm not kidding. I'll behave. Pirate's honor." He said placing a hand over his heart and she chuckled.

"I thought pirates don't have honor." She said and his eyes widened.

"You wounded me." He said with a smirk but she just laughed.

"Okay…just stick on your side of the bed." She said glaring at him and he put his hands up in surrender.

"Of course, luv. What kind of man you think I am?" he asked her as she sat down on the bed.

"Um…I don't know…you have quite the fame with women, Jack." She said and he grinned smugly.

"That I do, luv." He said with a cocky grin and just then Gibbs came rushing in wet to the bone.

"Captain, we need you at the helm. Storm's coming." Gibbs said out of breath.

"Be right there." Jack said with a sigh.

"I guess no sleep for me…at least for a while." He mumbled as he put on his coat and hat.

"Should I do something?" Alicia asked but he shook his head.

"No. You rest." He said as he left the cabin and out into the rain.

Alicia stood up from the bed and looked down at her dress.

"I really need new clothes…" she mumbled to herself as she looked around the cabin before she started undoing her dress. She took it of her and shivered as the air hit her skin. She took the night dress and pulled it over herself before placing her old dress on a chair near by. She looked down at her self and winced.

"Where did he get that…?Jesus…" she muttered as she saw how low cut on the chest the dress was. She shook her head and took of her shoes. She walked to one of the lamps and put it out.

"I hope he won't mind…" she said before walking to the bed and stretching down onto it. She looked at the ceiling and then around the cabin before turning to her side, facing the door. A loud thunder was heard suddenly and she jumped at the noise. She looked towards the windows and felt the ship swaying and she gasped.

"God…" she mumbled before placing her head down at the pillow on Jack's bed. She closed her eyes and in a few minutes she was asleep; the tension from the last few days, creeping up on her. She was asleep for a few hours when the door opened. Like the light sleeper she was, she woke up from the noise and slowly opened her eyes. A very wet to the bone Jack Sparrow entered the cabin, cursing to himself quietly. Alicia's eyes widened at how perfect he looked like that; the dim light of the cabin illuminated his features and made his tanned skin look like gold. She closed her eyes when she saw him turning towards her direction. She opened them again when she heard the shuffling of clothes. He took of his soaked coat and then his vest before removing his shirt. Alicia blushed and closed her eyes again.

"Bloody rain…I'm soaked…" she heard Jack mumble from the other side of the cabin. She heard footsteps approaching and she kept still.

"I'm freezing…" he muttered as he crawled onto the other side of the bed. She felt the bed shift and a body coming closer to hers. After a minute she felt Jack's cold hand on her cheek and she shivered.

"Night, luv…" he whispered and he could hear the smirk in his voice.

He lied down next to her and tried to get comfortable. After a while as she was dozing of she felt his body curling onto her back and his arm going around her waist to rest on her stomach. She opened her eyes and was ready to snap at him but she stopped when she felt him trembling behind her from the rain. She closed her eyes and decided not to say anything to him. After all he only wanted to get warm or so she believed. In a few minutes his trembling ceased and his breathing slowed down indicating he was asleep. Relieved she let herself relax again and she was asleep in a few minutes.

-----------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Alicia woke up when someone started poking her in the shoulder. She groaned and opened one eye to come face to face with the man that yesterday had brought the chest to Jack's cabin.

"Oh…hello…" Alicia said and sat up. The man nodded his head and indicated at the door.

"Out? Oh…yes, I'll be up in a few minutes." She said looking at him strangely. Why wasn't he talking to her? The man nodded again and left the cabin. Alicia looked around and saw that she was alone. She stood up and changed into the new dress Jack had given her which surprisingly enough was presentable and quite modest. She ran a hand through her hair, trying to comb it and then walked out of the cabin and onto the crowded deck. She walked around for a while, feeling uncomfortable as the crew looked at her curiously, obviously wondering what was a young woman doing aboard a pirate ship.

She walked further onto the deck and then she heard her name being called.

"Miss Alicia!" Gibbs voice came from a few feet away from her. She turned around and smiled at the older man.

"Hello, Mister Gibbs." She said softly and the man gave her a timid smile.

"Captain is at the helm. Wants to see you." He said pointing at his Captain. Alicia looked up and saw him before nodding. Slowly she walked up the stairs to the helm and walked over to Jack who was looking at his compass.

"Jack." She said and he snapped his compass closed and looked at her. He smiled and motioned her to come closer.

"Good morning, sleep well?" he asked her and she nodded as she came to stand next to him.

"Yes, thank you. You?" she asked as she looked at the sea in front of her.

"Like a baby. Especially with a pretty woman on me side warming me." He said with a grin as he looked at her.

"Captain." She glared at him and he just laughed at her.

"Right, right. So, missy. I have two jobs for you." He said as he looked at the sky before looking at her.

"Anything." She said, grateful that she had to do something and wouldn't feel like an idiot just standing there.

"Number one: food. Number two: wash my shirt and vest. They got all wetty…last night." He said with a grimace then followed by a smile.

"Okay, I can do that." She said with a nod and he brought his hands in front of him like he was praying.

"Thank you, lass. Gibbs!" he yelled and the man appeared on deck.

"Aye?" he said, looking up at them.

"Take Alicia down to the galley. She's going to cook and show her where to wash me shirt." He said as an afterthought.

"Aye. Come, miss." Gibbs said to her.

"I'm not a miss…I have a name…" she muttered softly but Jack heard her and smirked as he watched her walk away. He stared at her a little more than necessary before snapping out of his daze and looking in front of him again. She followed Gibbs to the galley and soon they entered the room.

"Here you go. You'll find what you need in here. You can wash here too. I'll bring you Jack's clothes." He said as he left her there.

"That's helpful …" she muttered as she took a look around the galley.

"Filthy…" she mumbled and started picking up cups and plates to clean them. In a mutter of minutes she had cleaned the table there and was now in the process of washing all the things she found there.

"Found them!" Gibbs said loudly, making her jump.

"Oh! Please don't do that." She said before returning back to the dishes.

"You washing the plates?" Gibbs asked her with a frown.

"Yes…why?" she asked him.

"What for? We're going to use them again anyway, lass." He said and she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, right…" she mumbled continuing her job while he shrugged.

"Soap for the clothes is in that cupboard." He said before leaving her alone once again.

"They don't wash the used dishes but they have soap? Jesus…" she said shaking her head in wonder. When she was finished with them she peeled potatoes and boiled them alone with other vegetables she found there before taking Jack's clothes in her hands. Curious, she smelled his shirt and she was surprised when she found out that it smelled like the sea and something else that she couldn't explain. Smiling she took a bucket and poured water in it as she started washing them carefully. When she was done she placed them near the window to dry and sat on a chair for a while to rest.

A whistling sound was heard and a very cheery Jack entered the galley. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the clean room and smelled the food.

"Bloody hell! Am I in the wrong ship?" he asked with wide dark eyes and Alicia giggled.

"No, Jack. I cleaned. That's all." She said and he looked at her with his eyebrows raised.

"Me nose tells me that you didn't only cleaned. What smells so good?" he asked her as he moved further into the galley.

"Nothing really…just a few potatoes I found. There wasn't anything else I could make." She said regretfully and he grinned at her.

"You are treasure, don't worry. We're going back to Tortuga for supplies." He said with a wink.

"Oh…where is that?" she asked clueless and he gasped.

"What? You don't know the most beautiful place in the entire world?" he asked her and she looked at him confused.

"No…" she said and he shook his head.

"Tortuga is a paradise, has everything you need." He said as he took a seat next to her.

"Really? That beautiful? And what it has exactly?" she asked chuckling at his excitement.

"It has shops, taverns, rum and the perfect place to find wen…" he cut him self when he realized who he was talking to. Alicia looked at him expectantly and he laughed nervously.

"I mean…company." He finished and she looked at him before her eyes widening in understanding.

"I got it!" she said when he opened his mouth again to explain further.

"Right. So…I'll be of…when those potatoes will be ready?" he asked her as he got up.

"In a while. I'll let you know." She said smiling and he smiled back before taking her hand in his.

"And me clothes?" he asked her hopefully.

"There, drying." She said pointing at them. He grinned and kissed her hand. She looked at him surprised and he let go of her before walking away.

"Better wash your hands. They smell like onions." He said and hurriedly left the galley before she was able to throw something at him.

She glared at his retreating form and then giggled at his antics.

"This is going to be interesting…" she said to her self with a smile.

**End of chapter 3**

**Author's note: **Thank you for reading! Please review and tell me what you think! I'll update faster if you do! Plus it will make me happy! **:)**


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone! Here I am with a new chapter! I hope you like it!

I want to thank my reviewers: **Jade Lamourgy, GorgeousItalianBabe, lacey201, LovePoisonedHeart, Sirenne Claire, SoLittleLove, lils and sammy!** Thank you all so much for your support! **:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean!**

**Chapter 4**

The galley was full of loud noises and forks clapping onto plates as the crew was eating the lunch Alicia had prepared for them. She was sitting at the doorframe watching with astonishment the pirates eating. She cocked her head to the side and looked at them and a giggle almost escaped her. She shook her head and jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Ah! Oh…Mister Gibbs…please don't do that!" she said and he smiled nervously at her as he stood next to her with a plate of food in his hand and a fork in the other.

"Sorry, lassie. Take some food and bring it to the Captain. He's in his cabin. Captain's orders." He said quickly and she nodded her head, thanking Jack in her mind for taking her out of that room. It was too noisy for her taste. She prepared a plate for him and picked it up, heading for his quarters. She arrived and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" she heard him yell from inside and she chuckled. She opened the door and walked into the room only to find him sitting at his table, hunched over some maps.

"Jack? I brought you lunch." She said and his head snapped towards her. He smiled at her as she placed the tray of food in front of him.

"Thank you, love. I'm starving." He said to her gratefully. She nodded and made to leave but he stopped her.

"Oi! Where you going?" he asked her with a mouthful of potatoes.

"Um…I thought you wanted some privacy." She said and he smirked.

"I never do." He said, winking at her and she turned pink at his comment.

"Come and sit next to me, aye?" he said and she was more than happy to comply. She sat next to him and folded her hands on her lap while he continued eating.

"Have you eaten?" he asked her before swallowing.

"Yes, I did. If you waited another few minutes to eat I'm afraid you wouldn't find anything." She said smiling.

"The crew ate it all? I'm not surprised." He said as he took another bite.

"Darling? Will you get me a bottle from that cabinet over there?" he asked her and she got up. She opened it and took out a bottle of what she suspected was rum.

"Bless you, luv." He said as he opened it and filled a glass of it. He reached for another glass and poured her some too.

"Um…Jack? I don't drink rum…" she mumbled as she sat down again.

"It's not rum, it's wine." He said and she raised her eyebrows at him.

"Wine? Really?" she asked as she took the glass and smelled it.

"Aye, from Bordeaux actually. Try it. You might find that you like it." He said as he took a sip before continuing eating. Alicia looked at the wine and hesitantly took a small sip while Jack watched her secretively. He looked at her face and an involuntary smile came to his face as he watched her drink from the glass. Her brown hair was falling in front of her face and her skin looked like silk to his eyes. He moved his gaze from her face to her neck and then her slightly exposed chest and he swallowed hard. When he looked to her face again and she locked eyes with him he was undone. He smiled nervously and looked at his plate again, his throat suddenly dry.

_Snap out of it, Jack! __Don't look at her again!_ He said to himself but he made the mistake to look up once more. She had a smile on her face and he smiled back.

"Very nice, Jack." She said.

"Nice? Oh! The wine! Yes, French! They know…" he muttered as he took a sip and she giggled.

"Would you like some more? I could go and check if there is any more left…" she offered but he shook his head.

"No, love. I'm good." He said as he finished the rest of his wine.

"Okay…I'll be going now… I have to take care of the dishes." She said and he caught her hand as she made to take the tray.

"Wait…I …want to…I …thank you." He said, placing a kiss on her palm and she looked at him surprised.

"Um…you're welcome, Captain." She said and he grinned when he heard his title coming from her lips. He smiled again and released her. She clumsily took the tray and left his cabin, a faint blush covering her cheeks and he smirked at her retreating form before leaning back to his chair with a smug expression.

"Pretty…pretty like a gem…" he whispered as he refilled his glass and took a sip.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack stayed in his cabin all afternoon and in the process finishing the entire bottle of wine. When he got out of his cabin, he walked out on deck and was ready to head for the helm with his usual swagger a little more pronounced due to the wine. He stopped when he heard Gibbs's voice.

"No…no lass! Not like that!" he said with a chuckle. Jack turned to look at the direction of the voices and saw his first mate with Alicia. He was trying to teach her how to use a pistol. The poor girl couldn't understand a thing the older man was saying since he was speaking too quickly. Jack walked closer to them and heard a few of the crew men laughing at Alicia's attempt to shoot. Jack narrowed his eyes and spoke up.

"Leave the lass alone, will you Gibbs! She can't even understand what you are saying and to tell the truth neither can I!" he snapped and the men stopped laughing when they heard his tone.

"Aye, sorry Captain." Gibbs muttered before leaving. Alicia looked at him embarrassed and he smiled warmly at her.

"Sorry, Jack. I just…" she mumbled.

"No reason to be sorry,luv. Come here." He said as he took of his coat and placed it on the mast. She came closer and stood in front of him. Slowly he put his hands on her hips and turned her around, her back pressing against his front. He took hold of her hand that was still holding the pistol and put it in front of her, pointing towards the sea. He closed his fingers around her small hand and the gun and placed his chin on her shoulder after pushing her long hair out of the way.

"Now…I want you to hold tight on it…and point straight…that's good, me luv…" he said softly and her eyes widened at the pet name but she snapped out of it. His other hand came around her waist and she could feel the warmth of his breath; she could even smell the wine.

"Okay…now …we press the trigger …" he said and a loud bang was heard, making her jump lightly and he chuckled in her ear; his arm tightening around her as a reflex to her jump.

"There…" he said and she exhaled with relief.

"Wow…" she whispered and he slowly let go of her, taking the gun with him and taking a few steps back, not trusting his body responses to her.

She turned around and smiled at him.

"That was great, Jack. Thank you." She said and he smirked.

"You're very welcome, Alicia. So, ready to fire again?" he asked and she shook he head rapidly.

"No! I'm not touching it again so soon." She said and he chuckled.

"Okay, suit your self." He said as he started walking towards the helm.

"Captain?" she asked in a small voice and he closed his eyes at the sound of her voice.

"Aye?" he replied without turning.

"I was wondering if I could take a bath. I really need a bath." She said and he turned to face her.

"If you have to…Gibbs!" he shouted.

"I'm here. No need to shout." He said a few feet away from him.

"Prepare a bath for the lass in me cabin. Now." he said before smiling at the young woman. She smiled back appreciatively and he walked away mentally slapping him self at the image he made.

_I'm going soft on you, darling…_He thought to himself as he took his place to the helm, his eyes following her as she walked inside his cabin until she was lost from his vision.

**End of chapter 4**

**Author's note: **Thank you for reading! Please review! It will make me happy if you do! **:)**


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone! Here's the next chapter!

I want to thank my reviewers: **lils, Sirenne Claire, LovePoisonedHeart, Jade Lamourgy, Lacey201, sammy and SoLittleLove!** You are all great! **:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean!**

**Chapter 5**

Alicia walked out of the pool of clothes on her feet and entered the tub.

"Jesus!" she gasped as the semi cold water came in contact with her skin. After a while she got used of the temperature and relaxed. She took a bar of soap and washed her body along with her hair before leaning against the tub. She hummed happily and closed her eyes for a while before opening them again. She looked around the cabin and saw the empty bottle of wine and the two glasses there and chuckled. She sighed and stared at the wall in front of her as her thoughts went to her captain. He really was a strange one. Alicia had never met a man quite like him before and she was to say the least very fond of him despite his reputation. He was a pirate, a rogue, a thief and a scallywag. He was also a womanizer; a man who could not be trusted with women but he was also charming, handsome and kind. But most important of all he was the one who had helped her when she needed help and she would be forever grateful to him for taking her with him on his ship.

Although she had trouble being so close to him. Whenever he would make a witty comment she would blush like a tomato and she would look the other way the moment she caught him looking at her. That morning she had felt really embarrassed. She had made a fool of herself, or so she believed, by wanting to learn how to shoot. But no; he was very nice to her and even taught her how to fire the gun. In reality he did all the work. She was just sitting there in his arms feeling very nervous and dizzy because of his close proximity. She chuckled at her own silliness and placed her face in her hands as she moved her feet in the water. Alicia had a very sneaky suspicion that she was in big trouble; she was in big trouble because she certainly liked Jack and certainly not only as a friend.

"Yeah…like I can compare to the women he has affairs with…" she muttered sarcastically to her self as she stood up from the tub and walked out of it. She wasn't stupid. She knew that he had women at every port. Even the crew they made comments about him at their breaks. She looked around and cried in frustration.

She didn't have clean clothes. She put on her dirty shift that was on the floor and went to the center of the cabin, not thinking that someone might see her in her under dress that was now clinging to her wet body. She searched the cabin and spotted the chest that Jack had brought there the other day and she run to it.

"Hope he won't mind…I can't wear dirty clothes can I?" she mumbled to herself as she opened it, her wet hair getting in front of her face as she leaned closer to the chest and started looking for something to wear. She sighed and continued her search when the door to the cabin opened and she looked over her shoulder to see Jack staring at her with his kohl rimmed eyes wide and his mouth hanging open. She became confused and as she tried to talk he caught her of.

"I am ...so sorry, luv! I thought you would be done by now…" he muttered but his eyes seemed glued on her body, watching as the fabric clung to her skin so that he could almost see her entire form.

"Jack…what?" she asked, not realizing that her shift was now completely see through from the water that was slowly running in droplets on her body and down her legs.

"I…you…. I mean your wet…I mean the shift is…I can see…all…everything…" he mumbled incoherently in a breathless voice and she looked down at herself before yelping.

"Why are you still looking at me then?! Turn around!" she said in a high pitched voice but he still didn't remove his gaze.

"Jack Sparrow, turn around right now or I'll slap you!" she said loudly and his eyes widened at the word slap. He turned around and she raised her eyebrows but didn't say anything. She took the first dress she found and took of her wet shift, using it as a towel while he fidgeted in the doorway.

"I didn't mean to…see you again!" he said quickly as he made the mistake to turn around the moment she was putting on the dress and took a glimpse of her skin.

"Jack!" she yelped again and he winced.

"I didn't see anything…" he mumbled as he swallowed hard.

"You just said that you did." She said and he gave a nervous laugh.

"Yeah…well you know me…drink too much…" he muttered, looking at his ringed fingers with fake interest.

"Yeah…right…" she said as she tried to tie the laces of the dress. The previous one wasn't that complicated. She looked at the dress and then at Jack's back before sighing.

"Jack?" she asked and he hummed in response.

"Hmm?" he asked.

"I need…help…" she said uncomfortably. He turned around and smirked when he saw what the problem was.

"Uh…maybe I'm not the man for that, luv.I know how to unlace them not lace them together." He said with a wink as he came towards her with the trademark smirk plastered on his face. She rolled her eyes and turned her back to him while he came to stand behind her.

"Yes, I know." She mumbled and he laughed while his eyes moved greedily over her bare back, revealed by the undone dress. He placed his hand on the laces and pulled them together slowly, his fingers brushing against her soft skin, making her shiver.

"Oh? You know? How is that if I may ask?" he asked her in a hoarse voice, his hands shaking as he laced the dress together.

"I'm not naive…I heard…the crew talks about you, you know." She said after clearing her throat, wondering what was taking him so long.

"Should have known…" he mumbled as he finished and placed his hands on her waist and turned her around. She looked at him and smiled.

"Thank you, Captain." She said but he just nodded his head while he stared into her eyes. He moved his hand and put her wet hair behind her ear and she froze. He leaned closer to her lips and he parted his mouth slightly but when he saw her wide eyes he moved back and kissed her forehead instead.

"If you check closely, you'll find a brush somewhere in there too." He said in a low voice before walking away from her and out of the cabin, slamming the door behind him. Alicia stood there with her eyes wide in surprise and astonishment.

_Did he just try to kiss me…?_ She thought to herself as she stared at the close cabin door blankly. She blinked and turned around with her hand on her waist. She frowned and leaned into the chest again and she found the brush. She looked at it and smiled before sitting down at the bed, brushing her hair with a small smile on her face which turned into a frown when she remembered him slamming the door on his way out.

_Did I do something wrong?_ She thought as she put the brush down. She sighed and stood up to pick up her dirty clothes before walking out of the room to wash them.

Jack saw her as she left the cabin and cursed to himself.

"You idiot!" he hissed to himself as he gripped the wheel tightly, his knuckles turning white.

"Me?" Gibbs asked as he and Cotton were standing next to Jack. Jack turned to look at them and sighed.

"No! You are not the only idiot here, Gibbs…I think I've joined the club…" he said the last part through his teeth and Gibbs shrugged.

He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply through his nose as he tried to block Alicia's images from his mind.

"Tortuga…that's what I need…" he mumbled as he looked at the horizon.

He didn't return to his cabin until late at night, when he was sure she would be asleep. He walked in slowly, carefully and closed the door softly behind him. He took of his coat and vest along with his white shirt before sliding under the covers with her. He lied on his back for a while, stealing glances at her form, barely covered by her night dress. He cursed silently before moving closer to her body.

"I won't do anything…I'll just…cuddle…" he whispered and snaked his arm around her waist, pressing his bare chest against her back and burying his face in her hair, inhaling her scent. He smiled a bit goofily before closing his eyes, falling into a light sleep with her in his arms. Somewhere in the back of his mind he felt her moving closer to him and snuggling further into his embrace in her sleep. He sighed contently and tightened his hold on her, enjoying her warmth and softness.

**End of chapter 5**

**Author's note: **Thank you for reading! Please review! Reviews are love! **:)**


	6. Chapter 6

Hello again! Here I am with a new chapter! I hope you like it.

I want to thank my reviewers: **Jade Lamourgy, GorgeousItalienBabe, Sirenne Claire, LovePoisonedHeart, Lacey201, sammy and lils!** Thank you all! **:)**

I just wanted to say that to sammy and Lacey201 that in this story, Alicia won't be one of those girls that are extremely confident and strong. Of course I won't make her pathetic, but don't expect her to turn into a warrior. I'm basing her character on somebody very close to me. I'm just letting you know that, so you know what you can expect from her character.

Okay, now on with the chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean!

**Chapter 6**

Alicia whimpered in her sleep and turned around, burying her face in what she thought was her pillow. The pillow however, had a pair of arms that tightened around her. Confused she rubbed her nose against it, only to feel warm skin under her nose. Alarmed she opened her eyes and looked up only to come face to face with a sleeping Jack. He had a small smile on his face and his hands were moving in circles on her back. Alicia's eyes widened and thought how to remove herself from the situation. She tried to come out from his embrace but he only held on her tighter and whimpered, rubbing his nose on her cheek and she had to stifle her giggles. No matter how hard she tried however, she did laugh and he opened one eye. The moment he saw her, his other eye snapped open and then he widened them. He smirked at her and looked at their close bodies.

"Morning luv, you going somewhere?" he asked her teasingly and she nodded her head.

"Yes, I'm getting up." She said and he raised his eyebrows.

"Are you now? I don't think so." He said as he closed his eyes again and pulled her tighter against him, making her yelp.

"Jack! I have to get up!" she said laughing but he just shook his head stubbornly.

"No! I rather like you here. You are a nice teddy bear...good at cuddling…" He said with a smirk. Alicia sighed and plopped her head back onto her pillow.

"Giving up already? Good." he said as he held her close to him. Not knowing what to do with her hands she placed them on his bare chest and his eyes opened with a start. He looked at her small hands and then up to her face. He had never woken up with a woman on his side; his encounters with women were brief, short and only for one reason. He looked into her eyes and grinned at her when he saw how nervous she was. He moved his hand to her face and stroked her cheek with calloused fingertips before cupping it with his palm.

"Don't you have to do captain things?" she asked him as she blushed under his stare, the coldness of his rings cooling her red skin.

"Eager to get rid of me, luv?" he asked her chuckling and she shook her head.

"No! I mean…well…" she mumbled looking at his chest and then his arm, realizing that there was a fair number of tattoos on his body.

"Do you like it here?" he asked her suddenly with hopeful eyes. She swallowed and nodded her head.

"Of course I do. Your ship is wonderful." She said with a smile and he grinned again happy that she was praising his Pearl. He moved some hair away from her face and she looked at the ceiling, trying to avoid looking at him for every time she did her eyes always rested on his full lips. To make conversation and stop her increasing nervousness she decided to ask something.

"Um…Jack?" she asked, clearing her throat.

"Aye?" he asked as he was playing with her hair, fascinated from its softness.

"How many tattoos do you have?" she asked and she immediately knew she asked the wrong question for his face lit up and his eyes looked at her with surprise.

"You wanna know about me tattoos?" he asked with a grin and she had nothing else to do than nod her head.

"Well…let me see…I have one…three…um…oh! Yeah, that one too…I have…seven! No…eight! Yes, eight." He said at last and Alicia looked at him with wide eyes.

"Eight? Really?" she asked and he smirked.

"Aye. On me arms…back…chest…and somewhere else." He said thoughtfully and she looked at him suspicious.

"Somewhere else? Oh…I don't need to know where that is." She said quickly and he chuckled.

"Don't worry. It's not somewhere…indecent." He said as he spoke in a hushed voice, like he was telling a secret.

"Oh, yes?" she asked as she was getting all the more uncomfortable by the minute.

"Aye…it's on me hip." He said seriously and she stared.

"Okay. I got it." She said in a high pitched voice. He laughed at her and propped up on his elbow, looking at her face; his eyes staring intently at her lips. She was biting her lip and he could tell she was doing that from feeling uncomfortable. He locked eyes with her and he leaned close to her face, his lips eager to feel the softness of her mouth. When his lips almost brushed hers and he could feel the warmth of her breath a loud knock came on the door and Alicia jumped away from him as if he'd burned her. He closed his eyes and cursed to himself before moving back from her and sitting up on the bed.

"Captain! Are you awake?" Gibbs called from outside the cabin and Jack wanted to shoot him at the moment.

"Aye! I'll be out in a minute." He said with a sigh as he got up, refusing to meet Alicia's eyes for if he did, he would see that she didn't look at him either.

"Good! We are making port." The older man said and Jack sighed in relief.

He made to put on his shirt but then saw that there was a rip on it. He growled and turned to face the young woman on his bed.

"Um…Alicia? Would you mind fixing me shirt sometime?" he asked her gently and she nodded her head, her face pink from embarrassment

"Of course." She said shortly and he nodded before putting on another shirt. He put on his effects and coat before walking out of the cabin, leaving a very flustered Alicia behind him.

Jack closed the door behind him and growled. He looked out towards the sea and saw Tortuga coming closer. He put a hand to his lips and closed his eyes. He had been so close to kissing her. He sighed in frustration and walked with loud footsteps at the helm, where Cotton was manning the ship and looked at the horizon. If he couldn't have what he wanted he would have to make compromises; he would have to buy what he needed even if it wasn't who he so desperately wanted.

-----------------------------------------------------------

The ship docked at Tortuga harbor and Alicia leaned over the railing to look at the island. Jack had spoken very highly of it, but all he could see where ships and small houses. She frowned and shrugged before turning around to see the crew running all over the ship. Alicia realized that they were extremely cheerful. They obviously liked it there.

"Okay! Listen up! We are staying here until tomorrow morning. Do as you like but I want you here by sunrise. Gibbs will guard the ship along with…the lass and Cotton." Jack said not meeting her gaze and Alicia's eyes widened in surprise. She had to stay aboard the ship all day until they leave? Jack made to turn around but Alicia stopped him.

"Wait! Jack, why can't I go ashore?" she asked him and he turned to look at her.

"It's not safe to be out there,luv. Besides , you have some work to do." He said as he turned to leave again.

"But, I can stay with you. I won't be a bother." She pleaded but he shook his head.

"No, you are staying here and it's final. I'm the captain." He said with a little edge in his voice. She hadn't done anything and he knew it. He was angry with himself for wanting her.

"But…" she started but he glared at her.

"Don't you have some washing and mending to do?" he snapped and she looked at him shocked. She hasn't done anything to deserve this. Or so she thought at least.

"Yes, I do…Captain." She said, emphasizing the word 'captain', making him narrow his eyes at her. She turned around and walked to the galley, leaving him staring after her. He shook his head and walked to his cabin. He opened a drawer and took out two small bags of coin. He closed it again and walked quickly outside. He looked around the deck and spotted his first mate.

"Gibbs! Come here!" he hissed and the older man hastily came towards him.

"Aye?" he asked out of breath.

"Take this and buy her some nice things, aye?" he said in a hushed tone as he handed him the one of the two bags.

"Her?" Gibbs asked confused.

"Alicia, you imbecile!" Jack hissed at him and Gibbs winced.

"Right…but we are not suppose to leave the ship." He said.

Jack rolled his eyes and pointed at Cotton who was standing near the mast.

"He'll stay while you are gone. You go with her but not yet. In the afternoon! And don't say I gave you the money." He warned before walking away from his first mate. Gibbs looked at the bag in his hand and smirked.

"Poor lad is smitten." He muttered with a chuckle before going below deck.

---------------------------------------------------

Alicia was cleaning the galley when Gibbs entered it, wiping sweat from his forehead with his hand. Alicia turned around and saw him. She smiled and offered him some water which he took gratefully.

"Thank you, lass." He said with a smile. He was actually beginning to like this girl.

"You look tired Mister Gibbs." She said and he shook his head.

"Nah! I'm good." He said as he plopped down on a chair.

"Have the others left?" she asked and he nodded.

"Aye. Won't be back until tomorrow, lass." He said and she nodded.

"I see…and the captain?" she asked nonchalantly.

"Don't know. I guess he'll be late tonight. He might be late but he never sleeps out of his cabin." He said as he finished the rest of his water.

"Wish that was rum…" he muttered as he placed the mug on the table.

Alicia laughed and looked at him.

"Don't we have any rum, sir?" she asked and he shook his head.

"Supplies will be here in the morning along with the crew." He said as he looked around the amazingly clean cabin.

"Right…so, what are we going to do here?" she asked as she sat down next to him.

"Well I have some work to do but maybe later we can leave the ship." He said with a smile.

"Leave? Are you serious? Jack is going to kill me if I leave the Pearl." She said loudly and he chuckled.

"He's not going to find out. He'll be late. You have to buy new clothes, lass. The one you are wearing is way too big for you." He said and she had to admit that he was right.

"Okay…but there is a small problem. I don't have any money," she said and he smirked.

"Ah, don't worry. I have. Besides I don't have anywhere to spend them so….' He shrugged and she beamed at him.

"Really?" she asked him and he nodded his head.

"Thank you, sir!" she said and he smiled warmly at her.

"On one condition though. You have to cook me dinner." He said rubbing his stomach when it growled.

She laughed and nodded her head.

"Sure." She said to him smiling, glad that she would walk on steady land again for a while.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Alicia! Come on girl!" Gibbs said from the plank.

"Coming." She said as she walked to him.

"Let's go." He said and she nodded eagerly.

"Are you sure mister Cotton will be okay on his own?" she asked and Gibbs chuckled.

"Of course lass. Come on." He said as they arrived at the dock. She walked next to him, looking at her surroundings. Soon they entered the noisy town and Alicia was surprised by the number of people walking around. Most of them were pirates and…women dressed provocatively. Alicia frowned and spoke loudly for Gibbs to hear.

"They are all pirates! She said and the older man chuckled.

"Of course they are. It's a pirate island." He said as they almost bumped with two drunken men who were looking intently at Alicia.

"This way." He said and she followed close beside him.

As they were walking they passed by a tavern and Gibbs stopped. Alicia looked at him confused.

"Why are we stopping?" she asked.

"I need some rum, lass. Come on." He said as they entered the crowded tavern.

"But it's late. The shops will close." She said and he shook his head.

"Nah, they never close so early here." He said as he ordered a mug of rum while she waited next to him near the counter. As she was looking around she spotted something; a very familiar hat that was on top of a very familiar head. She squinted to see better and she caught a glimpse of her captain's face. But he wasn't alone; there was a woman sitting on his lap and talking next to his ear. Her hands were moving all over him and he was just sitting there, drinking. Alicia felt something stir inside her and she knew it was her stomach. Why was it making her sick to see him with a woman? They had nothing together. He had tried to kiss her a couple of times but other than that they had nothing. The feeling in her stomach intensified the moment she saw the woman kissing his neck and his hand moving to her thigh. She quickly looked away and Gibbs smiled at her.

"Come on, lass. Let's buy you some nice things, aye?" he asked her warmly and she had to swallow the bile that had starting creeping up her mouth. She mutely nodded and before walking out of the tavern she looked at Jack again. He was now standing and a woman was dragging him towards the upper floor of the tavern. Alicia looked in front of her again and shook her head to clear it from the images. So, that's why he didn't want her with him; reasonable. She felt a lump in her throat and she inhaled deeply as Gibbs turned the corner and the crowded tavern was lost from their eyes.

-------------------------------------------------------------

The woman opened the door and pulled Jack with her in the dark room. As soon as they were inside she closed the door and pushed him against the wall. She kissed his neck and jaw line but when she made to kiss his lips he shook his head and placed his fingers against her mouth. He looked straight at the blonde woman in front of him and forced a smile.

"No…none of that,luv. Just down…" he said in a hoarse voice and the woman narrowed her eyes at him.

"Then I want the money first." She said to him and he sighed before reaching inside his coat pocket. He placed the money in her waiting hand and she smiled with fake sweetness at him. She placed the money in her dress and kissed his neck again before moving to her knees in front of him. Jack closed his eyes when he felt her hands on his breeches and sighed as the back of his head came in contact with the cold wall behind him. With closed eyes he could imagine she was someone else without having to watch who she really was. He didn't want her kisses; not at all. He only wanted to kiss one woman and one alone and he couldn' t. He didn't know what he felt but it was the first time he had ever felt it for a woman.

**End of chapter 6**

**Author's note: **Thank you for reading! See? It's longer!

Please review and tell me what you think! Reviews are love and they encourage me to write! **:)**


	7. Chapter 7

Hello, it's me again! Here I am with a new chapter for you!

I want to thank my reviewers: **LovePoisonedHeart, lils, Midnight LeAnn, Jade Lamourgy, Sirenne Claire and hpgrl95!** You are all wonderful! Thank you for supporting this story! **:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean!**

**Chapter 7**

Alicia and Gibbs returned to the Pearl a few hours later, carrying the clothes they bought for her. They walked through the deck and into Jack's cabin with their arms full of clothing.

"Mister Gibbs…you really shouldn't have bought me all these…" she said softly and he chuckled.

"It's really fine, lass. You needed clothes that actually fit you. Here, you can put them all in the chest here." He instructed her and she nodded her head.

"Um…won't …the captain realize that there are more in here?" she asked nervously.

"We'll take the older ones and throw them away so there is space." He said as he took the other clothes in his hand and headed out of the cabin while she placed everything neatly inside the chest. She folded the three dresses she had bought along with two night dresses.

"Threw them out." Gibbs informed her and she smiled gratefully but sadly.

"What's wrong, lass?" he asked her with a frown.

"Nothing…just something I saw…but it's nothing." She said quickly as she walked to a chair and took two of Jack's shirt's that she discovered they needed mending.

"What are you gonna do with those?" he asked her and she chuckled.

"Mend them. They have very noticeable rips. He really needs new clothes." She said smiling as she looked at the shirts in her hands.

"We are pirates, Alicia. We don't have to be presentable." Gibbs said with a chuckle as he left the cabin, closing the door behind him, leaving her on her own. She walked to the bed and sat down. She looked around the cabin as she felt a sting in her eyes. She shook her head to clear it and took a needle from the nightstand she had found earlier. She looked out of the large windows and saw that the sky was really dark; it was really late but she didn't want to sleep yet. She wasn't tired. The ship was so quiet and peaceful that she enjoyed just sitting there, feeling the light rocking of the Pearl against the waves. It was extremely calming. She turned her eyes to the two peaces of clothing she held and placed the one of the two next to her on the bed as she started working on the first one.

"God…what did he do? Fought with a lion?" she muttered as she saw the various holes and rips on the white shirt. Well, the now white shirt, since she had washed it earlier that evening along with the other one. She shook her head and started mending the first rip she found near the sleeve of it.

It took her about a hour or so to fix the shirts which surprised even her self. But it was night and the dim light of the candles was not enough for her to see well. As she was finishing the last shirt she heard loud talking just outside the cabin and then she saw the cabin door open. She stopped her task and a much disheveled Captain appeared on the door way, singing in a slurred voice. Her eyes widened when she saw Jack and she stopped breathing as she remembered what she saw earlier that evening. She expected to see the woman following him inside but he was alone. He took a look around the cabin and turn to close the door clumsily, not noticing her yet.

"….and really…what was the line…?Ah!Bad eggs!" he finished as he turned around again and walked to closer to the bed. His eyes spotted her feet on the floor first and he frowned.

"Feet…" he mumbled and she was still staring at him; now holding back her laughter. His eyes followed her feet up to her legs and finally her face and his eyes lit up.

"Alicia!" he slurred as he hurriedly started walking towards her. Clutching a half empty bottle of rum in his hand. Alicia looked at his appearance and saw that his shirt was half tacked inside his also half closed breeches. She looked away, not even daring to think what he had been doing with that woman. He finally reached her and plopped down next to her with a huff.

"What you doing, luv?" he slurred as he slid closer to her.

"The question Captain is what are you doing?" she asked him and he squinted his eyes at her.

"Me? I'm drinking me rum! Want some?" he asked as he showed her the bottle he was clutching so tightly.

"No…what is that!" she yelped as she saw blood running down his hand, soaking his sleeve as he held the bottle high in the air.

"Hmm…what'?" he asked her as he looked at her confused.

She let the shirt down on her lap and grabbed his swaying hand to inspect it.

"Let me see…give me that." She said softly as she tried to take the bottle so she could she his hand.

"No…I want it…"he mumbled but he was looking at her with heavy eyelids.

"Captain…" she warned and he didn't put up a fight as she took the rum away from his hand. She turned his palm towards her and saw a long scratch as it was from glass.

"How this happened?" she asked and he hiccupped before answering.

"Crashed a bottle…all rum gone…but I got another one! Hmm…where is it?" he mumbled and she shook her head.

"No more rum tonight, captain." she mumbled as she took a handkerchief she had on the nightstand and wiped the blood away.

"Captain? Oh…aye! That's me…but me name is…Jack." He slurred at her as he inched closer to her, watching her as she cleaned his hand.

"I bet this will do…" she mumbled as she looked at the rum and then his hand.

"Do? This won't do! Me name is Jack…or Jackie if you like…for you…" he mumbled as she poured rum on the cloth.

"Let's see…" she whispered as she started cleaning the cut with the soaked cloth and he yelped as it came in contact with his hurt skin.

"Ouch!" he whined but she ignored his protests.

"Stay still…" she said firmly and he pouted.

"I don't think it will need stitches…" she said to her self as he was fiddling with the braids he had on his chin.

"How did you manage to break a bottle on your hand, Captain?" she asked curiously as she placed the handkerchief on the stand. She looked at the shirt on her lap and shrugged before ripping it at a hole it had in order to bandage his hand.

"Don't know…some wench distracted me…but you are lovey…loli…lovelier than anyone…" he slurred in a low voice and she cleared her throat as she tied the cloth at his hand.

"Yes, thank you, Captain…" she mumbled as she made to stand up.

"Why don't you say me name?" he whispered as he grabbed her wrist with his hurt hand.

"Don't put pressure on it. It will bleed again." She muttered as she sighed.

"Why won't you say me name?" he asked her again.

"Of course I say your name, Jack." She said as her eyes went to his bloodied sleeve that had left a stain on his breeches too. He grinned goofily at her and looked at her with drunken but happy eyes.

"Come on you should go to bed." She said as she stood up from the bed.

"Bed? I didn't bed anyone! Or…did I?Oh... I think I might…" he mumbled as she pushed him on the bed. She rolled her eyes and pushed his coat of his shoulders and he let her. He smirked at her charmingly and she turned pink.

"Eager to see me muscular body?" he slurred drunkenly and she laughed softly. His smile widened when he heard her warm laughter and looked at her as she leaned over him. She leaned close to him and started taking of his vest and he brought his nose closer to her hair. He started sniffing and she chuckled again.

"What are you doing?" she asked him as he continued smelling her.

"I'm smelling…you smell…sweet…" he mumbled.

"Come on…help me Jack…" she sighed as she had trouble taking his arms out of the vest. He clumsily helped her and she placed his clothes on the chair next to the bed.

"Take of your shirt. It has blood on it." She said to him and he hastily tried to take of his dirty shirt. After a while of struggling with his arms he managed to take it of and she took it from his hand. She looked at it with a grimace and placed it on top of the rest of his clothes. She came closer to the bed and went to his feet. She took of his boots and he looked at her intently. She pulled back the covers but as she was going to put them around him she saw that his neck and upper chest was full of red marks. Probably form the woman's lipstick. She cursed under her breath and went to bring something to clean him again. When she returned she found him staring at his bandaged hand with confusion.

"You are filthy, you know that?" she snapped at him as she started rubbing the red paint of his skin.

"Filthy? Why?" he pouted and she avoided his eyes as she was working.

"It's cold…" he whined again. His eyes widened as she leaned over him and he saw her neck and collarbone coming very close to him. His eyes went to her brown hair and he grinned like a kid.

"It's brown…no…sweet honey brown…not bloody blond!" he mumbled and she raised her eyebrows at him.

"What?" she asked him and he looked at her.

"You …are pretty…" he said as he sighed and his head plopped back down on the pillow.

"Um…thanks?" she said as she finished.

"Hey luv…what say you to a kiss?" he slurred as his hand came to her hair and laced it it in her soft locks.

"What!?" she said in a high pitched voice, shocked by bluntness.

"A kiss…I want to kiss you…" he whispered as he brought her head closer to him. Alicia looked at him with wide eyes but he looked calm.

"You want…to kiss me?" she repeated and he nodded his head, his grip on her hair tightening.

"Aye…I do…only you…" he muttered before closing the gap between them. He crashed his lips hard against hers and she gasped. He groaned and adjusted his hold on her hair before bringing her even closer to him; her chest touching his. He was drunk but his kiss was sober; not sloppy like someone might have thought. He pulled back to take a breath and Alicia thought he would stop but instead he kissed her again more forcefully and pulled her down on the bed. She gasped as she fell on top of him and he moaned.

"Jack…stop…" she gasped as she pulled away from him and tried to sit up.

"Alicia…" he whispered against her lips and she had to stop. She pushed him away and stood up while he looked at her with hurt, his lips turning pink from their kiss.

"You have to sleep. You don't know what you are doing. You don't want to get involved with me, Jack. I'm not like the women you have encounters with here. So, please…just get under the covers and go to sleep." She said as she breathed heavily. He stared at her confused, not understanding her words because of the alcohol. She placed her hair behind her ear and approached the bed again, taking the covers in her hand and pulling them over his form. His hand stroked her arm as she was fixing the covers around him and she shivered before pulling away from him.

"Good night." She whispered and she felt obligated to kiss his forehead by the way he was looking at her. Her lips brushed his forehead, covered by the red bandana and he smiled as he closed his eyes.

"Luv…" he mumbled as he turned on his side and went to sleep. Alicia stood there staring at his form, not believing what had just happened. He actually had kissed her and she had enjoyed it. Alicia knew that she was definitely in trouble. She stayed on the chair that night; not trusting him when he was like that but most of all not trusting her self.

**End of chapter 7**

**Author's note: **Thank you for reading! Please review! Reviews are love! **:)**


	8. Chapter 8

Hi again! The new chapter is here! I hope you like it!

I want to thank my amazing reviewers: **GorgeousItalianBabe, Sirenne Claire, LovePoisonedHeart, Midnight LeAnn, Lacey201, Jade Lamourgy and red-eyedgal!**

Thank you so much for your support! **:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean!**

**Chapter 8**

Jack woke up the next morning feeling slightly cold. He groaned and turned on his back, stretching on his bed.

_Bed?_ He didn't remember going to his bed. Groggily he opened one eye and looked at his surroundings. He was indeed in his cabin, stripped to his breeches. Immediately he became alarmed. Had Alicia seen him drunk last night? He looked around the cabin and saw that one of the large windows was open and that his shirt was resting there drying alone with his sash. He frowned and placed his hand on his temple rubbing it. A few minutes later the door to the cabin opened and Alicia walked in with his vest in her hand. She looked over at the bed as she was walking and stopped when she saw him awake.

"Hello." She said softly and he turned his head to look at her. He sat up on the bed and watched as she hung his vest to dry along with the rest of his clothes.

"Why did you wash me clothes, luv?" he asked in a hoarse voice from the hangover.

"Well…they were dirty. So I washed them." She said shrugging and he sighed.

"Dirty? From what? And what am I suppose to wear?" he snapped but not because of her. His head was killing him.

"There was blood on your shirt and your vest was stained with rum." She said calmly and he looked at her in disbelief.

"Blood? From where?" he asked and she pointed at his hand. He looked at his palm and saw that it was bandaged.

"Oh…right. The bloody bottle did that. I remember that at least." He muttered and as she wiped her wet hands on her apron she wore.

"Yes, the whole sleeve was stained with blood along with that…thing you tie around your…waist." She said pointing at his sash.

"I see…what happened last night? How did I end up here?" he asked her as she approached the bed and looked at him.

"You came here on your own. Drunk. I put you to bed." She said simply and he nodded his head.

She looked at him and saw that he was avoiding her eyes. She cleared her throat and spoke again.

"Had fun last night, Captain?" she asked innocently and his head snapped towards her direction.

"What?Oh…yes…fine…" he replied and she bit her tongue in order to prevent her self from snapping at him for what she saw last night in the tavern. She turned around to go when he spoke again.

"Did you took of me clothes?" he asked nonchalantly and she turned pink but he didn't seem to notice.

"Yes, who else? Everyone was gone and I didn't want to wake Mister Gibbs. He only slept for a few hours." She said with a nod.

"Did you like what you saw then?" he asked her with a lopsided smirk and she glared at him.

"I won't answer that, _Captain_! Not only you come in here drunk like…like a pig but you try to seduce me too! And now, you want to know if I enjoyed watching you almost naked? The only answer I have to give you is that I would rather have not seen that image!" she finished and he stood there watching her with wide eyes.

"I…tried to…" he choked and she glared again.

"Yes! Didn't you have enough of that last night?" she couldn't help but ask and he looked at her.

"How do you know that?" he asked her with narrowed eyes. She remained silent and looked away.

"Did you follow me?" he asked suspiciously and that did it.

"Followed you? For God sake's no! You came in here with your breeches half closed and your shirt half tucked." She said throwing her hands in the air.

"Oh…well…what can a man do?" he asked with a nervous grin, mentally slapping him self.

"Um…how about look presentable?" she asked and he laughed.

"Good one, luv.I'm a pirate. I don't have to look presentable." He said as he fiddled with his blanket.

"Why does that sound familiar?" she mumbled and he looked at her.

"What?" he asked and she shook her head.

"Nothing." She replied.

"Can you close that window? I'm getting chilly." He said as he rubbed his arms.

"No. Your clothes have to dry." She said and he rolled his eyes.

"Why didn't you put them in the galley?" he asked.

"I washed other things there." She said and he whined again.

"But I'm cold!" he said with puppy dog eyes.

"Then get under the blanket until they dry." She said and he pouted.

"But I'm the captain! I have to do captainy things!" he whined again and she walked to the bed, pulling the covers over his head and he yelped.

"Oi! I can't see." He said from under the blanket and she laughed.

"Good. You can wear clean clothes you know." She said and he peeked under the covers to her.

"But those are me favorites." He whined once again.

"Oh God! You have other shirts too." She said as she walked to the closet he had there and took out one of his shirts. She gave it to him and he reluctantly took it and pulled it over his head. Alicia had to hold back her laughter when she saw him again. His hair was falling all over his face and some of his braided locks was standing on all different directions. He looked like a rooster to her.

"What is so funny?" he asked hurt and she shook her head.

"Your hair …is…messy." She managed to choke out and he placed his hands on his hair trying to tame it. The only thing he managed to do was make it even worse.

"No, no. Let me…" she said softly and he smiled.

She walked closer to him and fixed his hair, while he sat there obediently.

"Wait…" she said and she opened the drawer on the nightstand. She took out her brush and combed the hair that was not braided.

"Ouch…" he mumbled and she chuckled.

"Come on…you are a big man and a pirate captain…surely you can stand a little bit of pain…" she said softly and he looked at her sideways.

"I'm also a pirate lord you know." He said and she looked at him.

"Really? That must be nice…" she said as she continued her job.

"Yeah…it's not." He said and she laughed. He grinned when he heard her and continued.

"Responsibilities were never me forte." He said and she nodded her head.

"I see…I suppose you can't stand all kinds of responsibilities then." She said and he shook his head.

"No, not all of them." He said and she raised her eyebrows. Her eye caught that the knot on his bandana was coming loose and she place her hand on it, trying to fix it.

"What are you doing!?" he yelped and she stopped.

"Fixing the knot…" she said and he sighed in relief.

"Okay…just…don't take it of…" he whispered and she frowned.

"All right…" she said, not pressing the matter further.

When she was done she stepped back to admire her work and smiled.

"There…" she said and he caught her hand. Looking at her in the eyes he brought her palm to his lips and kissed it slowly, his mouth leaving a wet trail on its way. She looked away as he released her and stood up from the bed. He put on his coat that was resting near by and before leaving the cabin he kissed her forehead gently.

"Thank you, darling." He whispered in her ear before exiting the cabin to check on his ship.

A small smile appeared on her face as she too left the cabin and went out on deck which was still surprisingly quiet. She looked around and the only people she saw were Jack, Gibbs and Cotton. She went closer to them.

"Where is everyone?" she asked and Jack turned, grinning at her.

"Still in town,luv. They'll be back soon." He said winking at her. She nodded her head and leaned next to him on the railing.

"I don't see what is so great about this town." She said softly and the men laughed as they heard her.

"A lot of things, me luv. But I don't think your otherwise very nice but virgin ears would like to hear those things." Jack said teasingly and she blushed.

"Yeah, right…" she mumbled and he chuckled again.

"Men have needs, Alicia…" Jack said as he gazed at the sea.

"Like you had last night?" she asked him and he lowered his eyes.

"Aye…just like me…" he whispered looking as if he was ashamed. She looked at him for a moment before walking away.

"Where you going, lass?" Gibbs asked and she turned to offer him a smile that Jack was envious of.

"To cook, sir." She said as she left them and walked below deck. Jack watched her go and looked suspiciously at his first mate.

"Where did you go with her last night? I hope you didn't go to a tavern with her…" he said to him.

"Let me see…we left the ship and then…we went to a tavern to get some rum…" Gibbs trailed of and Jack's eyes widened.

"Tavern?! You brought her to a bloody tavern? Which one?" he asked and Gibbs looked at him confused.

"Eh?The Bride." He answered and Jack wanted to kill him.

"I was there you bloody idiot! She must have seen me! That's why she knew! I'm going to kill you!" he muttered to the older man who offered him a nervous smile.

"Didn't know you'd be there, Jack…" he said and Jack glared at him.

"Gibbs…" he sighed as he left and started walking towards the helm but stopped and turned around.

"Did you buy her …girly things?" he asked him with hand gestures.

"Aye…fit her pretty well too, Jack." Gibbs said winking.

"Why would I care how they looked, eh?" he asked quickly in a defensive manner. Gibbs smirked and crossed his hands over his chest.

"Pretty…aye?" Jack said after a while and Gibbs chuckled before walking away.

"You've no idea." He muttered as he passed by his captain who now had a dreamy smile on his face. When Cotton looked at Jack weirdly he turned serious and straightened before walking to the helm.

"Keep an eye at the dock, Mister Cotton." He said to the old man before walking up the stairs.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Later that morning the crew was back, carrying supplies on the ship and looking happy. Alicia was standing at the top of the stairs that led to the helm, looking at the hurrying crew.

"Where are we going next, Jack?" she asked as she was standing next to him.

He looked at her and smirked.

"The Cove." He said and she frowned.

"The what?" she asked and he laughed.

"You'll see when we arrive there." He said, smiling at her.

"Oh…who is there?" she asked and Jack sighed.

"Medad." He said quickly and she cocked her head to the side perplexed.

"What?" she asked and he pouted.

"Me dad." He said and she chuckled from the way he said it.

"I see. I'll be happy to meet him! If I can that is." She said quickly and he smirked.

"I bet he'll be happy too. He has a thing for young women." He mumbled as he looked at the horizon.

"Like father like son." She said teasingly as she left him, heading for the cabin. Jack looked at her and smiled to himself as he watched her body as she walked away.

"Minx…" he muttered, his eyes still moving over her until she was out of sight.

**End of chapter 8**

**Author's note: **Thank you for reading! Please review and tell me what you think! If you do, I'll update sooner and I'll give you all a virtual cookie! **:)**


	9. Chapter 9

Hello everyone! How are you? The next chapter is here!

I want to say a huge thank you to my reviewers**: LovePoisonedHeart, addyis, red-eyedgal, Jade Lamourgy, Sirenne Claire, justanothergaarafangurl, sammy, Lacey201 and GREENGYPSY! **Thank you for your support! **:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean!**

**Chapter 9**

The Pearl was sailing away from the island. Now it was a small spot in the ocean as the ship was moving away from it. Alicia was leaning against the railing late in the evening watching the waves crush against the ship. She had a half eaten apple in her hand and was staring of into the distance, thinking about how her life changed in a few days. She smiled a bit and looked up at the darkening sky with a content smile. The cool wind was hitting her face and making her hair fall in front of her face but she didn't seem to mind. The deck was silent; the crew was in the galley eating and the only thing that could be heard was the sound of the sails of the Pearl. She was tired but she didn't want to rest yet; she liked sitting there just looking at the sea.

She was so lost in thought that when a hand brushed her cheek from her right she jumped and yelped.

"Easy, luv. Just me." Jack said smirking at her. He slowly let his hand fall from her cheek and came to lean against the railing next to her.

"You scared me." She said as she placed her hand on her chest.

"Sorry." He said still smirking.

"Why aren't you inside eating?" he asked her with narrowed eyes.

"I am eating." She said showing him the apple.

"I see…what are you doing out here all alone then?" he asked as he turned his eyes to the sea.

"Looking." She said simply and he looked at her sideways.

He chuckled at her answer and with a final look at his beloved sea he turned his body to the side to look at her. He watched her profile as she stared at the ocean, her hand as it brought the apple to her lips. He watched with fascination as she took a small, delicate bite from it, the juice from the fruit running down her bottom lip and down her chin. He licked his suddenly dry lips and almost reflexively brought his thump to her chin to wipe away the apple drops. She froze and looked at him with wide eyes but he didn't stop. His fingertip moved to her bottom lip and cleaned it too. He locked eyes with her and removed his finger and she watched as it fell limply at his side as he continued staring at her. She offered him a small nervous smile which he didn't return because he was too busy looking at her eyes.

"Thank you." She mumbled as she looked away from his piercing stare.

"Me pleasure." He said softly before looking away too.

"How…um how long till we reach our destination?" she asked, trying to break the unbearable silence.

"Two days at least. If the weather agrees with us." He said as he looked at the sky with a grimace.

"What exactly is the place we are going to?" she asked confused as she turned to look at him. He smirked at her and motioned her closer with a single finger. She rolled her eyes and came closer to him. He leaned next to her ear and spoke in a low voice.

"Where we are going is…a mystery." He concluded as he moved back and smirked. She looked at him irritated and took another bite from her apple before throwing it away while he watched amused.

"Fine. I'll just ask Mister Gibbs. He's always answering my questions." She said as she turned to leave. Jack's eyes widened when he heard this and yelped.

"No! I'll tell you. I like answering questions too." He said quickly. He was jealous of Gibbs lately. She was always talking to him if she needed something and Jack didn't like it. He wanted her attention. She stopped and turned to look at him expectantly.

"Well?" she asked and he smiled nervously, feeling embarrassed.

"The Cove is where us, pirates go for …hiding. It's a secret place that only pirates know about, luv." He said softly and she became interested.

"Oh…is that the place where the battle with the East India Company took place?" she asked excited and he smiled approvingly at her.

"Aye, me luv. How you know this?" he asked as he brought her closer, seeing her shivering from the slightly cold air.

"I heard…" she said as she suddenly was in the circle of his arms. He rubbed her arms to warm her and she smiled at his sweet gesture.

"Well, you heard right." He mumbled as he laid his chin on the top of her head since she was shorter than him.

"I see…that be nice…" she said softly, enjoying his warmth.

"What would be nice?" he asked her with a smirk.

"To see that place…" she whispered and he grinned. He tightened his arms around her and kissed the top of her head as his hands started moving in circles on her back. When his hands moved subconsciously to her hips to pull her closer to him she froze but he didn't seem to realize that. He pulled her to his body and his lips moved to her temple, his desire taking control of his sensibility. When his lips moved to her cheek and closer to her lips she panicked and tried to move back from his advances.

"Jack…stop please…" she mumbled but he didn't hear her or didn't want to hear her. He looked at her with fondness and he started closing the gap between them with his mouth. When his lips brushed hers she gently pushed him away. He broke out of his daze like state and looked at her before moving slightly away.

"Alicia? What…" he mumbled but she shook her head.

"Don't…don't do the same mistake again Jack…" she whispered and he became confused.

"Again?" he asked her but she was already walking away from him. He followed her and grabbed her arm, turning her around to face him.

"What are you talking about, luv? When did I touch you again?" he demanded and she bit her lip, remaining silent.

"Answer me, Alicia! When?" he shouted at her and she closed her eyes before opening them again.

"The night …that you were drunk." She said softly and he released his grip on her arm, feeling guilty as a bruise started forming on her white, porcelain skin, uncovered from her dress.

"What did I do?" he asked her slowly.

"You just kissed me…nothing more." She said, her face turning pink. He nodded his head and looked away from her before speaking again.

"I'm sorry if I offended you, luv. I realize it when I'm not wanted somewhere." He said with a sad smile before walking away from her, leaving her very sad and confused. She looked at his retreating form and frowned.

_Not wanted?_ He was definitely wanted. But she was to shy to actually say it out loud. She sniffed and looked around the ship, not hearing the light footsteps approaching her.

"Lass? You okay? Come in, it's getting cold." Gibbs said to her and she mechanically nodded. She walked to the captain's cabin and realized that Jack was not in there. She sighed and took of her clothes before sliding into bed, the sheets cold against her skin. She moved around, trying to get warm. She stilled when the door opened minutes later…maybe it was hours. She didn't know.

She heard Jack moving around the cabin. A few minutes later she heard him moving closer to the bed, removing his vest and shoes, before getting under the covers with her. She was waiting for him to come closer to her like he did every night. She waited for him to hug her from behind like he did but he didn't move. He remained to his side of the bed and she didn't like it. She turned a bit and looked at him. He had his eyes open and he was fumbling with the covers. She bit her lip and turned completely towards him. When he felt her move he froze and looked at her sideways. They stared at each other before she looked away. He chewed on his lip and he turned to his side.

"Can't sleep?" he asked her and she looked at him. She nodded her head and he placed a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Why?" he asked her.

"Are you mad at me?" she asked him out of the blue and he frowned.

"Mad at you? Why would I be, luv?" he asked her gently.

"You just left so quickly…and you didn't cuddle with me when you lied down." She said and he smiled at her.

"You want me too?" he asked her huskily, his previous frustration gone.

She nodded her head and he opened his arms to her. She slid closer to his warm body and his arms encircled her.

"Cold?" he asked her and she nodded.

"Sorry about before…" he mumbled into her hair.

"Sometimes I do things without thinking them. I act on impulse…" he muttered and she shook her head.

"It's okay…I just…I'm not that sort of woman, Jack…" she whispered and he frowned.

"What sort of woman?" he asked.

"For being with someone only for a night…I don't do that." She whispered and he smiled.

_That's why I want you, darling. Because you're not that sort of woman. I want a real woman…_ He thought to himself but he only hugged her tighter.

"Sleep." Was the only thing he said, a smile playing on his handsome face. She sighed, her breath hitting his neck, making his shiver. The shock of his life came however, when he felt her lips graze the soft skin of his neck in a chaste kiss.

He kissed the top of her head in response and he felt her relax in his arms. So, maybe she did like him a bit. He closed his eyes and exhaled softly, moving his leg between her own legs for extra warmth. She whimpered and snuggled closer to him and he wondered if she had been close to his rum for she was being extremely open with him. Smiling he fell into a peaceful sleep with her tightly pressed against his body.

**End of chapter 9**

**Author's note: **Thank you for reading! Please review! Reviews are love and they make update faster! **:)**


	10. Chapter 10

Hello again! I'm here with a new chapter for you!

I want to thank my reviewers: **Jade Lamourgy, Sirenne Claire, Jacky, LovePoisonedHeart, addyis, red-eyedgal, justanothergaarafangurl, x-menfan1000, **

**x eliza-jane x, SoLittleLove , Midnight LeAnn and howlongmustiwait!** You are all amazing! **:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean!**

**Chapter 10**

The hot Caribbean sun was high up in the sky as the Black Pearl was sailing towards the Cove. Jack closed his compass and tapped his fingers on the wheel as he looked around the ship. Cotton was standing next to him as he always did and Jack offered the older man a small smile as he looked at him.

"Very hot, isn't it?" he said to him and the older man simply stared at him. His parrot was lost for sometime now and it was rather strange to Jack to see him without the multicolored bird on his shoulder. He looked around the ship again when he heard commotion on the main deck. He frowned and left the wheel, motioning for Cotton to take it.

Jack walked down the stairs and the voices got closer.

"Thank you, lass. Me back is killing me…" Gibbs said to a kneeling Alicia. The young woman smiled to him as she continued washing the deck and Jack's eyes widened. The way she was leaning over had made several of the crew members stop their work and stare at her pretty behind with wide eyes. Jack's eyes narrowed into slits and looked at Gibbs who was standing near by.

"What are you doing, luv?" Jack asked loudly and Alicia looked up at him confused.

"Um…scrubbing the deck, Jack…" she said slowly.

"Get up, darling. And you! Back to your stations!" he yelled the last line to the crew. Alicia looked up at him and frowned.

"But, Mister Gibbs asked me to…" she started but Jack cut her of.

"Gibbs! Come here!" he said to his first mate. Gibbs came closer to him, holding his lower back with a grimace.

"What is the meaning of this? What is she doing down there?" Jack said as he pointed to Alicia who was still kneeling, mop in hand.

"She's cleaning the deck, Captain." Gibbs said.

"Why is she scrubbing the deck? And with a bloody dress on? Her knees will get all scratched! Come here, luv…" he said as he offered her his hand and she stood up, grimacing as she did so.

"But…Jack, it's okay. I have to work here…" she said softly and he shook his head.

"Your work does not include this. Your job is in the galley." He said firmly as he kneeled in front of her to inspect her knees. He placed his hands under her dress and she gasped.

"Jack!" she squeaked and he smirked.

"Nothing I haven't seen before, luv." He said up at her before glaring at Gibbs who was watching.

"Bring someone else to do this, Gibbs." Jack muttered as he gently touched the small scratches she had on her legs. Alicia was turning pink by the minute but Jack didn't seem to mind; he adored her blushing.

"Aye, Captain. Sorry, lass. I didn't think that would happen." Gibbs said apologetically and Alicia smiled.

"It's okay…" she said softly and Gibbs nodded before walking away.

"You didn't have to snap at him, Jack." She said down to him and he looked up at her as he stood up, releasing her dress in the process.

"He'll be okay.' He said as he took her hand and led her to the cabin. He sat her down on a chair and took a cloth, soaking it with rum. He kneeled in front of her again and pulled the dress up her legs. She swallowed and looked around the room, trying hard not to turn red as a tomato again. When the cloth touched her knees she jumped and yelped.

"Sorry, darling…" he whispered as he continued patting the skin with the damp cloth.

"What do we have for lunch?" he asked her and she looked at him.

"Um…fish…the crew caught them for me." She said as she winced again.

"That's good." He said as he finished with her right knee. He leaned down and kissed her knee softly before doing the same with her other one.

"What are you doing, Jack?" she asked chuckling and he grinned at her.

"Kissing it to make it better." He said huskily and she blushed again.

"Thank you…um…I better go below again. Check on the fish." She said quickly as she stood up and hastily left the cabin. He smirked at her embarrassment and stood up as well.

"I love that blush…" he muttered as he left the cabin after her, bottle of rum in hand. He took a sip from the bottle and walked back to his position at the helm. He took the wheel from Cotton with one hand and waved him of.

"Take a break, Cotton. Too bloody hot today…how can nights be cold and mornings hot?" he muttered as the older man walked away with a nod. He raised the bottle to his lips again but almost choked on it when he heard a loud yell that was his name.

"Huh? What?! What? Are we being attacked?" he called down frantically at Alicia who had just yelled for him.

"You're drinking again? Put that bottle down. I won't baby sit you again, Jackie!" she said pointing a finger at him.

"Jackie?" he asked her, pouting.

"Yes, now put that away." She said firmly and he brought the rum close to his chest.

"But I like it. It's me rum. I can't just throw it away." He whined and she rolled her eyes.

"It's still morning and your stomach is empty! Do you want to get sick?" she asked him and he looked at her and then at the bottle.

"But…what do I get?" he asked her mischievously and she looked up at him.

"Get?" she asked clueless.

"Yep! What do I get if I throw away me beloved rum?" he asked her with a suggestive smirk that somehow she found attractive.

"What do you want, Jack?" she asked, not knowing what she was getting into.

"I'll think about it and I'll inform you later." He said as he set the bottle away with a pout.

"Okay…" she said as she slowly walked away and inside the cabin again while he was smiling like a kid that he had just bought a brand new toy.

"Now…what can I ask…and don't get slapped of course…" he muttered as he turned his neck to the right and groaned at the slight pain. Then his eyes widened.

"I know!" he exclaimed happily with a satisfied smirk.

------------------------------------------

Alicia cleaned the last dishes and dried her hands with a cloth before yawning. She was tired and desperately wanted to sleep. She poured herself a mug of water and sighed. She left the galley and walked towards the now empty deck. She entered the cabin and found Jack on his desk, looking at his compass with a furious expression.

"I know what I want! Why…you keep pointing there? I know what I want! But I do…" he was mumbling and she giggled. He shut the compass and looked at her surprised.

"You are a sneaky one, luv." He said to her smirking and she smiled.

"Sorry if I scared you." She said and he grinned.

"I'm not scared easily, darling. Now…about our deal." He said as he got up from the chair and walked closer to her.

"Deal?" she asked and only when she saw his smirk she remembered what she had agreed that morning.

"Aye…" he said as he came to stand in front of her only in his shirt and breeches.

"Okay…" she said and his grin widened.

"I want…" he whispered as he came closer to her face. She looked at him with wide eyes as he spoke close to her lips.

"…a back massage!" he finished and she sighed in relief but she couldn't help to feel disappointed.

"Sure." She said as she walked to the bed and motioned for him to lie down.

"What!?" he said in a high pitched voice, not expecting her to agree so easily.

"I said sure. I'll do it." She said and he smiled.

"Thanks, darling." He said as he sat on the bed and lied down to it.

"What about your shirt? I can't do it with the shirt on." She said and he smirked.

"I knew you would come over to my side. I'm irresistible after all." He said to her teasingly and she turned pink.

"Jack!" she said as she slapped his bare arm as he was taking of the shirt, making him chuckle. He placed the shirt on the bed and lied on his stomach as she leaned over him. She moved back and decided that it would be better if she was on the bed. She climbed up and he chuckled.

He wiggled around a bit and she poked him on the back with her finger.

"Stop that." She said and he pouted.

"Just getting comfy…" he mumbled and she placed her hands on his shoulders and squeezed. Jack was amazed that she had actual strength and he groaned as his muscles hurt at the feeling.

"Sorry…" she mumbled but he shook his head.

"I'm fine…go on…" he said and she continued rubbing his shoulders. She moved his long hair away and carried on towards his lower back while he gave a soft moan of appreciation.

"You've great hands, me luv…" he mumbled into the pillow and she smiled. She moved her hands in circles and he turned his face to look at her.

"Where did you learn this?" he asked her in a husky voice.

"Um…my father used to need this. So, I learned somehow…" she said softly as she pressed harder and he hissed. The sounds he was making made her flush and she prayed to finish soon because her hands had started to tremble from nervousness. She came to a stop but he spoke again.

"A little more, sweetheart?" he asked her and she complied, earning a content grunt from him.

"A little on me neck too?" he asked again and she smiled.

She moved her hands to the base of his neck and rubbed it and he purred like a kitten, rubbing his nose on the pillow, making her chuckle.

"I guess you like this, Jack?" she asked him and he whimpered in response.

"You're and angel, me luv…" he whispered and she flushed even more. She continued rubbing the base of his neck and she let her eyes wonder down his back. She was amazed by the many tattoos he had but most of all she was amazed at the nice brown color his skin was. She had very white complexion unlike his that was much tanned. She looked up at his head when she heard a low moan and then his voice again.

"Thank you, can stop. You'll hurt your hands if you keep doing this." He said in a content voice and her hands lingered on his skin before moving away. Before she realized what she was doing she leaned down and kissed his right shoulder blade, making him gasp. She moved back and sat next to him on the bed while he looked at her with wide eyes.

"What was that for?" he asked her in a hoarse voice.

"A kiss to make it better." She said before standing up from the bed to change her clothes to the side cabin. He watched her go with a smile on his face. He turned on his back, feeling his muscles much more loose than before and stared at the ceiling.

"She'll be the death of me…and what a nice death that is…" he muttered with a grin as he waited for her to return before going to sleep. He wasn't going to miss cuddling with her once more. She returned to the bed and found the usual position in his arms. She spoke once more before falling asleep.

"When are we going to arrive to the Cove?" she asked and he kissed the top of her head before responding.

"Tomorrow…in the afternoon perhaps…" he whispered as he rubbed her back

"Good…" she mumbled before falling asleep. He joined her after a few minutes too.

**End of chapter 10**

**Author's note: **Thank you for reading! Please review! Reviews are love! **:)**


	11. Chapter 11

Hi! Here I am again! Hope you like the chapter! Please let me know!

Okay, I want to thank my reviewers: **silence, AmyJade-x, justanothergaarafangurl, SoLittleLove, MidnightLeAnn, whatever256, LovePoisonedHeart, addyis, Jade Lamourgy, x Eliza-Jane x, Jacky, Hells Twilight, Opalfire, red-eyedgal and zenrockstar!** Thank you all so much for your support!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean!

**Chapter 11**

The Black Pearl arrived at the Cove and Jack was looking at the dock with a small smirk on his face. He walked closer to the railing and looked at the place as the ship got closer.

"So, that's it." Alicia's voice came from behind him and he nodded his head.

"Aye…lower anchor!" he shouted to the crew before smiling at Alicia.

"It seems interesting." She said as she looked at the place that was illuminated by small lights.

"It's an entire town in there,luv. Don't let the appearance fool you." He said as he took her arm and walked her to the railing of the ship.

"Nice…" she said as she looked at the dock. Some other pirate ships were docked there but other than that the place was quiet.

"Come on. We're going ashore. Gibbs, stay here and keep a sharp eye." Jack said to his first mate as he and Alicia left the ship and headed for the dock.

"Aye, Captain." Gibbs said with a nod before offering a small smile to Alicia who returned it.

"This way, luv." He said as he pulled her with him towards the entrance. They walked through the gate and Jack took hold of her arm as they walked.

"Stay close now…" he said to her as he walked close to her. The place was just like a small town just like Jack had described it to her. Most of the buildings however, were taverns and other houses that Alicia figured were whorehouses but she continued walking next to him. Jack turned towards a dark alley and soon they were in front of a wooden gate. Jack knocked quickly two times and then one more slowly before smiling at her. After a while the gate opened and a man nodded at Jack who quickly took her hand and entered the gate. The door closed behind them and they were again walking towards a big house. They entered it a few minutes later and Jack stopped to look around.

"Where are we Jack?" she asked as she looked around the place.

"Me father lives here, luv." He said as he looked at her. Footsteps were heard and a tall figure entered the room, making Alicia turn at the sound.

"Well, well…look who is here!" the man said and Jack grinned.

"Hello." Jack said and the man looked at him before looking at the young woman.

"Who is the bonnie lass, Jackie?" he asked and Jack winced at the name.

"Jackie?" Alicia said to him and he pouted.

"He always insists on calling me that…father, this is Alicia." Jack announced and Teague grinned.

"Alicia… what a nice name you have, me dear. I'm Captain Teague, Jackie's old dad." He said as he took her hand and kissed it, making Jack roll his eyes.

"Nice to meet you, sir." She said softly to the older man.

"So, what brings you here, sonny?" Teague asked and Jack shrugged.

"Wanted to see how you are. I heard you were not feeling well." Jack said as he looked at him.

"I'm fine! I wouldn't still be the Keeper if I wasn't." Teague said with a smile and Alicia looked at Jack questionably.

"The Keeper of the pirates' Code, luv." Jack said and she nodded her head even if she didn't exactly realized what he meant by that.

"Pirates also have laws, lass. I protect those laws. Savvy?" Teague said and Alicia nodded.

"Oh…I see. Must be nice." She said to him smiling and he waved her of.

"Bloody exhausting it is." Teague said and Jack rolled his eyes.

"Like you're doing anything all day…" Jack mumbled as he made to walk further in the house but Teague stopped him.

"You haven't chosen a good timing, Jackie…I have a guest." His father said seriously and Jack frowned.

"Guest? Who?" he asked.

"Me, Captain Sparrow." a soft female voice said and Jack looked up to see Elizabeth Turner looking at him.

"Elizabeth? What are you doing here?" Jack asked confused and somewhat irritated. Alicia looked at the blonde woman in front of her and wondered who she was.

"I had to come here, Jack." She said and Jack looked at her and it was only then that noticed her swollen stomach.

"Oh…expecting the whelp's kid then?" Jack asked her with a hint of sarcasm and Alicia was really confused.

"Don't call him that. You don't seem happy to see me. Why is that?" Elizabeth asked him.

"Is this a trick question, darling?" Jack asked while Teague looked between the two of them amused.

"Who is that?" Elizabeth asked pointing at Alicia.

"I don't see how this is your concern but this Alicia. A very close friend." Jack replied.

"I know what your close friends mean, Jack. But isn't she a bit too young for that kind of profession?" Elizabeth asked him and Jack glared at her.

"Very funny, Lizzie." He growled at her and she raised her eyebrows.

"I'm the daughter of one of Jack's friends." Alicia said offering her hand to the other woman who reluctantly took it.

"And may I introduce you our King, luv!" Jack said as he bowed and Elizabeth glared at looked at the woman in front of her with her head cocked to the side.

_King?_

"It was you that vote for me." She spat at him and he raised his hands in surrender.

"I know…funny, wasn't it?" he said to her and she merely looked at him.

Jack turned to his father and smirked.

"Bad timing indeed. Come on,luv. We're going back to the ship." He said to Alicia who stared at him perplexed all this time.

"You're no going to stay?" Elizabeth asked and Jack sighed.

"No. Rooms are taken here." He said to her and she narrowed her eyes to him.

"You are still mad about what I did, aren't you?" she asked and he grinned.

"Smart one you are." Jack said to her as he came closer to Alicia as if for support.

"I'm angry as well you know." Elizabeth said to him.

"Really?At me?What for? For saving the whelp's life?" Jack asked her angrily.

"Jack…" Teague warned but he was ignored.

"No…for condemning him." She said lowly and Jack snapped.

"Listen, missy. I'm in no mood for a fight so hold your tongue. I only did what was best for your dear husband." He said to her annoyed. Alicia was now completely confused. The conversation was like a different language for her.

"You are selfish. That's what you are." Elizabeth spat at him and he groaned.

"And you are a back stubbing murderess. Good night." Jack spat back as he turned around, taking Alicia by the wrist and walking out of the house without another word.

"Jack! What was that all about?" Alicia asked him as they started heading back to the ship.

"Long story, luv. Maybe later…" he said to her gently and she sighed.

"We're leaving so soon?" she asked and he shook his head.

"No, we'll just sleep to the ship." He said as they started walking into the dark alley again.

"Who was that woman?" she asked him and he tensed.

"The woman who sent me to Davy Jones locker." He said to her hoarsely and she froze. She had heard about the story of Jones.

"What? But why?" she asked and he offered her a small smile.

"As I said, long story." He said. She nodded her head and followed close behind him as they got to the dock when suddenly a pair of arms snaked around her and a gun was pressed to her temple.

"Jack!" she gasped and he turned around at the sound of her voice. His eyes widened when he saw her threatened.

"Now stay still Sparrow or she's dead." The man that was holding her spat as he pressed the gun harder on her head. Jack swallowed and looked at the man.

"Morgan…" Jack muttered and the man grinned.

"Remember me, huh? That's good." The man purred and Alicia looked at Jack pleadingly.

"What's the matter? I owe you money that I don't remember I owe?" Jack asked him and the man laughed.

"No…no…" Morgan said as he clapped his fingers and three men appeared from the shadows. Jack tensed even more and looked around for an escape but there was none.

"Remember a girl named Katherine, Sparrow?" Morgan asked and Jack stiffened.

"Katie? Of course I do." Jack replied slowly and the man's eyes got darker.

"She died because of you." Morgan spat.

"No she didn't." Jack replied calmly , his eyes staring at the gun pressed on Alicia's temple and Alicia got even more confused than before.

"Yes, she did. You took her from me and then you left her to die." Morgan spat at him and tightened his hold around Alicia who was trembling.

"She was murdered but not from my hand. I cared for her." Jack replied as his hand went to his pistol but Morgan saw that.

"One move and your little wench is dead." He spat. Jack stopped and looked at Alicia.

"You cared? That's why you left her to die?" Morgan growled.

"Listen, mate…leave the girl alone, aye? She has nothing to do with this…" Jack said to him in a calm but strong voice but the man only smirked.

"Why would I want to do that? The fact that you are trying to help her proves me point. I'll enjoy watching her as she watches you getting hurt." he spat.

"What's the matter, Sparrow?You started caring about anyone than just yourself, hmm?Or is it that you didn't have the chance to bed her yet?" Morgan asked with a cruel smile as he looked at Alicia's body intently.

Alicia's eyes went wide with fear as she saw the other men advancing on Jack. Jack took a few steps back but the men were on him in two quick strides. Alicia gasped and tried to break free but the man held her still.

"Jack!" she cried loudly with fear.

"Don't worry, lovey…they won't hurt him…much…" he said to her and she closed her eyes when she saw Jack lying on the dirty dock while he was trying to fight the men of him.

"Please stop! He's one and they are three!" she cried as she struggled in his arms but he only laughed.

"We're not supposed to play fair, deary! We're pirates." He said next to her ear but the only thing she could see and hear was Jack. She looked behind the men and she saw a few familiar faces; Gibbs and a few other crew members and she stopped struggling as she saw them approaching from the ship. She bit her lip and she jerked her body forcefully causing the gun to fall from Morgan's hand and she took the opportunity to push him away from her with all her strength, the moment Jack's crew made their appearance and pulled the men away from Jack's gasping figure. Alicia leaned down and took the gun, turning it towards Morgan's surprised figure. She pointed at his heart and he smirked.

"Didn't know you would have it in you, lass." He spat at her and her hand trembled as she was holding the gun.

"Turn around and call the others away too." She whispered to him. He looked at the other men and saw that they were already scurrying away from the scene.

"Apparently I don't have to…" he said to her as he looked at Jack who was on the ground in a mess of blood and bruises.

"Next time you won't be so lucky, Sparrow." He spat before walking away cursing. Alicia dropped the gun and walked over to Jack who was still lying on the wet ground. She kneeled next to him and took his face between her hands.

"Oh…God, Jack…I'm so sorry…are you okay?" she asked him and he smirked, clutching his side in pain as he did so.

"I'm okay, luv…just a bit dizzy right now…" he muttered as he closed his eyes, his left eye seemed swollen and red along with both of his cheeks.

"I am so sorry…if it wasn't for me you could have defended your self." She said as she wiped some blood from his nose.

"Don't worry, darling...oh...oh bugger! I think they broke me bloody nose!" he exclaimed suddenly, clutching his nose while looking at Gibbs who was leaning over him and shaking his head.

"Always in trouble you are." The older man said to him and Jack only glared at him.

"Help me up…" he mumbled as Gibbs and Alicia helped him stand and started walking him back to the ship. He was leaning heavily against Gibbs and his arm was holding tightly onto Alicia, like he was making sure he was with him and not left behind while her hand was wrapped securely around his waist.

**End of chapter 11**

**Author's note: **Thank you for reading! Please review and tell me what you think! Reviews are love! **:)**


	12. Chapter 12

Okay, the next chapter is here! I hope you like it!

A huge thank you to my reviewers: **x Eliza-Jane x, SoLittleLove, Jacky, howlongmustiwait, silence, GREENGYPSY, Jade Lamourgy, LovePoisonedHeart, x-menfan1000, whatever256 and Lacey201!** Thank you all for your support! **:)**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean! I only own Alicia.

**Chapter 12**

Alicia, Jack and Gibbs entered the cabin and walked over to the bed. Jack sat on the bed with a huff and winced as the move hurt his body. Alicia looked at him with worry as Gibbs took of his coat and walked out of the cabin to bring water for the scratches and open nose. When he felt blood on his lip he placed his hand over his nose and squeezed, making Alicia shake her head at him.

"God, Jack…here…" she said as she pried his hand away from his nose and made him lean back against the bed. The blood kept running from his nose but not with the same force. Jack looked at her sideways as she took his coat from the bed and placed it on a chair. Gibbs came back with the water and some rags.

"Thank you, Mister Gibbs. I'll take care of him…" she said and Jack's eyes lit up when he heard this. Gibbs nodded before exiting the cabin, shaking his head at his captain.

"Always in trouble…" he muttered as he closed the door behind him.

Alicia walked over to him and wetted a piece of cloth before bringing it to his nose.

"Okay, Jack…tell me what was that all about…" she said as she wiped the blood from his red nose and then his upper lip.

"What do you mean?" he asked her with a shrug and she looked at him sternly.

"Come on, Jack! You got bitten up and I was threatened by a man I hardly know. What did you do?" she asked him as she placed the wet cloth on his nose and kept it there for a while.

"Why must I have done something?" he asked defensively and she chuckled.

"I think you might have…have you?" she asked as she inspected his face. His cheeks were red, his bottom lip had a cut and his left eye was swollen.

"No…" he muttered as he watched her.

"Then tell me why this happened?" she said softly as she took the cloth away and took a clean one to wipe his face from dirt and blood.

"That man…had a girl…" he started and she understood from that single sentence.

"Aha… and you had an affair with her…" she said and he gave a stiff nod.

"And?" she pressed.

"And…I slept with her…he found out…he tried to kill me a couple of times but he didn't succeed. The girl…had a thing for me…she followed me when I left from Spain and …" he trailed of uncomfortably.

"Wait… wait. The girl was in love with you and followed you on the ship?" she asked and he nodded his head.

"Yes…I didn't want her to come…not that I didn't care for her but…" he trailed of once more and Alicia moved back to look at him.

"But you didn't love her." She stated and Jack looked at her surprised.

"No…I guess I didn't…" he replied as he looked at his lap. The moment he bowed his head blood started running again from his nose and he cursed.

"But she did love you…so what happened?" she asked as she lifted his head and wiped again at the blood.

"So…I took her with me because I only found out that she was on board when we were far away from Spain. She stayed with me…" he said as he sighed, not very happy about saying all that.

"So, what happened? Why did Morgan say that you killed her?" she asked him confused and he bit his lip which caused him to yelp in pain as his teeth touched the cut he had.

"Careful, you baby…" she said with a smile as she finished cleaning his face. He looked at her with a grin and winked at her with his good eye.

"Baby, huh? Thought I was…" he said and she laughed.

"Finish the story, Jack…" she said as she unbuttoned his vest and helped him take it of.

"A week after she was on the ship…we were attacked by a ship and she died…" he said in a quiet voice.

"How?" Alicia asked him stunned.

"She…Why don't you bring me some rum, luv?" he asked her, changing the subject and she rolled her eyes.

"Jack!" she said and he pouted.

"Okay…okay ...she died saving me…she got shot. The bullet was for me and she…jumped in front of me. She died, lying on me feet. She fell like a bird in front of me eyes." He said in a hoarse voice. Alicia was staring at him with stunned, sad eyes.

"Oh…Jack…I'm so sorry…" she said softly but he shrugged.

"It's okay…I just…I don't think I deserved what she did…I didn't love her…" he said guiltily.

"But you did like her, right?" she asked him and he shrugged again.

"Not enough to make her think she had to do something like that for me…" he said and cursed when he felt his nose burn and more blood came out. She sat on the bed and pushed his head back gently.

"Keep it there. No sharp moves." She instructed and he looked at her with fondness.

"You'll be a good mommy, me luv…" he said and she flushed.

"Yeah, in my dreams…" she said as she wetted another cloth and opened his dirty shirt to clean his neck. He looked at her curiously as she said this but remained silent.

"So, now that man blames you for her death?" she asked as she instructed him to take of his shirt.

"Yes…bloody bastard…I did the girl a favor taking her with me…the mutt hurt her all the time and claimed that he loved her…" he muttered and Alicia was touched by his words as she took his shirt and rose from the bed.

"Where do you keep rum?" she asked a she looked around the cabin.

"Rum? In that cabinet, darling." He said happily and she walked over to it. She took a bottle and came back to the bed.

"Oh, God bless you, sweetheart." He said as he made to take the bottle from her but she pulled it back from his grasp.

"No. It's not for you. It's for the cuts you have. Lie back and keep you head back." She scolded him and he pouted. She poured some of it on a cloth and cleaned his nose, lip and the corner of his eye where she found a small scratch.

"Ouch!" he exclaimed suddenly and she held his face still as she finished.

"Sorry…" she said and he smiled as he looked at her face that was so close to him. He reached over and tucked a lock of her long hair behind her ear and she stopped to look at him.

"Jack?" she asked as he stared into her eyes.

"Yes, luv?" he replied.

"You need to change your pants." She said and he looked at her incredulously.

"What?" he asked her and she giggled.

"They are dirty. You can't sleep with those on." She said as she moved back and he immediately felt cold without her warmth.

"Will you help me take them of?" he asked her in a breathless voice and she smacked his arm.

"Oi! Me bones hurt!Pleeease?" he whined and she opened her mouth to snap at him but she closed it again.

"Okay…no funny business." She said at him as her hands moved to the fastenings of his breeches and he smirked at her.

"Wouldn't dream of it…" he said as he watched her help him. She closed her eyes as she passed the breeches from his legs and pulled the covers around him before opening them again.

"There." She said as she walked away to place the breeches on the chair on top of the rest of his clothes.

"You had your eyes closed." He whined teasingly and she felt her face burning up.

"That was my intention…Wait. I'll brig you some fruits." She said as she left the cabin.

He stretched on the bed and winced when he felt a sharp pain at his ribs and stomach.

"Bloody bastards…almost hurt me girl…and me!" he muttered as he waited for her to return.

When she came back in the cabin she held some fruits in her hands and a cup of milk.

"Here you go…and some milk." She said and he stuck his tongue out.

"No! I don't wanna!" he whined and she rolled her eyes.

"Oh, come on. It will do you good." She said as she placed the milk on the nightstand and peeled an orange while he watched.

"Where did you find milk?" he asked her.

"I asked Mister Gibbs to buy me some…" she said as she held a piece of the orange in front of his mouth.

"Always that Gibbs…" he muttered to himself as he opened his mouth and ate the fruit.

"Are you jealous of Gibbs?" she asked him with a chuckle.

"No…" he said as he chewed.

"No need to be…you are my favorite." She said and he grinned.

"Really? It's me eyes isn't it?" he asked her and she laughed.

"Your eyes?" she said smiling and he nodded.

"They are dashing! It's the k…." he exclaimed and she cut his mumbling with another piece of orange. He pouted again as he ate and she shook her head at his antics.

"Now, drink it." She said as she gave him the milk and he looked at it with disgust.

"It smells! Did you warm it? I don't like it! I prefer me rum…rum is good!" he said as he tried to give it back but she glared.

"Drink it down and stop being so childish for Christ's sake!" she said as she cleaned her fingers from the orange with her lips and his throat went dry when he saw her do that. That did it. He drunk the milk quickly and her eyes widened at his speed.

"Wow…you are fast…" she said as she took the cup from him and wiped some milk from his moustache with her fingers.

"Not in all things…there are things where I prefer to take it slow…" he said as he stared at her and she sighed.

"Jack…" she groaned as she fixed the covers around his waist.

"You're blushing." he stated calmly and her eyes widened.

"I…it's hot in here!" she stuttered and he smirked.

"Then why am I cold?" he asked her as he moved his hand to stroke her arm slowly.

"Because you are weird!' she yelped and he smirked as his other hand stroked the bed next to him before patting it.

"Won't you join your poor, hurt, damaged captain under the warm covers?" he asked her and she stood up from the bed.

"In a minute. I have to go change." She said as she left him alone for a while.

He grinned as he watched her and laid his head on his pillow.

"Is the nose okay?" she asked after a while from the side cabin and he smirked at her concern.

"If you mean if the blood stopped, then yes, it's okay. But it still hurts. Won't you kiss it to make it better?" he asked as she reappeared, wearing a cute pink night dress.

"I suppose I should. After all this is my fault." She said as she slid next to him, forgetting that he was naked under the covers.

"No it's not….Kiss!" he whined the last word and she slid closer to him, pecking his red nose. He grinned goofily at her and she smiled. The smile turned to a frown and then into a grimace as she felt his bare skin next to her body.

"You are naked!" she shrieked and he stopped her from moving away with a hand on her hip.

"Yep…you told me to take of me breeches." He said as he leaned over her and she flushed.

"Yes, but I …you…what are you doing?" she yelped when she felt him moving closer to her.

He placed a finger on her lips and she stopped talking. He moved his gaze from her face to her neck, chest and down to her hips before looking at her eyes again. Alicia swallowed hard.

"You're pretty…" he whispered and she wondered if he was feeling okay or if they had caused some damage to his head because she was definitely not pretty.

"No, I'm not…I'm rather plain…" she said as she tried to escape his grip.

"Plain? I don't think so, me luv…" he said with a smile as he stroked her hair. She stood there under him awkwardly until she spoke again.

"Won't you tell me about…Elizabeth? What did she do?" she asked and he looked at her searchingly.

"You want to know about Lizzie? I have a better idea." He whispered to her. She felt a pang of jealousy at the pet name he gave to the woman but she shrugged it of.

"A better idea?" she asked as she felt his leg moving between her legs and she gasped as she felt warmth radiating from his body.

"Aye…I think you owe me a little something…" he said as she looked up at him with wide eyes. He could see nervousness, fear and…desire? He didn't know what he saw in her eyes at that moment but it made him want her even more than before.

"What do I owe you, captain?" she asked him as his leg rubbed hers through her night dress.

"I was bitten up for you, missy…I think the least you can do, is give me a kiss…" he whispered into her ear.

"But…I just kissed you…" she mumbled and he chuckled.

"That was not a kiss…I want a real one…A far better idea than talking, don't you think? And a more pleasurable one too…I can guarantee it…" he said as he captured her lips in a soft kiss without waiting for her permission. She gasped but instead of pushing him away, she hesitantly put her hands around his bare back. He groaned into the kiss and pressed his body harder against hers, his hand lacing itself in her long brown hair. She felt him rub his body against hers and she moved back from the kiss to look at his face. His eyes were closed and his mouth hovering over hers for a while before leaning for another kiss. She stroked his cheek and he broke the kiss to nuzzle into her hand, purring. She giggled and he opened his eyes to smirk at her. His face turned serious again and he attacked her lips again with force that stunned even himself. Her left hand moved to his chest while his hands tried to pull up her night dress. She felt the scars on his chest and broke the kiss.

"Do they hurt?" she asked him breathless and he shook his head not moving his lustful eyes from her. She smiled a small smile before placing a kiss on his hurt bottom lip, making him whimper.

"Cuddle?" he offered after a while and she almost sighed in relief. She nodded her head and he laid his head on her chest, his arms around her waist and his leg between hers.

"Will you tell me about the Kraken sometime?" she asked as she played with his dark hair.

"If you are a good girl…tomorrow…I will…" he said as he kissed her neck.

"Okay…" she whispered as she felt her eyes closing, a smile on her face. She was asleep within minutes and Jack watched her as she slept.

"Plain…you think you are plain…you've no idea, have you, me sweet…?" he whispered as he hugged her tighter to him even if his body objected to the movement. He winced but didn't loosen his hold.

"Plain…maybe she was drunk…I wish I had some rum…" he mumbled as he fell asleep in her arms, her warmth overcoming his body's pain.

**End of chapter 12**

**Author's note:** Thank you for reading! Please review and tell me what you think! Reviews mean a lot! They make me update faster! **:)**


	13. Chapter 13

Hello again! The next chapter is here! I hope you like it!

A huge thank you to my wonderful reviewers: **Jade Lamourgy, xRedLadyx, Jacky, justnothergaarafungurl, Opalfire, addyis, x-menfan1000, LovePoisonedHeart, xActDanceWritex, x Eliza-Jane x and red-eyedgal!** You are all amazing! Thank you for your support! **:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean!**

**Chapter 13**

Alicia woke up the next morning feeling very warm. She tried to roll over to her side but something was stopping her. She gave a sleepy groan and tried to move but she felt like someone was holding onto her with all his might. She reluctantly opened her eyes and looked down at her chest where Jack's head was still resting. Her eyes widened when she remembered where she was and what happened last night. Her eyes moved to his arms which had laced them selves around her midsection tightly. She tried to move out from under him but the only thing she succeeded was to make him tighten his hold even more. She looked at him suspiciously, wondering if he really was asleep or just pretending to be.

"Jack?" she said softly but he only wiggled around to get comfortable before remaining still again. She moved her hand to his cheek that now had a big bruise and stroked it. He whimpered and rubbed his nose against her collarbone, causing her to give a soft giggle.

"Jack? Wake up, please…" she said into his ear but he only mumbled something that sounded like her name. She raised her eyebrows and sighed before speaking again.

"Wake up…I need to get up!" she cried but he only moaned in response, holding her more close to his body, pouting. She laughed and traced his hurt bottom lip with her finger and he smiled in his sleep. She shook him again and then said loudly.

"Jaaack, if you wake up I'll give you some nice, tasty rum!" she exclaimed and his eyes snapped open with a start.

"Rum?! Where is it? Where have you hidden it? Didn't you say something about rum?" he asked her frantically as he rolled of her and looked under the bed, the covers falling to his waist in the process, causing her to gasp and look away.

"So, that's what takes for you to wake up. Interesting." she said and he rolled back towards her, hugging her again to him.

"Jack! Get of me! I need to get up!" she whined and he shook his head.

"Nope! You lied to me, missy. I can do whatever I want now. I'm the captain." He said as he snuggled close again.

"Since you are the captain, aren't you supposed to be doing captain…things?" she asked and he opened one eye to look at her.

"I'm sick!" he whined dramatically and she laughed.

"Really?" she asked him as she moved back his hair.

"Yes! Me bones hurt!" he said in a high pitched voice and she giggled.

"It's your fault. You got in trouble like Mister Gibbs said." She said to him and he pouted.

"You are always taking his side. I'm the hurt one!" he said with puppy dog eyes.

"Yes, yes…you are…now move." She said firmly and he rolled away with a pout on his lips. She stood up from the bed and left him to change into her dress. He tried to stretch but winced when a pain shot through his abdomen.

"Bloody hell…" he cursed as he put a hand on his ribs.

Alicia walked in and saw him with his hand there and came closer to the bed.

"What is it?" she asked and he sighed.

"It hurts here…" he said pointing to his ribs.

"Let me see…oh…it's purple…Jesus…" she said as she inspected the area.

"Maybe you shouldn't move for a while…or just don't make sharp moves…I'll bring you something to eat…" she said as she walked to the closet and took out a pair of breeches. She gave them to him and he smirked.

"Help me?" he pleaded but she shook her head.

"Not this time…you can manage." She said as she took his dirty clothes with her and left the cabin. He looked at the breeches before putting them on slowly.

"Damn…" he said as the movement caused another sharp pain to curse through him. He buttoned them and lay back on the bed with a grunt.

"I can't sit in here all day…I'll go crazy!" he said to himself as he looked at the ceiling and then at his hands, inspecting his various rings with fake interest.

"Where did I get this one from?" he asked himself and then shrugged.

"Who cares? Finders keepers…" he said as he placed his hands behind his head.

A while later Alicia returned with some bread and cheese.

"Sorry, the bread is a little…old…" she muttered and he laughed.

"It's okay." He said as he sat up and took a bite from the bread while she sat next to him.

"Jack?" she asked and he looked at her as he chewed.

"Hmm?" he replied and she moved around uncomfortably.

"What happened with that woman? Elizabeth I mean…why did you have a fight with her yesterday?" she asked and he looked at her with a grimace.

"Now you've ruined me appetite…" he muttered as he took a sip from the water she had brought him.

"Jack…I just want to know…I'm curious is all…if you don't want to tell me it's okay…" she said and he looked at her wearily.

"I'll tell you. Since you've been so nice to me. Taking care of me and all." He replied and she smiled.

"Really? I'm listening!" she said excitedly.

He looked at her with a pout and put a piece of cheese in his mouth before talking again.

"Okay…here we go…" he said as he started talking slowly while she listened with interest.

**End of chapter 13**

**Author's note: **Thank you for reading! I'm sorry if it's short but I didn't have enough time to write the whole story of him and Elizabeth in this chapter. I promise the next one will be longer!

Please review! Reviews are love and they make me smile! **:)**


	14. Chapter 14

Okay, a nice new chapter is here for you! I hope you like it!

I'm really stressed these days and writing really helps me relax somehow…do you think I am weird?

Anyway, a huge thank you to my reviewers: **Jacky, Random-Ghost-Writer, zenrockstar, CaptainFlyingSparrow, amyjadee, x-menfan1000, xActDanceWritex, addyis, red-eyedgal, Jade Lamourgy, LovePoisonedHeart, crystal-darkness-331 and x eliza-jane x!** Thank you all so much for your support! Your words make me smile! **:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean!**

**Chapter 14**

"Why don't you sit next to me, luv? This quite a long story I'm about to tell you." Jack said with a grimace and Alicia nodded her head before crawling next to him onto the bed. He placed the plate of food on the nightstand next to him before turning towards her again.

"You want me to get you a shirt?" she asked as she realized he was still shirtless. He grinned and shook his head.

"I'm not cold, sweetness…are you? Because if you are I could always warm you right up…" he whispered huskily and she slapped his traitorous hand away from her knee.

"The story, Jack." She said him firmly even though a faint pink was visible on her cheeks.

"Right…so…I suppose you heard from your father that I was mutinied upon…" he started and she nodded her head.

"Right…so I was traveling around…from there to there…no ship. One day I arrived on an island; Port Royal." He said and she raised her eyebrows.

"Port Royal? The entire royal navy is out there, Jack…you could have been caught!" she said and he rolled his eyes.

"Aye, but I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, darling." He said with a proud grin.

"So you didn't get caught?" she asked excitedly and he pouted.

"Not exactly…some issues were ensued…and…" he trailed of.

"So, you got caught." She said amused.

"Technically…" he mumbled and she sighed.

"God, Jack just tell me!" she huffed and he glared.

"You're not letting me. So, I went there to commandeer a ship…" he started but he was interrupted.

"You went to commandeer a ship? Alone? With the navy there?" she asked incredulously.

"Aye. So, I was in the act of taking a ship when I saw someone falling of a cliff." He said and she looked at him.

"Who? Oh! Right, let me guess…Elizabeth?" she guessed and he smirked.

"You catch on quickly, me luv. You are just like me!" he exclaimed and she flushed again.

"Captain…" she said and he laughed.

"Okay, so I saved her…and her future …past now…husband was there. He was a commodore of the royal navy…so…" he shrugged and she pulled her knees up to her chest and placed her chin there, looking at him. He stopped talking when he saw her knees bared to him as she pulled up her legs.

"So they caught you right?" she asked oblivious of his stare.

"Huh? Oh yes…but not so quickly…I escaped…the whelp did it all." He said, his eyes darting from her legs to her face as he swallowed hard.

"Whelp?" she asked softly and he nodded his head.

"I walked into his bloody work place…he was a blacksmith…we fought and just when I was about to escape his boss…hurt me and I …they caught me…" he finished uncomfortably. A giggle escaped her from the way he said it and he looked at her in mock hurt.

"It's not funny…I had to spent a night in a dirty old cell." He whined and she laughed.

"I imagine it was terrible…what about Elizabeth then? How did you get out?" she asked him eagerly.

"The lass…I mean Elizabeth was captured by my previous first mate and was taken away. So, the whelp…" he started but she caught him of.

"Doesn't _'the whelp'_ have a name?" she asked him and he was left with his mouth open ready to go on but he looked at her strangely.

"Why you want to know his name? Are you gonna marry him?" he asked her and she rolled her eyes.

"Cause he's already taken, luv." He said and she punched his arm.

"Oi! No hitting. I'm still vulnerable." He said with a pout.

"Anyway, his name is William. So, he got me out under the condition that I would help him find his bonny lass. So, we faced the mean, undead pirates and we saved the girl." He said with a smug smile.

"What? What undead pirates? Jack, are you drunk?" she asked him as she placed her finger and smoothed his moustache that had some bread pieces on it. He kissed her finger as it passed his lips and smirked.

"Not yet, darling…why? Do you want me to be drunk so you can have your wicked way with me fine body?" he said with an arrogant look.

"Oh my God! No! Will you just explain what you are talking about? I never want to see you drunk again because you are…even stranger than sober." She shrieked and he grinned.

"Thank you,darling. And yes, they were undead cause they were cursed. But that's a different story for some other day." He said and she nodded her head.

"Things like that happen? The legends about the Pearl are true?" she asked him stunned and he nodded his head, moving around the bed to get more comfortable.

"Yes, they are…" he said as he leaned back on the bed.

"Wow…then what happened?" she asked him and he sighed.

"I got the Pearl back…and I was saved from the hanging…by them." He said slowly.

"You really always manage to get into trouble," she said shaking her head.

"Yes….somehow…like when I was captured by natives cause they thought I was their God." He said casually like he was announcing the time of the day.

"God? You…? Captured by natives?" she asked him with a laugh.

"Aye. I am like one after all." He said and she glared.

"Why were you captured by natives and how did you get there with them?" she asked him and he hesitated for a second before answering.

"Well…my compass was …broken…and we had to stay on land. We arrived at an island and it was vacated by natives. So, there I was." He said quickly.

"Your compass? The compass is not broken, Jack. It works just fine" She said with a smile and he looked at her shocked.

"How…how do you know…? Your father?" he asked and she nodded.

"I heard that from him…he spoke about you…" she said softly and he nodded his head.

"So, yes…it shows you what you want most…" he said.

"And what did you wanted at the time?" she asked him suspiciously.

"Huh?Um…the chest of Davy Jones of course. To save me life…" he said and she looked at him confused.

"Chest? Save your life? What had you done again, Jack?" she asked with a sigh, a headache coming to her from all the information.

"Nothing really…I sold my soul for ... me ship?" he said and her eyes widened.

"Oh great! Nothing at all. Were you out of your mind? Your soul for a bloody ship?" she cried in frustration and he winced.

"But…it was this ship. How can you pass that up?" he asked with wild hand gestures.

"Right…you and the Pearl…love forever." She said with a laugh and he smirked before continuing.

"So, they took me to their village and they planned on…eating me. That's when the wh…I mean Will came into that island. He told me that Elizabeth was in danger because they helped me escape and he wanted my help…again." He finished and Alicia was looking at him interested.

"And then?" she asked as she scooted closer to him.

"We somehow escaped from them and we …headed to find the chest. Elizabeth somehow managed to escape and she came to Tortuga…and she found me. She asked about Will but he was trapped into Jones's crew…by my mistake…" he said as he fumbled with the sheets.

"Really? And she came aboard the ship with you?" she asked him slowly.

"Aye…" he said not looking at her.

"Jack, did you love Elizabeth?" she asked him suddenly and he looked at her.

"What? No! I didn't…I was just…she was pretty…different and I was interested. But no. I didn't love her, Alicia." He said as he looked at her.

"But you wanted her. That's why you couldn't find the chest. The compass pointed at her." She said and he was surprised at her train of thought.

"I guess I did…and she took advantage of it…" he mumbled and she strained to hear him.

"Advantage? What did she do?" she asked him.

"She kissed me and chained me to the mast of the Pearl as soon as she was reunited with the whelp." He said with a far away look in his eyes.

"She what? But why? I mean…who would do something like that?" she asked him with shock and he just smirked at her as he shrugged.

"Guess…I kind of deserved it…I lied…and I almost left the crew…to be eaten by the beastie…but I came back. That's why she did it." He said lowly.

"Beastie…you mean the Kraken." She said and he nodded his head.

"And she just left you there?" she said and he looked at his ringed hands.

"Aye…I don't like her…not since that." He said like a kid.

"I wouldn't like her too. But you made her king. Isn't that what she said?" she told him as she placed her fingers on his bruised eye to inspect it and he winced as she tuched it.

"It served me purpose at the time. But I don't like her and I think the feeling is mutual." He said with dark eyes.

"Jack, maybe you should talk to her…" she suggested even if she didn't want him near her since she knew that he had been attracted to her.

"No way, sweetheart! She even blames me for the whelp's fate. I saved his bloody life by not stabbing the bloody heart." He hissed angrily.

"Okay, I don't want to know about that." She said with a grimace as she heard the words 'heart' and 'stub'.

"What exactly happened to Will?" she asked him as he played with one of his rings.

"He's the new captain of the Flying Dutchman. Jones is dead." He said to her in a quiet voice.

"Oh…I see…and that means that they are not together." She stated.

"There wasn't any other choice.' He said softly and she nodded her head.

"Okay…but you are alive so, she didn't succeed." She said cheerily and he shrugged again.

"They brought me back from the Locker. But that's a story for Gibbs to tell." He said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, he has a thing for telling stories." She said with a giggle.

"What story did he tell you?" he asked her as he watched her.

"Just stories…one was about you and a pair of …um…what was the thing he said? It was some kind of animals…" she said as she rubbed her temple.

"…Sea turtles?" he said with a smirk and she nodded.

"Yes, that one! Funny one that was. But I didn't believe it." She said as she lied down next to him, looking at the ceiling.

"And why is that?" he asked her amused as he lied too onto the mattress, wincing as he did so.

"Come on, Jack. The turtles? Okay, but the long hair from your back? You have no hair there. Your back is nice and ...normal." She said laughing and he grinned as he leaned over her.

"You like me back then?" he asked her playfully and she smiled.

"Maybe…" she said gently. He looked at her face intently and placed his hand on her cheek. He pecked her nose and was ready to kiss her lips when a knock came at the door.

"Not now…I'm trying to kiss me girl…" he mumbled before closing the distance between them with his mouth. She gasped into the kiss as he deepened it but the knock came again.

"Captain? We need orders…what do we do? Stay or leave?" Gibbs asked impatiently from outside and Jack pulled back to answer.

"We are staying. I'm not feeling very well yet. Now go away." He yelled before kissing Alicia again who tried to stop him, flushing pink.

"Is the lass in there?" Gibbs asked and Jack growled.

"What do you want with her again? It's my turn!" he snapped and Alicia had to bite her lip to prevent her self from laughing at his antics.

"Just wanted some company is all…" the older man said and Alicia started to get up to go to him but Jack stopped her.

"I'm still sick! I need company too!" he whined as he hugged her waist tightly, his head on her lap.

"Jack…you are fine. Now let me go. I have things to do." She said as she tried to escape his tight grip but he shook his head.

"But what am I going to do here alone?" he asked her pouting.

"You can sleep…um…read…you have books there…" she said.

"But… I will be bored…we can entertain each other…I know some things we can do…you and me…us." He whispered as he kissed her cheek.

"Jack, behave!" she said as she squirmed in his arms.

"Keep doing that and I won't be able to behave." He mumbled hoarsely in her ear and she stopped.

"I have to wash your dirty clothes. Come on! Poor Mister Gibbs is waiting." She said as she pushed him gently away.

"Okay, fine." He said as he lied down again and she stood up. He watched her walk out of the cabin but not before flashing him a last smile which he was unable not to return. She walked out on deck and found Gibbs.

"Come on, sir! Come with me below. I have some washing to do!" she said and Gibbs smiled at her before following her to the galley, glad for the company.

----------------------------------------------

When Alicia finished with her business was almost afternoon. She headed back to the deck and saw Gibbs talking to a woman. As she came closer she realized that the woman was Elizabeth and that she was trying to pass past Gibbs and into the cabin. She managed and she was at the cabin door before Gibbs could say a word. The older man turned to look at Alicia and shrugged helplessly. She gave a soft nod and came to stand next to him at the railing the moment Elizabeth barged into Jack's cabin and slummed the door shut.

"What's wrong with her?" Alicia asked Gibbs who looked clueless back at her.

"I've no idea, I think a storm's coming." He said, pointing at the cabin where loud voices could be heard.

"You think?" she said to him as she turned her attention to the almost empty deck.

"Hope the, lass doesn't anger, Jack…I wonder what she wants now…" the old man muttered and Alicia looked at the dock.

"They don't like each other do they? Maybe if they talked…things would be better." She said softly and Gibbs chuckled.

"Nah…they are both too stubborn…but Jack used to have a thing for the girl…" Gibbs said quietly and Alicia looked at her hands.

"What about her?" she asked in a quiet voice.

"I don't know…but you can never be sure for anything, eh?" he said to her as he patted her hand. He looked at her sad face and he narrowed his eyes.

"I hope you don't feel anything too serious about old Jack, lass. He never thinks of his actions. So, be careful." He said to her and she didn't look up at him. She simply nodded her head as the voices quieted down in the cabin and the only thing that could be heard were the waves hitting the Pearl.

**End of chapter 14**

**Author's note: **Thank you for reading! So, what do you think is Elizabeth doing in Jack's cabin? Any ideas?

Please review! Reviews are love!

I hope this was longer than the last one! **:)**


	15. Chapter 15

Hello everyone! The next chapter is here for you!

I want to thank you for the amazing reviews. So here's a huge thank you and a hug to: **xRedLadyx, justanothergaarafangurl, bmdrose, CaptainFlyingSparrow, LovePoisonedHeart, red-eyedgal, addyis, xActDanceWritex, Opalfire, x eliza-jane x, Jade Lamourgy, Midnight LeAnn, Jacky and amyjadee!** You are all wonderful! **:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean!**

**Chapter 15**

The voices inside the cabin had increased again as Alicia walked by the door of Jack's cabin. She stopped a moment but shook her head before walking away again to the other side of the railing, looking as the sun was hiding behind the sea. The calmness of it brought a smile on her face which turned into a grimace as she heard again the loud voices. The conversation was certainly not a joyous one; you could tell by the tone of Jack's voice and Elizabeth's. The next moment she heard a 'No' coming from Elizabeth's lips and moments after that the door to the cabin opened and a disheveled Jack appeared at the threshold, searching the deck. His eyes spotted her and he looked relieved.

"Alicia, luv? Can you come and help me one second?" he asked her softly. She nodded stiffly, not so sure if she should go in because she didn't want to hear them fight. However, she walked over to him and entered the cabin. She realized then he was barefoot and that he was still shirtless even though he didn't seem bothered at all. She closed the door behind her and saw Elizabeth standing next to Jack's bed with a scowl on her face that made Alicia nervous.

"You had to bring audience?" Elizabeth asked him as he sat down on the bed, wincing in pain as he did so.

"Since you wouldn't help me! Yes!Can you help me with me boots, darling? My stomach and ribs hurt as I try to lean over to put them." He said to her with hopeful eyes. Alicia nodded and immediately came to his side. She kneeled in front of him and took his right boot and helped him with it. Jack looked at her with a small smile and reached to stroke her hair out of her face while Elizabeth snickered at his move. He glared at her but didn't remove his hand from Alicia's hair as she helped him with his left boot too.

"There, Jack…" Alicia said with a nervous smile as she moved back. He gave her a grateful smile and turned to look at Elizabeth who was still scowling.

"I can't understand what you are still doing here; Lizzie.I already told you my answer." Jack said to her with a sigh as Alicia stood up to exit the cabin but Jack's hand on her wrist stopped her from moving.

"No need to leave, luv. Elizabeth and I were just finishing." He said to her as he pushed her down on the bed next to him.

"Why won't you take me with you, Jack? Is it too much to have me on the ship?" Elizabeth spat at him and he groaned.

"I told you it's not going to happen. You are not coming with me!" he snapped back to her.

"Why not?" she whined and he had enough.

"Because I don't want you here! Okay?!' he said angrily to her and she froze. Alicia was looking at her hands, feeling extremely nervous and embarrassed.

"A few months later you would have wanted me here. What's the matter? Did you find her to seduce this time?" Elizabeth said angrily to him.

"Listen here, missy! What I do or don't do with her is my business. As far as I am concerned I never seduced you. I think it happened the other way round. I don't want you on me ship and that's final. Find another ship to take vacation on. You are the pirate king after all! Why did you choose me?" he said to her as he stood up slowly.

"Because I thought you were my friend." She said and he snorted.

"I'm not friends with traitorous lying women. So, why don't you go somewhere else to ask what you need, eh?"He said with shooing motions of his hands as he walked to his desk and leaned over it, clutching his side.

"I thought you have forgiven me for that, Jack." Elizabeth said looking at him.

"It's Captain to you and no. I haven't and probably never will." He said as he looked at her with hard eyes. Alicia stood up from the bed and almost unnoticed walked to the door. As she went to open it however, Jack spoke again.

"Ali…where are you, luv? Oh! What are you doing there? Go fetch me a shirt, aye? The King is leaving anyway." Jack said with a smirk, looking at Alicia and then at Elizabeth.

"All right…he is right you know miss. You can't stay here." Alicia said in a soft voice and Elizabeth narrowed her eyes at her.

"And why is that?" she asked.

"Because you are with child…I mean…traveling on a ship…at this state." Alicia explained to her and Jack frowned. He never thought of that actually. He just wanted the woman away from his ship before she had the chance to chain him to the mast again. Alicia brought him a shirt and gently pulled it over Jack's head and he smiled at her, happy for all the attention he was getting from her.

"Oh, for God sake's! He can put on his own shirt!" Elizabeth shrieked with her hands in the air.

"No, he can't. He can't stretch his arms. He has bruises all over." Alicia said with a small smile as she stepped away from her captain.

"Yes, I know that he got bitten up. Seriously Jack! Why are you always in trouble?" Elizabeth asked him and he smirked.

"Is just my luck to save damsel in distresses I guess." He said with a shrug as he sat down at his chair.

"You are no hero." Elizabeth hissed as she opened the door and hastily left the cabin and the ship, leaving a fuming Jack behind her and a very nervous and confused Alicia.

"Wench…" Jack muttered and Alicia's eyes widened.

"Jack!" she yelped and he looked at her.

"What? She just insulted me!" he said to her with a grimace, his eyes stormy.

"No reason to speak like that …" she mumbled and he chuckled.

"Yeah…the king deserves respect, aye? Respect my …a…butt…" he said in a low tone.

"Why couldn't you just take her for a trip?" Alicia asked as she sat down on the bed.

"Yeah, you are right. Maybe I should marry her too in order not to disappoint her." He said sarcastically.

"She could stay in here…I could move with the crew…" she said with a shrug even if she didn't want that to happen.

"Like I would ever give her your place in here. Forget it Alicia. She's staying away from me ship and from me life." He said as he leaned back on his chair, staring at the ceiling.

"Okay…need anything?" she asked him.

"Aye, some rum." He said with hopeful eyes and she sighed.

"Okay…" she said as she went to the cabinet and picked a bottle. She brought it to him and he took it with eager hands.

"Oh god yes!" he exclaimed happily as he uncorked it and took a long sip. Alicia watched in amusement as he drank deeply form the bottle. He looked at her and grinned.

"Want some? I can share…" he offered and she shook her head.

"I don't…" she started but he cut her of.

"Oh come one, Ali! Just a sip won't hurt! I'll behave…" he said with a seductive smirk and she reluctantly reached for the bottle. She took a small sip and her eyes widened as the liquid burned her throat.

"Jesus! How can you drink this?!" she said as she coughed.

"You just have a virgin throat, darling." He said as he took the bottle and brought it to his lips to hide his smirk. She glared at him and shook her head.

"You…are…" she trailed of.

"…Charming? Handsome? Asolutely adorable? Take your pick! I'm all those things!" he said with shining black eyes.

"No, I would say ... unbelievable." She said and his grin widened.

"Why, thank you, me luv! Here!" he said as he thrust the bottle in her face again.

"No…" she said but he was persistent. She took another sip and this time she didn't choke at least.

"I think I'm going to bed…" she said as she walked away and he drank again as he watched her walk with his head tilted to the side.

"Lovely dress…" he mumbled and she turned around to look at him.

"Excuse me? Did you say something, Captain?" she asked him with narrowed eyes.

"I said nice dress, luv. I can't make you a compliment?" he asked her innocently as he sipped again.

"You were looking at …my behind!" she said and he chuckled.

"Who? Me? Nah…just the dress, luv…just the dress." He said. She huffed and went to change her clothes for the night while he was drinking.

A while later she returned and he had already drunk the half contents of the bottle.

"Maybe you shouldn't drink so much…" she said to him with worry as she lied down on the bed and slid under the covers.

"I'm fine…helps with the bruises and all…" he slurred slightly and she shook her head. She was too tired to disagree with him. In a few minutes she was asleep on her side.

A few hours later she felt the bed shift and felt someone snuggling up to her. She stirred but didn't open her eyes as she felt a pair of arms moving to her back and pressing her closer to a warm body…which was shirtless.

"Jack…" she mumbled and she felt him move his right hand under her back, bringing her to rest against him.

"Shh…" he whispered and she could smell the rum on his breath. He placed his lips on her forehead and trailed them down her cheek to her jaw, mumbling something incoherent.

"What…?" she asked him a she opened her eyes.

"You…wouldn't…" he mumbled again as he tightened his hold around her and her eyes widened.

"I wouldn't? Jack, are you drunk?" she asked him and he shook his head frantically from side to side.

"No…no…not drunk…" he mumbled as he started placing kisses on her lips.

"You'd never…do that…right?" he slurred against her lips.

"Do what? Jack, what are you talking about?" she asked him as she moved back from him a little but he was already reaching for her mouth again.

"Betray me…would you…?" he whispered and she understood. The whole thing with Elizabeth had bothered him.

"No…" she said with a smile and brushed her finger over his healing bottom lip. He grinned a bit goofily at her and kissed her again more deeply this time. He pushed her on her back and laid his head on top of her collarbone with a happy sleepy smile.

"You are nice…not meany… like her…" he mumbled before sleep overtook him, making her chuckle. She placed her hand on the top of his long dark hair and rubbed his scalp and he purred, snuggling closer to her body heat. She kissed his head and closed her eyes. Maybe not all the stories about him were true after all…

**End of chapter 15**

**Author's note: **Thank you for reading! Isn't Jack adorable?

Please review! Reviews are love and they put a smile on my face! Please? **:)**


	16. Chapter 16

Hello again! I have a new chapter for you! Hope you like it!

Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews! They made my day! So a big thank you to: **Jade Lamourgy, Jacky, GREENGYPSY, Midnight LeAnn, red-eyedgal, CrystalDarkness-331, justanothergaarafangurl, LovePoisonedHeart, x-menfan1000, x Eliza-Jane x, bmdrose, Lacey201, amyjadee, addyis and Snuffles-sweetie!** You are all great! Thank you for your support! **:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean!**

**Chapter 16**

The next morning Alicia woke up alone in the bed. She opened her eyes and looked around the cabin but no sign of Jack. She frowned and got up from the bed to start her chores. She dressed and brushed her hair, pulling it up in a high ponytail with a ribbon. She exited the cabin and got out on the deck and looked around her. The crew was walking around quickly and she assumed that they would be going from the Cove. She walked to the center of the deck and looked around for Jack but he wasn't there. A member of the crew passed by her and she stopped him.

"Excuse me, Marty…where is Mister Gibbs?" she asked him. The little man shrugged and looked at her.

"Don't know, miss…I think he and the captain went ashore…" he explained and Alicia gave a nod.

"Thank you…um…they left alone?" she asked and he shook his head.

" Teague was here." He said before walking away. Alicia placed her hands on her hips and looked at the dock before walking to the galley to start lunch for it was already late.

A few hours later as she was sitting in the galley, mending, _again_, one of Jack's shirts when she heard her name being called.

"Alicia? Where are you lass?" Gibbs called from the deck and she sighed before standing up. She headed up and she found him near the stairs.

"What is it?" she asked and he gave her a nervous smile.

"Nothing…just wondering where you were, is all." He said and she chuckled.

She came to stand close to him as he went to the railing and looked at him.

"So, where were you? Is he in trouble again?" she asked and he laughed.

"No, his father wanted to ask him why he didn't accept Elizabeth on the Pearl…they had quite a fight…" he muttered and she looked at the dock with a sigh.

"So, he's taking care of the woman…" she trailed of.

"Kind of…she doesn't have anyone else…but Jack's not wanting her here…" he said and she nodded.

"That's sad…" she said before her eyes caught something or better someone at the dock. Captain Teague, Jack and …a redhead woman was at the dock, close to the ship. Alicia tilted her head to the side at the image and her eyes looked incredulously at the woman that was standing extremely close to Jack. No extremely close was an understatement, she was actually glued to him and he wasn't really trying to push her away. Alicia placed her hands on her hips again and started tapping her foot on the wooden deck of the Pearl loudly, making Gibbs look at her funny.

"Lass? What …?" he started but she pointed with her head to the scene and Gibbs looked dumbstruck.

"Oh…who's that now?" he mumbled and Alicia's eyes glared at Jack. He obviously must have felt her glare because after a few moments he looked at her direction with a stupid grin on his face which quickly turned into a panicked grimace. He quickly tried to pry the woman away from his but she wasn't moving. She moved only when Jack abruptly turned around and started walking back to the ship. As she realized that the woman ran after him and onto the ship, she became confused.

Alicia was staring with a scowl on her pretty face as her captain got on the ship and walked towards her and Gibbs with the woman following him like a puppy.

"Everything all right, Captain?" Gibbs asked with a hesitant voice as he saw the scowl on Jack's face and the lovesick face of the woman behind him.

"Fine." Jack answered stiffly, coming closer to Alicia with the woman at his heel.

"But Jack…why can't I come with you?" the redhead whined and Alicia's eyes widened as Jack winced.

"Natalie, can you kindly remove your self from me ship? I told you before that no, you can't come." He said to the woman who just started whining even more.

"But why? I haven't seen you in ages! And now that you are here you only gave me a kiss. Why aren't you coming anymore to see me?" the woman pouted and Alicia turned red from the anger as she glared at Jack who only smirked nervously.

"Yes, Jack. Answer the lady's question. Why you only gave her one kiss?" Alicia asked in a fake sweet voice that made Jack swallow hard.

"Ali, luv…this is not what you think…the girl…" he started but Natalie cut him of.

"Now I am 'the girl'? That's not what you were saying a few months ago! You don't want me anymore?" the woman asked him in a high pitched and he turned towards her with narrowed eyes.

"No, I don't. I told you before. First of all, we have nothing and we couldn't possibly have something because you whine all the time, you are like a leech and you nagged in me ear every second of the day when I was coming for a …You know what for. Second of all I didn't give you a kiss; _you _almost sucked the life out of me! So, to answer your question. No, I don't want you here. So, why don't you remove your whiney person from me ship before I remove you meself! Savvy!? Go whine at my father!" he snapped, out of breath and Alicia was trying hard not to laugh because she found the situation more than just amusing. The girl looked at him with disgust before walking away with her chin high in the air in an arrogant manner.

A laugh escaped Gibbs's mouth and Jack glared at him, silencing him as he walked away. Jack glared daggers at his first mate's back until he was out of sight

"Always the charmer…" Alicia said with a chuckle but inside she was full of envy for a woman she again didn't even know. Jack looked at her with a frown as she shook her head.

"What?" he said and she continued shaking her head as she tried to walk past him but he stopped her with a hand on her waist.

"Alicia, luv…wait." He said quickly, his face softening as he came to stand in front of her.

"What now, Jack. I don't want to hear one of your love stories again…" she said with a sigh.

"Love story? Hell no! This is no love story. The lass is obsessed with me!" he blurted out and she looked at him bored.

"Obsessed? Wow…" Alicia said.

"Aye, she kind of has a soft spot for me cause I helped her find a way to earn money. She's at my father's house. She helps him around and now she'll help with our dear king's mutt…eh…child!" he said quickly and Alicia looked at him with suspicion.

"Right…okay…" she said as she went to leave again.

"No! Wait…Aren't you going to say something?" he asked her with wide eyes.

"Like what? You explained it to me. I have no questions….Wait, on second thought I do have one. Do you always make women believe that you love them in order to have a…what you pirates call it…? Oh, yes, a romp?" she asked him calmly and he narrowed his eyes.

"Where did you hear that word?" was the only thing he was able to come up with.

"Does it really matter?" she asked him and she tried to break free again but he only tightened his hold around her.

"Yes, it does. I'm supposed to be the bad influence here." He said with a smirk, trying to lighten the mood but she only looked at him wearily and the smirk quickly disappeared from his handsome face.

"I have work to do…" she mumbled as she turned around but he kept her in place.

"I'm the captain and right now I say that you don't have." He said as he pulled her into his arms.

"Why are you so stubborn? What did you expect from me Jack? To make a scene? Well sorry to disappoint you but I have no right to make one. So, please if you want to eat sometime soon unhand me." She said but he stared at her.

"What do you mean you have no right?" he asked her ignoring her other comments.

"I mean that I don't. We don't have anything." She said and her words hurt him more than he was willing to admit.

"Really? As I remember correctly I've kissed you numerous times. I don't think that was nothing." He said and she looked away.

"All right…so? You seem to kiss a lot of women lately." She said and he looked at her face searchingly.

"You're jealous…you are actually jealous of that girl…" he whispered amused and she sighed.

"Drink some rum." She said and with that she pushed him away. Walking to the galley, leaving him with a smug grin on his face.

"She cares." He said satisfied before snapping out of it.

"Bugger! Now, she's mad…GIBBS!" he yelled and the older man hurriedly ran to him.

"What is it?" he asked worried.

"We're leaving this place." Jack said, looking at the direction that Alicia walked to.

"Where to?" Gibbs asked.

"Um…don't know…Tortuga I guess…" he answered absentmindedly as he walked away. Gibbs threw his hands in the air and started yelling orders to the rest of the crew.

Jack entered the galley and found her standing near the table, staring at the food she had made.

"Well done, captain. The food is burnt. But you can live with just rum right?" she asked, knowing it would be him without even having to turn around.

"Darling…you don't have to worry about the food…come here, eh?" he said to her but when she turned around her eyes were shining with anger.

"Stop your petting, Jack! You weren't even trying to push her away! I even saw the stupid grin you had on your face!" she snapped and he smiled inside.

"Well you know me, luv…can't disappoint a young woman." He said teasingly but he realized it was the wrong thing to say when he saw her inhale sharply and coming closer to him with a dangerous glint in her eyes.

"I think I start to know you too well, Jack. That's my problem. Hope you're not too hungry because suddenly I feel a bit sick. Why don't you cook for your crew? I'm sure they'd appreciate it!" She said and she left the galley, leaving him with an unsaid witty reply.

"Bugger…bugger!" he muttered as he sat down at a chair, rubbing his temple and cursing his stupid mouth.

"Gibbs is right…I have a big mouth…bugger! Now what? I'm starving…" he mumbled as he stood up and started searching for something to eat it while thinking of something to make things right between them.

**End of chapter 16**

**Author's note:** Thank you for reading! Please review! It will make my day if you do. I'll also give you a cookie…or rum…or maybe a visit from Jack? **:)**


	17. Chapter 17

Hi everyone! The next chapter is here! Hope you like it!

I want to thank my reviewers: **Diane- Jade, xRedLadyx, Snuffles-sweetie, x Eliza-Jane x, bmdrose, amyjadee, Jade Lamourgy, red-eyedgal, CrystalDarkness-331, addyis, LovePoisonedHeart, Howlongmustiwait, xActDanceWritex, Opalfire and Jacky! **You are all wonderful! **:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean!**

**Chapter 17**

The rest of the day, after the incident with the girl, passed with Alicia trying to avoid Jack and Jack following her around in every opportunity he had. She was obviously upset because of that woman but most of all she was upset because of Jack's behavior. Why did he have to be like that? He never gave her a forward answer and that unnerved her even more. That day she had almost hit him every time she saw him appearing in front of her. He seemed to be everywhere.

In the evening she was sitting on deck with Gibbs's vest in her hands, mending it when her dear captain appeared out of nowhere again and started trying to catch her attention.

"Oh! Me luv is here!" he exclaimed suddenly, his voice next to her ear and she jumped, almost falling of the barrel she was sitting. She gasped and caught her self before falling on her face while he looked at her with an innocent smile on his tanned face. She glared at him and he only smiled more.

"You almost gave me a heart attack!" she hissed at him and he came closer to her.

"Sorry, luv." He said and she sighed before returning to her work. Jack grimaced because he was being ignored once again and cleared his throat. Alicia didn't even looked up at him as he was fidgeting nervously.

"What are you doing?" he asked her cheerfully.

"Are you blind or drunk again?" she asked him wearily and he pouted.

"What? Why do you say that?" he asked her and she groaned.

"I'm mending! Can't you see that?" she asked him and he winced.

"Yes…I can see…I am not drunk...too much anyway." He said and she looked at him for a moment before looking at the cloth.

"Whose vest is that?" he asked her.

"Mister Gibbs's…he doesn't have another one…I offered to fix it for him." She said and he bit his lip, jealousy overcoming him from the simple act of her helping his first mate.

"What about mine?" he asked her and she looked up at him confused.

"What? Your vest is okay…I saw it when I was washing it." She said and he smirked.

"Don't think so, darling." He said as he took of his coat and started unbuttoning his vest, making her go wide eyed.

"What the hell are you doing, Sparrow!?" she yelped and he stared at her as he took of his vest and handed it to her.

"I want you to fix it please." He said and she glared.

"The vest is fin…" she started but she stopped when she saw a large rip just at the right side. She looked at him suspiciously and he smiled again in that innocent way.

"Did you do this?" she asked him with narrowed eyes and he looked at her hurt.

"Me? Certainly not! It was like that." He said and she sighed.

"You have to wait then. I'm not done with this yet." She said as she returned to her mending.

"Great! I'll just keep you company then!" he said as he plopped next to her on another barrel.

"Don't you have a ship to steer?" she asked him.

"Nope!Besides…I rather enjoy your company." He said and she looked at him.

"I'm sure you do…" she sighed and he smirked inside, mentally patting himself on the back at his clever plan of ripping that vest himself just to have an excuse to stay close to her. He desperately wanted her attention back. He was feeling slightly guilty about what happened. He didn't mean to do anything with that girl. He always had trouble saying no to women and Alicia was always very decent and proper that kind of made him even guiltier as he looked at her sad and angry face. One thing was for certain; that she cared and that thrilled him.

"What you think about this new pistol Teague gave me? Isn't it great?" he asked her suddenly and she moaned in distress at the sound of his voice. That particular sound made him shiver and think how it would be to hear it next to his ear…somewhere more private…while he would be holding her close to him…what…if…

_Snap out of it!__ Don't even go there!_ He said to himself sternly.

"I really don't know about pistols, Jack…" she said and he grimaced at his poor attempt of starting a conversation.

"Right…" he said defeated.

A few minutes later she was done with Gibbs's vest and took Jack's in her hands and inspected it while Jack was chewing one of his fingernails, worried that she would realize that he ripped it on purpose. But she only sighed before starting fixing it.

"It's getting quite chilly…don't you think?" he asked her as he came a little closer to her.

"No, I'm fine…" she said in a monotone voice and he grimaced. She was definitely mad.

"Are you sure? Cause…if you are cold I can warm you right up…" he said in a husky voice that almost made her melt but she only glared at him.

"If you are trying to make me talk to you…it's not working." she said as she slapped away his straying hand that had started creeping up her thigh.

Jack looked at her and sighed as he placed his hand back on his lap.

"What would make you talk to me, luv? Because I'm running out of ideas." He said to her pleadingly.

"Can you stop talking for more than two minutes? That would be a good start." She said as she finished with his vest and gave it back to him. He clumsily took it in his hands and pouted at her. She stood up from the barrel and started walking away. When he noticed it he quickly put on the vest and run after her funnily. He run so fast that when she came to a stop at the start of the stairs, his front collided with her back and she shrieked.

"Jesus! What are you doing?" she asked him and he smiled sheepishly at her.

"Sorry…just…um…you know…hungry…" he said and she nodded.

"Well come on then…I have some eggs…" she muttered and his eyes lit up.

"You are gonna feed me?" he asked her and she looked at him strangely.

"Just because I'm a bit angry that doesn't mean I don't care." She said and he started walking next to her.

"Really? You care about ol' Jack?" he asked her, his hand snaking around her waist, coming to rest on her hip.

"Don't push it." She said as they entered the galley and the some of the crew that was sitting there looked at them strangely and with smirks on their faces.

"What are you staring at? Don't you have a job to do?!" Jack snapped at them and the crew hurried out of the galley except from one; his name was Peter and he was a few months aboard the Pearl.

"Pretty little thing, aye?" he said to Jack on his way out of the galley. Jack stopped and looked at him with a dead serious expression on his handsome face.

"You better shut your mouth before I do it for you, you mangy idiot!" Jack hissed at him but he only grinned as he stared at Alicia.

"Back to your station, boy!" Jack barked at him, his cheery mood long forgotten as he saw the man's stare.

"Right…no need to shout, Captain…" Peter said mockingly as he left the room, leaving Jack glaring daggers at his back.

"Bastard…" Jack mumbled as he came further into the galley, making Alicia look at him.

"What?" she asked him, as she placed two eggs on a plate for him along with cheese and bread.

"Nothing…" he muttered as he sat down and stared at the plate in front of him.

"He said something that bothered you?" she asked as she brought him a cup of water.

"Maybe… Just water?" he asked her and she looked at him.

"Yes, water." She said as she turned around and put a piece of banana in her mouth while he ate the eggs, still angry at the man's words. He took a bite from the egg and stared angrily at the table while she looked at him funny.

"What has the table done to piss you of?" she asked him and he looked at her.

"Nothing…" he said again.

"I see…so you just glaring at it for fun." She said with a chuckle.

He didn't answer; he just continued eating in silence. She finished with her fruit and was ready to leave the room when his voice stopped her.

"Why are you so mad at me? I've been trying to talk with you all day but you just ignore me." he asked her and she stopped dead in her tracks.

"I think you know, Jack. And I'm not mad." She said and he stood up from the chair.

"What are you then?" he asked her as he came to stand behind her.

"Disappointed." She said and he frowned.

"Why…? Because of me?" he asked her.

"Yes…because you obviously don't know what you want." she said and left the galley, leaving him confused and hurt, before he had a chance to answer her.

"I don't know what I want…oh I know what I want, sweetheart…don't know if you can handle it though…" he said with a low voice in the empty room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Alicia was leaning against the railing of the ship later that night. The moon was high in the sky and the air was as clean as it could be. At a time like that the ship was always quiet and Alicia liked to sit there before going to bed. She was fiddling with a lock of her hair when she heard footsteps approaching and jumped around.

"Sorry to scare you, miss." Peter said with a grin as he came closer to her.

"Oh…hello…" she said before looking back at the sea.

"Alone, miss? I thought that by now you would be having fun with the Captain." He said with a chuckle and Alicia turned to glare at him.

"I don't think if it's any of your business what I do with Jack, sir." She said with narrowed eyes.

"It's Peter…and I think it is because I would think that if he has you we should have you too…" he said as he leaned closer to her face. She was ready to slap him if Jack's voice from the cabin doorway hadn't been heard suddenly.

"Alicia, luv! Come here, darling! And You! Back to your watch and stop bothering the girl! Savvy!?" he shouted as Alicia walked quickly towards her captain.

Peter only put his hands up in surrender before walking away. Jack took Alicia's arm and brought her to his side, kissing her soft hair before leading her inside.

"You shouldn't talk to him, luv…I don't trust him." He said, releasing her from his grip.

"That makes two of us then." She said as she walked towards the bed and sat down to it. He looked at her as he slid under the covers and laid her head on the pillow and sighed.

"Still mad at me for that girl?" he asked her as he took of his shirt and approached the bed.

"Don't know…" she whispered as she turned on her side. He smirked and crawled onto the bed himself. He lied down next to her and came closer to her body.

"You shouldn't be mad…" he whispered and she looked into his black eyes.

"Really? Why is that?" she asked him and he placed his hand on her head, caressing her soft locks.

"I know what I want…" he whispered after a while and she looked at him confused.

"What you want then?" she asked him and his eyes dropped to her lips.

"You…" he said and her eyes widened.

"Jack…don't…" she said with a sigh.

"But I do…you totally misunderstood the whole thing I …" he started with hand gestures but she cut him of.

"You have many rings." She said out of the blue and he frowned.

"Yeah…I guess I do…" he said with a chuckle.

"Can I see?" she asked him, trying everything to avoid the conversation. She didn't want to hear anything about it.

"Sure, darling." He said with a chuckle, relieved that she didn't ignore him anymore. He lied down fully on the bed and gave her his hands. She took them gently between her own soft ones and looked curiously at the various rings that adorned his hands.

"Wow…" she said and he laughed, her touch on his hands warming him.

"I take it you like them then…?" he asked her and she nodded, her eyes still enchanted by his hands.

"Which one do you like?" he asked her with a smirk playing on his lips.

"Um…I don't know…they are all beautiful…" she said and he grinned wider.

"If you had to choose…which one would it be?" he asked her and she looked at him for a moment before looking back to his hands, bringing them closer to her face.

"I suppose…this one…" she said, pointing at the silver ring on his right forefinger which had a green stone on it .Jack smirked and winked at her.

"Alright then…" he said as he took it of and took her hand. He placed it in her palm and smiled at her.

"There." He said and she looked at him dumbstruck.

"What are you doing?" she asked him with wide eyes.

"You said you liked it. It's yours." He said as he withdrew his hands and placed them behind his head.

"But…I can't…it's yours…" she said and he placed his right hand on the back of her head, bringing her closer to him.

"And now it's yours, sweetheart." He said as he kissed her jaw.

"Jack…I can't accept it…"she said but he placed his finger on her lips.

"How about an exchange then?" he asked her lowly and she gave a nod.

"You take the ring and I take…a kiss…"he said and she laughed.

"Okay…" she said softly, making him grin widely.

He reached up and kissed her passionately on the lips, his hands entangled in her long hair. He growled into the kiss and pressed his lips harder against hers and she lost her balance, falling on top of him, making him laugh into the kiss. She gasped as he parted her lips and deepened the kiss, his left hand moving to the back of her neck while his right one stroked her flushing cheek. When he moved back he was grinning and she was blushing like a tomato.

"There. We are square." He said as he relaxed on the bed and winked at her. She looked at the ring still clutched in her hand and smiled.

"Thank you." She whispered and he nodded, pulling her to rest on his chest.

"Me girl has to have pretty trinkets, aye?" he said, kissing her hair while she looked at the silver ring with a smile on her she wasn't so mad at him after all.

**End of chapter 17**

**Author's note: **See? Alicia can't stay mad at Jack for a long time! I wouldn't either!

Thank you for reading! Please review and tell me your thoughts! I really want to hear from you! **:)**


	18. Chapter 18

Okay, the new chapter is here. Hope you like it!

I want to thank my wonderful reviewers: **Jade Lamourgy, x Eliza- Jane x, justanothergaarafangurl, Howlongmustiwait, bmdrose, callieandjack, x-menfan, CrystalDarkness-331, LovePoisonedHeart, GREENGYPSY, Jacky, red-eyedgal, xActDanceWritex, amyjadee and addyis**! Thank you all for your support.

This chapter it's not going to be so happy and cheery like the previous ones. You'll see why.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean!

**Chapter 18**

A couple of days later the Black Pearl docked at Tortuga again late in the afternoon. Alicia walked out of the captain's cabin after she had properly cleaned it and walked out on deck. Her head immediately turned to the direction of loud talking. She realized that one of the voices was Jack's and another one that she could not fully identified. She walked closer to the voices and saw Jack with one of the crewmembers; Peter.

"You will not speak to me like that whelp I am the captain here and what I say is the rule! Understand that?Or do you want me to spell it out for you?" Jack's voice barked at Peter who was glaring at him with hard eyes, but not as hard as were Jack's at that moment.

"Yes,_ sir_." He emphasized the last word with a hiss.

"Didn't I order you to have the deck cleaned until we reach the island?" Jack asked in a low voice.

"Yes…" the other man mumbled.

"Exactly. And what do I find? I find you plopped down on deck with a stolen bottle of bloody rum in your hands instead of working just like anybody else. Do you know what the code says I could do if you disobey me orders, hmm?" Jack shouted in front of his face and the man looked at Alicia with a smirk before responding.

"The princess is here, Captain. Might want to watch your language…" Peter smirked and Jack narrowed his eyes.

"Answer my question boy! Do you know I could have you whipped for not following orders?" Jack barked and Alicia winced. Obviously Jack wasn't in the best mood at the moment and the man's ignorance was making it even worse.

"Aye, I do." Peter said as he looked bored around the ship.

"Now, I want this bloody deck cleaned until midnight. Twice. And you're staying aboard. That's an order. If this deck isn't as clean as a mirror you'll be in trouble boy. I warn you." Jack barked again while the crew looked at the scene with slight fear.

"The rest of you are free." Jack said calmer as he walked away and looked at Alicia.

"Sorry for the yelling, luv…" he said a she kissed her forehead.

"What was that all about?" she asked him softly and he grimaced.

"That ignorant …git, is not following me orders. I want to shoot him…" he muttered as he took a last look at Peter who was currently in search of a bucket to start the cleaning while sending dirty looks at his captain and at Alicia.

"So, are you coming with me to the town, luv? Accompany me for a rum?" he asked her with pleading eyes.

"I would love to; Jack…but I have a terrible headache. Plus I'm not finished with the washing and some of the crew will be needing their clothes tomorrow…But…why don't you go? It's okay…" she said as she rubbed her temple.

"Okay…we're staying for a couple of days so I can give you a tour tomorrow, aye?" he asked her, slightly disappointed.

"Great. See you later then." She said and pecked his cheek before walking to the galley, leaving him with a stupid smile on his face.

Alicia walked into the galley and found Gibbs eating an apple.

"Oh, hello mister Gibbs. How aren't you up on deck?" she asked him and he shrugged.

"Got hungry, lass. Besides I heard all the voices and I said to meself 'Better stay away.' So, here I am." He said and she laughed.

"Good thinking." She said as she took some of the already wet clothes and placed them near the window to dry.

"Many clothes to wash, lass. Your hands will fell of." Gibbs said with a frown and she giggled.

"No worry, sir. They won't fell of." She said with a shake of her head and he smiled.

"Well, I best be of. Jack wants me with him in town." He said and she gave a nod.

"Have a nice time…and Mister Gibbs? Keep an eye on him. Make sure he behaves." She said and the older man chuckled and gave a nod.

"Sure thing, lass." He said and with that he was out of the galley, leaving Alicia to her work.

Gibbs walked up on deck and found Jack waiting for him near the plank.

"Where have you been? I'm waiting for you." Jack said and Gibbs smiled apologetically.

"Talking with the lass." He said and Jack glared.

"Talking with the lass…like you have anything to say with me girl…Come on!" he said as he turned away while Gibbs rolled his eyes at him.

"You're not making any funny faces behind me back are you?" Jack asked suspiciously and Gibbs gulped.

"Nope!" he said quickly as the headed away from the Pearl.

"Good boy." He said and Gibbs again rolled his eyes as the walked further away from the ship and into the town's streets.

--------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later it was fully dark outside and Alicia had just finished with the last shirt. She placed it too to dry and picked the dry ones, folding them before placing them on the table. She gave a deep sigh and leaned against the table for support. Her face was flushed and her bones were aching from all the work she had done but she was finally finished. The entire ship was quiet since most of the crew had gone ashore. She was a little worried for Jack because she was afraid he might be with some random woman but she couldn't possibly go with him. She was too tired ad exhausted to go looking around for him in all the taverns of Tortuga. So , she decided to have some food and then go to bed. She could see the town tomorrow like Jack had promised her.

She reached with her hand and took a piece of bread that was on the table and took a small bite from it. She sighed and looked around the galley.

"Now it's clean." She said proudly and almost jumped out of her skin when she heard clapping of hands behind her. She turned around and saw Peter leaning against the doorframe with a smirk on his face.

"Well done. You proved well as a maid." He said and she glared at him.

"I'm no one's maid. I work here as everybody else" She said and he laughed as he took a few unsteady steps towards her.

"I was pretty sure you are our Captain's maid…completely available to his every will…am I right?" he slurred and she took a few steps back, colliding with the table in the process.

"I don't think it's any of your business." She said and he smirked as he looked her up and down.

"I've been watching you…have a soft spot for the captain, haven't you?" he said to her as he came even closer, making her uncomfortable as he was invading her personal space.

"What's to you?" she asked and he narrowed his eyes.

"I hate that man you know…always giving me orders like some dog…" he muttered and she swallowed before talking.

"Why did you join his crew then?" she asked and he looked at her.

"Money…jewels …women…the sea…" he said as he looked at her with lustful eyes.

Alicia looked around the room quickly; looking away from him as he came even closer to her.

"So, what's it going to be?" he asked her as his hand snaked around the waist, making her yelp.

"What?" she asked as she tried to get out of his grip but he was strong.

"Too bad you refused the captain's invitation tonight, luv…too bad for you…" he said as he pulled her closer and turned her around, backing her to the closest wall.

The moment her back hit the wall she cried out in pain and he slapped her hard in the face before pointing a pistol to her heart. She gasped as she felt her cheek sting from the slap and her whole body started trembling as she felt the gun pressing against her chest.

"You shut up!" he hissed into her ear and her eyes watered.

"Why are you doing this?" she managed to choke out.

"Because I want to and because I can…besides I'm really pissed with that lover of yours…I wonder how a good girl like you winded up with him…should have seen him a few weeks ago…different woman at every port…don't know what they find in him…" he snarled into her ear and she closed her eyes at his voice.

"Please…don't…" she tried but she was silenced when she felt the barrel of the gun pressing harder against her.

"Begging won't do any good…I've waited too long for this…time for me to be paid…" he hissed as his hand went to her hip and headed lower towards the hem of her heavy dress. When she felt his cold hand on her bare leg she gave a shriek again which was silenced with another hard slap, his ringed hand cutting her lip in the process.

"If you make another sound I won't hesitate silencing that pretty mouth of your forever." He growled into her face before pulling her unwilling lips into a rough kiss.

For Alicia the next half an hour was like a blur. The last and only thing she understood and heard was the man's harsh breathing and moaning, the searing pain all over her body and especially between her legs before darkness overcame her entire being and her body slumped against the wall.

-------------------------------------------------------

Jack, Gibbs and the rest of the crew were sitting at a table in a tavern drinking rum and joking with each other.

"Hey, Captain! How about a card game?" Marty asked from across the table to Jack who was drinking rum with a woman on his lap giggling.

"Aye, prepare to loose, mate... Not now, luv…" he said as he moved back from the woman's mouth that was heading to his lips. No way would he let her near his lips. They belonged to someone else. After all he loved Alicia.

_Wait a minute…love…__? Maybe…possibly…most definitely…_He thought as he gently but firmly pushed her of him and slapped her butt before turning to his crew. The woman walked away, obviously mad for being rejected by Jack.

"Now, about that game…" he said with a grin as Gibbs handed him the cards.

"Who wants to start?" he said with a smirk as the game started and lasted for at least the next three hours. All of them oblivious at what was taking place on the ship.

----------------------------------------------------------

Peter stepped away from Alicia's body as it slumped down the wall, refastening his pants with a drunken smirk on his face.

"I was wrong then, aye…?Untouched…well not anymore…" he said with a sadistic smirk as he turned around and left the galley, leaving her lying unconscious on the hard wooden floor of the galley in a mess of bruises and ripped clothing.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, lads…that's enough for today…thank you for the money!" Jack said cheerily to the long faces of his crew as he picked all the money he had won from the table and placed them into his pocket.

"You cheated!" Gibbs accused him with a pointed finger.

"Me? Never, mate! It was you that was snooping around me cards when I left because I couldn't hold me water anymore! Don't deny it I saw you!" Jack declared as he stood up and placed his hat on his head.

"Yeah…right…" Gibbs mattered as he too stood up and followed Jack out of the tavern and back to the Pearl.

In a few minutes they were back to the ship and Jack walked straight to his cabin in search for Alicia. He entered with a smile and closed the door behind him.

"You don't know what…" he started but he stopped when he found the bed empty and no trace of the young woman in the cabin. He narrowed his eyes and looked around nervously.

"Alicia? Where are you, luv?" he asked softly. When he received no answer he quickly walked out of the cabin and called Gibbs.

"Have you seen Alicia? She's not in there." Jack asked and Gibbs scratched his beard.

"No…I'll go check the galley." Gibbs said walking away. Jack looked around the deck when he someone called from the back of the ship.

"Captain! Come and see!" Marty yelled and Jack headed towards him with quick heavy footsteps. He approached Marty and saw him pointing at Peter who was lying drunk on the deck with a smirk.

"What are you doing there, boy? Is that me rum?" Jack asked him harshly but the man only snickered.

"Just wait and see…" the man slurred and Jack narrowed his eyes at him.

"What…?" Jack started but was cut of by a loud yelling.

"JACK!" Gibbs shouted from the galley and Jack took a last look at Peter who was laughing darkly.

"Yeah…go see the princess…" he mumbled and Jack's eyes filled with worry and suspicion as he quickly turned away and headed below deck. He quickly descended down the stairs and he was in the galley in seconds.

"Holy mother…" Gibbs was repeating over and over as he was leaning over Alicia's unconscious form. Jack stopped dead in his tracks the moment he saw her lying on the floor with her eyes closed and her face covered in purple marks.

"Alicia…?" he choked out as he kneeled next to her and took hold of her cold hand. His eyes moved over her form from her hurt face to her ripped clothing and his eyes darkened. His eye caught her bare leg and he saw a line of dried blood on her inner thigh that made his stomach turn. He swallowed the bile in his throat and placed his fingers on her wrist, checking her pulse.

"She's alive…quick! Move!" he said harshly to Gibbs who was standing frozen into place, his eyes watering by the minute. Jack pushed him away and picked up the young woman into his arms. She felt like a bunch of feathers as he cradled her against his chest.

"Cover her! Move Gibbs!" he said loudly to the older man who quickly obeyed and took of his coat and placed it over her almost naked form.

"Take that son of a bitch to the brig. I'll deal with him later." Jack said in a dark tone as he turned around to head for his cabin.

"You think he…?" Gibbs asked in a hoarse voice and Jack stopped, placing a kiss on Alicia's hair.

"What do you think? Where is that blood coming from?" he answered in a low voice as he left the galley and walked with steady footsteps to his cabin, his blood boiling inside his veins with each step he took, the crew watching in horror as he passed by them on his way inside.

"Do what Gibbs says." He said to them a she disappeared in his cabin, closing the door firmly behind him.

He walked in and placed her gently onto the bed. He moved back and took of his coat, before pulling up his shirt sleeves.

"My God, luv…what did he do to you…? Where was I?" he choked out as he watched her unmoving body. He removed Gibbs's coat and almost gasped as he inspected more closely the bruises and scratches on her neck and shoulders. It took him almost two hours to clean her and take of her destroyed dress, the bile in his throat rising even more the moment he saw the dried blood on her legs. At that moment Jack knew exactly what he would do with the man that hurt her.

"You won't get away with this, you bastard…I swear on me mother's grave you won't…" Jack hissed as he stroked Alicia's hair, glaring at the wall next to the bed with furious dark eyes, his heart filling with rage and want for revenge the longer he looked at her bruised face.

**End of chapter 18**

**Author's note: **Thank you for reading! Poor Alicia, huh? I'm feeling so bad for doing this to her but I had to.

Please review and tell me your thoughts! I'll give you a cookie or a Jack clone! **:)**


	19. Chapter 19

Hello again! The new chapter is here!

I want to thank everyone who reads this story and of course my wonderful reviewers who are: **Jen, LovePoisonedHeart, CrystalDarkness-331, red-eyedgal, justanothergaarafangurl, bmdrose, callieandjack, Opalfire, Hayley Jean, Midnight LeAnn, Jade Lamourgy, amyjadee, xActDanceWritex, Emma, Snuffles-sweetie, Lacey201, CaptainFlyingSparrow, Howlongmustiwait, x Eliza-Jane x, Jacky and thasinger123!** Thank you all for your support! **:)**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean and I definitely don't own Captain Jack! (sigh…)

**Chapter 19**

Jack was pacing up and down the cabin all the while watching Alicia's face for any change; for any sign that she was awake but she gave none. He sighed heavily into the darkness of the room, his hands clenching into fists the more he thought about what happened during his absence. He stopped his pacing and looked at the door of the cabin for a while before his eyes narrowed into slits. He walked to the table at the centre of the cabin and put on his coat. He took his pistol that was lying heavily on the wooden table and inspected it before placing it to his belt. He placed his hat on his head and exited the room with hard, cold eyes. He closed it gently behind him despite the turmoil of emotions that were boiling inside him at the moment. He walked down to the brig, meeting Gibbs along the way.

"Jack! How is she? I was coming to check on you." The older man said with true worry in his eyes.

"Asleep…she hasn't moved at all…the only thing indicating that she's alive is her soft breathing…she must have hurt her head I think. There's a bump on the back of it and her back is all scratched up…" Jack muttered in a low voice.

"Poor lass…did he do it? I mean…raped her?" Gibbs asked hesitantly.

"I think so…there was blood on her legs but I didn't see…I didn't want to…not when she's still unconscious." He said as he looked towards the direction of the brig.

"He's in there like you asked…" Gibbs said and Jack gave a nod.

"Come with me…" he said to his first mate a she started walking to the brig. Gibbs quickly followed behind him and looked at the back of Jack's head with worry. When Jack was that calm about something so serious it meant storm. The came to stand in front of the brig and Jack motioned for Gibbs to give him the keys.

"Oh…I'm in trouble am I not?" Peter sneered from his place in the cell and Jack inhaled sharply as he unlocked the door and entered.

"You keep your mouth shut! You will only answer whatever question I ask! Savvy?" he hissed in a dangerous undertone that made Gibbs swallow hard and Peter snicker.

"Right…Captain." The man said sarcastically.

"What the hell did you think you were doing, bastard?" Jack asked as he kneeled to face him.

"What? I thought she was here for entertainment…your reputation and all, you know. But I found out that the girly was a virgin…too bad." Peter said and Jack growled.

"Whatever made you think you could lay a hand on me girl?!" Jack roared but the man didn't even flinch.

"Didn't really think about that. I saw that she was pretty and I went for it. Not really your girl since you hadn't claimed her yet. You should have. She's good." Peter said with a shrug.

"You went for it…All right then. I guess then you didn't know when you joined me crew the punishment I have for rapes, did you?" Jack asked with a smirk and the man shrugged.

"Not really…What you gonna do? Make me walk the plank? Whip me?" Peter asked with raised eyebrows and Jack looked at his ringed hand with interest as he answered.

"No…not really. You see, you did something that I personally think is disgusting and inhuman so I should do what agrees with me morals, don't you think?" Jack asked him with narrowed eyes and a smirk playing on his lips.

"Morals? I thought pirates don't have morals. Come on, don't tell me you've never done what I did to your precious princess?" the man said and Gibbs winced at the words, expecting Jack to explode at any moment but he stayed calm.

"You dare accusing me of taking advantage of innocent women, you filthy dog? You just helped me take the decision I wasn't so sure about, dear Peter." Jack growled as he took a few steps closer.

"And what that is?" Peter asked bored, yawning as Jack grinned evilly.

"Oh nothing much…just a bullet in your head." Jack said nonchalantly and Peter looked up at him stunned.

"Bullet? You think you can kill me?" Peter asked with wide eyes.

"Of course! Who will stop me?" Jack said cheerily, even if he was feeling the exact opposite.

"Him!" Peter said, pointing at Gibbs who glared at the man before looking at Jack who smiled to his first mate.

"Him? He's the most loyal crewman aboard this ship and has something that you'll never have; honor." Jack whispered in a low voice as he stepped closer and put a hand to his gun.

"You can't do that…" Peter mumbled a she backed further into the cell.

"Can't I?" Jack said with a low voice as he took hold of his pistol, his knuckles turning white from the pressure.

"Come on, mate…I didn't mean to hurt her that much…I …I mean…didn't know she mattered that much to you…" Peter stammered as Jack pointed the gun to his head.

"Well, now you do." Jack hissed as he pulled the trigger and shot him right in the head, the man's body slumped against the wall as he exhaled his last breath.

"Burn in hell…" Jack whispered as he turned on his heel and exited the brig, handing the keys to Gibbs who was staring silently with wide eyes.

"Remove that thing from me ship." He said in a hoarse voice as he replaced his pistol to his belt and left the brig with loud heavy footsteps as a pool of blood surrounded Peter's unmoving body.

*************************************************

Jack entered his cabin again; expecting to see Alicia awake but she was still exactly as he had left her. He closed the door and took of his coat and vest before climbing onto the bed beside her. He touched one of her hands and realized that she was cold. Carefully he gathered her in his arms and pulled her close to his warmth.

He was lying there for a few hours until morning came. He had his eyes closed when he felt movement coming from the woman in his arms. He opened his eyes wide open and saw her struggling into his embrace.

"Shh, luv…just me…" he whispered a she held her close to him.

"Jack?" she whispered into his chest as she slightly calmed down.

"That's me name, darling. Calm down…no need to panic…" he said to her as he saw her looking at him with fear.

"Just…please let me go…" she whispered and he loosened his tight grip. She moved back and winced in pain as the moment caused an extreme pain between her legs.

"Easy…easy there…lie back…" he said to her.

"Tell me what he did, luv." He said to her but she shook her head as tears rolled down her cheeks

"I can't…I can't, Jack…" she whispered as his hand wiped away her tears.

"Why not? Why don't you tell Jack what happened, hmm?" he said to her, placing a kiss to her cheek, his heart breaking when he felt her flinch slightly from his touch.

"I'm ashamed…" she choked out and he looked at her lovingly.

"No reason to be…it's just me here, eh? Just ol'Jack here…" he said as he stroked her hair.

"I can't…I'm sorry." She said, shaking her head from side to side.

"Okay…okay. Maybe later." He said with a gentle nod as she tried to sit up. He helped her and she grimaced in pain.

"Will you let me check? I mean…you might need to be cleaned up…" he said to her uncomfortably, swallowing hard.

"What? You?" she asked him with wide eyes.

"No…not if you don't want to. You can do it. I'll bring you water, aye?" he said to her kindly as he stood up from the bed. She looked at him as he took a cloth and wet it with water before returning back to her.

"Here. I'll…just turn around, aye?" he said to her softly and she gave a nod, her whole body shaking as she took the cloth from his hand. He turned around and she pushed the covers away from her body before gathering up the night dress. She froze at the amount of dried blood she saw there and started slowly cleaning her self.

"D…did you dress me?" she asked as she cleaned the dried blood from her inner thighs.

"Aye…I was alone." He said and she sniffled.

"I'm glad." She whispered and a smile came to his face, happy that she trusted him.

When she was done she made to stand up to go and wash her hands but she got dizzy and almost fell down if it hadn't been for Jack's reflexes. He caught her and pulled her close to him.

"All right?" he asked and she nodded.

"Yes…I need to wash my hands." She said.

"Let's go then." He said a she guided her to the side cabin. She washed her hands and face, wincing as she felt a sting on her lip where the scratch was.

"Let me see, luv." He said as he turned her face towards him. He looked at her face and lightly touched the bruises on her cheek. His eyes went to her lip and brushed a wet cloth over the scratch, making her wince.

"Ouch…" she whimpered and he smiled to her.

"Me, kiss it better?" he asked her, pointing to himself and she looked at him with wide eyes.

"Um…no it's okay…I'll jut lie down for a while." She said, looking away from him and moving back from his arms.

"Darling, you don't have to be afraid of me. I would never hurt you." He said sadly and she swallowed.

"I know…I just…can't stand to…you know…" she said and he gave a stiff nod.

"Okay. Let's get you to bed." He said. She lied down again and as he was fixing the covers around her she spoke again.

"Where is he? Is he on the Pearl?" she asked him in a small voice and he quickly shook his head.

"No, sweetheart. He won't hurt you again. I made sure of that. Now go to sleep." He said, moving some hair away from her face. She gave a nod, not asking any more about that. Just as he was about to leave she spoke again.

"Jack?" she asked in a quiet voice.

Immediately he turned around and looked at her lovingly.

"Yes, darling?" he said gently.

"Later…can I take a bath?" she asked him, not helping but feeling dirty.

"Of course. Sleep for a few hours and I'll wake you to take a bath and eat something, hmm?" he said to her softly and she offered him a small smile.

"All right. Thank you." She said as she closed her eyes.

"Me pleasure, luv." He whispered before walking out of the cabin, not knowing that she didn't sleep but only cried with her face buried in his pillow, inhaling his scent.

**End of chapter 19**

**Author's note: **Thank you for reading! It's going to be a hard time for Alicia, isn't it?

Please review and tell me what you think! I'll give you a nice piece of apple pie that I just made myself! (And yes, I can cook!) **:)**


	20. Chapter 20

Hello again! The new chapter is here and I'm finally finished with my tests!

I want to thank all the people who are reading this story and of course my wonderful reviewers**: justanothergaarafangurl, bmdrose, callieandjack, Emma, red-eyedgal, LovePoisonedHeat, CrystalDarkness-331, addyis, xActDanceWritex, Snuffles-sweetie, x Eliza-Jane x, Jade Lamourgy and Novalea!** Thank you all for your support! **:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean!**

**Chapter 20**

Alicia was in the bathtub, her hands were making circles in the soapy water, her eyes staring emptily at it. The water was warm no more but she still stayed in the tub, not even noticing the change of temperature. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, a single tear sliding down her wet cheek, her hands falling limply in the water with a soft splash. A choked, pathetic whimper escaped her mouth and she cursed her self for being so pathetic but she couldn't help it. She felt like her whole body was numb. If it was from the cold water or her feelings, she didn't know.

Jack had brought her the tub filled with warm water an hour ago and was now pacing outside the cabin, chewing at his nail and staring at the closed door. He sighed and stopped in front of it, looking at it with a grimace.

"What is she doing…? How long does it take to have a bloody bath? What if she drowned? I'll just check…" he muttered to himself earning a funny look from one of the crewmembers that passed by.

He knocked softly at the door and pressed his ear against it, trying to listen.

"Luv? It's me…everything all right in there?" he asked with a hopeful expression on his face as he waited for a nothing happened. He narrowed his eyes and knocked again.

"Darling…you are scaring me…is everything okay?" he said louder with a panicked voice but again the only thing that followed his question was silence.

"Alicia…if you don't speak I'm coming in and I don't care if you have finished or not!" he said firmly but again nothing; no answer.

"That's it. I'm going in." he muttered and quickly opened the door, his eyes searching frantically for her. His gaze moved from the bed to the table and then landed on the tub. His eyes widened when he saw her still inside with tears in her eyes.

"Jesus!" he whispered as he rushed to her side and kneeled next to the tub.

"Alicia…darling…can you hear me?" he whispered, his eyes trailing from her tearstained face to her neck and collarbone. The water reached and covered her chest as she was sitting there, head bent forward to her knees.

"Darling…oh my God…what are you still doing in here…the water is cold. Come on…" he said to her and stood up, bringing his hand to her arm as he grabbed a towel with the other one. The moment he touched her however she flinched and tried to move away from him.

"No…let me go!" she shrieked, causing him to release her and take a few steps back.

"Alicia…it's me luv…please get out of there." He whispered softly as she looked at him with wide confused eyes.

"Jack…what are you doing in here?" she demanded and he came closer again.

"I was talking to you and you weren't answering me. I had no choice but to come in." he said and she shook her head.

"I'm okay…don't! Don't touch me!" she said loudly to him the moment he tried to help her out of the tub.

"Okay…all right, luv.I am not. Just…just get out of the cold water, please." He said quickly, handing her the towel and looking sadly at his feet.

She took the towel and felt guilty for treating him like that but she couldn't help it. Whenever she closed her eyes and felt someone touch her, the man's face haunted her.

Slowly she stood up and wrapped the towel around her body with shaky hands while he looked at his hands with fake interest. She walked out of the tub and stood in front of him, hiding her trebling hands behind her back.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered and he looked from his ringed hands to her eyes.

"What for? It's fine…I understand. I just wanted to help." He said softly with honesty in his big chocolate eyes.

"I know…oh, Jack…" she choked out as she buried her face in her cold hands. Jack's eyes widened the moment he saw her bursting into tears again and he didn't know what to do. He couldn't touch her; she would push him away if he did.

"What is it, luv?" he asked her softly a she approached her.

"I won't be able to stand the touch of another human being now. He made me to be afraid of your touch…I loved your touch." She whispered as she looked at him with red eyes. Jack felt a lump in his throat as he came to stand in front of her.

"No, you'll get over it. It's just…it's very early…you will forget about it." He whispered as he made to stroke her bare arm but he stopped as she looked at his hand. He quickly pulled it back towards himself and she closed her eyes.

"Don't…I …I'm sorry…" she whispered as she took his hand and held it in her own, making him look at her shocked.

"Will you help me?" she asked him softly and he nodded frantically, hope rising in his heart. Hope that she will let him be close to her again, touch her again. She smiled a small smile to him and he pulled her in his arms without thinking. She gasped, trembled in his arms but didn't push him away from her.

"It's me fault, luv…I shouldn't have let you here alone…you should have been with me. Not here alone. It's me fault. I promised to your father that I would take care of you. Look what I let happen to you." He whispered into her hair, inhaling the sweet scent of her clean, wet locks. Her arms hesitantly and shakily embraced him back; her hands resting against his lower back causing him to close his eyes at the feeling of her pressed so close to him.

"It's not your fault, Jack. I should have gone with you." She whispered into his chest and he kissed the top of her head, feeling her tremble in his arms.

"You have to get dressed. You are freezing." He whispered but made no move to release her. His arms didn't seem to obey his mind as they stayed tightly wrapped around her shaking form. He felt wetness on his chest and realized that she was crying again, her hands grabbing fistfuls of his shirt.

"Shh…hush, darling. He's gone and I'm here…Jack's here…' he whispered soothingly, his hands making calming circles on her back covered by the white towel.

She nodded and sniffled a couple of times before looking up at him with red eyes. He smiled down at her and brushed his hand over her bruised cheek, his action warming her heart, making her smile a small smile at him.

"Thank you." She said in a barely audible voice and his eyes went to her lips. He frowned when he spotted the cut on her bottom lip and brushed it with a single finger.

He looked in her eyes and he felt an urge to kiss her, to take all the pain away but he knew he shouldn't.

His body however, had different plans as he unconsciously leaned closer to her mouth and placed a soft, quick kiss on her trembling lips. She didn't pull back like he had expected her to do; neither did she kiss him back. Encouraged he pressed his mouth firmly against hers and closed his eyes, a noise that could be taken as a whimper escaped his mouth. Alicia stayed still in his arms as he deepened the kiss and hesitantly started kissing him back.

_It's okay…he's Jack…he won't hurt you…_ She said to herself as she felt him pressing closer to her, his hands clutching her close to his body. His right hand left her back and tangled itself in her wet hair while his other caressed her back gently. Alicia stiffened in his arms when she felt him move his hand to her hair as it was exactly what Peter had done to her when she tried to fight him of her. The last straw for her was when she heard Jack moan into her open lips and felt his hand on her bare arm. Quickly, as if he had burnt her, she pushed him away from her, gasping.

"No…don't do that…no…" she muttered fearfully as he looked at her confused. His mouth was slightly open and his breathing labored while he blinked rapidly.

"Darling…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." He said, trying to control his breathing along with his desire for her.

_Nice work, Jackie. _His inner voice said to him but he was too busy staring at her trembling form to care**.**

"Don't do that again, please Jack…" she whispered, shaking her head.

"What did I do, luv?" he asked her gently as he came closer again.

"Your hand in my hair. Don't do that please…Just…please bring me a dress. I need to get dressed." She said looking away from his piercing eyes, hugging her self with her cold hands. He nodded, feeling like an idiot and a bastard for trying to kiss her when she was like that.

"All right, luv…I'll…get you a dress." He whispered as he turned around and walked to the side cabin. He opened the chest and picked a blue dress. He brought it back to her and she took it from him without looking at him at all.

"Will you go outside for a minute?" she asked as she turned away from him. He shouldn't have to deal with her problems, she felt like a burden.

"Of course. Take your time. I'll be at the helm if you need me." He said in a steady voice as he exited the room, mentally slapping himself for his foolish behavior.

"Bugger! Me and me urges! She's going to hate me! Bugger!" he cursed as he walked to the helm and took it from Cotton, looking at the sea with sadness and anger written all over his face.

Alicia stared at the closed door with the dress in her hand. She wiped away a tear and walked to the bed. She took off the towel and slowly dressed herself. She brushed her hair and looked around the cabin.

"I don't mean to push him away…I don't…" she whispered brokenly as she sat down at Jack's chair next to the table. She looked around and saw that Jack's coat was on the table. She reached with her hand and took it in her arms. She leaned back on the chair and hugged the clothing to herself, inhaling Jack's scent by burrying her nose on the worn fabric. The familiar smell brought a small smile to her face and her eyelids dropped closed. She fell asleep curled on the chair with Jack's coat in her arms.

A couple of hours later, when Jack returned to the cabin, he found her still asleep in his chair. A smile crept to his lips when he saw her hugging his coat and came closer to her. He looked down at her and shook his head.

"Can you be anymore cute, sweetheart?" he whispered as he carefully picked her up bridal style and carried her to the bed. The movement caused her to whimper and clutch the coat even closer to her as if she was afraid that someone would take it away from her, making him chuckle with amusement.

"I won't take it from you, luv. Even if I was freezing me butt off I wouldn't take it away from you. I promise." He whispered as he kissed her forehead and stroked her cheek.

"Maybe you don't hate me after all, hmm?" he said to her before he slowly backed away from the bed and sat on the chair she had been sitting, watching over her as she slept.

**End of chapter 20**

**Author's note: **Thank you for reading! Please leave me a review! I really want to hear your thoughts! Please? I'll give you a cookie! **:)**


	21. Chapter 21

Okay, I have the new chapter here for you! I am so sorry for the delay but there was a problem with logging in! I would have posted this a lot sooner!

I want to thank everyone who is reading this and of course my wonderful reviewers: **x Eliza-Jane x, .x, Snuffles-Sweetie, Emma, callieandjack, Jacky, CrystalDarkness-331, xActDanceWritex, Jade Lamourgy, red-eyedgal, Novalea and LovePoisonedHeart!** Thank you all!

_Replies to unsigned reviewers: _

**Emma:** Thank you so much for your reviews, love! I'm sorry it took me so long to thank you personally for your support! **:)**

**Jacky:** Hi, love! Thank you so very much for all the wonderful reviews! I'm very happy you are enjoying my story! I would have updated sooner but there was a problem with the logging in the site. Thank you again! I hope you like the new chapter! **:)**

Now, on with the chapter!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean!**

**Chapter 21**

Alicia was still asleep wrapped in his coat when Jack woke up in the middle of the nigh from his had fallen asleep on the chair, watching over her. He had taken care of some things on the ship and then had returned to his cabin to rest. They were still docked at Tortuga and the ship was once again quiet. Only Jack, Gibbs and Cotton were aboard the Pearl. It was the first night that Jack had preferred to stay on the ship than go to the island for the night. He always liked to go ashore and have a drink with his crew or have a nice night with one of the ladies he knew there. But not that night. He wanted to stay with Alicia. He wanted to make sure she was okay.

Actually a lot of things were new to the Captain of the Black Pearl that he couldn't understand; that he had never felt before. He looked over to the young woman asleep on his bed and smirked. For instance never had a woman slept on his bed; never. Of course a lot of women had been on his bed but they've never been there for just sleeping. Another thing that was very strange to him was that he had never before had the need to hold someone when he slept. He always thought that he was better alone, with no care in his mind about a woman. But now that had changed. He wanted Alicia close to him and the need was even stronger now, when he wasn't able to hold her like he wanted. No, she was too scared and vulnerable.

Jack gritted his teeth and the smile left his handsome face as he remembered what that man had done to her. He had raped her. _Her_. The only woman that had ever meant something to him. The only woman that he wanted by his side. The only woman, besides his mother, that had ever showed real affection and care for him, when he needed it. But he had taken care of him. He had put a bullet in his head even if he believed that a much slower and painful death was appropriate for that man.

He eyes looked sharply at Alicia when he heard a soft whimper coming out of her mouth. He almost jumped up from his seat and to her side but he stayed where he was when he saw that she had just turned over and snuggled closer to his coat. He smiled and he was happy when he realized that the next morning his coat would smell like her. The smile faded again when he remembered her breakdown that afternoon. He grimaced as he remembered her words, her fear.

"_Don't touch me!"_

He closed his eyes tightly and shook his head as her words came back to his mind. She had flinched away from his touch; away from him. He had never thought that his touch would bring such fear into her eyes. Of course he knew that it wasn't him she was seeing but Peter. It wasn't him that she was truly afraid of but him; the man who had hurt her.

He had been so glad that she had let him kiss her that day. He nearly forgot what had happened the moment he felt her respond to his kiss. He knew that it was probably the wrong thing to do but he needed her. Yes, he needed her to kiss him, to hold him close. The moment he saw her lying unconscious on the hard wooden floor of the galley it was like a huge wave had crashed his body and his soul. For the first time in his life he was so scared about loosing someone. It was that moment that he realized that what he felt was more than infatuation, more than just plain lust because of her beauty.

He cursed that man straight to hell for making her weak. He hated that man for stealing the hope and happiness from her eyes. He hated that man for robbing her of her innocence and smile. He loathed that man for causing her to fear him when she was supposed to feel safe near him.

He rubbed his temples and sighed, gritting his teeth as he heard another pained whimper coming form her lips. He looked at her again and saw that her fists were clenched tightly onto the fabric of his coat and her eyes were squeezed tightly shut. His eyes narrowed in confusion and worry as he watched her squirming in the sheets, her mouth forming incomprehensible words. Slowly he stood up and walked over to the bed. He kneeled next to her, trying to understand any of her words but he couldn't. Her crying and moaning gained volume and he was startled by the noises coming from her mouth. His hand reached out and took hold of her smaller one and was surprised to find it cold, even as droplets of sweat were running down her forehead. The moment she felt his touch, she started thrashing around in the bed even more, her head moving from side to side as a pathetic whimper escaped her gasping mouth.

"Alicia…darling…wake up…" he said to her softly, shaking her slightly. The more he touched her the more frantically she moved.

"No…no…no…" was the only word that left her mouth, her hand trying to wiggle its way away from Jack's touch. Jack looked at her with wide eyes and took his hand away for a moment, hoping she would stop but she didn't.

"Please…" she whimpered again and Jack touched her again more firmly.

"Alicia, wake up, luv." He commanded gently as she sobbed again and curled in a ball, her fingers trying to lace with his own, like she was searching for a lifeline to hold on. He squeezed her hand and spoke again.

"Come on, luv…you're scaring me here…" he said as he shook her again. Her eyes snapped open as she felt his other hand on her cheek and she gasped, sitting up on the bed. Her eyes searched the room and finally saw him. He smiled at her but she didn't return his smile. Her eyes welled up with tears and she took her hand away from his.

"What is it, luv…?" he asked her softly.

She shook her head and wiped her tears away with the back of her hand.

"Nothing…just a dream…" she whispered, looking around the room fearfully.

"It didn't sound like a dream, luv…more like a nightmare to me…" he said as he watched her.

"What is it? There is no one in here, you and plain ol'me." He said gently, turning her face towards him.

She swallowed and took a last look around the cabin before settling her gaze on him; her whole body trembled as she stood there. He reached with his fingers and wiped her face dry.

"Alicia…calm down now. You are safe here." He said, looking her in the eyes.

"The ship is so quiet…Why is the Pearl so quiet?" she asked in a choked voice.

"The crew is ashore, it's night. That's why it is so quiet. No reason to be afraid." He said as he smoothed back her hair. She sniffled and looked at her hands as he continued petting her hair. He ran his hands through her locks, enjoying the feel of them as they passed through his calloused fingers.

"You have very long hair, luv…very long…" he whispered with a smile, trying to lighten the mood. She looked at him with her red eyes and she smiled.

"I know…I should probably cut it…" she said but he chuckled and shook his head.

"No way. It's beautiful like this…" he said as he took a lock and rubbed it between his fingers. She looked from his face to her hands that were folded on her lap and neither spoke again for a while.

"What did you dream, Ali?" he whispered and she shook her head.

"Nothing. It was nothing…just a stupid dream…you don't need this…" she said, shaking her head and rocking back and forth lightly.

"I don't need what, luv?" he asked confused.

"This…me…and my problems…and my pathetic behavior!" she said as she looked away from his piercing stare.

"Calm down, Alicia. You are not pathetic and …" he started but she cut him off.

"No…this isn't your problem…you shouldn't be here with me…" she whispered and he cocked his head to the side as he looked at her.

"Where should I be then?" he asked her and she shrugged.

"With the crew…having a good time. Not here and definitely not with me, listening to my crying and watching over me." She said in a barely audible voice.

"There will be many other nights for entertainment. You do not bother me. You never had, never will." He said honestly but she shook her head.

"What am I doing here, Jack?" she whispered and he looked at her thoughtfully.

"You are sitting on me bed." He said and she shook her head.

"No…no. I'm being a burden." She said and he stood up so suddenly that she jumped.

"Okay, listen. If you ever say that again I promise I'll never speak to you again." He said seriously and she looked at him surprised.

"What?" she whispered and he crossed his arms over his chest.

"You, Alicia, are not a burden. You are a member of me crew and quite a good one too." He said and she gave a soft half hearted chuckle.

"No, Jack…I am a burden. I am useless. I can't even be at another man's company! How am I supposed to work among so many men in here? I can't! Wherever I look, I see his face!" she shrieked as she looked away from him.

"Ali…look at me." He ordered gently and she reluctantly returned his gaze.

"Do you see his face on me?" he asked her, hoping she would say no; she did.

"No…but it's different, Jack…" she whispered as she looked adoringly into his chocolate eyes.

"How? Why is it different?" he asked as he kneeled next to her on the bed.

"It's you. I'm not afraid of you…Besides, I think that I …" she started but she stopped before finishing.

"You think what?" he asked her hopefully but she just shook her head.

"Nothing…it's nothing." she whispered, not daring to say the words she desperately wanted him to know. He wouldn't understand. He would probably just laugh.

Jack looked at his ringed hands and bit his lip, remaining quiet for a while. He had hoped she would say something more. He didn't even know what he had wanted her to say. That she liked him? That she cared for him? That she loved him?

_Wait a minute…love?_ He squinted his eyes at the thought and looked at her again. She was fumbling with the sleeves of his coat and her face was set into a frown.

Did he want her to say the words? He watched her more carefully and his eyes went to her full lips and then back up to her still bruised face. He looked at her lips again and smiled.

_Oh yes…H_e definitely wanted her to say the words.

_And what then, Jackie? What would happen then? Would you say it back? The only time you would say the forbidden word would be to sweet talk your wenches in your bed… _His inner voice said to him and he gritted his teeth.

**Shut it! I'm trying to think.**

_Love doesn't need too much thinking, Jackie…Either you love or don't love. You have to choose._

He looked at the weak girl in front of him and placed his hand on her knee, rubbing it softly.

**Maybe I do…**

"Jack?" Alicia asked softly and he snapped out of his reverie.

"Yes, luv?" he asked, loving the way his name sounded from her lips.

"I think…" she started but stopped to take a deep breath.

"What?" he asked her encouragingly.

"I think that…that…" she stammered and he squeezed her knee affectionately in response.

"…I think I should stay here in Tortuga." He finished, not looking up at him.

**Not what I had in mind…luv. **He thought to himself as he stood frozen in place, staring at her in horror and desperation at the mere thought of her leaving him.

**End of chapter 21**

**Author's note: **Thank you for reading! Please review and I'll give you a nice hot cup of chocolate with cookies hot from the oven!

You think our dear captain is going to let her go? Tell me your thoughts please!

Again I apologize for the wait but it was not my fault. **:)**

**Edited: 6/2012**


	22. Chapter 22

Here is the next chapter! I hope you like it!

I want to thank everyone who is reading this and of course my reviewers: **xjacksparrowx, howlongmustiwait, Jacky, SoLittleLove, justanothergaarafangurl, Emma, bmdrose, callieandjack, CrystalDarkness-331, Lily Yamamoto, red-eyedgal, Opalfire, Jade Lamourgy, Novalea, Snuffles-Sweetie, x Eliza-Jane x and Midnight LeAnn**! Thank you all!

_Replies to unsigned reviewers: _

**howlongmustiwait**: Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! I'm sorry for the mistake. I do proofread my chapters but sometimes a few errors escape my eye. But thank you anyway. **:)**

**Jacky: **Thank you so very much for reading and for your wonderful words, love! I hope you won't burn the rum when you read this! **:D**

**Emma: **Hi, love! Thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter! Thank you very much for your support! I'm happy you like my Jack! **:)**

**Bmdrose: **Thank you, love! I know, he's too adorable! **:)**

Now, on with the chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean!

**Chapter 22**

Jack was looking at Alicia with a grimace while she kept looking at her hands. He cocked his head to the side and realized that was not was she truly wanted. She didn't want to stay it was something else that she wanted to escape from.

"Now, you really don't want to be doing this, luv." He said, his eyes looking intently at her face. Her head shot up towards his direction and she frowned.

"What?" she asked softly and he shook his head.

"You don't want to stay here." He said again and she sighed.

"I think it's better if I do." She whispered and he pursed his lips, as he sat next to her on the bed.

"Better? You really think so?' he asked her with amusement.

"Yes, I do." She stated, a little less confident than before.

"You are absolutely and undeniably certain that what you really want is to stay in this filthy island instead of the Pearl?" he asked her, his eyes burning wherever they looked at her.

"Filthy? I thought it was the best place in the whole world for you." She said as she looked at him.

"You are not answering my question, Ali. Do you really want to stay here?" he asked her and she sighed.

"I think…it would be better than you having me around here, causing you trouble." She said softly and he snorted at her reasoning.

"You really are young, beautiful." He whispered, shaking his head.

"I might be…why do you say that?" she asked as she sat up higher on the bed.

"Okay, first things first. You think you are a burden on my back. Why?" he asked her, facing her. She looked at him like she wasn't so sure herself.

"You are a pirate. You don't need me here…I caused trouble. If it weren't for me all this wouldn't have happened. That man would be still part of the crew and you'd be fine with it." She said weakly and he looked at her incredulously.

"What makes you think I would want a rapist on me ship?" he said to her in a hard voice.

"All I'm saying is that you would probably had never realized what he really was if he hadn't…hurt me." She said.

"Just because I'm a pirate that doesn't mean that I would do what he did to you, Alicia." He growled.

"I know that and you probably don't need to do that to be with a woman. I know your fame, Jack." She said as she fell back on the headboard of the bed with a soft thud.

"Leave me fame out of this, luv. We 're talking about you now. And where did this …ridiculous idea that you have to leave came from, hmm? Have I ever given you a sign that I don't want you here?" he demanded, getting angry with her way of thinking.

"No." she said in a barely audible voice and he turned his head to the side.

"I didn't catch that, luv. A little louder if you please?" he said to her loudly.

"No." she said more firmly and he looked at her.

"That's right. I haven't. So why don't you forget about leaving cause I have news for you: It's not going to happen. Is that clear?" he said to her as he leaned close to her face and stared at her.

"You can't stop me, Jack." She whispered and he stood up from the bed quickly.

"Jesus…you are a part of me crew. I'm the Captain. Whatever I say goes!Savvy?" he growled through gritted teeth and she swallowed hard at his tone, his eyes a darker shade than usual as he looked down at her.

"You'd be better without me here. You wouldn't have to baby-sit me all night. You could live like before. I know you'd rather prefer to be in a tavern right now and…" she started but he caught her of.

"I don't care about the rum, I don't care about the bloody wenches, if that's what you implying! I'd rather stay here just looking at you than be in their fake presence!" he roared and she flinched.

"Do I have to spell it out for you, woman? I want you here! Isn't that enough?!" he growled again and she turned away from him.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered and he laughed bitterly.

"You are sorry? For me? You should be sorry for you!" he yelled and his words stung.

"I know that." She whispered again brokenly and he bit his lip. He couldn't take back what he said now, could he? Maybe he could put some sense into her head even if he had to shout at her.

"Do you know what could happen if you stayed here?" he asked her as he sat down next to her and took hold of her arm in a painful grip, pulling her close to him.

"Well? Tell me?" he demanded again as he shook her.

"No…what could be worse?" she stated in a tired voice.

"Worse? Let me think…Hmm…you know I knew a girl once. Pretty little thing she was…blond hair, blue eyes. She was gorgeous. She arrived in this island. Some bloke had promised to marry her if she waited for him here. Well, she did wait for him but he never came back. He left her here alone. She had no money, nothing. Do you have any idea of what she did to survive?" he asked her in a throaty whisper and she looked at him before shaking her head.

"No? She became a whore. That's how I came to know her. Every time I was here I visited her. And not only for the services she provided to me. No, she was a nice girl. I used to talk with her for hours like I do with you. A few months ago she was found dead. Some drunk bastard had raped her and then killed her with a butcher knife. He let her die in the street like an animal. So, let me make something clear for you, luv. If you think that something like that is what you deserve then be my guest. But I have to tell you one thing. The only way you are leaving this ship is over me dead body." He finished as he let go of her arm and stood up from the bed angrily, muttering curses.

Alicia looked at her arm and saw a bruise forming on her skin in the place where he had grabbed her, but she didn't care. She sniffled and looked at her lap while he searched the cabinet for a bottle.

"I'm sorry." She whispered again and he grabbed a bottle before facing her again.

"You're sorry…Jesus Christ…what the hell were you thinking!?" he roared and she flinched.

"I was thinking of getting off your back that's what I was thinking! I can't even stand my own pathetic self! I feel like it's my fault! Everything is my fault!" she cried as she threw the covers of her body and stood up while he looked at her with intense eyes. She shook her head and passed by him to get to the door. Her hand hadn't even touched the door when she felt his hand bang against it, blocking her exit.

"It's not your fault." He whispered into her ear but she shook her head.

"Let me open the door, Jack." She said in a strained voice but he didn't even flinched, his palm flat against the wooden door.

"Staying here won't make his face go away, darling. Staying here won't make you forget." He whispered and she rested her head against the door as a few tears escaped her already red and tired eyes.

"Why are you doing this?" she whispered and he frowned.

"Doing what?" he asked her confused.

"Trying to make me stay here. Why am I so important? If you worry that you'll break the promise to my father don't worry. It is my decision." She said and he growled, turning her around to face him once again.

"You really think that only a promise would bind me to you?" he asked her in a low voice and she looked back into his smoldering black eyes steadily.

"I don't know. That's why I'm asking you." She said and he smirked.

"If you really believe that I always keep me promises you are wrong. If you really think that I would do this for anyone you are again wrong. I never keep something that I don't like, beautiful." He said as he looked at her with his head cocked to the side.

"Really? Should I be flattered by this then? I am not one of your tarts you…you…" she trailed off and he smirked.

"You aren't? Then why would you want to stay here then? Only those kinds of women decide to stay here and believe me I know most of them quite well." He said and she looked at him angrily.

"I should really make a comment for your taste in women right now but I am rather tired to get in a fight with you. So, it would be your best interest if you…" she was rudely cut off by his lips crashing down on hers. Her eyes widened and she gasped as he backed her against the door roughly, his hands on either side of her face. He tilted his head to kiss her deeper and at that moment she forgot everything; everything that happened those last few days. His right hand left the door and got tangled into her hair, pressing her head closer to his eager lips. She responded to his kiss and she felt him smile into it, pushing his body closer to hers, pressing her harder against the door. He moved back for air and smothered her face with kisses, making her gasp for breath. She moved her hand to his head and placed it to the back of his neck, gently stroking the skin there.

"I love it when you talk back…" he whispered and she felt herself melting against the door.

"I don't like it…it's rude…" she muttered and he laughed into her ear, his lips latching themselves to her neck hungrily. She gave a soft moan and he smiled against her neck.

"See? I can make you forget…" he whispered softly and she gasped when she felt his arms encircling her waist.

"You can't leave me…" he whispered, not caring if he sounded desperate or pathetic saying that.

"Jack…I'm not…" she started but he kissed her again.

"I said you can't leave me." He whispered in the kiss and she closed her eyes.

"Why not?" she whispered, breaking the kiss.

He looked at her and swallowed hard, licking his lips before biting them nervously.

"Who is going to wash me shirts?" he said lamely and she rolled her eyes.

"Get a maid." She shot back as she tried to move but he tightened his hold on her.

"Who is going to take care of me when I'm sick? I have to tell you, luv, you are the best nurse I've ever seen in me life." He babbled and she looked at him suspiciously. He never babbled.

"You mean when you are dunk too." She said and his eyes lit up.

"Aye! That too!" he said with a grin and she glared at him.

"Would you care to give me a serious reason?" she demanded tiredly and he frowned.

"Eh…I like you?" he offered and her eyes widened.

"You what?" she yelped and he grinned.

"Well you know me…" he mumbled and she gave a nod.

"I know you. That's what I'm afraid of." She muttered and looked away.

"Obviously you didn't understand what I said. I like you. I, Jack Sparrow like you Alicia. Savvy?" he growled in annoyance, sure that she was not getting his meaning.

"Like me? How?" she asked timidly and he groaned.

"Is your head okay? I like you. I want to kiss you and hug you and do other inappropriate things that would definitely make you blush. Savvy?" he said and she turned a noticeable shade of pink at his words.

"You …are in love with me?" she whispered and he winced.

"I, yes…I mean…if you want to put a label on it…" he muttered and she turned red.

"I…really?" she whispered and he smirked at her.

"Aye…the question is, do you like ol'Jack?" he asked her with squinted eyes. She inhaled sharply and stared at him for what seemed like an eternity before slowly nodding her head.

"That's good." He said grinning before kissing her again, placing his hand on her cheek feeling her skin warm from embarrassment. He slowly moved them back from the door, his hand reaching for the bottle on the table. He moved back from the kiss and winked at her before taking a sip. He placed it down on the table again before pulling her with him on the bed, her on top of him. He pecked her lips again and pulled the covers around them.

"Now, go to sleep and I don't want to hear anymore nonsense coming from those pretty lips of yours." He stated, as she rested her head on his warm chest.

"Aye, captain." She muttered as she closed her eyes, leaving him smirking smugly.

_Jackie's in love…_ His inner voice mocked him and he rolled his eyes.

"Oh shut it." He muttered as he closed his eyes, tightening his hold on her.

**End of chapter 22**

**Author's note: **Thank you for reading! Please leave a review!

Isn't Jack adorable? If you all think that he is, I'll give you a nice piece of cake! **:)**


	23. Chapter 23

Hello! How are you all?

I have the new chapter here for you all! Hope you like it!

I want to thank all my readers and of course my amazing reviewers: **Jacky, x Eliza-Jane x, Snuffles-Sweetie, Crystalyna du Starrvan, Jade Lamourgy, amyjadee, lacey201, red-eyedgal, callieandjack, Emma, addyis, justanothergaarafangurl, Midnight LeAnn, Opalfire, CrystalDarkness-331, xActDanceWritex, bmdrose, Novalea and Lykopis08!** Thank you all so much for your support! **:)**

_**Replies to unsigned reviewers: **_

**Jacky: **Hi, love! Thank you so much for the wonderful words! Glad you enjoyed it! You are right, with Jack you never know what can happen! **:)**

**Lacey: **Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter! **:)**

**Emma: **Thank you for the wonderful review, sweetie! Happy you enjoyed it! As for the _'do it_ 'part…I think it will happen. But I don't know when yet! **:)**

**Bmdrose: **Thanks for still reading and reviewing! Glad you liked the previous chapter, love! **:)**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean! (sniff…**:(** )

**Chapter 23**

The next morning Jack woke up from his deep sleep with his body curled around Alicia's form. They had moved sometime in the night and now he was pressed formly behind her back with his arms wrapped tightly around her waist and his head in the crook of her neck. He stirred and slowly opened his eyes, nuzzling his nose in her neck and whimpering like a kitten. He smirked when he smelled her pleasant scent and felt her snuggling further into his warm embrace, remaining asleep. He looked at her calm face and smiled as he stretched behind her on the bed. He slowly withdrew his arms from around her and propped up on his elbow to get a better look at her. Her hair was falling all over her face and she had a small smile on her face. Her left hand was resting by her head on the pillow and the right one under it.

"You'll be the death of me…" he muttered as he realized that he couldn't take his eyes from her face, not mention the rest of her body. He shook his head and carefully stood up from the bed. He put on his boots and fixed his shirt before putting on his vest. He looked at the window and smiled.

"Day for a tour, luv…" he whispered to himself as he looked at her. He put on his coat and silently exited the cabin, letting her sleep for a while. She needed it after all. He closed the cabin door only to come face to face with his first mate.

"Oh! Captain!" Gibbs yelped as their heads almost collided.

"Damn it, man! Watch where you're going!" Jack groaned, rubbing his forehead.

"Sorry…um…how's the girl?" the older man asked pointing at the cabin door.

"I think…she's better." Jack said slowly.

"What were you doing in there all night?" Gibbs asked suspiciously and Jack glared at him.

"Not that is any of your business…_daddy_, but we were talking." Jack said and Gibbs frowned.

"You were talking? About what?" Gibbs asked curiously.

"About how much I want a new first mate!" Jack growled and Gibbs smiled nervously.

"I'm just worried, Jack. I love the girl like she was me daughter." Gibbs said and Jack looked at him funnily.

"Me too!" Jack said and Gibbs looked at him incredulously.

"Not…like a…daughter…well you know…um…yeah…" Jack mumbled nervously passing by Gibbs who stared at him with a forming smirk.

"Knew the poor lad was smitten…can't blame him…" he muttered and with a final look at the cabin, headed for the galley.

"Captain!" Marty yelled as he spotted Jack on deck.

"Aye?" Jack said turning to look at him.

"Are we staying here long?" Marty asked.

"Just for today. We're leaving tomorrow morning." Jack informed him. The man nodded and walked away, leaving Jack alone, staring at the dock.

"Now…what would cheer me girl up….?" He muttered as he chewed at his lip thoughtfully.

"Girly things!" he exclaimed after a while, making a couple of crew members stare at him funnily and glared at them and turned to face them fully before talking to them in a low voice.

"Gents, the deck is dirty. How about you two doing something about that, eh?" he said to them with a smirk.

"Aye, Captain." The said in unison, obviously annoyed.

"Good boys." He said cheerily as he walked away and up towards the helm.

*************************************

Alicia turned over in her sleep and wiggled in the covers before waking up with a gasp. She sat up on bed and looked around the cabin, her hand searching for Jack's warm body next to her. She looked at the bed and realized that she was alone.

"Just a dream…just a bad…dream…" she whispered as she took a few deep breaths from her nose and pushed her hair behind her ear. She sighed and slowly got out of bed, throwing the covers of her body. She headed for the side cabin and washed her face before getting dressed. When she was ready she looked at the closed cabin door and swallowed hard.

"I can't stay in here forever…" she muttered as her hand touched the door and quickly opened it. She walked out on deck and a few crew members stopped their jobs to stare at her. Their stare made Alicia shiver. She looked at her feet before walking any further. The crew must have realized her fear because they cleared their throats and turned away, speaking in hushed voices.

"Alicia!" Gibbs said loudly, causing her to almost jump out of her skin.

"Oh…hello, mister Gibbs." She said with a soft smile as she realized who he was.

"How are you, lass? Come on. I'll take you to the Captain, aye?" he said kindly to her, noticing her trembling.

"Better…thank you." She said as he took her arm and led her towards the helm where Jack was sitting.

Jack was humming to himself and playing with his compass as they walked up the stairs. The needle started turning and then settled on the direction of the stairs, making him frown.

"Hmm? What…? Oh! Ali!" he exclaimed closing his compass and smiling at her. The smile turned into a scowl when he saw Gibbs leading her there with a hand gently on her back.

"Gibbs…nice to see you." Jack mumbled as he reached with his hand and pulled Alicia close to him, yanking her from Gibbs's hold. His first mate rolled his eyes and waved him of before walking away, shaking his head. Alicia giggled at the grimace on Jack's face and snuggled into his arms. As soon as Gibbs was out of his vision Jack cheered up and looked down at her.

"Morning, luv." He said, kissing the top of her head.

"Good morning to you too." She said softly, placing a hand on his chest.

"So! Are you ready?" he asked her and she looked up at him confused.

"Ready? For what?" she asked and he smirked pocking her finger with his index finger playfully.

"A tour around the island, luv! I promised you when we arrived here that I would show you around the town." He said and she looked reluctant.

"I…I don't know, Jack…I'm not in a very cheery mood right now…" she whispered and he shook his head.

"I think it will cheer you up. Come on? For me?" he asked her with puppy dog eyes.

She laughed and he smirked.

"Okay…" she agreed finally and he clapped his hands.

"Perfect! Then we can go eat!" he said and she nodded.

"All right…as long as you are with me…" she muttered and he chuckled.

"Not getting rid of me that easily, beautiful." He said in her ear before pecking her cheek.

"Wait until I fetch me effects!" he said as he headed for his cabin to take his hat. She smiled briefly as she walked down the stairs and waited for him to return.

She smoothed down her light blue dress and looked at the dock as he walked out of the cabin.

"Come on, darling." He said, offering her his hand. She took it and he wrapped an arm around her waist, leading her of the Pearl and onto the dock of Tortuga.

**End of chapter 23**

**Author's note:** Thank you for reading! Sorry if it's too short but I had to leave it there or it would be too long! What can happen in Tortuga? Any ideas?

If you review, I'll update very soon! Please? **:)**


	24. Chapter 24

Okay, I have the new chapter here for you! Hope you like it!

I want to thank all the people who are reading this and of course my wonderful reviewers: **Jade Lamourgy, Snuffles-Sweetie, Crystalyina du Starrvan, x Eliza-Jane x, Jacky, bmdrose, Emma, Midnight LeAnn, callieandjack, CrystalDarkness-331, Lykopis08, addyis, red-eyedgal and BlueStar33!** Thank you all so much!

_**Replies to unsigned reviewers: **_

_**Jacky: **_Glad you liked that part, sweetie! Thank you for reading and reviewing! **:)**

_**Bmdrose: **_Hi again! I'm happy you enjoyed the chapter, love! I hope you'll like this one as well! **:)**

_**Emma:**_ Hi, love! Thank you once again for your sweet words! Glad you enjoyed the jealous side of our dear Captain! I hope you'll like this chapter too! **:)**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean!

**Chapter 24**

Jack was walking with Alicia next to him. He looked at her sideways and spotted her looking around her with a grimace. He smirked and coughed, getting her attention.

She turned towards him and looked at him.

"Yes?" she asked as she looked around her again.

"Nice town, eh?" he said and she looked at him incredulously.

"Nice? Try dirty and awfully quiet." She muttered and he laughed, pulling her close to his side with an arm around her shoulders.

"People her are sleeping at this hour, luv. Drinking and stuff…" he said as they almost collided with a drunkard.

"Watch out, mate." Jack muttered, pressing Alicia closer to his body protectively when he saw the man's stare.

"Nice wench there…" the man muttered with a sick smirk, causing Alicia to widen her eyes in disgust. Jack grimaced and quickly pulled her away from the man and out of the alley.

"I don't see what it is so exciting about this place, Jack." She muttered and he shrugged, looking behind him to make sure they were alone.

"Well…" he started with a wave of his hand but she spoke again.

"Oh! Wait! I forgot. Women." she stated with a smile and he looked at her with his mouth slightly open.

"Well…not women only…um…the rum is good here. No, very good. Excellent is the right word." He said and she chuckled.

"Okay. So, where are we going exactly?" she asked as they passed a few shops.

"I have something for you…" he whispered, winking at her and she looked at him surprised.

"I have ordered it and we are going to take it." He said cheerily and she nodded hesitantly.

"All right." She said as he took her hand and pulled her into an old shop. He knocked twice and an old lady appeared on the door.

"Oh, Jack Sparrow! Come in , dearie." She said and he smirked at the old woman.

"Thank you, luv." He said winking and pulling Alicia into the shop.

"Luv?" Alicia whispered in his ear and he shrugged.

"Came for your order, have you?" she asked and he nodded.

"Aye. Is it ready?" he asked and the woman winked before disappearing into another room.

"Jack, what is this place?" she asked and he smirked.

"A shop!" he exclaimed and she rolled her eyes.

"Shop? This placed is ready to collapse." She whispered and he chuckled, pulling her into the room the old woman had walked in.

When they entered the room Alicia gasped. The place was filled with silver jewelry and all kinds of gems. Jack watched her shocked expression and grinned to himself.

_Not thinking about that bastard now, are you luv?_ He thought to himself as he looked around the room with greedy eyes. He walked towards some rings and picked one up. He looked at it and cocked his head to the side, trying to decide if he should put it in his pocket or not.

"Jack!" Alicia hissed and he looked at her with innocent eyes.

"What? I'm just looking at it." He said as he placed the ring back to its place with difficulty. She rolled her eyes and looked around some more, her eyes wide with fascination.

"I still not understand what we are doing here, Jack…" she started but she was cut off as the woman entered the room from another door.

"Here it is, lad." The woman said and Jack grinned.

"Thank you, Janey." He said and Alicia smiled at his words.

_Always the charmer…_She thought as she came close to them.

He took the pouch from the woman and turned to her with a smile.

"Here, beautiful." He said and Alicia frowned. She took the small velvet bag and looked into his chocolate eyes before opening it. She placed her hand inside and her fingers met with something cold. She took it out and she gasped when she saw it. It was a necklace; a silver necklace with a bird hanging from it. She looked at Jack who just smirked, obviously pleased with himself.

"Jack…what is this?" she whispered, looking at the necklace again.

"It's a sparrow." He said and she looked at the silver chain carefully. The wings of the small sparrow were decorated with tiny rubies that sparkled.

"But…but what is this for?" she said stunned and he shrugged, inspecting his rings.

"Just something to remember me by…" he said casually.

"But…" she started bewildered. When the woman was gone once again he pulled her into his arms and kissed her on the lips before whispering in her ear.

"And to show to everybody that you are mine while you wear it." He said and she smiled.

"Jack…this is too much…" she said, staring at the necklace.

"Nonsense. Consider this as a part from your payment for being in my crew." He said with wild hand gestures and she smiled more.

"Let's put it on, aye?" he said smirking, taking the necklace from her and putting it on her neck. When he was done he placed a butterfly kiss on her neck and moved back to admire his taste.

"Perfect. I'm good." He said as he pulled a few coins from his pocket and disappeared into another room, to find the owner.

Alicia touched the chain on her neck and smiled. No one had ever given her a gift before. She looked up when Jack appeared again with the old woman following.

"Nice doing business for you, dearie." Jane said and Jack smirked.

"You too." He said, taking Alicia's wrist and leading her out of the shop and into the street again. He laced his fingers with her and Alicia frowned. She took his hand and looked at it before gasping.

"Jack! Oh…God…" she said and he batted his eyelashes at her innocently.

"What? She gave it to me." He said and Alicia laughed.

"Or better you stole it." She accused and he shook his head.

"Did not! I just took it when she wasn't looking. It's her fault for not seeing me." He said and she chuckled at his reasoning.

"Oh, Jack…" she said laughing, leaning her head to his shoulder as they walked.

***********************************

After hours of just walking around, Alicia had was almost evening and she was hungry too.

"Jack!" she exclaimed and he jumped.

"Aye?" he asked and she sighed.

"My feet hurt. Can't we just…sit somewhere?" she said and he smirked.

"As long as it's me lap you're sitting on." He whispered huskily and she gulped.

"Um…all right…" she said and he smirked.

"Come along then." He said as he passed by people, heading into a tavern. Her eyes widened when she saw the place but she was too tired to complain. He walked in and took her hand, leading her into a table.

"Sit here. You want something to drink?" he asked as he looked around.

"I thought we were going to eat." She said and he smirked.

"Aye. But we have to drink too." He said and she rolled her eyes.

"Just water." She said and he shook his head.

"Okay. Wine it is then." He said ignoring her choice and walking away towards the bar. She sighed and leaned back on the chair, looking around the place. Men were sitting all the while drinking and women were parading around looking for customers. She grimaced when she saw a rather bold situation going on at the table next to her and looked away from the scene. She looked at the bar and spotted Jack speaking to the barmaid who smiled at him, tugging at the braids on his chin playfully as she gave him the drinks. Alicia rolled her eyes and took the glass of wine from his hand when he was close enough.

"Acquaintance of yours?" she said, pointing at the woman and he smirked.

"Almost." He said as he sat down next to her and took off his hat.

"I ordered our food. Chicken sounds good?" he said and she nodded, taking a sip from the wine.

"Don't know how we are going to eat with _that _taking place next to us." She said pointing at the couple next to them. Jack looked at them and smirked.

"We could do that too." He offered and she laughed at the hopeful expression on his handsome face.

"I don't like doing that in public." She said and he smiled eagerly.

"How about in private?" he asked and she flushed a fade shade of red.

"Um…maybe…" she whispered and he perked up.

"Fabulous! When?" he asked eagerly, leaning close to her.

"Um…soon?" she offered and he grinned.

"All right but…" he started.

"Well, well see who we have here! Captain Jack Sparrow!" a man's voice said and Jack looked up to see a man smirking down at them.

"James, nice to see you here." Jack said with a forced smile as he moved back from Alicia.

"Who is this pretty lady?" James asked, staring at Alicia despite the fact that he had a woman hanging from his arm.

"This is Alicia." Jack said and the other man smirked.

"Alicia? Beautiful name. I'm Captain Hamilton." He said with a bow. Alicia smiled and gave a nod while Jack glared at he man.

"Can we sit?" James asked and Jack sighed.

"I guess. Come here, luv." He said, patting his lap to Alicia, seeing that there were only two seats. Alicia stood up and walked over to him. He pulled her to him and she made her self comfortable at his lap. The other man sat on the chair and brought the woman on his lap while she giggled.

"What brings you here?" James asked and Jack shrugged, stroking Alicia's arm gently.

"Just some business." Jack replied and the man smirked.

"I can see that." He said, looking at Alicia who narrowed her eyes at him. Jack rolled his eyes and looked at the bar impatiently.

"Waiting for someone?" James asked, taking a sip from his rum.

"No. What are you doing here?" Jack asked.

"Me? I can't stay away from this place. Just like you." James said, laughing and Alicia swallowed hard at the meaning of his words.

"I'm not here for _that_. I have company." Jack said irritated.

"I know. Why pay for something when you have it for free, eh?" James said, his green eyes looking at them amused.

"Listen, mate. Why don't you take your woman and go somewhere else. Aye? I just want to eat with me girl." Jack said, not liking the way the man stared at Alicia.

"Okay, okay. You could always join us." He said as he stood up and smirked at Alicia who was glaring at him angrily.

"No, thank you." Jack said through gritted teeth.

"Wow…overprotective, aren't you? What happened?" James said with a grin.

Jack only glared daggers at him.

"Fine…sorry to bother you." He said as he moved away with the girl.

"What's his problem?" Alicia asked when he was out of sight and Jack rubbed her back.

"Well…we have some disagreements…" he said and she looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"Why I am not surprised?" she said and he shrugged.

"I'm a pirate." He said and he cheered up when their food arrived.

"Food! Sit, luv." He said and she walked to her chair again.

She sat down and looked at the food before speaking again.

"You knew that woman he was with?" she asked and he stopped with his fork in hand.

"Um…why?" he asked and she sighed.

"She was staring at you." She said and he smirked.

"Of course she did. I'm quite dashing." He said and she chuckled.

"What? I am!" he whined and she pouted.

"And no, I didn't know her." He said before taking a bite from the food.

"I'm sure she'd like to know you though…" she muttered and he grinned.

"Jealous?" he asked with a mouthful of chicken in his mouth.

"Yes." She said plainly and he almost choked on his food. His eyes widened, not expecting her to say something like that.

"What?" he yelped and she looked at him in the eyes.

"I said yes." She said, taking a bite from her food.

He looked at her for what seemed like an eternity and then grinned.

"I am dashing." He said happily and she laughed.

"So, how about we spend the night here?" he asked and she frowned.

"Here?" she said incredulously and he nodded.

"We can rent a room for the night. A change of scenery might help." He said and she looked around.

"Have you stayed here before?" she asked and he shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Um…yeah." he muttered and she sighed.

"Okay…if you want." She said and he smiled.

"Great." He whispered, looking at her pretty face as she ate. His eyes moved to her lips and then to her neck before settling on her collarbone where the necklace rested. He moved his gaze lower and his eyes widened at his body's response. He swallowed and looked at her lips again, licking his own in the process.

"Jack?" she asked, frowning and he snapped his eyes to her eyes.

"What, love?" he asked with a smirk.

"You're staring." She said and he winked.

"Yes, I am." He said drinking from his rum, his eyes glued on her face as she blushed.

It was going to be a long day… and night.

**End of chapter 24**

**Author's note: **Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it! Please review and tell me what you think! I'll give you a cookie! **:)**


	25. Chapter 25

Hello again! Another fast update for you!

A huge thank you to my great reviewers: **justanothergaarafangurl, CrystalDarkness-331, Emma, xActDanceWritex, Midnight LeAnn, callieandjack, addyis, GREENGYPSY, howlongmustiwait, Jess, Snuffles-Sweetie, Jacky, Crystalyna du Starrvan, x Eliza-Jane x and bmdrose!** Thank you all for your wonderful words.

_**Replies to unsigned reviewers**_:

_**Emma:**_ Glad to know that you are hooked with this story! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing once again, love! **:)**

_**Howlongmustiwait:**_ Thank you for the review, hon! Glad you enjoyed the chapter! **:)**

_**Jess**_: I know what you mean. We all want Jack to love us but he can't. (Basically because he's not real, but who cares, eh? We can always dream!) Thank you for reading and reviewing! **:)**

_**Jacky:**_ Hi, love! Glad to you enjoyed the chappie! Thank you for your support! **:)**

_**Bmdrose:**_ Thank you for the review! Reviews really encourage me to write! Thank you for your support! **:)**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, or Jack! I wish I did though…

**Chapter 25**

Jack looked from his cards to Alicia with a smirk. It was her turn to play. She was staring at the cards with a frown and when she felt Jack's gaze on her she looked at him and rolled her eyes at the smug expression on his face.

"Okay…you won three times but you don't have to be so full of your self, Captain." She said and he chuckled.

"Oh…somebody is angry because of me amazing talent in cards." He said as she placed a card on the table and he smirked. He chose a card and looked for her reaction. She grimaced and bit her lip while he took a look around the tavern.

"You were just lucky…it doesn't mean that you are better. You obviously cheat all the time." She said and he looked at her offended.

"Me? Cheat? Slander and calumny! You are mean. Just face the fact that I'm good at it." He said with his chin high, making her shake her head and glare at him.

"Really? You are good at it?" she said as she concentrated in the cards in her hand.

"I could show in what else I'm good at but I think you'd slap me." He said with a lopsided grin and she blushed.

"Jack! At your cards!" she said in a high pitched voice and he stared at her as she picked a card. He looked at it and his mouth curled up into a devilish grin.

"I think I won! Again!" he said as he laid his last card on the table and she threw her hands in the air.

"You cheated! This can't be possible!" she muttered and he leaned back on his chair.

"Yes, it can. So, what do I get?" he whispered with hopeful eyes and she looked around the crowded tavern.

"What do you want, Jack? I have nothing to give you." She said defeated and he smiled.

"I think you do. How about a kiss?" he said, leaning closer to her but her eyes widened.

"Not here!" she yelped and he chuckled.

"All right. Upstairs then." He said and she nodded. He sat back and smiled at her as he waved for the barmaid. She came towards them after a while and Jack spoke.

"Another rum,luv. Oh , and some more wine for me lass." He said and the woman nodded, smirking at him before walking away. Alicia looked at him and then at the woman before sighing.

"Are you trying to get me drunk, Jack?" she asked and he looked at her.

"No…not really. Why?" he asked with a grin as music started playing.

"This is my fourth glass." She stated, cheeks flushed.

"You think I want to make you drunk so I can have me wicked way with you?" he asked teasingly and her eyes widened, looking at him with suspicion and…fear.

"What?" she asked in a hushed voice and Jack's smirk left his face, realizing what he had just said.

"No! I'm just kidding! I'm not trying…to do that…not unless you want me too…" he said with hand gestures as the barmaid returned with their drinks. Alicia looked at him and nodded. He smiled nervously at her and gave a few coins to the woman who stared at him.

"Before I forget, Captain. Scarlet sends her regards." The woman said, pointing to a table at the far corner of the tavern before walking away. Alicia looked at the direction the barmaid was pointing and she saw a woman with curly red hair sitting there, smirking towards their direction.

Alicia's eyes narrowed and she looked at Jack who was looking at the red head with a smirk that fell of his face when he saw Alicia's glare. He cleared his throat and smiled at her.

"Just …a friend…" he mumbled, drinking from his newly filled mug, his eyes darting towards Scarlet, begging her not to come close to them with his eyes.

"A very good friend I suppose." Alicia mumbled finishing her wine in one gulp causing Jack to choke on his rum and stare at her with wide, surprised eyes. Alicia leaned back on her seat, glaring at him for like the hundredth time that evening.

"Anymore friends I should be expecting tonight, Captain Sparrow?" she asked, the wine making her bolder and he looked at her dumbfounded for the second time that night.

"Probably the entire island…" he muttered to himself and she narrowed her eyes at him.

His wish didn't come true and Scarlet was already making her way towards them with a grin on her face. Jack's eyes widened when he saw her and he quickly stood up, pulling Alicia with him.

"What are you doing?" she asked as she was dragged towards the counter.

Jack smiled at the woman in charge for the rooms while Alicia looked at him shocked.

"Can I have a room, Emma?" he said with a charming grin that the girl returned.

"Of course, Captain." She said with a giggle as she turned to find a key for them.

"You know her name too? Is there a woman that you don't know?" Alicia asked while he looked at Scarlet who was approaching them but the crowd of people was slowing her down.

"Aye, the queen of England." He mumbled as he took the key from the girl and flashed her a quick smile.

"Room twelve, Captain." She said with a smile.

"Thanks, luv." He said to Emma who giggled as he pulled Alicia with him towards the stairs. He hastily walked up the stairs and found the room. He let go of Alicia's arm and placed the key in the lock but he had a bit of trouble opening it. He stopped when he heard Scarlet's voice from down the corridor.

"Jack, long time no see." She said as she approached them, looking at Alicia with distaste.

"Scarlet, fancy seeing you here." He said without looking up, cursing at the lock for not helping.

"Who is the wench?" she asked and Jack winced, he really didn't need this, not tonight.

"I have to inform you, miss that I am no wench." Alicia said with narrowed eyes and Jack smiled to himself.

"This is Alicia. She's with me." He said and Scarlet wrinkled her nose.

"Oh…Anyways, I don't care. I think you owe me something, Jack." She said with a smile and Jack looked at her with a grimace.

"I do? I don't remember taking money from you." He said and the redhead chuckled.

"Yes, you do. I hid you that night remember? The last time you were here? When you came to me all whining? Slightly drunk? Muttering things about a girl?" she said and Jack's mouth formed an 'o', making Alicia sigh in frustration.

"You were in trouble again?" she asked him, hands on her hips. Jack looked at her sweetly and smiled sheepishly.

"Aye, he was. Some officers were here while he was in me bed. We heard the noise the minute that…" she started but Jack cut her off.

"I think she can guess the rest of that sentence!" he yelped quickly and Alicia bit her tongue in order not to scream. She huffed and took the key from Jack's ringed hand and easily unlocked the door, walking inside the room and slamming the door in Jack's face that had opened his mouth to speak. He blinked rapidly while Scarlet was fighting back her laughter at the girl's reaction.

"Had that coming, Sparrow. Now, the money you owe me." She said, opening her palm and looking at him expectantly. Jack stopped staring at the closed door and turned to look at her.

He sighed and reached in his pocket for the money. He handed them to her and she grinned.

"Thank you, dear…You know if she's still mad in a few hours I could always help with the problem you obviously have." She stated, seeing the need in Jack's eyes for the girl. He turned to look at her and smiled bitterly.

"Can't do me any good I'm afraid, luv." He stated and she cocked her head to the side.

"Oh…Captain Sparrow's in love." She said softly and he licked his lips that had gone dry before offering her a small smile. She winked and turned around to leave before stopping again.

"You know…women appreciate honesty. Keep that in mind." She said before walking away from him, leaving him staring at his feet. He sighed and placed his face in his hands before placing his hand on the doorknob. He turned it and walked in. He squinted his eyes since it was dark and he heard cursing coming from the far corner of the room.

"Ali?" he asked and she yelped.

"Oh! You scared me…I can't find a candle." She said and he smiled in the dark. He walked over the familiar room, since he'd been there before and found a candle.

"Here." He said picking up the matches and lighted it. The room was illuminated and he was able to see her. She straightened her dress and sat down at the double bed, looking up at him.

"Done with your friend?" she asked and he cleared his throat.

"I just gave her the money I owed her, Ali. Nothing else." He said softly and she snorted.

"Of course…I'm here. You can't do anything." She whispered and he growled.

"If I wanted to do anything with her I wouldn't have asked for your opinion." He snapped and she stared at him.

"I know that. I don't trust you anyway, Jack. I don't trust anyone." She whispered as she took off her shoes angrily and lied down on the bed, looking at the ceiling.

He mentally slapped himself for saying those words.

_Idiot._His inner voice yelled at him as he watched her. He took off his coat and placed his sword and pistol on the table before approaching the bed. He sat next to her and she flinched slightly. He placed his hand on her arm and stroked it gently.

"You can trust me, Alicia. I would never hurt you." He whispered, his eyes trying to lock with hers but she wasn't looking his way.

"I know. I'm sorry. You can do whatever you want. It's not my place." She said with a sigh. He placed his hand under her chin and turned her face towards him. He leaned close to her and brushed his lips against hers. Her eyes flattered close and she returned the kiss. He pressed closer to her with a moan and moved his hands under her back, pulling her up to his chest, his breathing heavier by each passing second. She moved her hands in his dark hair and tugged gently at it, causing him to smile into the kiss. He moved away, gasping for breath, staring at her.

"No woman can make me feel like this, luv. Don't fool yourself thinking that they can satisfy me now." He whispered before kissing her again fiercely, her eyes widening in surprise at his words. He pushed her further onto the bed, his hands moving to her hips, his mouth opening to kiss her hungrily. His hands moved lower while her own slid inside his shirt, stroking his tanned skin lightly, causing him to shiver. His hands grabbed fistfuls of her dress and started pushing it up her legs, revealing her skin. At that moment her eyes snapped open and fear overcame her. She tore her mouth away, causing him to open his eyes confused. His mouth sought hers again but she turned her head away, grabbing his hands, preventing them from pulling the dress any higher.

"Ali? Did I do something wrong?" he whispered hoarsely and she looked at his hands that were still clutching the material of her dress. He looked down and realization downed on him. He let go and stroked her hair gently.

"I'm sorry…I forgot. Maybe later, eh?" he whispered hopefully and she nodded. He plopped down next to her and she stood up.

"I'll…I'll just take off the dress…it's too heavy." She whispered and he nodded with a smile.

When she came back she found him asleep on the bed. She smiled and lied down next to him. Feeling her warmth he snuggled closer to her body and hugged her to him.

She was sure she wasn't going to sleep that night. Not at all.

**End of chapter 25**

**Author's note: **Thank you for reading! Poor Alicia, huh? Don't worry though; things will get better in the next chapter.

Please review! Reviews are love and they make me update faster! **:)**


	26. Chapter 26

Hello everyone! The new chapter is here! I have to warn you, that there is **a love** **scene** in this chapter so if that bothers you please don't read. You are warned.

Thanks to everyone who is reading this and of course a huge hug for my wonderful reviewers: **x Eliza-Jane x, lacey201, Jacky, Jade Lamourgy, Snuffles-Sweetie, CrystalDarkness-331, Emma, alchemistic, justanothergaarafangurl, PiratePushcake, callienadjack, howlongmustiwait, xActDanceWritex, bmdrose, LovePoisonedHeart, red-eyedgal, Lykopis08, Crystalyna du Starrvan and Opalfire!** Thank you for your amazing and kind words! **:)**

_**Replies to unsigned reviewers: **_

_**Lacey201: **_Thank you. I can't believe that this story has so many reviews**. :)**

_**Jacky: **_Thank you for the review! Don't worry, Gibbs will be back soon! **:)**

_**Emma: **_I'm happy that you think that Jack was in character. It's kind of hard to write him. Poor Alicia indeed. She's scared. Thank you! **:)**

_**Howlongmustiwait: **_Don't worry. Things will get better in this chapter. Thank you for still reading and reviewing!**:)**

_**Bmdrose: **_Glad to know that you're eager to read! Thank you!** :)**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean!

**Chapter 26**

Alicia had trouble sleeping that night. She was tapping her fingers on her stomach, stealing glances towards the small window of the room. She sighed for the twentieth time in the last half hour and looked at Jack who was sleeping on his stomach, his face buried in his pillow. Despite her self she smiled and looked at his face closely. His eyes, dark from the kohl around them were closed and his lips were actually pouting, his moustache twitching as if he was seeing some kind of dream. A giggle escaped her mouth and her eyes widened, afraid that she would wake him up. He mumbled and snuggled closer to her, his hand searching for her on the bed. She watched amused as his hand fell over her stomach and he dragged himself flat against her body. He smiled and nuzzled his face in the crook of her neck.

"Hmm…Ali…" he mumbled in his sleep and she grinned, blushing as he tightened his arm around her possessively. She slowly moved her hand and stroked the muscles of his back, his hot breath hitting the exposed skin of her neck.

It felt nice having him so close to her. She felt…safe.

She increased the pressure of her fingers against his tight muscles and he purred in appreciation, tightening even more his hold on her waist. She kissed the top of his head, her other hand touching his hair lightly. He sighed and brushed his lips against her neck. She looked at him suspiciously but he didn't open his eyes. She shrugged and relaxed, her hand slowly trailing up and down his back and she could feel the warmth radiating from his skin. He hummed and pressed even closer to her, his leg rubbing against hers from time to time and she had a sneaky suspicion that he was already awake. She stared at his hair, wondering where all those things he had on it came from. She smiled and touched the bandanna round his head, fingering the end of it at the back of his head. A loud crash was heard from the tavern and she almost jumped with fright, his hand increasing its hold on her when he felt her moving.

"You're…jumpy…" he mumbled half asleep, his mouth opening to taste the skin of her neck. She gasped and lightly slapped his arm, her eyes almost closing with pleasure.

"You know I am." She said softly and he made a noise in the back of his throat, his lips moving more firmly against her skin, his hand moving in circles on her stomach.

"Shouldn't be…I'm here…got me pistol under me pillow you know…" he mumbled throatily and she laughed.

"I'm relieved then…" she whispered as she moved her head back, removing her skin from his lips in the process and he whined. He propped up on his elbow and looked down at her, his eyes studying her face.

"Can't sleep?" he asked her as he moved some hair from her face.

"Yes…don't know why…" she said with a sigh, her hand playing with a bead from his hair.

"You're not feeling well?" he asked her and she shook her head.

"Must be the humidity…" she said, wiggling in the covers and he grinned.

"I can make you feel better…" he muttered in a low voice and she stared at him. Her eyes searching his.

"Um…you can?" she said in a high pitched voice and he nodded eagerly, his hand caressing her arm rhythmically. Alicia stared up at him, swallowing hard. Taking a deep breath she leaned up quickly and attacked his lips with hers. His eyes snapped wide open from her sudden move but quickly closed in delight as he felt her lips on his. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her to him and she hugged him back, her hands on his back.

"What time is it?" she managed between kisses and he growled.

"Don't know, don't care. It's still dark…" he muttered as he rolled on top of her, his lips placing butterfly kisses all over her face.

"Jack…" she whispered, trying to get his attention.

"Hmm…aye?" he muttered, pecking her nose.

"Will you hurt me?" she whispered and Jack froze completely on top of her. He stared at her accusingly.

"Of all the things you could have said…" he muttered, shaking his head, moving to get of her but she stopped him by pushing him fully on top of her. He fell on her with a huff and she hugged him to her, her arms tightly around him, her legs wrapping out of reflex around his hips.

"I'm sorry…I shouldn't have said that…I'm sorry." She said into his ear and he gave a soft moan as he felt her wrapped around him so tightly.

"Luv…please…" he gasped as he buried his face in her neck again. Her face filled with confusion at the plea.

"What?" she whispered and he groaned.

"Are you teasing me?" he whispered huskily into her skin and she shook her head rapidly.

"No…" she whispered and he groaned as her hands caressed his upper arms.

"Cause if you are…you really have to stop…don't know how much more of this I can take …" he said into her hair, his hands grabbing fistfuls of it, loving the way it felt between his fingers; like pure silk.

"I'm not teasing you, Jack…" she said in a soft voice and he looked at her for a moment before kissing her again, this time like he was starved. Daringly he grinded his hips into hers and she gasped slightly from surprise and from delight.

"Ali…" he mumbled after breaking the kiss and kissing her cheek repeatedly.

"I would never hurt you." He growled into her ear forcefully and she nodded, her hands going to his hair, pulling his mouth to hers again, surprising him. He moaned deep in his throat and took her hands, placing them to his shirt. With shaky hands she pulled it out of his breeches while he untied his sash from around his waist. He threw it carelessly on the floor and sat up to help her remove his shirt. It landed on top of the sash and he looked at her, as if asking for permission. She stared back at him, her eyes wide but showing only nervousness not fear and it caught him off guard. He smiled warmly at her and leaned close to her ear, his hands on her hips.

"Can I make love to you?" he whispered, his hot breath causing her to shiver. Alicia opened her mouth to speak but her throat had gone dry. All she could do was nod in agreement and he smiled happily at her. He untangled himself from her and lied on his back.

"Come here." He said and she obeyed. He pulled her into his arms and tangled his hand in her soft locks. She looked down at him and smiled, her eyes shyly moving to his neck and chest. That was when she first really noticed the scars. She looked at him with worry but he chuckled.

"They don't hurt one bit, luv…but…you can always kiss them better…" he said with a smirk. She laughed and kissed his cheek before moving to his jaw, tugging playfully at the braids he had there. Her lips continued their journey down his throat and neck, causing him to close his eyes in pleasure. He licked his suddenly dry lips and groaned when he felt her lips on his chest, gently kissing the scars from the bullets. He pulled her head back gently and crashed his mouth with his passionately, wrapping an arm around her waist and quickly rolling her underneath him.

"Bloody hell…" he cursed, trying to pull the night dress she wore off of her. She helped him by sitting up and he sent the offending garment on the floor on top of his shirt. His eyes widened at the sight of her and he almost choked, his jaw going slack at her beauty. He looked up at her to find her with her face in her hands, blushing red. He leaned down and removed her hands laughing.

"I have seen a woman before you know…no need to be embarrassed." He said with a grin.

"You haven't seen me though…" she said and he smirked.

"I think I have, missy. Remember that bath?" he said into her ear before biting it.

"You said you didn't see anything!" she yelped.

"I lied." He replied huskily. He placed his mouth on her neck, slowly trailing it down to her collarbone.

"All right, darling?" he whispered when he saw her closing her eyes tightly.

"Yes…" she whispered and he smiled, returning to his task of peppering her with kisses. His hands took hold of her legs and gently parted them, his eyes fixed on her face for any sight of discomfort from her part. She looked back and stroked his face with the back of her hand, making him smile goofily at her from his excitement of being with her. He kissed her again as he settled between her legs, her hands moving to grasp the pillow next to her head. He kissed the side of her face, moving to her ear while she placed a timid kiss to his neck just under his jaw. The simple action caused him to moan deeply, his hands diving for the laces of his breeches. He hurriedly undid them and took her hands, placing them on the waistband, looking at her with dark eyes full of desire.

"Help me?" he asked her throatily and she blushed even more than before but she helped him all the same, pushing the clothing down his hips and off his body while he looked at her, his arms supporting his weight on either side of her head. He hissed when he felt her skin against his and leaned own to kiss her again, gently settling between her legs again. She responded to his eager kiss, her hands shaking as they gripped his shoulders.

"Shh…relax…you're shaking like a scared puppy…" he said with a smile and she forced her hands to stop shaking but she couldn't.

"J…Jack?" She asked in a small voice.

"Aye, luv?" he asked a she tried to sooth her nervousness with gentle kisses on her jaw and lips.

"Can…can you pull the covers over us?" she asked with hopeful eyes and he smiled at her.

"Wish everything people asked me were that easy, sweetheart." He said, chuckling as he reached with his hand and pulled the sheet over their forms. The action seemed to calm her and he thanked God. He would anything to erase her fear and nervousness. She closed her eyes as he leaned down to kiss her neck again, his hands taking hold of her thighs. He moved his body a little and let go of her legs, his hands coming to rest on the sheets next to her head. Her breath quickened along with his as they locked eyes. He pushed into her gently and she gasped. His eyes closed immediately and his hands grabbed the white sheets tightly. He forced himself to stay still; his breathing heavy as he stared at her. Her hands found his wrist and held them as they were next to her head. He freed them from her grasp and laced their fingers together, his palms sweaty from the effort of keeping his body still.

"Okay?" he asked her and she nodded, a smile grazing her features and he smiled back warmly as he started moving slowly.

Alicia sighed, her head tilting back, making his eyes widen with desire, his lips already reaching for her skin again. When his mouth connected with her neck again he moaned, his fingers tightening their bond with hers. She squeezed them back encouragingly and he hummed in appreciation. She would never believe after what happened to her that something like that would feel good.

His movements became quicker and more powerful, causing her to whimper. He slowed down immediately fearing that he had hurt her but she only whined in protest and he couldn't stop the involuntary smile that formed smugly on his face.

"Minx…" he moaned in her ear and she actually giggled, making him grin. He closed his eyes, his head falling on her pillow next to her ear as he freed one of his hands and placed it on her leg, pulling it around his waist. She got the hint and moved her other one too around him. He moaned again, his lips on the side of her neck, his hand founding hers again. When he heard her soft moan in his ear he closed his eyes and it was almost his undoing. He forced his eyes open and looked at her, trying to find her blue gaze.

"Open your eyes." He whispered hoarsely and she complied. Keeping his eyes open he kissed her hungrily, his knuckles turning white around her fingers from the force of his grip but Alicia didn't care.

When she felt his thrusts becoming desperate and needy she leaned close to his ear and kissed it softly before speaking.

"You want to know something?" she asked and he nodded fervently, forcing his eyes to stay open for her.

"I love you." She whispered and he moaned before throwing his head back, her soft moan in his ear nearly killing him. She held him as he jerked and trembled against her, her breathing as heavy as his. His arms failed him and he fell on top of her, sweat running down his face.

"Are you trying to kill me, woman?" he asked harshly in her ear, his body still tangled with hers in the sheets.

She laughed and kissed his cheek, not really expecting him to say the words back. His lovesick look was enough for her as he stared at her. He grinned and kissed her one last time before pushing himself off of her. He lied down on his back and mutely pulled her with him, her head on his chest, one leg over his. He pecked the top of her head and sighed contently.

"Jack?' she asked but he shushed her.

"Shh!" he said and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"What?" she asked and he placed a finger on her lips.

"I can feel you heartbeat next to mine. It's quite quick." He said with a smirk and she rolled her eyes.

"It's your fault." She said with a yawn and he grinned widely.

"I think you won't have a trouble sleeping now, eh?" he asked her as he stroked her back with the tips of his fingers.

"I think you killed me." she said, placing light kiss on his chest.

"Luv…? Did I hurt you?" he asked her and she shook her head quickly, her eyelids heavy.

"Good." He said as she closed her eyes, falling asleep almost immediately. He smiled and looked at her.

"Love you too, beautiful." He whispered into the silence of the room before falling asleep himself. In her sleep, Alicia smiled.

**End of chapter 26**

**Author's note: **Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it! Please review! **:)**


	27. Chapter 27

Hello my dears! The new chapter is here!

I want to thank : **Aymie Lestrange, alchemistic, Emma, PiratePushcake, Jess, Snuffles- sweetie, xActDanceWritex, Jacky, x Eliza-Jane x, Jade Lamourgy, AsiaGirl, Midnight LeAnn, Crystalyna du Starrvan Lacey 201 and Lykopis08!** Thank you all for your wonderful words! :)

_**Replies to unsigned reviewers: **_

_**Emma**_**:** I'm happy you enjoyed the last chapter so much! Jack can sure make a woman relax, eh? Thank you for the wonderful review, love! **:)**

_**Jess**_**: **Glad you liked the chapter, hon! Hope you like this one too! **:)**

_**Jacky:**_They do love each other. Thank you for the support, love! **:)**

_**Lacey201:**_I'm happy you liked the chappie! Thank you! **:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean!**

**Chapter 27**

The next morning Jack had woken up before Alicia. He had put on his clothes and was sitting near the small window, looking at the dock.

A slow, lazy but satisfied smile came to his face as he remembered last night's events. He turned his gaze away from the window and looked at the sleeping woman on the bed, his dark eyes moving all over her form barely covered by the covers. The sheets have fallen of her shoulder and were revealing the creamy skin of her back to his wandering eyes. He grinned and removed himself from the window to approach the bed. He sat next to her and leaned forward to place a small kiss to her spine. She stirred and sighed, causing him to laugh. He moved his lips to her shoulder and then to her cheek before placing them next to her ear. He moved her hair away and whispered.

"Time to wake up, luv…" he said and she moaned in distress at the interruption.

"Ali…" he said with a smirk as she turned to her back and opened one eye to look at him.

"You woke me up." She said groggily and he laughed.

"That I did, beautiful." He said as he pecked her nose, his eyes involuntarily moving to the exposed skin of her collarbone.

"I was seeing a good dream…" she muttered with a soft yawn and he licked his lips before leaning forward to kiss her neck and collarbone.

"Jack!" she yelped and he smiled against her skin.

"Did the dream involve me…naked…doing naughty things to you?" he asked her teasingly and she flushed bright red.

"No!" she said and he smiled.

"Honestly?" he asked her and she slapped his arm.

"Yes, behave." She said and he smirked.

"Actually pirates do not behave. That's why we are called p-i-r-a-t-e-s." he said and she giggled at his pronunciation.

"Where are we going next?" she asked as she sat up, trying to dislodge him from her skin but he whined when she moved away from his eager mouth.

"I ain't telling you!" he whined stubbornly, his hands crossed over his chest.

"Come on…I'll give you a kiss." She said and he perked up.

"Gimme the kiss first!" he said loudly, leaning forward, ready for the upcoming kiss.

"No, you tell me where we are going first!" she said and he pouted.

"We are going to take a trip around the islands…for…um…" he said, wavering his hands around and she raised her eyebrows.

"Ships to steal from?" she finished for him and he looked offended.

"No! I never steal. I'm plundering them. It's a pirate term." He said with a lopsided smirk.

"All right. May I ask where exactly we are heading?" she asked and he grimaced.

"Hey! I answered your question! Now, you have to keep your side of the bargain. Gimme me kiss!" he whined childishly, obviously in a playful mood. She rolled her eyes and pecked him quickly on the lips and he growled. He shook his head and grabbed the back of her head and pulled her into his arms, kissing her forcefully, the sheets falling off her body in the process.

"Jack!" she gasped as he moved back, his lips pink from their kiss.

"Aye?" he asked breathless with a smirk. She glared at him and wrapped the blankets over her body.

"No need to be shy…I've seen it before." He said winking and she huffed.

"It's not that. I'm…cold." she muttered and he nodded.

"Oh! Apologies. Well, time to get up, sweets. We have to go." He said, sitting up from the bed before handing her the under dress.

She took it and quickly pulled it over her head, standing up. She frowned and started looking around for something and he looked at her funnily.

"What are you looking for?" he asked as he put on his vest and then his coat.

"Um…my ah…you know…" she muttered and he narrowed his eyes in confusion.

He saw her looking under the covers and then he smirked. He kneeled and reached with his hand under the bed.

"Looking for these?" he asked her, waving her undergarments and she blushed.

"Yes! How did they wind up there?" she muttered as she quickly put them on while he watched amused.

"I put them under the bed while you slept so you couldn't reach them if you tried to cover your self." He said casually, inspecting his fingernails.

"Jesus…pervert…" she said teasingly and he smirked.

"Minx." He shot back as she pulled her dress on. She turned her back to him and put her hands on her hips, her dress unlaced. His face lit up and he came quickly towards her and started fixing the dress, his hands taking every opportunity to brush over her back. When he was done he stepped back and she turned to face him, pushing her hair behind her ear.

"Let's go." He said, adjusting his pistol in his belt. He opened the door and they exited the room, heading for downstairs. They arrived at the counter and Jack gave the key back to the girl.

"Had a nice time, Captain?" Emma asked with a smile and he smirked.

"You've no idea, luv...Here ." he said winking as he handed her a few coins. He took two and placed them in her hand.

"But…" she started and he hushed her.

"Come on now. I know how they pay here. Besides, you gave me the best room, aye?" he said and Alicia smiled as she turned to look at the entrance of the tavern. Jack offered a last friendly smile to the girl and walked to Alicia.

"Let's go, Ali." He said, placing a hand on her lower back.

"You know, for a scallywag…you are a gentleman and a good man." She said as she spotted Emma bouncing happily behind them.

"Nah…just don't want to see the girl ending up a wench is all…sweet one she is." He said, casting a last glance behind them, smiling.

"And I believe she has a crush on you." She said and he shook his head.

"She's just friendly. Come on." He said pulling her faster towards the Pearl.

Gibbs was had seen them approaching and rolled his eyes.

"Finally…" he muttered as they got aboard the ship and Alicia smiled at him.

"Mister Gibbs!" she squealed and Jack grimaced as she let go of his arm to peck the older man's cheek.

"Hey, lass. Captain." he said with a smile that Jack returned, deciding that it was silly of him to be jealous of his best friend.

"Gibbs. Everyone aboard?" he asked as he looked around his ship.

"Aye. Weigh anchor, sir?" he asked and Jack nodded, heading for the helm.

Alicia followed Gibbs as he barked orders and then leaned over the railing, looking at the blue water. After a while the ship started moving away from the dock and Alicia smiled as she felt it moving over the waves. It was a shiny day with a refreshing wind that made her mind ease from the last days' bad events.

"Ali! Come up here with me!" Jack called and she slowly turned around and made her way towards him, passing by the running crew members. She walked up the stairs and when she was close he smirked, reaching for her. He pulled her to him and placed her in front of him, between the helm and his body.

"There. Now, isn't this beautiful?" he asked as he rested his chin on her shoulder, looking as the sun shined into the blue Caribbean waters wonderfully.

"Yes…you can see everything from here…" she said softly and he smiled.

"Aye…" he said equally softly. He took hold of her hands and placed them on the helm and she tried to take them away.

"Just let them here…" he said in her ear and she gave up, staring at her hands with fright.

"Jack…what are you doing? I'll make us crash!" she said and he laughed at her nervousness.

"No, you won't." he said as he placed his hands on top of her own. She sighed with relief when she felt his fingers curling around her own to guide her and swallowed, looking at him sideways. He was staring at the ocean but when he felt her eyes on him he smiled, winking at her and pressing his front flat against her a few minutes he spoke again and she jumped.

"You feel it?" he asked huskily in her ear and her eyes widened.

"Eh…what?" she asked and he chuckled.

"Well, yes. Beside _that._ The waves…the power…" he said and she cocked her head to the side with a frown.

"The waves I feel…the feeling of power however, no. I mean, I'm in no state to do this by myself." She said and he laughed.

"Really? Cause I haven't been guiding your hands for a quite some time now." He said, still laughing. She looked at her hands on the helm and her eyes widened. He had removed his hands and had placed them on her hips, keeping her close to him.

"See?" he waved his hands in front of her and she smiled.

"Wow…I'm good." She said and he chuckled, nipping her ear gently.

"You are." He whispered in her ear and she smiled, snuggling further into his embrace, his hands returning to their place on top of her own.

Their happy moment was ruined when a loud yell came from the crew.

"Jack!" Gibbs called and Jack removed himself from the helm and peered down at his first mate.

"Aye?" he asked.

"A ship's following us!" the man yelled and Jack was alarmed.

"Colors?" he asked urgently.

"Pirate ship!" Gibbs called and Jack run to the railing and leaned over to see.

"Morgan…" he said through gritted teeth and Alicia's eyes widened as she stared at him. Jack walked over to her again and smirked.

"Time for some action, eh luv?" he said and with a rough kiss, pushed her towards the stairs.

"Inside the cabin. Now." his words were so serious and his eyes so hard that she didn't question him. She nodded and headed for the cabin after looking at Jack's face one last time. She shut the door, locked it and waited.

**End of chapter 27**

**Author's note**: Thank you for reading! What it's going to happen next? Any ideas?

Please review and tell me what you think! If you do, you'll have free steering _private _lessons from Jack! (wink!) XD


	28. Chapter 28

Hello everyone! The new chapter is here! Hope you like it!

I want to thank everyone who is reading this and of course my amazing reviewers:

**Jade Lamourgy, Snuffles-sweetie, alchemistic, Aymie Lestrange, x Eliza-Jane x, Emma, red-eyedgal, addyis, x-menfan1000, callieandjack, Jess, TheJoker'sGotMyHeart, Lykopis08, xActDanceWritex, howlongmustiwait, BlueStar33, Midnight LeAnn, Novalea Opalfire and Jacky!** Thank you all for your support!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean!

**Chapter 28**

Alicia was sitting on the chair by Jack's table, biting her lip as she looked around the room, trying to ignore the loud noises coming from outside. She sighed and then gasped as she heard Jack yelling orders to the crew. Slowly she stood up and walked closer to the door, trying to understand what was going on. Suddenly the noises were doubled and the firing of gunshots broke through her ears, making her take a few steps back from the door.

"What the hell is going on…" she muttered to herself as she stared at the door with wide eyes. What did that man want? Why would he attack the Pearl? And why did Jack want her hidden inside the cabin?

She took a last nervous look at the door and stared pacing the room. Her eyes kept darting towards the windows of the cabin and she was shocked when she saw a person falling from the deck and into the ocean. She froze staring at it before hesitantly walking towards it. She peered outside but she saw nothing. She moved back and licked her suddenly dry lips. She turned around and headed for the door again. She placed her hand on the bolt and slowly with a deep breath, placed her head outside. Her eyes widened when she saw members of the crew fighting with other pirates. Her eyes caught a few that had attacked Jack that night at the Cove and her heart started beating faster from fear. She looked to her left and her eyes widened when she saw the man that had threatened her that day. He was sword fighting with someone and her eyes widened when she saw him killing the man with a stub in his heart. Her mouth opened in shock and she wanted to hide again but her hands and feet weren't working. The only thing that she thought was where Jack was.

Her body finally functioned when she saw Morgan grin at her and start walking towards her, his eyes narrowed into slits. She gasped and shut the door again, replacing the bolt. She moved back from the door and stared at it. She heard footsteps coming closer and then a hand banging against the closed door. She whimpered as he tried more forcibly to open the door and she was surprised when suddenly stopped.

"Oh, my God where is Jack?" she mumbled as she didn't like the silence at all.

She was right. A few moments later there was a loud gunshot and he kicked the door open, causing her to stumble backwards, falling onto the table in the process. Morgan entered the cabin and when he saw her he chuckled.

"There you are, lovely…was wondering where he had you hidden…" he said as he stepped closer.

"Where is he?" she whispered and he shrugged.

"At the helm…having a disagreement with my first mate…now, all I want from you is a simple answer, _Ali_…" he said, pronouncing her name in a fake sweet voice that made her to want to vomit.

"What?" she asked shakily as he fingered his pistol.

"Where is it?" he asked her and she frowned in confusion.

"Where is what?" she asked and he laughed.

"Oh, come on now. The map." He said through gritted teeth.

"What map? I don't know what you're talking about." She said and he narrowed his eyes in anger.

"The map that leads you to the fountain." He said as he started loosing his patience.

"Fountain?" she whispered then jumped when she heard gunshots again.

"Aye. The fountain of youth. Now, where is it?" he asked as he was now standing a few feet away from her, pistol in hand.

"I have no idea what that …fountain is…" she said honestly but he wasn't buying it.

"You are his favorite plaything. You must now where he keeps it. Tell me." He said as he forcefully grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled her painfully towards him.

"I don't know!" she said as she looked at him in the eyes.

"If you are lying…" he whispered through clenched teeth.

"She's not lying, Morgan. Now, let her go." Jack's hoarse and somewhat breathless voice came from the doorway. Morgan turned around and pushed Alicia away from him with force, sending her falling against the cabin wall. She cried out as her back hit the wooden surface but she managed to stay upright, her eyes immediately going to Jack who was standing with his pistol pointed at Morgan. Her eyes narrowed when she saw blood soaking his sleeve. Her eyes moved up his arm and saw that he was hurt on his upper arm.

"Sparrow, long time, no see." Morgan said with a sneer as he kept his gun pointed at Alicia.

"What you want?" Jack asked, gritting his teeth as pain surged through his arm.

"You know what I want, Jack. The map. Where is it?" the man asked. Jack smirked and took a few steps closer to them.

"You think I would say? I don't think I want to tell you, mate. I found it and me motto is founders keepers." Jack said with a grin, showing his cold teeth.

"If you don't share that little information with me, she's dead. I won't hesitate. You know me." Morgan said casually. Jack's grin remained on his face as he shot a short glance towards Alicia that was staring between the two of them.

"Do it then. You think I care for her?" Jack said with a shrug and Alicia's eyes widened and looked at him hurt.

"You're not fooling me, Sparrow. I can see that you want the girl. I saw you together yesterday." The man snickered but Jack shrugged again.

"So? Can't a man have a little fun? It doesn't mean I want to marry her. Just a good romp and I'm fine." Jack said and Alicia glared at him but he only smirked again.

"Okay, then." Morgan said pointing his pistol on Jack whose eyes narrowed and he frowned.

"The map, Sparrow. You might not care for her but you care for yourself. Or to be more precise you have an obsession with your self. Now, the bloody map! Where is it?" he asked and Jack looked at him before pulling the trigger. Alicia closed her eyes but no shot was heard. The gun was empty. Jack's eyes widened and he looked panicked for a moment before covering it with a grin.

"Nice try. I'm waiting." The man said laughing.

"Listen, can't we come into an agreement of sorts…" Jack said, trying to buy time but Morgan shook his head and smirked.

"No." he replied and Jack swallowed hard.

"All right…" Jack muttered as he took a few steps back.

"What are you doing?" Morgan asked and Jack held up his hand.

"You asked for the map." He said as he turned and walked to his desk. Morgan eyes followed him as he opened a drawer and started rummaging through it. Morgan looked at Alicia who hadn't uttered a word and smirked.

"You're not much of a talker are you?" he asked with a lascivious grin.

"Hey, Sparrow. Is she good?" he asked, still looking at her.

"Oh…you've no idea, mate." Jack said in a fake sweet voice, even if he was boiling with anger.

"Hmm…" the man replied as Jack placed his hand in the drawer and reached for a smaller gun he held there, his other hand going for a box with a lock. He placed the box onto his desk and slowly retrieved the gun.

"What's taking you so long?" Morgan asked with a roll of his eyes.

"Oh, just this." Jack said with a shrug as he fired the gun, hitting the man on his shoulder. Morgan hissed as Jack walked towards him with a smug grin, his eyes darting to the box Jack had on the table.

"Now, off me ship if you want your life." Jack said with shooing motions, keeping the gun pointed at him.

Morgan grinned and lifted his gun, pointed it at Alicia and suddenly before Jack could react pulled the trigger. Jack's eyes widened, watching with slow motion as Alicia fell on the floor. Morgan lowered his hand and with a laugh walked out of the cabin.

"That was for Katherine. Next time, Sparrow!" he yelled as he called his men back and everything went quiet. Jack closed his mouth and run to the young woman lying on the floor, blood surrounding her lower abdomen, her eyes closed.

"Ali?" he said softly in a broken voice, moving some hair from her face. He took her hand and rubbed, his eyes darting to her stomach and then her ribs. He looked at her face before standing up and walking to the bed. He grabbed the sheet and came back to her, slicing the cloth and pressing it to her wound.

"Ali…come on now…open your eyes…" he whispered as he looked frantically at her face. Cursing he stood up and went to the door, his eyes searching for Cotton.

"Cotton! Where is Gibbs? Bring him here!" he called and the old man nodded. Jack came back and picked up Alicia, whose breathing was slower and troubled. He placed her on the bed, applying pressure on the wound.

He placed his ear next to her mouth and was relieved when he felt her weak breathing.

"I'm so sorry, luv…I didn't mean any of that…this is all my fault…" he whispered as he took his coat off with one hand and threw it on the floor.

"Captain! They left! What…" Gibbs started but stopped when he saw the blood and Alicia unconscious

"Come and help me! There's a bullet in her ribs. I need to get it out. Move it, man!" he shouted at the shocked man who nodded and quickly brought him water and a cloth.

"Your arm…" Gibbs said when he saw that Jack was hurt too.

"It's nothing…this is important." Jack muttered, ignoring the pain on his arm as he started removing the dress from Alicia's body. When it was off he set to work, hoping that he would be able to save her.

"You better wake up after this, luv…you better wake up…" he muttered tenderly into her ear.

**End of chapter 28**

**Author's note: **Thank you for reading! Do you think Alicia is going to be okay?

Please review and tell me what you think! **:)**


	29. Chapter 29

The new chapter is here for you! Hope you like it!

I want to thank everyone who is reading this and of course my reviewers: **CaptainFlyingSparrow, Aymie Lestrange, Sparrow'sWing, BlueStar33, alchemistic, x-menfan1000, Midnight LeAnn, callieandjack, Snuffles-sweetie, Jade Lamourgy, x Eliza-Jane, Jacky, Emma, lacey201 and Moonwolf27**! Thank you all for your wonderful words and encouragement. When I first started this I didn't think that people would actually enjoy it! So, thank you for proving me wrong! **:)**

**Replies to unsigned reviewers: **

**Jacky: **I'm sorry for hurting Alicia but I had to. Thank you for the review, hon!

**Emma:** Hi again! I updated as fast as I could but I have university so it was hard to update any sooner. Thank you for your support. It's always nice to hear from you, love!

**Lacey201**: I had to do this. Sorry, but I'll try to make it up to you guys somehow. Thank you!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean!

**Chapter 29**

Jack moved back from Alicia's form and looked at the wound Morgan had inflected on her ribs and gritted his teeth. He had just finished taking the bullet out and was in the process of cleaning the wound with a cloth soaked in water. He handed the bloodied cloth to Gibbs who was standing next to him and looked at Alicia's face softly before speaking again.

"I need more than water to clean this…fetch me a bottle." He said with a sideway glance at his first mate who nodded and left the cabin to go to the hold where they kept most of the rum. Jack sighed and looked at his hands that were now red from her blood and cursed.

"Me and me plans…didn't see that coming aye, Jack?" he muttered as he pressed a cloth, one of his shirts to be more precise, on the wound. He looked at her face and saw that she was extremely pale, her shining eyes closed shut. The only thing that made him know she was still alive was her slow, uneven breathing. He shook his head and looked at the door just as Gibbs returned.

"Where did you go, man? Tortuga?" Jack asked as he threw him a cloth and instructed him to soak it with the alcohol. Gibbs nodded and quickly did as he was told before handing him the rum soaked cloth. He removed his shirt and started brushing the wound with the soaked material before pressing it firmly on the gash. Alicia's eyes snapped open and a loud cry escaped her mouth, causing Jack to jump.

"Lay still, luv! I need you to be still…" Jack said loudly but tenderly and she whimpered as he applied more pressure. Unintentionally she wiggled under his hand and he had to hole her still with his other free one.

"Shh…almost done…" he whispered but she suddenly stilled again and his eyes snapped to her face quickly.

"Ali…?" he asked but Gibbs placed a hand on her forehead and shook his head.

"Just unconscious again…I think she has a fever…" he said and Jack leaned down and pressed his lips against her forehead, feeling her temperature.

"She's burning up…I need to bandage this." He said, fear creeping up on him. Gibbs gave him bandages and quickly placed them around her abdomen before lying her down again. Jack washed his hands and Gibbs walked to the closet to bring something for Alicia to wear. They had cut the dress in order to remove it.

"Um…you put this on her…" Gibbs muttered as he handed him the night dress and nodded before exiting the cabin. Jack shook his head and approached the bed again. The night dress had buttons, so it would be easier for him to put it on her. He gently pulled her slightly upwards towards his chest and put it on her carefully, trying not to touch her were she was hurt. He placed her on the bed again and started buttoning up the dress, his eyes darting to her face every once in a while. He pulled the covers over her body, smoothing them and folding the edge of the blanket nicely, like he was putting to bed a small child. When he was done he walked to the side cabin and brought back a wet cloth for the fever. He sat next to her and placed it on her forehead, his hand trailing from her head to her nose, brushing over the bone and then to her cheek where he leaned down and kissed her cheek urgently. His lips moved eagerly to her mouth, the back of his eyes stinging with…what was that?

_Tears?_

He moved back and blinked rapidly, waving his hands in front of his face.

"Oh, bloody hell! No! Do not do that! You are a man for Christ's sake!" he mumbled to himself.

"Ah, not good! See what you made me do? So, you better wake up soon cause we're going to have major water works in here. We'll drown! We're in the sea! There's already too much water, we have no need for this!" he said to her, pointing to his right eye, where a lonely tear escaped. He sniffled and sat straight up, his eyes moving all over the room before finally settling on her face again. He reached and turned the wet cloth around, placing the cool surface on her burning skin. A small shiver run through her body and he frowned, pulling the covers up to her chin, smoothing her hair away from her face.

"I'm so sorry, darling…it's all my fault…and the things I said…I …don't want those things to be the last words you'll hear from me…" he whispered, his hand stroking her arm through the covers.

After an hour of just sitting there, staring at her he sighed and re-soaked the cloth in water. He placed it on her skin again and walked to his cabinet. He opened it and he took a bottle of gin he had there since the rum he had was gone and he was too tired to go and take another one. He sat on his chair and uncorked the bottle, taking a large gulp, wincing in the process, almost spilling the gin from his mouth.

"Bugger!" he cursed as he saw his shirt soaked with his blood. He had forgotten about his wound. He grimaced, placing the gin on he table and ripping his shirt to look at his upper arm. He rolled his eyes and stood up to take one of the cloths he had in his closet to clean his arm. Luckily he took the bullet out without too much difficulty and quickly cleaned it but the blood was not stopping easily.

"I don't have time for this!" he hissed as he placed the gin on the wound, grimacing as it stung terribly. He placed a bandage around his arm and changed his clothes before sitting on the chair again. He brought the bottle to his lips again, his eyes glued on Alicia, his anger boiling slowly in his veins the more he watched her in that condition. He pursed his lips, running his tongue over his teeth to prevent from shouting out loud. He bit his tongue until he felt blood on it. He took another sip as his hand felt for the pistol on his belt. He took it in his hand and stared at it. He reloaded it with bullets and placed it on the table, the contents of the bottle in his hand slowly disappearing. When he had emptied the bottle he stood up from the chair, slightly stumbling on his feet as he walked to the bed. He crawled onto it and lied down next to her. He slid closer to her and laid hi head on her collarbone, burying his nose in her neck, keeping his hands away from her body. He kissed her skin and stared at her, his gaze somber despite the alcohol he had consumed that night.

For three nights in a row he kept doing the same things. He took care of her, change her bandages and sleeping next to her, waking every morning with the hope that she would wake up and that her fever would stop.

**End of chapter 29**

**Author's note: **Thank you for reading! Please review and comfort poor Jack here! Do it for him, eh? **:)**

**P.S: **I apologise for the shortness. The next one will be longer though! **:)**


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30 is here. Hope you nice people like it!

Once again I thank my reviewers: **BlueStar33, Jade Lamourgy, Aymie Lestrange, Sparrow'sWing21, xActDanceWritex, Emma, CaptainFlyingSparrow, callieandjack, Midnight LeAnn, Moonwolf27, Snuffles-sweetie, x-menfan1000, Crystalyna du Starrvan and alchemistic**! Thank you all for your support! **:)**

Review reply to **Emma**: Hello, love! Glad you enjoyed the last chapter. I'm happy you liked it. I try to update fast because I don't want to keep you waiting for too you for still reading my stories! Your words always make me smile! Hugs to you! **:)**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean!

**Chapter 30**

Jack was at the helm. His hand was resting on the wooden surface and his eyes were staring at the horizon with a far away look. It had been the fourth day since Alicia had been shot. Jack was really starting to get worried; no he was panicking. She had opened her eyes for a while the other night but after a few seconds she had drifted back to unconsciousness. Her fever was high and only in the mornings she didn't feel so warm. Jack sighed heavily, his face unreadable as he looked at his feet. Guilt was bubbling up inside him every time he stared at her unmoving form, every time a whimper would escape her dry lips, that Jack had numerous times wetted with water.

He almost jumped out of his skin when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and came face to face with Cotton, who gently pushed him towards the stairs. Jack smiled sadly at the older man and nodded as he walked down the stairs. He had left Alicia in Gibbs's care. He couldn't stand to look at her anymore. He couldn't see her in that state. So, he hadn't come into the cabin for most of the day.

He sighed as he arrived in front of the cabin door and slowly opened it. Gibbs was placing the newly wet cloth on her forehead with a frown.

"What is it, Gibbs?" he asked hoarsely and the older man looked at him.

"The fever is up again…have you changed the bandages today?" he asked and Jack shook his head as he took of his coat and approached the bed, his hand going immediately on her forehead and cheek. He brushed his fingers over her lips and quickly pulled his hand back, realizing that he was not alone in the room.

"Um…I'll change them now." He said and Gibbs nodded, heading for the closet to bring new clean bandages. Jack rolled up his sleeves and bit his lip, his eyes pleading her to stir, to open her eyes. He pulled the covers back and pulled up the night dress. He started undoing the bandage and was confused when he saw it was slightly damp. He removed the cloth finally and his eyes narrowed when he saw that the wound had started producing a liquid. His eyes widened and cursed, checking her forehead for temperature.

"Bugger! Gibbs! I Need alcohol again." He said loudly and Gibbs returned with a bottle of gin in his hand. Jack removed the old bandage from her and took a cloth pouring gin on it.

"See that? That's why the fever is not going down. If I don't clean it again, it might get infected." He explained pointing at her abdomen.

"Need water first?" Gibbs asked and Jack nodded once, sitting on the bed.

He cleaned the wound with water again and then started brushing the gin soaked cloth over it as firmly as possible, glad that she wasn't awake for that would be painful for her.

When he was done he handed the cloth to Gibbs who took it along with the rest of them to wash them. Jack reached for the clean bandage and gently wrapped it around the wound before placing her on the bed again. He stood next to the bed and crossed his arms over his chest, looking down at her disapprovingly.

"You know, when you wake up you're in trouble. I mean…come on! Four bloody days!?" he said threateningly but she remained still. He stared at her intently, like if he looked at her so much she would wake up. He was so lost in thought that he almost didn't feel the pat on his shoulder from Gibbs.

"Jack?" the older man asked confused and Jack hummed in response.

"You haven't eaten. I'll bring you something, lad." The man said but Jack only nodded absentmindedly.

"Water…bring water for her…" he mumbled, looking at Gibbs briefly.

"Okay."

The door closed and he was left alone again. He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Why are you doing this to me, darling?" he whispered before moving his lips to her lips. He kissed her repeatedly, his hand stroking her cheek before moving back angrily. He walked to his desk and sat down forcibly, the chair cracking under his weight from his anger. He run his hand over his face and sighed, gritting his teeth. He had barely slept those last few days and fatigue had started creeping up on him; physically and emotionally.

He was staring off to space when Gibbs returned with the food and water. He set the tray on his desk and Jack blinked, looking at him.

"Sorry, only bread and some cheese…the lass has to wake up or else we'll starve to death, heh…" Gibbs said attempting a joke but Jack wasn't looking at him.

"I'm not hungry anyway…did you bring rum?" he asked and Gibbs shook his head.

"Bring me some then." He muttered with a wave of his hand.

"I don't think it's a good idea…" Gibbs mumbled but Jack shrugged.

"Maybe it'll help me sleep tonight." He mumbled and Gibbs sighed, nodding his head.

Jack reached with his hand for a slice of bread and urged himself to take a bite. He chewed on it for what seemed like an eternity before finally swallowing it. He tried to take another bite but with that single mouthful he felt full and he pushed the bread away. He stood up, taking the mug of water in his hand and walked to Alicia's form. He tried to give her some water and then laid her back down on the bed with sad eyes.

Two hours later he was still sitting at his desk, the rum bottle mostly empty, hanging from his ringed hand. He looked at his hands and then at Alicia, spotting his emerald ring on her finger. He smiled for a moment but then frowned again. He stood up from the chair and walked to the window, throwing the bottle in the sea and shutting it as he walked over to the bed with slow footsteps. He pulled off his vest and shirt before lying down next to her. He stood still for a while before turning towards her, his hand going to her hip, snuggling close to her, his bare chest making contact with her arm. That simple touch was enough to calm him and he closed his eyes, listening to her soft, weak breathing. He fell into a troubled, light sleep.

****************************

Jack was waking up. His eyebrows were knitted together when he felt someone touching his hand. He stirred and snuggled closer to the warmth next to his body. The hand that was slightly shaking him moved to his and took it. He felt slender fingers lacing with his own calloused ones and wrinkled his nose in confusion. He groaned and opened one eye to cam face to face with a pair of light blue eyes. He smiled, thinking it was one of his dreams and closed his eyes again.

"Jack…" he heard a weak voice call and he frowned. His eyes snapped open and he bolted upright on the bed. He blinked several times and then a smile started forming to his face.

"Ali?" he whispered and she nodded her head weakly, his hand tightening around her slender fingers. His smile widened even more if that was possible and he threw himself at her, his lips finding hers and kissing her with passion. She responded back weakly but he was happy for just seeing her eyes again.

"Oh!" she gasped when sharp pain shot through her abdomen and he jumped back from her, his eyes wide.

"I'm so sorry, luv…" he said, checking her bandage.

"How you feeling?" he asked her and she winced.

"Not very good…I feel like there is a knife in me…" she whispered, looking at him in the eyes.

"You should drink something…" he mumbled tearing his eyes from hers and standing up from the bed. He brought her water and she drunk slowly, the cool water doing miracles for her dry mouth and throat.

"Thank you." She said as she lied back down and he smiled, sitting next to her again on the bed. He leaned down and tried to kiss her again but she placed her fingers on his mouth.

"Jack…" she started but he cut her off.

"I never meant those words I said, luv…you mean everything to me…and …" he trailed of but she smiled weakly.

"I know. I was just going to ask you about your arm." She whispered and he frowned.

"Me arm?" he muttered and then remembered his wound.

"Oh…it's nothing. I'm fine." He brushed it off and kissed her forehead. She nodded and bit her lip as she felt sharp pain again.

"Jesus…" she mumbled and he felt guilt again.

"It's my fault. I should have known he would do something like that." He whispered.

"It's not…I just…for a minute there I believed what you said about…us…" she said and he shook his head quickly.

"No, no.I didn't mean any of that." He said, looking at her. She swallowed and looked at his chest.

"Aren't you cold?" she asked, changing the subject.

"No. It's good for me skin. Cold keeps you young." He said with a playful smirk and she smiled.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Four days." He answered, tracing her lips with his fingers.

"Wow…that's why my stomach feels like that." She muttered and he nodded.

"You should eat something." He said, already getting up but she placed her hands against his chest, causing a shudder to run through him. He inhaled sharply at her innocent touch and his heart melted when she smiled at him.

"Maybe later." She said softly and he settled back down next to her. He looked at her; from her pale face to her plump lips and lastly to her eyes.

"I'm so happy you are awake, luv!" He exclaimed, bouncing on the bed and she laughed at his expression.

"I'm happy too see you too." She said and he grinned.

"I missed you." He whispered and she tried to move but winced.

"You did?" she asked and he nodded.

She placed her hand on his cheek and stroked it before moving her fingers to his moustache and goatee. His face turned serious and he closed his eyes at her touch.

"Jack…?" she asked and he hummed happily in response.

"You really didn't mean those things?" she asked, obviously hurt. His eyes snapped open and he shook his head.

"No…I just had the clever idea that he would leave you alone if I said that I don't care for you. Obviously I was wrong." He said, taking her hand in his own.

"Your hand is cold…" he muttered, rubbing it.

"I hope your fever is not up again." He muttered, feeling her temperature again.

"What time is it?" she asked and he shrugged.

"Early in the morning…are you tired again?" he asked and she shook her head.

"No…just in a bit of pain…" she said and he grinned.

"I have the thing for that!" he said jumping from the bed.

"Be right back! Don't fall asleep again!" he said pointing a finger at her. She laughed and nodded as he walked out of the room quickly.

She looked at the ceiling and touched the area around her wound gently. Even the slightest of touches hurt her. She sat up slightly and grimaced.

"Ouch…" she muttered.

The door opened and Jack came back with a bottle in his hands.

"Oh, god no!" she cried and he pouted.

"Do not insult me rum, missy! It saved your life!" he said and she sighed.

"It did? How?" she asked and he smirked.

"Cleaned the wound with it." He said simply.

"You cleaned my wound?"

"Aye. Didn't want anyone to see me girl's goods, aye?" he said with a suggestive smirk, winking at her. She blushed and smiled as he uncorked the bottle. He gave it to her and she took a small sip.

"God! How you drink this stuff?" she asked.

"It's rum. Everyone likes rum." He said with an 'are you serious' look.

"All right…" she said pushing it back but he pushed it right back to her.

"A little more." She obliged and grimaced at the taste. His hand that was resting on his lap moved and was rubbing circles on her knee, his palm warm on her leg even under the covers.

"Cold?" he asked and she shook her head. He smiled when he saw her face slightly pink, probably from the rum.

He took a swing and placed it on the nightstand before lying down again.

"You shouldn't drink so much." She said to him and he looked at her.

"Worried for ol'Jack, darling?"

"Yes. Weren't you worried for me?" she asked.

"I was…I don't panic easily, luv. But you scared the hell out of me these last days." He whispered.

"How can I make it up for you?"

"Get well." He said immediately and she nodded.

"On second thought…add a kiss in the sum…" he said as he crashed his lips against hers and was thrilled to find her alive and awake underneath him. She was probably better than any treasure he had found ever. And this treasure was only for him.

**End of chapter 30**

**Author's note**: Thank you for reading! I apologize if the ending of the chapter was too fluffy for you. But I like fluff, so humor me!

Please review! **:)**


	31. Chapter 31

Hello everyone! Another fast update! I have free time this week until Thursday! No lessons! Oh the happiness!

Anyway, I want to thank my reviewers: **Snuffles-sweetie, sammy, Aymie Lestrange, Crystalyna du Starrvan, callieandjack, Sparrow'sWing21, Jacky, Emma, xhuddyx, justanothergaarafangurl, x-men1000, sweeneytoddgurl, CrystalDarkness-331, Jade Lamourgy, x Eliza-Jane x, red-eyedgal, alchemistic, Midnight LeAnn and BleedmetoINSANITY**! Thank you all for your support!

_**Replies to unsigned reviewers: **_

**Sammy:**She was shot in her ribs. I explained where she was shot at in the previous chapters…I think 28. Thank you for reading and reviewing! **:)**

**Jacky:** I'm not mad, love! I'm happy that you are still reading this story and that you enjoyed the last chapters! Thank you so much! **:)**

**Emma:** Well, I couldn't do that to our dear Jack. I couldn't kill her. Thank you for the review! It really made me smile! **:)**

**BleedmetoINSANITY**: Thank you so much for reading and reviewing, love! Glad you liked the chapter! **:)**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean!

**Chapter 31**

_A few weeks later_

Alicia's eyes opened slowly when she felt gentle hands on her wound. She fully opened her eyes and was greeted by Jack's gold grin.

"Hello, luv. Feeling any better?" he asked as he finished re-wrapping her wound.

"Yes, thank you. The pain is not so terrible now and I can sit up on the bed without difficulty." She said and he smiled, kissing her cheek quickly. He moved back and fluffed her pillows as she sat up and put her hair behind her ear.

"That's good. I'll tell Gibbs to bring you some breakfast, aye?" he said as he put on his coat and then his hat.

"Have to do captainy thingies now." He said and she laughed at his words.

"What? You don't like me way of speaking? I find it adorable. Women can't resist me amazing accent!" he said with hand gestures. He stopped and frowned for a moment while she tried to hold back her giggles.

"Well, they can't resist me looks too, but that's another story. Okay, I'll be back later to check on you." He said quickly, blowing her a kiss and exiting the cabin with bouncing footsteps.

She smiled and looked at her lap before sighing. She had been lucky she was still alive. The fever was gone but the pain remained every time she tried to move too much. But she guessed that the worst was over and that in a few days she would be ready to walk again.

She smiled and placed a hand on her bandaged wound.

"Thank you, Jack." She whispered into the silence of the cabin.

A few minutes later Gibbs walked in with a tray of food for her and she smiled when she saw the older man.

"Morning, lass. Feeling any better?" he asked her with a smile as he placed the tray of food in her lap.

"I'm better, Mister Gibbs. Thank you so much for your help. I promise, when I get better I'll make it up to you with one of your favorite meals." She said and Gibbs grinned at her.

"You better. Had us all worried about you." He said, pointing a finger at her and she nodded her head.

"I better get back outside. Busy day today." He said and she frowned.

"Busy day?" she mumbled as the cabin door closed. She shrugged and started eating her food.

******************************

A few hours later she was sitting up on the bed reading one of Jack's books when she heard commotion out on deck. She looked up and frowned when she heard more voices; loud voices to be exact and felt the Pearl taking a sudden turn. She shrieked and clutched at the headboard of the bed, holding the book to her chest.

"Jesus! What the hell are they doing?!" she cried out when the ship suddenly stopped.

She heard the crew's running footsteps and Jack's voice barking orders.

"What is he doing?" she asked to the empty cabin.

A few minutes later the door burst open and a grinning Jack entered the cabin, whistling. He smiled at her and opened his drawer, taking out another pistol, checking if it was loaded.

"What is going on, Jack?" she asked frustrated and scared.

"Nothing to worry your pretty head about. Just doing some piraty business." He said calmly.

"What kind of business?" she asked suspiciously and he just grinned as he placed the extra pistol on his belt.

"Merchant ship." Was the only thing he said as a few gunshots were heard and she jumped.

"What?" she asked confused as he started walking towards the door.

"_Rich _merchant ship, darling. Now, stay in here. Be back soon. Oh! I'll lock the door in case someone wants to take me treasure away." He said winking and blowing her a kiss again.

"Treasure? Merchant ship?...He's going to steal!" she said as she heard the lock turn and leaned back on the bed.

She pouted and tapped her fingers against the leather binding of the book.

"Stay in here…like I would go anywhere near that mess…" she mumbled as she waited until the whole thing was over.

*******************************

Jack grinned as the crew carried chests from the other ship onto the Pearl.

"Just below deck, gents." He said loudly as the crew moved around the ship.

"Captain? What about the crew?" Gibbs asked breathless and Jack looked at him for a minute.

"Place them into boats and then burn the ship. Not wanting them calling the navy very soon, eh? But don't hurt anyone, you hear?" he warned and Gibbs quickly nodded.

Jack walked up the helm and looked as his crew ordered the merchant ship's crew into the boats and smirked. When he saw that everything was under control he walked down the stairs and entered his cabin where a nervous Alicia was waiting.

"You're finally back! I was…What's that on your cheek?" she asked and Jack frowned. Placing a hand on his face, wincing as he felt the bruise.

"I had…a disagreement of sorts…" he mumbled as he walked further into the cabin.

Alicia sighed as he walked over to her and leaned down to capture her lips in a fierce kiss.

"One of these days you'll be in serious trouble." She said after breaking the kiss.

"Me? I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, luv. I always get away from trouble!" he grinned at her, already leaning in for another kiss when a loud, whiney female voice broke the cabin's silence.

"No! I want to speak to your captain, sailor! Right now! This is an outrage!" the voice said and a very distressed Gibbs entered the cabin, followed by a woman; the source of said whiney voice.

"What is the meaning of this, Gibbs? Who is she?" Jack asked, looking at his first mate.

Alicia looked at the fuming Gibbs and then at the woman who took her arm from his grip and placed both of her hands on her hips.

"She refused to get on the boats. She hit me!" Gibbs said angrily pointing at his scratched cheek.

Jack moved his eyes to the woman and was surprised by how pretty she was. She had wavy blond hair and brown eyes with a glint of arrogance in them. The woman meant only trouble. He could smell it.

"Who are you, luv? And most of all what do you want on me ship?" Jack asked scanning her form greedily. The woman looked at him and gave a brief glance at Alicia who stared with wide eyes at Jack.

"I'm Catherine Andrews and I demand that you take me to my destination instead of forcing me into that filthy boat!" she said with her chin high in the air arrogantly.

Alicia's eyes were glued on Jack who was almost drooling at the sight of the feisty young woman and gave him a strong push, causing him to stumble. He looked at her and smiled nervously, his eyes pleading. Alicia moved her eyes from his and looked at the woman who was staring at Jack, obviously liking what she was seeing.

"Well, Miss. That's kind of difficult, seeing that this is a pirate ship. I'm afraid I can't do that. Now, Gibbs if you please take the lady back to the boats…" he trailed of as he saw the guilty look on Gibbs face.

"I…I sent the boats on their way, Ja…Captain." He mumbled and Alicia laughed bitterly to herself at the situation.

"You what? And what am I suppose to do with her, you idiot?" Jack asked through gritted teeth, obviously angry.

"You can take me to London. That's my destination." She said batting her eyelashes and Jack stared at her with his mouth open before snapping out of his reverie.

"I don't do things for free, luv." He said in a deep voice and Alicia cringed at the endearment, pulling the covers back to herself, seeing that she was obviously rather invisible at the moment.

"I'll even pay you for your trouble, Captain. With cold." Catherine said and Alicia wanted to vomit at her seductive voice but Jack seemed rather pleased at her proposition.

"Oh great then! We have a deal. Now, Gibbs, show the lady to your cabin. Can't have her stay with the crew, eh?" he said with a grin and Gibbs rolled his eyes and looked at Alicia who looked at him with sad eyes.

"Aye, aye, Captain." He mumbled and made to take the woman's elbow and remove her from the cabin.

"I can walk, sir!" she said, finally removing her eyes from Jack who was obviously enjoying the attention he was getting, missing the expression on Alicia's face.

Catherine nodded her head and smiled at Jack who returned it and arrogantly walked out of the cabin, leaving Gibbs to stare at her and then at Jack. Jack's smile dropped when he saw Gibbs glare.

"Unbelievable…" the older man muttered before exiting the cabin as well, shaking his head and closing the door behind him.

Jack straightened and turned to Alicia who was looking at him.

"Done drooling?" she asked and he opened his mouth to speak but closed it again, fidgeting.

"Ali…are you okay?" he asked frowning.

"Peachy." She muttered as she picked up her book again and continued reading the rest of the chapter she had started.

"What are you doing? Why aren't you talking to me?" he asked as he approached the bed, not even realizing that he had hurt her. After all he didn't think it was wrong to admire something beautiful. That was at least what he thought.

"All right I'm talking. Talk." She said, looking up from her book. Jack reached out and moved a stray lock of hair behind her ear before bending for a kiss again.

"Oh, no you don't, pirate! I'm not blind." She muttered, pushing him away with a hand on his chest.

"What?" he asked confused and she shook her head, clearly knowing him better than he knew himself.

"Nothing…if you can't tell, then it's nothing." She muttered, smiling bitterly and he frowned. What had he done? She wasn't mad for looking at that woman was she? He didn't do anything.

"You're hungry?" he asked, changing the subject and she shook her head, her eyes not leaving her book.

"No, I'm full. In fact I think I might vomit. You better move away. You never know what can happen." She muttered sarcastically and he narrowed his eyes.

"What's all this, Alicia?" he asked and she looked at him mockingly.

"Alicia? What happened to _luv_? Oh, I see. You save the word for the new crew member." She replied and he stood up from the bed.

"First of all she's not part of me crew; she's a guest. Second of all I don't know what I did wrong and why you're saying all these things." He said and she looked at him in the eyes.

"She's a guest. I see. If you can't see what you did then there is no point in me telling you." She said firmly.

"I didn't do anything! I only looked at her!" he said throwing his hands in the air.

"Look at her? You were drooling all over her in front of me!" she shrieked upset.

"I…I didn't…I love you." He said and she sighed.

"Sure you do, Jack. Sure you do." She said, looking back at the written lines in front of her.

Jack stared at her, guilt bubbling up inside of him as he took a deep breath and turned around.

"I…I'll bring you some lunch." And with that he exited the cabin.

"Love…sure, you love everything with two feet and breasts…I should have known." She said bitterly as tears stung her eyes.

**End of chapter 31**

**Author's note**: Thank you for reading! Poor Alicia, huh? Any ideas what happens next?

Please review and tell me your thoughts! Please? **:)**


	32. Chapter 32

Okay, the new chapter is here. I hope it doesn't disappoint.

I want to thank everyone who is reading this and of course my wonderful reviewers**: x Eliza-Jane x, Aymie Lestrange, howlomgmustiwait, BlueStar33, Lykopis08, brokenwriter, sammy, alchemistic, Sparrow'sWing21, red-eyedgal, BleedmetoINSANITY, x-mendan1000, callieandjack, CrystlaDarkness-331, Emma and Crystalyna du Starrvan!**

_**Replies to unsigned reviewers**_:

**Howlongmustiwait**: You are right; Jack really needs to decide what he wants. He can't have everything that catches his eye. Thank you so much for still reading and reviewing, love! **:)**

**Sammy**: Glad you found it. For a moment I thought that I hadn't mentioned it. Thank you! **:)**

**CrystalDarkness-331**: She will cause trouble. But in this chapter we'll get introduced to a new character. You'll see what I mean. Thank you, hon! **:)**

**Emma:** He was a bit of an ass in the previous chapter. You are right. What can we do? He's a ladies man! Once again thank you for your support. I'm sure you are tired of me saying this but you are one of my most loyal reviewers and I really appreciate everything that you tell me and everything that you comment on. **:)**

**Disclaimer****: **I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean!

**Chapter 32**

A week later Alicia was able to get up from the bed without help and was now back to her old chores. Her wound still hurt when she was making sudden movements or when she lifted weight but other than that she was going quite well. Their guest was still aboard since it would take over a month to reach to their destination. To say that she did like Catherine would be a lie. The reason she didn't like the woman was not because she was glued on Jack constantly but because she didn't trusted her. Her mother used to say that you can read people by looking into their eyes and Catherine's eyes were not sincere. There was something that didn't quite fit with her.

Jack on the other hand had been quite distant those last few days. Whenever he would be in the same room with Alicia he would lower his eyes or look the other way like he was ashamed of something. He was still tending to her wound, changing her bandages and cleaning it whenever it was necessary and he would stare at her when he thought she wasn't looking. At nights he would wait until he was sure she was asleep and then he would wrap his arms around her since things hadn't been so nice between them since the incident with Catherine. The thing he didn't know was that Alicia knew what he did and a smile would come to her face at his gesture.

Catherine would take every opportunity to be with Jack, ignoring Alicia in the process even when she tried to talk to her friendly. So, Alicia had just stopped trying to make conversation with the woman. Jack used to spend his evenings with Catherine and Alicia was, to say the least, feeling utterly ignored. But she didn't show it.

Gibbs would cringe every time he would spot Catherine near him and would mumble about bad luck, making Alicia giggle at his anger.

One morning he was in the galley while Alicia prepared the food and Catherine walked in and asked for an apple.

"Here…" Alicia said as she gave her one and Catherine looked at it suspiciously.

"Is it clean?" she asked and Alicia sighed.

"Yes…"

"Oh good then. Can I have one more? I want to give it to Jack." She said and Alicia bit her lip, reluctantly handing her another apple.

"Thank you…um…" Catherine trailed with furrowed eyebrows.

"Alicia." Alicia said for the third time that week.

"Oh right. Um…can I offer you a suggestion? You should really eat more apples too. They are great for the skin. Oh…and…um sorry to say this but…blue doesn't suit you." She said, looking her up and down. Alicia opened her mouth to snap right back but she closed her mouth again.

"Brat…" Gibbs mumbled the minute she left, eating his orange. Alicia couldn't help but laugh at his comment.

"What? I'm right, lass. And by the way if you don't curse her I will. I mean haven't you have any nerves in you? Every time she opens her mouth I want to throw her over the railing!" he said his face red from all the frustration.

"Oh, Mister Gibbs. It's just her way. Why get angry over something as insignificant as a mean comment? She probably doesn't have anything better to do. In fact if I got angry every time she said something and asked her money for compensation I would have an entire fortune right now." She said as she looked around the cabinets for spices.

"Yeah…can't wait until London…" he mumbled as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Alicia?" he asked after a while.

"Hmm?"

"You should really guard Jack…he's very easy to seduce you know." He said and Alicia turned around, hands on her hips.

"The thing is Mister Gibbs that I shouldn't _'guard'_ him as you put it. If he cares about me he won't do anything. And I really don't want to make a jealous scene very time I find them glued together. If he doesn't want to be with me than he won't. It's his choice. I'm not going to keep him in a leash. I mean I love him but I also know his personality." She said calmly and Gibbs raised his eyebrows and nodded.

"You are right." He said with a sigh.

"I'm just saying that he does things on an impulse and doesn't really think them through first. Most of the times he ends up regretting some of his acts." He explained and Alicia nodded, wiping her hands on a cloth.

"I know that. We all regret some of our choices sometimes. Don't you think?" she asked and he nodded after swallowing a bite from the fruit.

"Okay, I'm going to the hold. I'm out of some spices for lunch. You have the key?" she asked and he shook his head.

"Jack has it."

"Oh all right then. I'll be back." She said as she exited the galley and walked up the stairs and up on deck. Her eyes searched for him and she spotted him near the railing talking to Catherine.

"Naturally…" she rolled her eyes as she walked towards them.

"So you see that's how I escaped of course." He said with hand gestures. Catherine giggled and tugged one of his braids, causing him to grin smugly.

"Jack." Alicia said in her usual soft voice and Jack almost jumped back from Catherine as if she had burnt him.

"Yes, me luv?" he asked her with a soft smile as he walked over to her.

"Um…I need the keys to the hold. I need some things for the food." She explained and he reached into his pocket and gave her the keys immediately.

"There you go, darling. Bring me some rum bottles as well, eh? I finished my last yesterday." He said and she nodded.

"You mean we finished it, Jack." Catherine purred and Alicia fought the urge to roll her eyes at her. Instead she turned around and left them alone again.

"You really trust her that much?" Catherine asked and Jack looked at her confused.

"What?"

"I mean you gave her the keys to the place where you keep all your precious things. Aren't you afraid that she might steal?" Catherine asked innocently and Jack narrowed his eyes at her.

"No, I trust her with me life." He said a she turned and walked towards the helm.

"But how can you be so sure, Jack?" she asked following him like a puppy.

"Listen here, lass. Ali is me best friend's daughter. I know her since she was a tiny …little cute…girlie…" he said with a dreamy smile before turning serious again.

"So, yes. I trust her. End of story." He said a she took his place at the helm with her by his side, staring at him.

"So, Jack…are we going to drink rum together again tonight?" she asked as she came closer to him and touched his cheek.

"Um…I …don't know…if I don't have anything to do…um…" he mumbled, his eyes darting to her revealing dress and then to her pouting lips. Alicia had been a little angry with him and he hadn't had any kind of intimate contact with her for a few days. It's not that he tried and she didn't want. He was too scared to initiate anything because he thought she would still be mad about the last incident and would push him away. After all he was a man and this woman was practically asking for it.

"Please? Or are you going to have it with her?" Catherine asked, kissing his cheek.

"Um, Alicia doesn't drink." He said, moving away when she mentioned Alicia.

"Really? Isn't that boring?" she laughed and Jack caught her wrist as she tried to touch his chest.

"No, it isn't. I found it quite sensible actually. Just because I do it, she doesn't have to do it as well." He said and Catherine heard his overprotective tone for Alicia, her anger rising.

"All right…well, can we do it again then tonight, since she won't be with you?" she insisted and Jack nodded once, feeling slightly guilty for not saying no.

"Oh, good. I'll see you later then." She said as she winked and left him alone in his thoughts.

***************************

Alicia unlocked the door and walked inside the room, slightly hurt from the scene she had just witnessed. She shook her head to clear it and closed the door behind her.

"What did I do?" she muttered as she thought about him, her eyes sad as she walked to a large bag and started rummaging through for the spices. Suddenly she heard movement behind her and she jumped; her eyes wide.

"Hello?" she asked and squinted her eyes as she saw a foot protruding from behind a large chest.

"Who is there? You better show yourself." She said and the figure behind the chest gasped.

"Why?" a young male voice asked timidly and she almost laughed.

"I can see your foot." She said plainly and the figure stirred and slowly came out from his hiding place. Her eyes widened when she saw a boy not older from sixteen years old looking at her; scratches all over his face, his hands behind his back as he was fidgeting.

"What are you doing in here? Who are you?" she asked and the boy looked at his feet.

"I'm Thomas, miss…I got in here when they burnt the merchant ship. I didn't want to go with them again…" he muttered and she sighed.

"You've been in here for a whole week?" she asked and he nodded, his clothes almost ripped and eyes tired as he looked at her.

"You're not a thief are you?" she asked suspiciously and he shook his head vigorously.

"No, miss! Please don't tell the captain I'm in here." He said quickly and Alicia looked at him for a moment.

"I can't do that. Don't worry he won't hurt you. Come with me." She said and he hurried to comply but his strength was not enough and he almost stumbled over.

"Easy, lad…" she said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"You haven't eaten have you?" she asked and he shook his head. She smiled kindly and they walked out of the room after she took the spices she needed. She locked the door again and motioned for him to follow her. They walked up on deck and she patted his shoulder as she called for Jack.

"Jack! Can I speak to you for a minute?" she called as she pushed the boy in the cabin.

Jack heard her voice and smiled as he changed with Cotton. He walked down the stairs quickly and walked towards the cabin.

"Yes, luv?" he asked but froze when he saw the boy in the cabin and Alicia standing next to him.

"Who are you? And what are you doing with me girl?" he asked angrily and the boy cowered back a few steps.

"Jack…this is Thomas. He was hiding in the hold…I found him." Alicia explained and Jack narrowed his eyes.

"Thomas? You came into me ship without me knowing? What the hell you think you are doing, boy?" he growled and Thomas swallowed before talking.

"I'm sorry, sir…"

"It's Captain Sparrow!"

"Jack, stop shouting. Let the boy talk." Alicia scolded and Jack shut it.

"I'm sorry for stowing away in you ship, Captain but I had to do it. I didn't want to go with those people. Please let me stay here." Thomas pleaded and Jack looked at him up and down.

"Can you handle a sword?" Jack asked with his arms crossed over his chest.

"No, sir…Captain I mean! But I can fire a pistol and I know all about ships." The boy said quickly.

"Hmm…I guess you can stay…how old are you anyway?" Jack asked, glancing towards Alicia.

"Sixteen this June, Captain."

"All right. You're hired. Oh! And I appreciate honesty, lad. I better not find out that you're lying or stealing in me ship." Jack said and Thomas gulped, nodding his head.

"Good. Gibbs!" he called and his first mate appeared in the doorway.

"Aye?"

"Take the lad to the galley. He seems starved. He's our new crew member." Jack said and Thomas walked towards Gibbs, looking at Alicia gratefully who smiled in return. Jack saw it and he felt jealousy creeping into his heart and he glared daggers into the boy's scull as he walked out of the cabin.

"What was with the smile, Ali?" Jack demanded and the smile fell from Alicia's face.

"What?"

"You heard me. Do you like the little boy?"

"You're unbelievable you know. He's just a boy!"

"Seemed to me that he likes you."

"He's just grateful I helped him. Besides you are in no position to make a scene." She spat in his face as she moved to pass by him. He growled and grabbed her arm.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" he asked her, his eyes darting to her lips before looking into her blue eyes again.

"It means that I can see what you are doing with that woman!" she shrieked and he tightened his hold on her arm.

"And what am I doing exactly? You're the one that doesn't want me near you!" he growled and she gasped.

"Me? I don't want you near me? What are you talking about?" she asked him and he gritted his teeth.

"It is you that always comes back late in the cabin! You think I don't know with whom you're spending time with?" she spat, her pent up hurt coming into the surface.

"It's you who accused me of not loving you!" he said and she closed her eyes.

"Well, how can I accept that you do when I see the way you are flirting with every passing female? Do you even know what the word means?" she asked him.

He opened his mouth to speak but close it again.

"I haven't done anything with her, Ali…" he whispered and she looked at him.

"All right…" she said defeated and he swallowed hard, looking at her longingly.

She removed her arm from his grip and turned around. She hadn't reached the door when she heard his footsteps and then felt his hand on her waist, turning her around and crushing his lips against hers. She gasped but returned the kiss desperately as he reached with his hand and closed the door before pushing her against it urgently. His hands went for his own coat and took it off before placing his hands on her waist again, pressing her to him. He moaned when he felt her body so close to him and bent his body slightly, taking the hem of her dress in his hands. He pulled it up her legs as he moved his warm lips to her neck, breathing against her skin.

"I'm sorry…" he rasped hoarsely and she closed her eyes.

"So am I …" she whispered back and he groaned as he picked her up, his hands under her thighs. He moved his body between hers and kissed her again as her hands got tangled in his dark hair.

"Jack…it's in the middle of the day…" she muttered as he sucked gently the skin of her neck.

"So?"

"They might hear us…"

'Let them…" he mumbled as he kissed her again, his fingers stroking her legs.

"Okay." She said and he laughed before kissing her again, placing her legs around his waist and moving his hands to the laces of his breeches. In a few minutes the cabin was filled with the sounds of their coupling that didn't go unnoticed by Catherine who was passing by the door. She froze and glared at the closed wooden surface with her lips set in a thin line. Her hands clenched into fists when she heard Jack's moans and she quickly turned away from the cabin door, heading with angry footsteps towards her cabin. She walked in and slammed the door shut, feeling anger and rejection pulsing through her veins. She didn't get easily rejected and it was starting to annoy her. She hated being annoyed and that only meant trouble for the couple in the next cabin.

**End of chapter 32**

**Author's note: **Thank you for reading! So, everything is okay. For now…

Please review and tell me what you think! :)


	33. Chapter 33

Hello everyone! I come with the new chapter for you all! Hope you like it!

I want to thank everyone who is reading this and of course my wonderful reviewers: **x Eliza-Jane x, Jacky, Jade Lamourgy, Snuffles-sweetie, CrystalDarkness-331, Piratesforever, Emma, Aymie Lestrange, callieandjack, Midnight LeAnn, BleedmetoINSANITY, Sparrow'sWing21, alchemistic, GREENGYPSY, Crystalyna du Starrvan, red-eyedgal, AnnabelleLee13194, BlueStar33 and A-24.7-wolf-lover**! Thank you all for your comments! They really do make my day! :)

_**Replies to unsigned reviewers: **_

**Jacky**: Thank you so much for the wonderful review, love! She is smart. Her character is just very calm and quiet. She doesn't like disagreements and fights. Hope you like this chappie as well! :)

**Emma:** Don't you worry. I'm not going to pair Thomas with Alicia. Actually she's older than him. She's 19 to twenty. Glad you enjoyed the chapter! Thank you for all the support! :)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean!

**Chapter 33**

Alicia took away the cloth from Thomas face after she was done cleaning once again the scratches on his face. She smiled and moved away, placing the bowl of water on the table. She washed the cloth she used while the boy took a bite from his apple.

"Thank you, miss." He said with a mouthful and she nodded.

"You're welcome Thomas." She replied as she dried her hands on a dish rag.

"I don't know how I managed to get them dirty again." He said with an apologetic look on his face and she shrugged.

"Well, you're working. It's expected." She said and he nodded as she took a seat next to him. She sighed and leaned back on her chair.

"You look exhausted, miss."

"Nah, I'm not. I'm fine." She said with a wave of her hand as she looked around the galley.

"So, Thomas…um…mind if I call you Tom…?" she asked and he shook his head and smiled.

"Okay. Jack told me you can fire a gun very well." She said and he shrugged.

"I'm okay…not as good as the captain though…" he said and she smiled, looking away.

"Can you shoot, miss?" he asked and she bit her lip.

"Um…I did once but…I'm not very good at it…haven't tried again though." She replied and he nodded.

"Hey, you can show me again now!" she said suddenly, jumping up from the chair.

"Um…the Captain might get mad, miss…" he said but she shook her head.

"Please? He's in his cabin looking at some maps with Gibbs. Besides I don't have anything to do now." She said and he nodded.

"All right."

She smiled and they left the galley and walked up on deck.

"Okay…I'll try it and then you." He said uncomfortably and she nodded, moving back as he pointed his gun but then lowered it again.

"Um…it'd be better if I had a target…"

"Wait!" she said as she walked towards the cabin and entered without knocking. Jack looked up surprised when he saw her entering.

"What's up, luv?" he asked as he tried to move away from a clinging Catherine that was leaning against him while he and Gibbs where trying to do their work. Alicia had to bit back a laugh at his distressed look as he slapped the girl's wandering hands from the lapels of his coat and moved towards her.

"Nothing. Just wanted to take those empty bottles you have there." She said as she walked over to his desk and took the three empty bottles of rum. Catherine scowled and crossed her arms and Gibbs was ready to shoot something as he glared at the girl that was interrupting their work. She took them and walked towards them again.

"I see you two have lovely company." She whispered in his ear and he pouted.

"Can't you stay? I think she wants to rape me or something! Besides, Gibbs wants to shoot her. Just look at him!" Jack whined in a hushed voice, his hands wrapping around Alicia's form to keep her from moving away.

"Oh, I think you'll survive. Mister Gibbs! Stop it!" she said, trying to move from Jack's hold. Gibbs looked at her and smiled.

"Got your favorite dinner tonight. Chicken!" she said and Gibbs grinned and bowed thankfully.

She finally removed herself from Jack's death grip and turned to walk away.

"What are you doing anyway?" Jack asked, looking at her.

"Tom is going to practice with me at shooting!" she said and left the cabin, leaving him with his mouth open.

"She…oh…fine!" he stomped his foot as he walked to his desk and sat down.

"Can I see?" Catherine whined from his side.

"NO!" Jack and Gibbs said together causing her to scowl and sat on a chair next to them.

"Okay…where were we, Gibbs?" Jack asked rubbing his temple and Catherine smirked.

"Talking about Florida…" she said and Jack sighed.

"Aye…" he mumbled as he looked at Gibbs who only glared daggers to the girl who was staring at Jack. He kicked Jack on the shin, causing him to yelp and pout.

"Hey!" he whined but he got another kick and he shut his mouth, finally getting the message.

"Um…we…I mean I would appreciated it if you let us alone to study this, luv." Jack said to her and she pouted.

"But I just want to help."

"Yeah, you're not helping." Jack snapped, fed up with her clinginess.

"But I want to see!" she whined and Gibbs rolled his eyes, tapping his foot.

"And I want to have some peace!" Jack said, looking at her, ignoring the way she leaned over the table.

"Fine." She said as she exited the cabin and slummed the door behind her.

"Thank God!" Gibbs exclaimed and Jack looked up and placed his hands in front of him like he was praying.

"Thank you, dear Lord!" he muttered and the smirk fell off his face when he saw they way Gibbs was looking at him.

"What?"

"It's your fault you know." He stated and Jack frowned.

"Why?"

"You're encouraging her. All the drinking together and stuff…all the eye contact." He said and Jack grimaced.

"I'm a man. She's all over me. What can I do?"

"Tell her not to."

"I have."

"I don't believe you."

"Well, you should."

"Yeah, but I'm not."

"Fine!" Jack said and looked at the map again.

"You shouldn't have agreed to take her to London. What makes you think that she won't tell the navy the moment we lower anchor in that place?" Gibbs asked and Jack looked at him again.

"She won't. She'll pay me. Besides where should I leave her?"

"Tortuga…Jamaica…somewhere where she could have found a ship to take her there." Gibbs said simply and Jack frowned.

"Well if I had done that I wouldn't be getting the money." He said with a grin.

"What makes you think you will?" Gibbs asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Okay, stop that!"

"Stop what?"

"Stop putting ideas in me head!" Jack said, rubbing his goatee.

"I'm not. It's possible. She doesn't seem sincere. She obviously wants something from you."

"Like what?"

"You see how she's looking at you. Figure it out." Gibbs said and Jack bit his lip, knowing what he meant.

"I'm not giving her that." Jack stated.

"And why not? You have done it before." Gibbs said and Jack looked at him in the eyes.

"Because this…" he pointed to his heart, "…belongs to someone else." He said and Gibbs nodded, pleased with his answer.

***************************************

"And you think I can do that, Tom? I don't think so." Alicia said as she took the pistol from Thomas' hand and walked forward. He smiled at her and she sighed.

"Okay…here goes for nothing…" she muttered as she stretched her hand and pointed the gun at the second rum bottle. She took a deep breath and licked her dry lips, trying to follow the boy's instructions. _Hold still, don't tremble and keep a tight grip around the gun_. She moved her feet a bit and placed her finger on the trigger. She pulled it and a shot was heard before the shutter of glass filled the air. Her eyes widened when she realized that she had indeed got the bottle and she jumped.

"I did it!" she said and Tomas smiled.

"You did, miss. See? I told you it wasn't difficult." He said and Catherine rolled her eyes as she passed them to walk into her cabin.

"I was lucky I guess." She said and Jack's voice came from the cabin's doorway.

"Why don't you do it again and see if you were lucky or not." He said as he stood there, leaning against the doorframe, smirking at her.

"Um…okay…" she muttered as she turned around again and looked at the last bottle left on the railing. She pointed the pistol again as Jack came to stand behind her but not before looking at Thomas with suspicion. When he stood right behind her he made to place his hands on her hips but she pushed him away.

"Keep your hands to yourself. I can't concentrate…" she muttered and he smirked, taking back his hands.

She pulled the trigger again and the bottle came crushing down again, making her yelp in excitement and Jack grinned again.

"Did you see that?" she asked bouncing as she turned to face Jack and Thomas.

"See? You can shoot." Jack said a she pulled her into his arms, crashing her in his embrace.

Thomas raised his eyebrows and quickly walked away.

"Lad! Aren't you forgetting something?" Jack called and the boy stopped.

"Ah…" Thomas mumbled.

"The gun, boy."

"Oh!Yes!" he said as he quickly took it from Jack's hand and left them.

"You're scaring him." Alicia said and Jack smirked.

"Good." He said and she rolled her eyes.

"Not good. I like him." She said.

"I know. I mean you let him practice with you and not me." He whined and she nodded her head.

"Yes, because you'll be molesting me every time I try." She said, slapping his hands for emphasis.

"You like it." He said, brushing his lips against hers.

"Can't say that I don't…" she said with a smile as he kissed her.

"So, how about some lessons in swordfight?" he asked as he moved back and looked at her.

"Huh? Um…with you?"

"Of course! No one has me excellent skills in sword fighting!" he said with wild hand gestures.

"Okay…just try not to kill me." She said and he smirked as he took of his coat and before going to his cabin. He returned with a sword and handed it to her before taking his in his hand.

"Okay…you hold it…like this. Yes! That's right." He said as he moved back from her.

"All right…now what?" she asked as she looked at him and tried to hold the sword like he did.

He just smirked and made his first move, causing her to jump and yelp.

He laughed and shook his head.

"No…no…the sword must give you power, not fear when you hold it. It's a threat for the others not for you because you command it. Savvy?" he said as he fixed her hold on the blade again and moved, telling her how to do it.

Slowly he made a few moves and she followed his instructions, trying to do it as right as she could.

"Ali! Watch your foot!" he said, patting her leg with the tip of his sword and she nodded.

"The dress…" she mumbled and he realized that the skirt was not helping her move.

"Hold still…" he said as he cut through the dress. Her left leg was exposed from the thigh and she yelped.

"I liked that dress!" she said and he licked his lips.

"I like the leg better…" he said and she pinched his nose as he reached for her.

"You're supposed to teach me not grope me!" she shrieked but he just smirked, rubbing his sore nose.

"I can call Mister Gibbs." She said and his eyes widened.

"No! Again!" he said as he took position again and they started over, attracting attention from the crew that had gathered around to watch them.

In a few hours she had learned some of the basic moves and Jack was quite pleased with her and himself of course.

"Good…that's good." He complimented as they stopped to catch their breath. He grinned at her as she let go of the sword and wiped her forehead with her sleeve.

"I'm good." He stated and she stared.

"What?"

"I'm a bloody good teacher!" he exclaimed and she frowned.

"Thank God you are. Wouldn't want people to say that Captain Jack Sparrow is a lousy tutor." She said and he grinned more.

"Aye. You're good too. Student that is. In sword fighting…and other things…" he said as a final thought.

"Jack!" he snapped and he batted his eyelashes innocently.

"How about a bath for you, aye? Wash that sweat right off, eh?" he offered and she laughed.

"Okay…" she picked up the sword and gave it to him before walking away, only then she noticed that it was getting darker.

"Cotton! Bring some water for Alicia in my cabin." he called as he started walking towards the galley. The older man nodded and did as he was told. In a few minutes the water was in the cabin and Alicia relaxed into it, smiling.

***********************************

Jack walked into the galley searching for a bottle. He stopped when he saw Catherine sitting there alone. He cleared his throat and she looked up. Her face broke into a grin he had come to know very well those last few days.

"Jack? Need help?" she asked and he shook his head as he found a bottle of rum. He sat down next to her on a chair and uncorked the bottle, taking a long sip.

"What are you doing here alone?" he asked her and she shrugged with a fake pout.

"It seems that no one likes me here." She said and he frowned.

"Ah…that's not true…of course they do." He said with a forced smile.

_How can they when you're so…you?_ Jack wasn't blind. She was easy in the eye but her behavior was really awful for a young woman.

"Do you like me?" she asked with a smile, leaning forward, making his gaze fall from her face and down her collarbone.

"Um…sure." He said with a nervous smile, taking another sip from his rum.

_When you shut your mouth…_ He thought as he looked at her up and down. She smiled and moved her chair closer to him and he gulped.

_Not good…_

"Will you tell me one of your stories, Jack?" she asked and he looked at her.

"Um…not tonight, luv." He said with another sip.

"You're tired…you shouldn't have done that." She said and he looked at her questionably.

"What?"

"Teach her to sword fight. It's for men. Not for women." She said and he snorted.

"I know some women who are right masters with the blade, luv. Women should learn to fight." He said and she grinned at him, watching him bringing the bottle to his lips once again.

"You like those women?" she asked and he stared, the alcohol clouding his mind.

"What women?"

"Those who can fight." She said, leaning closer.

"Ah…I guess…"

"Would you like me too if I knew how?" she asked and he gulped.

"Um…that's a difficult question, luv…I like women being women…it depends." He said shrugging, taking another swing from the cool liquid.

She just smiled, staring at him while he drank, leaning closer, her elbows on her knees as she looked at him.

"Why do you like her so much?" she asked after a while.

"Who?"

"Alicia."

He froze and looked at her in the eyes.

"I don't like her." He replied and she smiled.

"You don't?"

"No. I love her." He stated and she frowned.

"Why?"

"I just do."

"There has to be something that attracts you to her." She said and he sighed.

"Everything. From head to toe." He said with a wave of his hand.

"Really?" she said with a smirk as she stood from the chair and sat on his lap, making him almost spill the rum from his mouth and freeze under her.

************************************

Alicia got out of the tub and dried herself with a cloth before pulling another dress on her and brushing her hair. She smiled and put on her shoes before walking out of the cabin.

"Mister Cotton!" she called as she saw him near by.

"Will you help me with the tub?" she asked and he nodded. Together they walked back in and got rid of the used water before going out again.

"Thank you." She said as she turned around and almost bumped with Thomas.

"Tom! God…you scared me." She aid with a laugh and he smiled apologetically.

"Sorry, miss." He said and she waved him off.

"Come with me in the galley. I'll make us some tea. You drink tea?" she asked and he nodded eagerly. She smiled and they walked down the stairs, Thomas walking ahead of her. When he came to the door he saw Jack with Catherine on his lap and he froze not knowing what to do. He heard Jack's voice and saw him trying to pry her off him, shaking his head.

"Not a good idea, luv…" was the last thing he heard before he turned around and bumped with Alicia again.

"Thomas!" she laughed as she made to pass by him but he stopped her.

"Let's take a walk. I don't like tea so much." He said in a hushed voice and she frowned.

"But you just said you did. Come on…" she said, pushing him away and walking into the galley. She froze when she saw Jack, his lips glued with Catherine's. Thomas winced and rubbed the back of his neck when Jack opened his eyes, his hands trying to push the woman back but she was glued on him like a leech.

"Jack!" Alicia whispered and quickly walked out of the room, passing past Thomas who didn't know what to do. Jack struggled to move the woman off him but he succeeded.

"Now, wait there!" he said as he pushed her off him and stood up.

"Jack…"

"What are you doing, girl? What the fuck you think you're doing?" he roared and Thomas winced, making Jack look at him as he wiped his mouth from the woman's lipstick.

"What is it boy?" he barked, furious with Catherine and himself for letting that happen.

"Um…we just came here for tea…" Tom mumbled and Jack narrowed his eyes.

"WE?" Jack asked and Tom nodded.

"Miss Alicia and me…"

"Alicia?! She was here?" Jack asked panicked and the boy nodded.

"Oh shit! Bloody hell!" he cursed as he fled the galley, living a very pissed Catherine behind him and a very embarrassed Tom.

He ran up the stairs cursing all the way.

"Bugger! Bugger! How am I going to explain now?" he muttered as he walked quickly towards the closed cabin door.

**End of chapter 33**

**Author's note: **Thank you for reading!

Just a little misunderstanding ruined their good mood, eh?

Any ideas what might happen next?

Please review! Reviews encourage me to write! **:)**


	34. Chapter 34

The new chapter is here!

I want to thank my reviewers: **Jade Lamourgy, Aymie Lestrange, Midnight LeAnn, AnnabelleLee13194, howlongmustiwait, Emma, laurentaylor14, callieandjack, x-menfan1000, CrystalDarkness-331, x Eliza-Jane x, BleedmetoINSANITY, lacey201, alchemistic, red-eyedgal and xActDanceWritex**! Thank you all for your support!

_**Replies to unsigned reviewers: **_

_**Howlongmustiwait:**_ Gibbs was right. I'm glad you don't like her because it was not my intention to make her likeable. Thank you for reviewing, love! **XD**

_**Emma**_: Hi again! Thank you for the wonderful comments, love! Glad you liked it! Hope you like this one too! **:)**

_**Lacey201**_**: **She did learn. But Catherine ruined her good mood again. Thank you for reading and reviewing! **:)**

**Disclaimer****: **I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean!

**Chapter 34**

Jack stopped in front of the cabin door breathing heavily from all the running. He made to open the door but found it locked; it wouldn't bulge. He knocked and waited but no answer came.

"Ali?" he called softly and waited.

"What!?" she snapped from behind the door and he swallowed.

"Can you open the door, please?" he asked

"No!"

"Alicia, open the door."

"Nope! Can't hear you!" she called in a singsong voice and he growled.

"I'm the captain and I command you to open the bloody door! I need to speak to you!"

"Yeah, well and I don't want to. Can't always have what you want, Captain. But you wouldn't know that would you?"

"Alicia, open the bloody door."

"No."

"Fine." He said before taking his pistol and shooting at the door. He kicked it and walked inside.

"Well, now you have to get a new one." She said with her hands crossed over her chest.

"Like I bloody care about the goddamned door." He growled, looking at her up and down.

"You don't. Of course not. Why would you…" she muttered as she turned around and walked over to the bed, fixing the covers while he followed her.

"What you saw …"

"What did I see?" she asked him.

"Um…Thomas…he said that you were in the galley when…"

"When you kissed Catherine?" she asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yes…but I didn't kiss her." He said quickly, moving towards her.

"Really? Let me guess…she is crazy for you like every other woman and you, of course, couldn't deny her your…um…what's the word you're using all the time…Oh, yes! Your goods? Am I right?" she asked, sarcasm dripping from each word.

"I don't appreciate sarcasm, luv."

"And I don't appreciate your cheating and your lies!" she snapped.

"I'm not lying!"

"The hell you aren't!"

"I am not lying, woman! She kissed me! You don't know what happened! You didn't stay. You didn't see everything!" he said as he grabbed her arm and yanked her closer but she slapped his hand away.

"What story are you going to tell me this time?" she asked as she repeatedly slapped his hand away every time he tried to reach for her.

"Alicia, I'm not lying, luv. Please believe me. I don't even like the woman."

"You don't? She must be really ugly then if you stare at her so much without finding her attractive."

"It's not about beauty, damn it!" he snapped and she closed her mouth.

"Give me the most gorgeous woman in the world but with her character and I wouldn't look at her twice!" he said as he stared at her.

"Jack…please. Just leave me alone." She said tiredly and he forcibly took of his coat and threw it on the bed.

"I won't. Not until you say that you believe me." He said as he looked at her.

"Then we'll be up all night." She said.

"Bloody hell woman! Stop being so stubborn! I didn't do anything!" he said.

She stopped pacing and stared at him.

"All right. Okay, I'm listening." She said softly. He smiled and walked closer to her, gently taking hold of her hand. He sat them on the bed and continued holding her hand.

"You have to believe me. I walked down there to take a bottle and she was there too. We just talked and she started flirting with me. I admit that I didn't do anything to discourage her but I didn't do anything to encourage her either. Then she started asking me about women… and then before I knew what hit me she came onto me lap and then you saw what happened. But I pushed her away, luv. I really did. You can ask Thomas. The lad saw everything." He said and she looked at him.

"Jack…don't put the boy into this…"

"But he saw it!" he growled.

"Okay, I believe that you didn't start the whole scene but I know you."

"What exactly do you know, Ali? Do you know that I've never been with a woman for longer than two days? Do you know that I've never felt about anyone what I'm feeling with you? And I don't care if I'm sounding like a lovesick puppy or like a school boy when I say that I need you because it's the truth." He said and she stared at him with wide eyes.

"Jack…I …"

"You don't believe anything that I say, do you?" he asked her and she shook her head.

"That's not true, Jack. You've never hurt me. But when I saw that…"

"You don't believe me! I see it in your eyes." He said again and she sighed.

"I don't know what to believe anymore." She said and he looked at his hands.

"If you loved me you would believe me." he said and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"And if you loved me you wouldn't flirt with others." She said with raised eyebrows. He closed his mouth and looked away again.

"Will you ask the boy?" he asked again and she sighed.

"Jack…"

"Are you going to ask him?" he asked again.

"Jack!"

"Okay, I will then." He said as he stood up and walked to the door.

"THOMAS!" He yelled and she shushed him.

"This is embarrassing, Jack!" she said as she stood up from the bed.

"You don't believe me. Maybe you'll believe your favorite crew member then."

"He's not my…" but she stopped when Thomas entered the cabin.

"Yes, Captain?" the boy asked, looking between the two of them nervously.

"Tell Alicia what you saw when she left." Jack said with hard eyes and the boy gulped.

"Um…I don't understand…" Thomas mumbled.

"Tell her what I did." Jack said again.

"You…were with Miss Andrews…kissing…"

"She knows that part, boy! Get over with it!" Jack snapped and Alicia glared at him.

"You pushed her off you, sir."

"What else?"

"…And you yelled at her."

"See?" Jack asked, looking at Alicia who was staring at them.

"It's okay, Tommy. Thank you." She said patting the lad's back before he walked away.

"_Tommy_? Now, he is _Tommy_? So, you believe me now?" he asked over pronouncing the name like poisson and she threw her hands in the air.

"I believe you. I just don't like your attitude." She said, tapping her foot.

"Oh? You believe him and not me? And what the hell is wrong with my attitude?" he asked.

"What has the boy done to you?" she asked.

"I don't like sharing my things." He said and she scowled.

"_Things_? I'm a thing now? That's great! Now, I feel so flattered!" she snapped and he narrowed his eyes as he stepped towards her.

"You should be."

"Well, I'm not." She spat and he looked at her. She stopped their staring contest and turned around. She walked over to his desk and started picking up a few glasses that there were there. She could feel his eyes on her as she did that and she sighed.

"You have any rum in here?" she asked after a moment and he stared at her.

"Rum? Why would want rum right now?"

"Why do you want rum all the time?" she asked.

"Because I like it. And no, I don't have anymore in here." He said amused.

"Right…you better fix the door." She said as she passed by him but he grabbed her hand and yanked her backwards to him, causing her to let go of the glasses. They shattered into a million pieces and she glared at him.

"Jack, why did…" but she was cut of by his lips coming crashing onto hers with force. She gasped and pushed him away.

"What are you doing?" she managed and he grinned.

"They say that after fights it's good to do it. Well I wanted to try it." He said as he tried to kiss her again but she turned her head away.

"To do what?" she asked stunned.

"Well you know…putting it round…um…what we did the other day…you…me…against the now very dead…door…" he said with a grin and she actually laughed.

"God you're unbelievable." She said as she touched his moustache.

"I know…pretty adorable too…" he said and she frowned.

"Hmm…I don't think so…" she said and he pouted.

"Why not?"

"I'm supposed to be mad at you."

"Why? I didn't do anything!" he whined again.

"All right. I believe you. Okay?" she said softly but he wasn't convinced.

"No!"

"What can I do to make you believe me then, Jack?" she asked with a sigh.

He seemed thoughtful for a moment before walking towards the half open door. He took a chair and placed it behind it, closing it. Alicia's eyes widened and she gulped.

He turned and looked at her with a smirk.

"I can think of some ways." He said as he walked towards her like she was his prey.

"Jack…this is not the time for games." She said backing away from him.

"Who said I'm playing?"

"Jack…" she warned as he pulled her forwards and into his arms.

"I have a request." He whispered in her ear.

"What kind of request?"

"I'm in a very strong need of something." He said and she frowned.

"What?"

"You."

"What?"

"I need you." He said as he slowly walked them towards the table.

"I'm here." She said and he growled.

"I need you." He said again as he pushed her against the table.

"What for?"

"To clean me boots! What you think?" he said as he kissed her again. His hands moved behind her back and pushed everything away from the wooden surface before pushing her on it gently but forcefully.

"Jack!" she gasped as his lips went to her neck and started kissing it, his hands moving over her lovingly. She squeezed her eyes shut as her hands found anchor in his hair.

"Do you believe me?" he asked her as he bit her shoulder.

"I do…" she whispered and he smiled happily before kissing her again. He tried to deepen the kiss but her eyes snapped open when she felt her stomach turn. She pushed him away as she felt her breath hitching in her chest.

"Ali? Alicia…" he said as he held her when he saw her wincing and shut her mouth with the back of her hand.

"I can't…Jack…" she gasped as she turned around and emptied the contents of her stomach all over the wooden floor of the cabin. Jack watched her with horror as she got sick and rubbed her back, wincing.

"Not exactly the reaction I had in mind, me luv…" he muttered as she breathed heavily, leaning against the table with difficulty while he supported her.

He didn't have the opportunity to ask her anything further as she suddenly went limp in his arms right after he spoke those words.

The last sound she heard was his voice calling her name.

**End of chapter 34**

**Author's note**: Thank you for reading! What made her so sick? Any ideas?

Please review and tell me! **:)**


	35. Chapter 35

Another chapter here for you! Hope you like it people!

I want to thank: **Jade Lamourgy, Midnight LeAnn, Aymie Lastrange, CrystalDarkness-331, red-eyedgal, x-menfan1000, laurentaylor14, alchemistic, ElenaPajaro91, TheJoker'sGotMyHeart, brunette-in-black, A-24.7-wolf-lover, BleedmetoINSANITY, x Eliza-Jane x, xActDanceWritex, Emma and PessimistWhoIsOptimistic**!

Review reply to **Emma**: Thank you, hon! Glad you liked it! Hmm...she might be. You'll see! Hope you enjoy the new chappie as well! **XD**

Also a big thank you to all the people who are reading this! :)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean!

**Chapter 35**

Jack looked around the cabin and saw that the nearest place to place her on was his chair. He supported Alicia's weight and leaned slightly down picking her up, her feet off the floor as he carried her there.

"Bloody hell…" he muttered as he placed her on the chair and moved back to look at her. He moved her hair away from her face and cupped her cheek.

"Ali…come on now, luv…" he said as he walked to his cabinet and took out a bottle of gin. He looked around and cursed before going for the knot of his red bandana. He undid it and his hair fell forward as he bit his lip and wetted the cloth with the gin. He walked back to her and brought the soaked cloth close to her nose. Alicia inhaled and stirred a bit and he smiled hopefully as his other hand stroked her cheek.

"Come on, darling…" he muttered as she slowly opened her eyes and rubbed them.

"Jack…" she mumbled as she looked around for him.

"Here…Jack's here, beautiful…" he said as he kissed her forehead and smiled at her.

"I fainted?"

"Aye, that you did. Didn't know until now that me kisses had such an effect on you, luv." He said with a chuckle and she smiled a bit too, rubbing her temples.

"My stomach feels…bad…Hey…what is that? Are you all right?" she asked as she jumped from the chair and he had to catch her again for she almost fell on her face.

"What, luv?" he asked confused as he held her in his arms, looking down at her.

"That…scar…on your forehead." She whispered and he cursed.

"Bugger…nothing for you to worry, Ali. Just an old scar. Gift as it were." He said with a smile, kissing her nose before setting her on the chair again.

"Scar? From who?" she asked as he sighed and kneeled in front of her. She reached for him and traced the scar that started from his temple with her fingers, causing him to close his eyes.

"Becket…I guess he was too jealous of me handsome face, eh?" he said with a bitter smirk and she frowned.

"I'm sorry…Does it hurt?" she asked and he shook his head.

"Nah…I had almost forgotten about it."

"That's why you're wearing that? To cover it?" she asked and he shrugged.

"Don't like it. It's ugly." He muttered as he took her hand away from his face and kissed it.

"It's not." She said and he looked at her before placing his hand against her forehead. She winced when she felt a bitter taste in her mouth.

"You all right? You're going to throw up again? I mean if you do please inform me first." He said teasingly as she grimaced.

"I'm a bit nauseous…I'm sorry about the mess. I'll clean it up." She said as she made to stand up.

"No, you stay there. I'll do it." He said and she shook her head.

"It's my mess, Jack."

"Shut it, woman! I can see that you're not well. You're pale like a sheet. Just sit where you are." He said as he walked towards the door.

"Gibbs! Cotton! Thomas!" he called and she hid her face in her hands.

"You said you'd do it!" she said, face red with embarrassment.

"I'm doing it. I just called for someone to clean up didn't I?" he said as he looked at his soaked bandana and pouted. Alicia sighed and leaned back on the chair as he squeezed the gin from his favorite cloth.

"Aye, Captain?" Gibbs said and Jack pointed towards the floor.

"Clean this up, aye? Alicia had a little accident."

"I think someone else should do this…what about Catherine?" Gibbs offered with a hopeful smile. Jack chuckled as he shook his head.

"Don't want her in the cabin right now." He muttered as he walked back inside.

"Fine…Thomas! Captain's cabin! Now!" Gibbs called and Alicia glared.

"Why him? You always put him to do the filthiest work…" she muttered and Jack looked at her funnily, feeling a little bit jealous.

"He's the younger. Sorry." He said as he pulled her out of the chair and towards the door.

"Maybe some air will do you good, eh?" he said and she reluctantly followed him out. They walked out on deck and moved towards the railing as Alicia inhaled deeply the clean ocean air. Jack smiled as they leaned against the railing.

"Gibbs! Take the helm from Cotton, will you?" Jack called over his shoulder as Alicia looked around and spotted Catherine sitting alone at the stairs, staring at them. Alicia looked back at the sea as Jack looked at her and moved her hair behind her ear.

"Maybe it was something you ate, luv? What did you eat this evening?" he asked because he knew food poisonings in ships were very usual.

"I haven't eaten, Jack. It was not something I ate…" she muttered as she breathed in and out deeply.

"What was it then? And you haven't eaten? Maybe that's why…It can't be because of sea sickness, can it? I mean you…" he trailed of as her eyes widened and leaned forward as another wave of sickness overcame her. Jack winced and rubbed her back soothingly again as he looked around and spotted Catherine giggling at Alicia's distress.

"Arrogant brat." He mumbled as he sent her a glare, making her frown.

"Thank God I wasn't in the cabin again…" Alicia said in a choked voice as she pulled out a handkerchief and wiped her mouth. Jack however, was still glaring daggers at Catherine's form before an evil grin came to his face.

"Catherine!" he called in a singsong voice. The woman immediately perked up and rushed over to them with a smile.

"Yes, Jack?" she purred as Alicia, elbowed him in the gut but he only pulled her to him.

"I need a favor, sweets." He said and she smiled more.

"Of course."

"Thomas needs some help in me cabin. Can you give him a hand?" he asked her sweetly, rubbing Alicia's back as she wiped at her mouth again.

"Of course, Jack. Anything for you." She said as she left and bounced happily into the cabin.

"What are you doing? She'll probably kill us." Alicia hissed but he only chuckled leaning closer to her face.

"Like she could. Come here." He husked as he kissed her lips.

"Jack! I probably don't taste very good at the moment." She said laughing, her stomach feeling better.

"See if I care." He mumbled before kissing her again.

"Oh my God!" the whiney voice shrieked from the cabin, causing Jack to laugh heartily and Alicia tried hard to keep a straight face.

"Jack, it's not that funny." She said, hiding her face in her hands but it was obviously too funny for him as he fell on his butt, laughing his heart out when another disgusted shriek came from the cabin.

"Jack stop it!" she said stomping her foot and he nodded through his laughter.

"Sorry, luv. I just had to do this." He said wiping his eyes. Alicia threw her hands in the air and started walking away.

"Where you going?" he demanded.

"Going to help. It's my mess, isn't it? God you're such a child…" she muttered and he placed his hands on his hips.

"I think it's funny…" he mumbled, chuckling once again as he walked up towards the helm, taking it from Gibbs who tiredly rubbed his sleepy eyes. The smile left his face as he thought about her sickness. It was really weird; she was never sea sick. What could possibly be wrong with her? He frowned as he caressed the spokes of the helm with his fingers before his eyes widened.

He jumped away from the helm, causing Gibbs to quickly walk towards it with a face of distress.

"Barking mad…" he mumbled as his captain walked down the stairs quickly.

"Ali! Take off your clothes!" Jack called as he entered the cabin where the three people were cleaning.

"Ew! Not in front of us!" Catherine said and Jack rolled his eyes.

"I need to see your wound." He said and she frowned.

"Um…okay…let's go to the side cabin." she said and he nodded, gently pushing her towards it.

"Get it off…" he muttered and she nodded. When her stomach was bare he looked at the scar for any kind of infection. Change of color, bleeding; but nothing. The only thing that remained there was a small red scar from the bullet.

"Bugger…it's not that…" he muttered as he placed a kiss on her scarred skin before helping her into her dress again.

"How are you feeling now?" he asked and she shrugged.

"Okay, I guess." She said as she fixed her dress. He studied her face and sighed.

"I'll be out if you need me." He said with a smile and she nodded tiredly.

He passed by Thomas and Catherine to walk out he cabin and shook his head when Catherine followed him out of the room like a tail.

"The floor isn't cleaned yet, Ms. Andrews." He growled and she scowled.

"I'm not part of your crew, Jack. I'm merely a guest." She said as she stood behind him near the railing as he rubbed his temples.

"Right…" he mumbled and she smiled as she slid closer to him.

"Watch your proximity, lass." He growled as he moved away from her only to have her slid next to him again.

"So, what's up with your bed partner?" she asked.

"She's not my bed partner." He said and she shrugged.

"Seems like she is to me. We all heard the other day what you did in the cabin." she said and he ran his tongue over his teeth before looking at her.

"So? What's wrong with her? You knocked her up?" she asked, jealousy in her voice while he looked at her shocked, his eyes wide.

"What?!" he snapped and she looked at him innocently.

"Well, why so surprised? I mean you have sex with her. If you don't be careful…" she said and he looked at her hard.

"I don't think this is any of your concern." He stated, his mind swimming over the idea of what the woman had just said.

"I'm just saying this for you. I mean you don't seem like a family man." She said, running a hand over his shoulder and down his arm.

"You don't know me. And Ali is not pregnant." He growled, pushing her hand away.

"How do you know?"

"I don't." he hissed as he looked at the sky.

"So, then you don't want her to be pregnant. Is that it?" she pressed, knowing that she was getting to him.

"I…I have to go." He muttered, his eyes glued at the cabin door with passion as he walked away from her, leaving her smirking to herself.

He entered the cabin and found Alicia talking with Thomas.

"That's okay, Tom. Thank you." She said as she took the bucket of dirty water and walked over to the window. She threw it out just as Thomas left them alone.

"Alicia…" Jack spoke and she turned to look at him.

"What's wrong?" she asked, seeing his facial expression.

"You're not are you?" he asked, looking at her up and down.

"I'm not what?" she asked and he pointed at her belly with his finger.

"Pregnant." He said and she frowned, looking at her abdomen.

"Um…Jack…I don't know…I mean…I think I'm not…Why?" she asked and he shook his head to clear it.

"Just…I wanted to check." He replied and she couldn't help but feel hurt by it.

"What if I am?" she asked, because she honestly didn't know. Her period was mostly normal but it had its crazy fits as well a few times.

Jack raised his head and looked at her in the eyes; his mouth slightly open as he studied her face. He couldn't answer that because he didn't know what he wanted. With a deep sigh and a last glance at her he turned around and exited the cabin, closing the door behind him, leaving her feeling cold and empty at his lack of response.

**End of chapter 35**

**Author's note**: So? What do you think? Please review! **:) **It would really make me update quickly!** XD**


	36. Chapter 36

Hello again, my lovelies! How are you all? I hope good!

The next chapter is here! Hope you like it!

I want to thank everyone who is reading my little tale and of course my wonderful reviewers: **TheJoker'sGotMyHeart, xActDanceWritex, x Eliza-Jane x, x-menfan1000, Jade Lamourgy, Aymie Lestrange, alchemistic, Snuffles-sweetie, GREENGYPSY, Emma, Howlongmustiwait, Jacky, whatever, xXWolfAngelXx, PiratePushcake, Midnight LeAnn, CrystalDarkness-331, red-eyedgal, AnabelleLee13194, A-24.7-wolf –lover, BleedmetoINSANITY and laurentaylor14**! Thank you all for your support! XD

_**Replies to unsigned reviewers: **_

**Emma:** It's just the way he is. He doesn't like responsibility, love. What can we do? Thank you for the amazing review! I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter! **XD**

**Howlongmustiwait**: He knows that she might be pregnant. The point is that now that he sees that she probably is, he's scared. Of course he knew that she might get pregnant but now that it's happening he doesn't want to face it. Everything is fine in words but in reality…

Thank you for the review! **:)**

**Jacky: **Thank you for reading and reviewing! The story will probably not deal with the fountain of youth…I don't think it fits with my plot…Jack has the map that leads to it though. **XD**

**Whatever: **I'm happy you like the story, love! Thank you for the review! And I'm sorry for any mistakes! **:)**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean! **:(**

**Chapter 36**

Two weeks later, Alicia walked into the cabin alone and closed the door behind her. She sighed, trying to ignore the laughs coming from the galley and deck from the crew, Catherine and the Pearl's captain of course. The weather hadn't been so good and they had to slow down for a few days.

She sat on a chair and looked at Jack's desk that was filled with maps and navigational tools. She rubbed her temple and leaned back on the chair, closing her eyes. Everything was clear to her; she was pregnant. Everything proved it; morning sickness, dizziness, lost appetite and no period of course. She was glad she was with child but she couldn't say the same for Jack. She hadn't told him yet but she was sure that he wasn't a fool. He had understood. He never spoke a word about it though. He hadn't accepted it but neither had he complained for it. The thing that Alicia realized was that he wasn't sure and most of all, he was too stubborn to admit that he was afraid of being a father. And she knew why. He was a man living out of the law; a pirate. Pirates didn't marry nor had babies so easily. It was difficult enough for him to say that he loved her.

Catherine on the other hand, did everything she could to turn him against her and the baby. Whenever he would be back from a conversation with her he would be changed and speaking very little to Alicia. Not that he was mean or uncaring towards her; no. But he was distant and silent.

Her thoughts were stopped when a soft knock came at the cabin door. She stood up and walked to it. She opened it and came face to face with Thomas.

"Tom…" she said smiling weakly.

"Are you all right, miss?" he asked.

"Just tired…thank you. What is that?" she asked as she saw him holding a cloth.

"Oh! It's for you." He said as he handed her the cloth.

"What is it?"

"Um…something I found…" he muttered, blushing as she unfolded the cloth.

"But…those are pearls…" she said with a smile and a chuckle.

"Aye, miss. I got a big fish today and they were both inside its stomach…" he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"And they are for me?"

"I thought you might want them…for helping me and all…I washed them first!" he said and she smiled gratefully.

"Thank you, Tommy. I love them." She said as she held them in her hand.

"Won't you come and sit with us, miss?" he asked and she shook her head.

"I'm rather tired. I just finished cleaning the galley." She said and he frowned.

"What about the Captain?" he asked and she looked at him.

"What about him, Tom? He doesn't need my company." She said as she saw him talking and drinking with a crew man and Catherine hanging from his arm.

"But he asked about you earlier. Also…" he leaned closer to speak in a hushed voice.

"He drinks a lot, miss…he's drinking his second bottle already." He said and she frowned.

"He always drinks, Tom…"

"But…"

"Okay…I'll come for a while." She said as she placed the pearls on the table and exited the cabin with Tom by her side.

Together they walked towards Jack and the others. As soon as she was close Gibbs smiled and patted the barrel next to him.

"Sit down, lass! Have a drink!" he exclaimed, thrusting the bottle in her face and she laughed.

"She can't! Leave her alone!" Jack growled from her right side as he looked at her.

"I don't drink, Mister Gibbs." She said, patting the man's back.

"You should. Where's the fun in that?" Catherine said from Jack's left side.

"I find entertainment in other things, miss Andrews." She said smirking, glancing at Jack who gulped and stared at her.

"Hmm…" the other woman said as she snuggled closer to Jack who was so lost in staring Alicia that didn't even bother shaking her off him. Gibbs pouted and took a sip before smiling at Alicia. Jack looked at her, his eyes moving all over her before settling on her stomach. His eyebrows knitted together and his eyes wide as a small smile formed on his lips; a smile that Alicia missed as she talked with Thomas who was showing her some of the stars that were visible in the sky.

"Jack…Jack! What are you staring at?" Catherine asked, shaking him. He snapped out of his daze and looked at her, narrowing his eyes.

"Nothing…" he muttered as he took another sip from his half empty bottle. He pushed her slightly away and snuggled a bit closer to Alicia, his hand on her knee, gently rubbing it. Alicia turned towards him surprised at his touch and looked at him. He grinned at her and squeezed her leg affectionately, his eyes falling to her lips for a moment before up to her eyes again.

"Have you eaten, beautiful?" he asked her, his rum scented breath near her neck.

"A bit…" she said.

"You should eat…" he muttered before dropping a kiss on her cheek, his lips lingering a lot more than necessary, his nose brushing against her skin.

"I can't…I don't want to." She said, moving back as she saw that some of the crew members staring at them amused. Jack rubbed her leg again before moving back from her, leaving his hand on her leg though. The bottle went to his lips again as she turned to continue her talk with Thomas and Gibbs who was slightly slurring his words.

"Jack, tell me a story." Catherine said, getting his attention again as he turned to look at her with a smirk, taking his hand from Alicia's knee in the process.

"Story? A good one or a naughty one?" he asked in a deep voice and she giggled.

"Probably the second one." She purred and he smirked as he started speaking.

"Don't drink so much!" Alicia laughed as she slapped Gibbs's hand but he only smiled.

"I like it! Rum is great! Try some?!" he exclaimed and she looked at his outstretched hand.

_Oh, what the hell!_ She thought as she took it and took a tentative sip. Jack that had been talking about a Spanish noblewoman he stopped and stared at Alicia with his mouth open and his eyes wide until she removed the bottle from her lips and gave it back to Gibbs.

"I don't know what you find in this…it burns…" she laughed and Gibbs smiled while Thomas patted her back as she coughed, still laughing though.

"What happened then?" Catherine asked, placing a hand on Jack's chest, making him look at her.

"Well, she fell of course!" he exclaimed and she grinned.

"Fell?" she asked with a frown and he almost rolled his eyes as he took another gulp.

"For me of course!" he said and she smiled at him.

"Who wouldn't?" she said as she placed a hand on his thigh, making him freeze.

Alicia laughed at Thomas words and glanced at Jack who was staring at Catherine's hand on his thigh. She sighed and bit her lip before standing up, making Jack look at her and slap the invading hand away from him quickly.

"Where you going, luv?" he asked her as she smoothed down her dress.

"I think I'll go lie down. Excuse me." She said as she patted Gibbs's back before walking away from them. Jack frowned and looked at his lap before turning his gaze on her retreating form. His eyes glued on her until she was completely out of sight.

_Way to go, Jack. You keep pushing her away with your attitude…_His conscience snapped at him and for the first time he didn't argue. Instead he brought the bottle to his mouth again, fishing it. He stood up and threw the empty bottle in the sea before sitting back down.

"Thomas! Another one!" he said to the boy who quickly stood up and handed him a new one.

"Captain…maybe you shouldn't…" the boy started but he was cut off.

"Did me girl asked you to watch over me, lad?" he asked with a raised eyebrow and Thomas quickly shook his head before sitting down.

"I'm in no need of a nanny." Jack snapped as he uncorked the bottle. Thomas frowned and took a sip from his own drink before turning to talk with Gibbs who asked him something.

"Oh, and _Tom_! Not too much talking with her, eh?" Jack spoke again as he slumped in his seat, making Catherine scowl.

"She's mine…" Jack muttered to himself as he looked at the cabin door. Thomas looked at his captain dumbfounded before shrugging and continued talking.

***************************************

A few hours later Alicia was rudely awakened from her sleep when the, fixed, cabin door opened and a loud female giggle was heard. She opened her eyes and frowned but didn't turn.

"Shh! You'll wake Ali up!" Jack's slurred voice came from the doorway and it surprised her when she heard that it was absolutely serious; neither mocking nor ironic.

"Why don't you come in my cabin?" Catherine asked and Alicia cringed.

"Can't…" Jack mumbled as he shuffled around.

"Why?"

"Shh! I said! Shoo…" he mumbled as he fell on his chair, making the other woman pout.

"But you said…"

"Didn't say…you said…" he slurred as he grabbed his compass that was lying on the table.

"Le' me see…" he muttered as he opened it. The needle moved around like crazy until it settled across the table, towards the bunk. He frowned and then followed the needle with his eyes. He smiled and pointed with his finger.

"There! I knew it!" he exclaimed as he got up and started walking towards the bed. Catherine wriggled her nose in disgust before walking out of the room, slamming the door behind her. Jack eyes widened in horror and he turned towards the closed door.

"Shh! I said shh! Bloody door…bloody wench…" he slurred as he came to stand in front of the bed. He leaned closer and chuckled drunkenly.

"Jack knew where the tiny compass would point! To his Ali and the soon to be baby…Jack knows…" he said in a hushed voice.

"What's this then…?" he slurred as he saw the cloth, where the pearls Tom had given her, were. He clumsily took them in his hand while she stirred a bit and looked at him sideways. He unfolded the cloth and she mentally slapped her self for not putting them away because he would definitely get mad.

"Oh! Pearls! Like my Black Pearl…only they are…all whitey!" he said with a goofy smile that soon fell of his face.

"Who gave her these…? Me didn't…." he slurred before leaning over her. He slightly poked her arm and she opened her eyes.

"Ali…did you steal those?" he asked her as he plopped down on the bed and she sighed.

"Steal? I'm not like you. Thomas." She said and he squinted.

"Who!??" he slurred loudly as he looked at her and then at the pearls.

"Thomas. He gave them to me." She said as she sat up on the bed.

"The idiotic child!?" he asked and she closed her eyes.

"Jack, will you stop insulting the boy?"

"M'not instulting him…"

"_Insulting_ him, Jack."

"That's what I said, me luv." He said confused.

"Right."

"I was going to give you these!" he suddenly exclaimed and she stared.

"What?"

"I was gonna give you these…when we made port…" he whined as he stared at the pearls.

"Jack, Thomas found them accidentally. He just gave them to me."

"They're not even cute… not even nice…they are not shiny." He muttered and she laughed.

"Jack, how much did you drink?"

"Me??! Not much…one…two…four…three…six…" he said counting with his fingers and she looked at him incredulously.

"Five and a half!" he exclaimed, looking at his six outstretched fingers funnily.

"Oh, Jack…" she said as she took off his hat and placed it on the nightstand.

"What's wrong with you lately?" she asked but he just stared as she took the cloth from his fingers and placed it on the nightstand.

"M'not wrong….you're pregnannn…no…preganntt…with child!" he finally said and she looked at him stunned.

"I know it…Jack knows it…" he mumbled as he gently poked her belly repeatedly with a ringed finger.

"Is it there?" he slurred and she smiled.

"I think so…" she whispered and he looked at her stomach, his mouth opening slightly as he stared at it. He blinked and looked up at her.

"You drank rum." He stated.

"Uh…I did. Just a sip though."

"You didn't when I asked you to."

"Yes, but I drank wine when you asked me to." She said as she cupped his cheek. His eyes lit up and nodded.

"Quite…ex…pp…expensive it was!"

"I guess." She laughed.

"That's why I stole it." He said bluntly and innocently and she widened her eyes, faking shock.

"Captain!" she scolded and he looked around.

"Where?! Oh, me. Aye?" he asked smiling at her.

"Sleep." She said as she helped him out of his coat and vest. She removed his gun and sword and placed them on the floor.

"You're gonna have a massive headache tomorrow." She said and he shook his head quickly.

"Rum is good!" he said opening his arms wide and she smiled.

"If you say so…" she said as she leaned over and blew on the candle.

"Can't see!" Jack whined and she laughed again before taking hold of his arm and guiding him to the bed. He sighed and moved around to get comfortable.

"M'too hot…" he slurred and she looked at him, her eyes adjusting in the dark.

"Take your shirt off. It's the alcohol." She said and he struggled to take off his shirt. He finally managed to get his head out and then pulled it off, throwing it on the floor. He plopped down on his pillow and wiggled in the covers before turning towards her, obviously ready for more talk.

"Are you sleepin?" he asked and she shook her head.

"Not yet." She said softly.

"Hmm…" his arm snaked around her waist and pulled her closer to him, his fingers stroking her abdomen. His face near her cheek.

"Wanna make love?" he slurred and her eyes widened at his blunt words.

"No, Jack." she said, placing her hand over his own.

"Why not? I wanna…are you sick…?" he asked poking her belly again, his rum soaked breath hitting her face as he spoke.

"No, I'm not sick. Pregnancy is not sickness, Jack."

"I know that…I didn't wanna do it with her…I wanna with you though…" he slurred, his eyelids getting heavier by the minute as he leaned over her and kissed her lips slowly. She kissed him back before pushing him slightly away.

"You're drunk."

"M'not…" he mumbled as he kissed her jaw.

"Yes, you are."

"M'not!"

"You are." She said laughing and he tried to growl but it came out more as a whine.

"M'not!"

"You are and you know it."

"Okay…" he slurred as his head fell on her chest and stared up at her. She ran her hand over his head and then traced his nose and lips with her fingers, causing him to smile at her and rub his cheek on her collarbone.

"Do you want the baby, Jack?" she whispered, not expecting him to hear.

"This one in here?" he exclaimed poking at her again and she nodded slowly.

"Hmm…" he said nodding his head and she smiled.

"M'gonna get her pearls too…" he mumbled as he closed his eyes.

Alicia smiled, knowing that he probably won't even remember what he said in the morning but she was glad knowing what he had just confessed unintentionally.

**End of chapter 36**

**Author's note**: Thank you for reading! So, we know what Jack wants but will he say it when he's sober as well? Or will he be afraid? What do you think? Please review! **XD**


	37. Chapter 37

Hello my dears! I have the new chapter here for you! Hope you like it!

I want to thank my wonderful reviewers: **Sparrow'sWing21, x. sammy .x, Jade Lamourgy, BleedmetoINSANITY, AnabelleLee13194, Snuffles-sweetie, ElenaPajaro91, Emma, TheJoker'sGotMyHeart, laurentaylor14, Midnight LeAnn, Lykopis08, Crystalyna du Starrvan, Jacky, alchemistic, A-27.7-wolf -lover, kagomesdance, red-eyedgal, whatever and x Eliza-Jane x**! Thank you all for your nice comments! They really mean a lot!

_**Replies to unsigned reviewers: **_

**Emma**_**: **_It will definitely be hard for him to admit that he really wants the baby. But on the inside he wants it and that's good. Thank you for still reading and reviewing, hon! I really appreciate it! **XD**

**Jacky: **They do say the truth. You're right. Thank you for your comment, love! **:)**

**Whatever: **I'm glad you liked it! Thank you so much! **XD**

**X Eliza-Jane X: **Thanks, hon! Glad you liked it! **XD**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean! **:(**

**Chapter 37**

The next morning Jack woke up alone in his bunk. He opened his eyes and blinked, his vision slowly adjusting to the light. He groaned and sat up on the bed, looking around him. He rubbed his sleepy eyes and the kohl he had applied on them got smeared. He took his hands away and stared at his hands that had black smudges on them.

"Great…bloody hangover…" he muttered a she threw the covers away from his body. He stood up and stretched lazily.

"Where's Ali…hmm…" he mumbled as he looked around for his shirt. When he didn't found it he placed his hands on his hips and walked towards the cabin door. He opened it and walked on deck. His eyes looked around until they spotted her talking with Gibbs, his gaze ignoring Catherine as it scanned the deck.

"Alicia!" he called loudly and Catherine that had been staring at his bare skin scowled, crossing her arms over her chest.

Alicia turned and nodded before walking towards him, rubbing her temple.

"Jack?"

"Where were you and where is me shirt? Can't find it." He asked a she looked at her clothes stunned. She was wearing a long sleeved dress with black and red lace that was really flattering her light skin.

"I washed the shirt, Jack. It was dirty. Come on." She said, walking inside the cabin again. He followed her , smirking as he saw the blond woman staring at him from across the deck.

He closed the door as she pulled a clean shirt from the closet.

"Here. The other had rum on it." She said and he took the shirt, frowning.

"What is that?" he asked as he saw her holding a chain.

"Hmm? Oh, I asked for something to hang the pearls Tom gave me. Gibbs fixed this for me." She said with a smile and he scowled.

"Pff!" he muttered as he pulled the shirt over his head and tucked it into his pants.

"Jack…your eyes are a complete mess." She said with a chuckle and he looked offended.

"Mess? Me eyes are a mess? Thank you for the compliment." He said as he walked to the side cabin to wash his face.

She sighed and followed him there after putting the chain in a drawer.

"You know what I mean. You want help?" she asked as he saw him rubbing his skin almost angrily.

"No…"

"Give me that. You'll tear you skin apart." She said as she took the cloth from him and rubbed the black paint from his cheeks and eyes slowly. He stood there watching her, not speaking.

"I'm sorry for drinking so much last night…I know you don't like it." He muttered after a while and she smiled softly.

"That's okay…"

"Hmm…um…in a couple of days…we'll reach Spain…"

"Really? Nice…"

"Um…we'll stop…for supplies and…" he trailed off, his eyes darting to her stomach before up to her face again.

"What?" she asked as she finished with his eyes and dried his face with a towel.

"Midwife."

"What?"

"We'll go to a midwife."

"Oh…all right…thank you." She said timidly and he nodded. He turned and walked back to the cabin. He applied the kohl back on his eyes and then put on his boots.

"Jack…if you want me to get off the ship there. I will." She said so softly that he wasn't sure that he had heard her correctly. He jumped from the bed, his eyes wild as he looked at her.

"What are you talking about?" he growled and she moved back from him a little.

"I know you're not particularly fond of the idea of me having a child so I thought…"

"Absolutely not. You're not going anywhere." He stated as he put on his coat with jerky movements, not looking at her.

"But…you…"

"You're me girl. I am responsible for you. You're staying here." He said as he passed by her and exited the cabin, leaving her standing there with mixed feelings.

_Responsible…is that good or bad now?_ She thought as she sighed and left the cabin as well, heading for the galley.

"Captain!" Gibbs called as he followed Jack up to the helm.

"What is it, Gibbs?" he asked in a thoughtful voice as he looked at the sea.

"Are we making port?"

"Aye. Spain. Need supplies and…I want to get Alicia to a midwife…"

"Midwife…so, she's really…"

"She is…" he replied with a small smile before turning serious again.

"And how do you…feel about that?"

"Don't know…I really don't know, mate…"

"She's alone…I hope you're not thinking about…" Gibbs said in a hushed voice.

"Think about what? Making her to get rid of the runt? No…no…I'm not…" he said, shaking his head quickly.

"And you're not gonna…leave her somewhere by herself…eh?"

"Bloody hell no! What am I? Some kind of animal?" Jack exclaimed, suddenly offended.

Gibbs sighed and left him alone again.

"Leave her…like I could ever do that…she has me by the…" he muttered in a soft voice but stopped his sentence when he saw Thomas mending the sails near by. Jack cleared his throat and looked away, tapping his fingers against the worn wood.

A few hours later Jack was still at the helm, checking his compass when Catherine walked up the stairs a scowl on her face.

"Jack."

"Aye."

"I heard we're stopping in Spain. Why?"

"Supplies…and other things…"

"What other things? I need to get to London as soon as possible." She said and he sighed.

"I have business there… I have to stop."

"Why?"

"I need a doctor, a midwife…someone."

"What for? Midwife? I didn't take you for a woman, Jack." She purred and he closed his compass with a thud before looking at her.

"Not for me. Ali." He said, looking away.

"Ali? Oh the plump girl…"

"She's not plump! Well…and even if she is …I like it. Very much." He added as an afterthought with a dreamy smile.

"Right. So, she's pregnant."

"Possibly…probably…yes." He said as he frowned and stared at his hands.

"Does that mean she's going to get fat?" she asked with a grimace as she looked at her self.

"Most definitely." He exclaimed with a smile.

"And that's a good thing?"

"Oh!I don't know. Stop nagging me! I already have a headache!" he moaned as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Fine…fine…I'm going to my cabin." She muttered and he rolled his eyes as he watched her leave.

"Gibbs's cabin, you wench…" Jack mumbled as he opened his compass again.

***************************************

Later that evening Jack was going to his cabin when he almost collided with Alicia and Thomas. He eyes them suspiciously as he saw Tom's hand on Alicia's back.

"What are you doing, mutt?" he growled.

"N…nothing, sir. She wasn't feeling well." Thomas said nervously.

"Not well? What is it, Ali?"

"Nothing! Will you both stop it!?" she exclaimed and Jack's eyes widened.

"But you look pale." Jack muttered.

"I have what it's normal to have! I was cleaning the table and I got dizzy but I'm better now." She said as she moved towards the cabin door.

"Move." Jack said with shooing motions to Thomas as he pulled Alicia to him and opened the cabin door.

"If I can…"Thomas started.

"You can't do anything, whelp. Scrub the deck. I want it shiny!" he said as he closed the door to his face.

A couple of seconds later the door re-opened and Alicia re-appeared.

"Don't scrub the deck. Marty did it this morning. He was just trying to annoy you." She said quickly before closing the door, leaving him surprised.

"What did you just say?" Jack asked as he plopped down on the bed after taking off his boots and coat.

"Nothing." She said as she sat on the chair and loosened her dress slightly, causing his eyes to widen as he saw her shoulders exposed. She leaned down and took off her shoes before leaning back on the chair. Jack looked away and moved around on the bed.

"Why did you get dizzy?" he asked casually.

"I don't know…it happens during the mornings and sometimes in the evenings as well…but I guess it's normal." She said tiredly.

"Hmm…have you eaten?"

"Lately this is the only question I hear from you!" she snapped and he stared.

"What?"

"You heard me. The only thing you ask…or better say to me is if I have eaten!" she said with her hands in the air.

"Should I not ask then? Should I not speak?"

"I need you to speak when I ask you something important as well, Jack." She said and he looked away.

"You haven't asked me anything that I've not answered."

"Yes, I have."

"No, you haven't."

"Yes, I have!"

"All right! I know! But I can't answer that question!" he exclaimed, sitting up on the bed and crossing his arms.

"You can't or won't?"

"I…can't…I …won't…oh! This confuses me!" He whined.

"It's simple, Jack. It's a yes or no." she said calmly.

"It's easy for you! You haven't lived like I have!"

"I know how you've lived, Jack. I don't mind your way of living even if it's dangerous because it's who you are. I only want to know if you want this or if I am a burden you have to stand." She said and he looked at her sharply.

"I've told you before that you're not a burden, woman! Neither is the child you have inside you! It's not that." He said with a shake of his head.

"What is it then, Jack? Tell me." She said and he pursed his lips.

"I…I don't know." He finished with a sigh as he leaned back on the bed, confused.

"Is it that you don't want to get to much connected with m…"

"Don't even finish that sentence, Ali. Don't even think of finishing that sentence." He growled darkly as he closed his eyes, his fingers unbuttoning his vest buttons before throwing it on the floor carelessly.

She closed her mouth and rubbed her stomach with a sigh, her eyes looking at the large window of the cabin as the sun slowly disappeared into the sea.

"Come here." He muttered after a while and she slowly dragged her self towards the bed. His hands reached for her and started tugging at her dress.

"Off with it. You can't breathe." He mumbled as he continued to tug on the laces.

When she was only in her under dress he pulled her next to him on the bed.

"If the weather agrees with us, I think we'll make port tomorrow night…then we can see someone to check on you, savvy?" he whispered into her ear as he molded his body behind hers, his hands wrapped around her, the palm of his right hand, almost possessively, flat against her abdomen.

"Okay…"

"Hmm…you didn't answer me question before…did you eat?" he asked again.

"Yes…"

"What?"

"Peas…potatoes…apple…but I think the peas made me sick…" she muttered and he narrowed his eyes.

"Sick? What do you feel?"

"My stomach turned right after I ate them…so, I stopped eating and I only finished the apple." She said yawning.

"The apple. You only finished the apple. Then you ask me why I ask you about the food. What other question should I ask if I don't ask you about the food?" he muttered in her hair but she shrugged.

"I told you. My appetite is gone for now…"

"We should invite it back then."

"Okay…"

"I'm going." He muttered as he stood up.

"What? Where?"

"Galley." And with that he disappeared quickly, not even bothering to put on his boots.

Alicia turned on her back and stared at the ceiling until he came back with a bowl and bread in his hands.

"What's that?"

"Gibbs's soup."

"But I made that for him!"

"That's right. And that gives you the right to eat as well." He said as he sat on the bed and gave her the soup.

"It's not warm though…it'll do…" he muttered as she took it and placed the spoon in.

He cut a piece of bread and gave it to her.

"Here…" he said as he watched her eat slowly. She grimaced at the taste of the cold soup but swallowed it.

"I…think I've had enough…" she muttered as she stopped after the fourth spoonful.

"No, eat it. All of it." He commanded and she was touched by his concern for her well being but she couldn't. Her stomach was worse than before.

"I can't…"

"Eat."

"I can't…"

"Ali…come on…"

"Jack…"

"What?"

"I think…" she placed her hand over her mouth and ran towards the side cabin to empty her stomach in a bucket. Jack winced as he held the cold soup.

"It wasn't a good idea…I should stick to my captainy thingies..." he muttered as he stood up and placed the soup on the table. He walked towards her and looked as she washed her mouth. She turned and looked at him with red eyes.

"You're not feeding me again." She stated as she walked back to the bunk and lied down with a soft sigh.

"Oh well…" he mumbled as he plopped down next to her, slyly moving closer to her until their hipbones were touching. He turned to his side as his hand moved down her leg.

"Ali…you're okay?"

"Hmm…Jack, your hand."

"What about it?"

"You're groping me."

"M'not…"

"Jack! What are you doing?" she yelped as she felt his hand creeping somewhere very inappropriate.

"What does it feel like I'm doing?"

"I…oh god…stop!"

"Really? You want me to stop…?" he asked with a smirk as his hand disappeared between her legs and the fabric of her under dress.

"Yes…"

"You positive? Cause I'm planning on taking you for a trip…" he muttered as he kissed her neck and moved closer to her.

"Where?"

"Heaven…" he muttered before kissing her lips with force.

*****************************

The next day, late in the evening the Pearl docked at Cadiz, Spain. Jack walked down from the helm and came to stand beside Alicia who was leaning over the railing, looking at the dock with a smile.

"It's beautiful here, Jack."

"Aye, that it is." He said with a smirk.

"How long are we going to stay here?" Catherine's voice came from behind them and Jack turned to look at her.

"Probably a day…two the most." He said with a smile and she sighed before nodding.

"Can I go ashore?" she asked and he frowned.

"Um…sure…just make sure you have company…it's night and it's dangerous...besides I want me payment and without you I won't get it." He said as Alicia rolled her eyes and walked towards Gibbs, Marty and Thomas that were standing near by.

"Can't you come with me?" Catherine asked as she came closer and placed a hand on his arm.

"Um…no, luv…got to go with Ali." He said as his eyes darted towards Alicia who was talking with Gibbs.

"So, she's going to keep it?" she asked boldly and he glared.

"Not any of your business." He growled before walking away to shout orders to the crew. Catherine watched him before walking away, passing by Alicia, almost sending her to the deck with the force of her push as she walked.

"Jesus…" Alicia muttered as Gibbs helped her so that she didn't fell over.

"The rest of you can go ashore but keep a sharp eye. Don't want the authorities to catch us, do we?" Jack called as he made his way back to Alicia.

"You're ready? Let's go, luv." He said as he took her hand and led her away from the ship and at the noisy dock.

"Do you know anyone?" she asked and he nodded.

"Aye! There's an old midwife I've visited before!" he said loudly over the loud voices.

"You've visited before?"

"Erm…um…I mean…yeah…a few years ago…" he muttered, mentally slapping himself for letting that slip.

"For whom?" she asked and his hand tightened around hers.

"For …a girl…I knew…" he muttered.

"You knew? She was with child?" she asked stunned as they started walking down an alley.

"Aye, she was." Came his stiff reply and she bit her lip.

"It was yours then?" she asked and he licked his dry lips, his eyes darting towards a busy inn as they passed by it.

"It was…" he muttered as he looked in front of him again. Alicia was confused.

"So, you have a child?"

"No, I don't."

"But you just said that she was…"

"It's dead all right? She didn't keep it." He said and she stopped walking. He turned to look at her.

"Come on…it's a long way." He said as he pulled her forward again.

"But…why?" she stuttered and he bit the inside of his mouth.

"She was too young…and I was in no position to keep her with me or take care of her. I was too young as well." He said and she looked at her feet.

"Was she okay after…"

"Don't know…I left her here…we weren't that close…just plain business…" he said shrugging.

"I see…" he said looking at him hesitantly.

"Don't look at me like that, luv.I'm not going to do that to you. Come on." He said gently as he pulled her to his side and kissed the top of her head.

Alicia was dumbfounded. How many things she didn't know about him?

Jack suddenly came to a stop and took her hand again as he knocked at an old wooden door. Alicia looked around her and saw that only a few people were walking in that alley and she held onto Jack's hand tighter. The door opened and a young woman greeted them.

"Can I help you?"

"Aye, luv. We need to see your mistress." Jack said and the woman nodded, letting them walk inside.

"What's the reason?"

"Me girl. We need to see if she's okay. She's pregnant."

"Okay. Come with me." She said as they both followed her to the next room.

The door opened and they walked inside. An older woman was sitting on a chair and she smirked as she saw Jack.

"Sparrow…I was wondering when I would see you again." She said with a chuckle.

"Estelle…remember me do you?" he asked with a smirk and a bow while Alicia looked between the two of them.

"You know I never forget a face. Who's the young angel you have there?" she asked as she stood up from her chair.

"I'm Alicia." She said and Estelle smiled.

"No nasty business I suppose, Sparrow…" the older woman said, looking at them.

"No! No…I just want to make sure she's okay." He said quickly.

"All right…lie down there. I'll be back." She instructed and left the room.

"Jack…are you sure she knows what…"

"Of course, luv! Now sit." He said as he helped her lie down at the small cot at the corner of the room.

A few moments later the woman returned and started checking Alicia, ordering her to relax.

"What the hell are you doing, woman?!" Jack exclaimed as Estelle pushed Alicia's dress up her legs.

"What do you think I'm doing, Sparrow? How am I supposed to see if she's healthy?" the woman said sharply.

"Jack…hush." Alicia said as she looked at him. He grimaced and looked at the ringed fingers of his left hand since his right one was occupied, holding onto Alicia's fingers.

"Hmm…" Estelle hummed as Alicia tried to stay still. The woman's hands moved to her belly.

"Hmm…you must be at least…eight weeks…maybe seven…" the woman muttered as she moved back.

Jack stared at the woman, watching her every move with concentration.

"You have morning sickness…dizziness?"

"Yes…I'm getting tired easily and I sometimes have headaches and back pains."

"It's normal, girlie…well, everything seems fine…" she said as she fixed Alicia's clothes and stood up.

"So, everything's normal, aye?" Jack asked and Estelle nodded.

"Be careful with her. Ships can be dangerous sometimes. The first months are difficult."

"Right. Come on, Ali." He said.

"My payment, Sparrow." Estelle said and he rolled his eyes as he reached into his pocket and handed her her coins.

"Thank you, lad." She smiled and Jack nodded.

"Come back in a couple of months." She called as they exited the room and then the house.

"You all right, Jack?" Alicia asked as soon as they were out of the house.

"Aye…I need a drink…" he muttered as he took her hand again and walked back towards the inn they had passed by earlier. The realization that he was going to be a father slowly started sinking in and he started panicking.

"Where are we going?"

"Tavern. I need rum." He said as he pulled her into the crowded tavern quickly, glaring at everyone who happened to stare at her too long.

**End of chapter 37**

**Author's note: **Thank you for reading! A long one wasn't it?

Please review! **XD** I'll give you fresh baked cookies if you do!( with cinnamon and brandy) **:)**


	38. Chapter 38

Hi everyone! How are you all? I hope well!

The new chappie is here and I want to thank my reviewers:

**alchemistic, Snuffles-sweetie, Jacky, Jade Lamourgy, Emma, laurentaylor14, Midnight LeAnn, xActDanceWritex, A-24.7-wolf-lover, Crystalyna du Starrvan, BleedmetoINSANITY, ElenaPajaro91, Lykopis08, x Eliza-Jane x, AnnabelleLee13194, red-eyedgal and BlueStar33**! Thank you all for your comments! XD

_**Replies to unsigned reviewers**_:

**Jacky:** Thank you for the review, love! Glad you liked the chappie! :)

**Emma**: Glad to know that you liked the chapter and the length of it! Thank you so much, hon! Your reviews always make me smile! XD

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean! If I did, I would be rich…

**Chapter 38**

The tavern was crowded. No, crowded was an understatement; it was flooded with people, men and women. Jack's eyes darted around the place and sighed.

"Now what?" Alicia asked beside me and he took hold of her hand before leading her further inside.

"Come on." He said as he laced their fingers together and moved towards a table.

"Jack! There's no room there." She hissed in his ear and he smirked.

"There is a chair."

"Exactly. A chair. One chair." She said and her eyes widened when she saw that a couple was occupying the table.

"Do not worry." He said as he approached the table and spoke something in Spanish to the man.

Jack grinned and nodded his head before sitting down on the chair, patting his lap invitingly.

"Sit on me lap, luv. Just a drink and then we'll leave, eh?" he said with a smile and she sighed as she carefully sat down and he wrapped his arms around her to keep her steady. She timidly placed her arm around his shoulder and looked around her.

"You all right?" he asked as he turned her head to look at him.

"I'm fine…it's hot in here…" she muttered as a barmaid approached them to take their order.

"It is…rum, lass." He said at the woman who nodded and walked away but Jack stopped her again.

"Oh!And water!" he said, pointing a finger at her and she looked at him funnily, wondering why he was asking for water there.

Alicia looked at the couple across from them and flushed. Jack frowned and followed her line of vision before chuckling softly. She looked at him and slapped his arm lightly.

"How old is that woman we saw earlier?" she asked as she took a lock of his hair and looked at it closely.

"Estelle? I've no idea, luv…" he muttered, placing his hand on her leg and gently caressing it.

"Though…she looked younger when I last saw her…" he said as an after thought and she nodded as she occupied her self by counting the beads trapped in his hair.

"Hmm…she seemed a bit odd…are you sure she's a midwife?" she asked and he looked up at her.

"She is…she also used to make potions from…well…I don't know what…" he said with a wave of his hand.

"Potions?" she asked in disbelief.

"Aye…"

"Is she a witch?" she asked and he frowned again.

"Um…don't know, luv…maybe…Oh! Rum!" he exclaimed as the barmaid set a mug on the table along with water. Jack grinned and reached for the rum, taking a long sip. Alicia took the water and drank as well, feeling the cool liquid running down her throat and doing wonders.

Jack leaned back and glanced at the couple next to them, a slow smirk forming on his face as he watched them getting rather comfortable with each other. His hand absentmindedly tapped Alicia's stomach as he looked away.

His hand froze when a thought came to his mind like an epiphany. His fingers slowed down and stroked her belly softly. He looked down and his eyes widened as the idea of being a father slowly started making its appearance in his head once again.

_Me…Jack Sparrow__…no, Captain Jack Sparrow… being a father…now that's interesting…_He thought as his fingers continued their journey on her abdomen.

_So, I can __still make women pregnant…hmm…I'm good…_ He thought smugly as he looked at the woman on his lap with a smirk.

Alicia stopped glancing around her and looked at Jack again only to find him grinning like he had just found new treasure.

"Jack?"

Nothing. The smile continued along with the staring of his hand on her stomach.

"Jack!"

"Hmm…what?" he asked closing his mouth.

"Are you uncomfortable or something?" she asked and he shook his head.

"No, I'm rather comfortable right now…" he muttered as he looked up to her face as her hand moved to touch his forehead and then trail down his tanned cheek.

"You sure?"

"Hmm…" he smirked as he pulled her closer and kissed her shoulder before taking a sip from his rum again, the grin still plastered on his handsome face.

"What are you smiling about?" she asked with a smile and he looked at her, eyes shining with pride and something else that could be described as tenderness.

"I knocked you up." He said with another lopsided smirk and she frowned.

"Yes, Jack…we know that…"

"Ol'Jack knocked you up." He said again smugly and she stared at him.

"You realized that now?" she asked him incredulously and he nodded shrugging.

"Aye!"

"So…that means I'm gonna be a… _dad_?" he asked, his eyes wide.

"I guess…if everything goes well." She said looking at his hand on her body.

"Well? Of course everything's gonna go well! It's me child after all!" he said with a growl and she looked at him, shaking her head.

"Okay, Jack…" she took another sip from her water and looked at his lap.

"Am I crushing you? I can…"

"No…I find your weight rather…pleasurable at the moment…" he drawled and she laughed, kissing his cheek once. The smile left his face and he placed his hand at the back of her neck, bringing her face closer.

"You're probably not going to feel your legs when you'll stand up." She laughed and he brushed his lips over her bottom lip teasingly.

"Don't care…Want to outrun them?" he asked huskily, pointing at the couple next to them. Alicia's eyes widened and she moved back a little, glancing at the scene happening just a few feet away from them.

"Don't think we can, Jack…" she said laughing as the couple finally stood up and headed towards the rooms on the upper floor of the tavern.

"Of course we can, luv…I have high experience in those matters…" he said in her ear, kissing it gently. She smiled at his confidence and hugged him tightly, her arms around his neck. The action shocked him and his eyes widened as he felt her kissing his cheek. He wrapped his arms around her as a shiver went threw him at her close proximity.

"You're not mad at me anymore?" she whispered in his ear.

"Mad? I was never mad, darling…just confused…I was shocked." He said, running his hand through her hair. She moved back and beamed at him before attacking his lips with hers, suddenly not caring that others watched. The only thing that mattered at that moment was him. Jack gasped and then the gasp turned into a loud moan as he tightened his arms around her frame, pressing his body closer to her.

Alicia broke the kiss and traced his lips with her index finger as he slowly opened his eyes, his mouth gasping for breath.

"Next time warn me before killing me, Ali…" he muttered kissing her finger as it passed over his lips. She smiled and snuggled close to him as he drank the rest of his rum in one gulp, trying to calm his rising desire.

Their nice moment was ruined when they heard voices coming from the other side of the tavern. Alicia looked up and spotted Thomas entering the tavern with a very whiney Catherine.

"Jack…look…" she said and he looked at where she pointed.

"Miss, I already told you it was too late for you to go to the shops." Thomas said wearily and Catherine scowled.

"Poor Thomas…" Alicia mumbled as she watched him ordering water for Catherine.

"Poor me too! I have to do that every day!" Jack said and she frowned.

"No, Jack. You chose to keep her company and drink rum."

"Only to stop her nagging."

"And too stare at her bosom." She said and he opened his mouth to protest.

"Jack!" Catherine yelped as she spotted him and dragged Tom behind her from his sleeve.

"Not good." Jack muttered a she tried to hide behind Alicia's hair.

"Stop being a baby! She already saw you." Alicia said laughing.

"Jack, there you are!" Catherine exclaimed finally releasing Thomas who winced at her loud voice.

"Captain, Miss Alicia." He said with a smile as he took a sip from his mug.

"What are you two doing here?" Jack asked them and Catherine shrugged.

"I wanted to buy a new dress but the shops were closed."

"I tried to tell her that." Thomas said behind her and she scowled.

"Well, now that we are all here let's get back to me ship, eh?" Jack said and Alicia stood up from his lap. Jack stood up as well, stretching before leaving a few coins on the table.

"Off we go then." He said with shooing motions before wrapping an arm around Alicia's waist, pulling her closer as they walked out of the noisy tavern.

Soon they were back and Jack gave Gibbs the night watch while Catherine walked back to her cabin.

Alicia walked around the Pearl slowly, looking at the dark sky. She stopped when she spotted a star and smiled as the cool air hit her face. She closed her eyes and inhaled the clean,fresh air.

"Penny for your thoughts, beautiful." Jack's voice said in her ear and she jumped. His arms automatically wrapped around her and pulled her back to his chest tightly.

"I ordered Gibbs to take the night watch…you know what that means?" he asked and she shook her head.

"What, Captain?" she asked and he smiled.

"You're stuck with me all night! Lots of cuddling for me!" he said and she smiled, turning around in his arms and placing her hands on the lapels of his coat.

"That's good." She said as she pulled him from his coat towards the cabin and closed the door behind them; both of them unaware of the various eyes that watched the Black Pearl from afar.

**End of chapter 38**

**Author's note**: Thank you for reading!

I apologize for the fluff, but I like it!

Please review! Oh, I wanted to ask. What would you like Alicia to have: a baby boy or a baby girl? Any suggestions? **XD**


	39. Chapter 39

Hello everyone! The new chapter is here! Hope you like it!

I want to thank: **DowneyFan21, Jade Lamourgy, LittleFireQueen, laurnetaylor14, Emma, TheJoker'sGotMyHeart, hbbtgurl, CrystalDarkness-331, BleemetoINSANITY, Snuffles-sweetie, xActDanceWritex, kagomesdance, BlueStar33, AnnabelleLee13194 and Midnight LeAnn**! Thank you all for your comments! They are greatly appreciated! **XD**

**Review replies to unsigned reviewers:**

**Emma: **Thank you for the comment, love! Thank you for answering my question too! Hope you like this chapter too! **XD**

**TheJoker'sGotMyHeart: **Glad you liked it! And thank you for telling me about the baby! **XD**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing! Although I wish I owned Jack… **:(**

**Chapter 39**

Jack groaned contentedly and collapsed on top of Alicia before rolling off her, gasping for breath. He turned to his side and looked at her flushed face as a grin stretched on his face.

"All right, luv?" he asked her throatily and she nodded, turning to her side too, pulling the covers up her body and snuggling closer to his sweaty body. He grinned and lied on his back and pulled her to rest her head on his bare chest, his arms tight around her waist. She sighed and closed her eyes as her breathing slowly returned to normal along with his. He smiled and tangled his fingers in her hair, tagging gently so he could look at her face.

"Ready for another round, minx?" he asked her teasingly and she quickly shook her head.

"No…I don't think I can manage that…" she said with a chuckle and he laughed, kissing the top of her head.

"As surprising as it may sound for a man of my tolerance, I have to admit that I'm rather exhausted meself, Ali…" he said with a yawn and a lazy grin.

"I managed to exhaust the mighty Captain Jack Sparrow? I think this is a miracle! I deserve an award!" she said laughing as she traced patterns on his chest with her finger.

"Wait an hour and I can give you the award you deserve…" he husked as he stroked her lower back.

She smiled, shaking her head before pressing closer to him and closing her eyes.

He caressed her cheek with his hand before closing his eyes too, falling asleep almost immediately.

As much tired as Alicia felt however she couldn't sleep. Wearily she opened her eyes and looked up to Jack's sleeping face. He was snoring lightly and his hand was still lost in her brown locks as he slept. His other hand was resting above her own on his chest and she smiled, kissing his hand. She looked around the cabin before looking back at him again. He mumbled something in his sleep and buried his face in her hair with a small whimper. She bit her lip as she freed her hand to brush her fingers along his lips and jaw. A smile came to his lips and he sighed before snoring lightly again. She smiled and slowly freed her self from his embrace. She picked up her under dress and pulled it on before reaching for her robe. She wrapped it around herself and stood up from the bed, watching as Jack turned to his stomach, his head on the pillow, facing her, still asleep. She leaned down and kissed his lips softly.

"I love you, Jack…" she whispered before moving back. She exited the cabin, closing softly the door behind her, deciding it might do her good to walk around the ship for a while before trying to fall asleep again. She walked out on deck, looking for Gibbs to keep him company but she didn't see him anywhere. She walked over to the railing and looked at the water as it splashed on the Pearl with the wind. She inhaled and smiled. She wrapped the robe tighter around her body as the breeze became cooler than before and turned around to face the deck again. Her gaze moved all over the silent ship. The Pearl was even more beautiful at night and at that moment she could see why Jack loved the ship so much. She looked towards the cabin and she suddenly missed the warmth Jack's embrace provided.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw something behind the mast of the ship and she frowned. She walked closer to it and leaned down, a gasp escaping her mouth. Gibbs was lying on the hard wooden deck unconscious. She reached with her hand to shake him but her entire body froze when she heard footsteps approaching. Her heart started racing in her chest as she heard them getting louder. She slowly stood up but didn't even had time to turn nor scream as a hand went around her waist and another one closed her mouth with a wet cloth. The only thing she knew after that was darkness.

**************************************************

Jack woke up in the middle of the night, his hand going next to him on the bed. He opened his eyes wide when Alicia wasn't next to him and sat up on the bed.

"Ali?" he asked groggily but no one answered. He sat up further and looked around the dark cabin. His eyes narrowed into slits as he quickly pushed the covers away from his bare body and reached for his breeches. He pulled them on and bolded for the door, not bothering to put on his shirt. He opened the door and walked out on deck. His eyes scanned it as he walked and stopped in the middle of it.

"Alicia?" he called and a groan came from somewhere behind the ship's mast. He walked over and his eyes widened the moment he saw his first mate lying on the deck.

"Gibbs! What the hell is going on!?" he said loudly as he kneeled next to him.

"Jack…? I don't know…I was doing me shift and then …someone knocked me down…" he mumbled with eyes closed. Jack's eyes spotted a piece of paper on Gibbs's vest and he quickly unfolded it. He read through the lines and his throat went dry.

_I told you that last time wouldn't be the last, Sparrow. You have something I want so, I took something that you have…or should I say…had? If you want it terribly back however, you could give me what I want and we'd be even. If you decide that the wench is more important than what I want, meet me in Tortuga. Don't take too long to decide, I won't wait too long for you there. Still there? Do not linger, she might wind up dead if you do. Don't forget I have no use for her…or maybe I do…_

_M._

"Morgan…"Jack's eyes flashed with anger as he looked up from the paper.

"Alicia!" he called as he stood up and looked around frantically. No reply.

"Son of a bitch…" Jack growled as he closed the piece of paper in his fist and looked at his first mate worriedly.

"Wait, Gibbs. I'll bring help." He said as he walked with angry footsteps towards the crew's quarters.

"Back to your stations! The lot of you!" he yelled and the crew woke up and started sitting up.

"I need help. Someone hit Gibbs. Alicia is missing! Thomas! Go to him! He's near the mast. The rest of you up!" he shouted and the men hurried to comply.

"Where is she? She might still be here…maybe I'm dreaming…maybe this is just a bad dream..." Jack muttered as he started checking the ship quickly. He checked the hold and the galley but nothing. He returned up on deck and walked inside Gibbs's cabin where Catherine slept. He opened the door, his eyes looking around hopefully but nothing.

"She's not here…he took her…God… he took her from me…" he muttered as he looked around.

"Jack? What's wrong?" Catherine asked sleepily but he only shook his head and closed his eyes.

"Someone…took her." He said as he walked away from her room while she stood up and walked out on deck behind him.

"Sir! Where to put him? His head has a really big bump, sir!" Thomas said worriedly as he supported Gibbs.

"In his cabin." Jack said almost mechanically as he re-opened the paper and read it once more.

"Jack, what the hell is wrong?" Catherine asked worried as well as she looked around the rigid crew.

"They took Alicia…they hit Gibbs and then they took her…but how…?" he said as he stared at the paper.

"They took the girl? Who? Why?" she asked as she wrapped her robe around her self.

"Morgan…"

"Who is Morgan?" she asked with knitted eyebrows.

"Someone who hates me and wants something I have." He said as he started walking towards the helm.

"But how did…" but she was cut off.

"Shut it up! Cotton, take the helm, we're leaving." He said to her harshly as he walked back in his cabin and put on his shirt before going out again.

Catherine was still standing where he had left her, staring at his angry face as he stomped up the stairs to the helm.

"Heading, Captain?" Marty asked out of breath.

"Tortuga."

"Tortuga? We're going back to the Caribbean? You can't, I have…"

"I can. I'm Captain. If you don't like it you can leave the ship and find someone else to take you back to London." Jack said glaring at her, his mind full of worry for Alicia. Catherine sighed and walked back to her cabin but he called her.

"Do something useful. Help Thomas to tend to Gibbs's wound." He said and she bit her lip before complying, trying not agitate him further.

Jack run a hand over his face and cursed to himself.

"Why the hell did I fall asleep? Bugger, bugger!" he cursed again as he folded the paper and placed it in his pocket.

"I'm sorry, Ali…this is all my fault." He said softly, looking at the horizon as the Pearl set course for Tortuga once again.

"You want the map? I'll give you the bloody map along with another gift I have in store for you for sometime now, you bloody bastard." Jack drawled, his eyes full of anger and hate.

**End of chapter 39**

**Author's note:** Thank you for reading! Sorry to leave it there but I had to.

Please review! I have free time because of the Easter holidays so I'll probably update soon if you review! **:)**


	40. Chapter 40

A quick update for you, my lovelies! Hope you like it!

I want to thank: **Snuffles-sweetie, TheJoker'sGotMyHeart, DowneyFan21, laurentaylor14, Crystalyna du Starrvan, Emma, CrystalDarkness-331, Jade Lamourgy, alchemistic, xActDanceWritex, BleedmetoINSANITY, Kagomesdance, Midnight LeAnn and x Eliza-Jane x**! Thank you all for your support! :)

_**Replies to unsigned reviewers**_:

**Emma**: Hi, love! I know it started nice but I had to do this. I'm sorry if I made you sad. Thank you once again for the wonderful review! You're one of my most loyal reviewers and your words always make me smile! Hope you like this chappie as well! **XD**

**CrystalDarkness-331: **Glad to know that I pulled it off! Thank you so much! Glad you liked my chapter! **XD**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean! If I did I wouldn't be writing this…**:(**

**Chapter 40**

Alicia woke up slowly. Her head hurt and her bones as well. She was lying on the floor and her clothes were soaked. Hesitantly she opened her eyes and tried to focus but everything was spinning. She groaned softly and tried to sit up, her hands getting wet from the slick wooden floor. She looked around and her stomach clenched. She was in a cell, on a ship. She sat up fully and dragged herself towards the wooden wall. She looked at her surroundings and swallowed with difficulty. The cell was empty and she could hear voices from the upper deck. The ship was moving.

"I'm not on Pearl…this is not the Pearl…" she muttered, her voice trembling as she wrapped her wet robe tighter around herself. Slowly she stood up on shaky legs and walked closer to the bars. She looked around but the place was empty. Her eyes wandered around the cell before she took a look at her pushed her hair behind her ear and moved back from the bars when she heard footsteps.

"God, where am I?" she whispered as she looked around for an escape but she saw none. She tried to comprehend why she had ended up there but the only thing she remembered was Gibbs's unconscious form the night before. She walked closer to the wall and saw a few small holes there. She looked through them and saw that it was morning. Her heart beat and breathing accelerated when she heard voices and footsteps coming down the stairs. Quickly she turned around and waited, placing a protective hand on her stomach almost subconsciously.

She was looking at the floor when two pair of boots appeared. Slowly she looked up and almost gasped.

"Well, well, sleepy beauty finally awakes." Morgan drawled, smirking at her. She remained silent, simply staring at him.

"What? No hello for me?" he asked her as he leaned against the cell iron bars.

"Why am I here? Where is Jack?" she asked in a voice that was hardly her own but perfectly steady; something that surprised even herself.

"You're on my ship and sorry to disappoint you but your brave captain is not here…yet." He said with a smile as the man next to him handed him a key. He smirked at her and unlocked the door before stepping inside, causing her to flinch.

"Are you scared, darling?" he asked with his head cocked to the side.

"Should I be?" she asked and he grinned, shrugging.

"Maybe, maybe not. It depends." He said as he took a few steps closer to her, making her collide with the wall of the cell with a soft thud.

"On what?"

"On you and your dear captain." He said as he waved the other man away.

She stared at him as he looked her up and down.

"Hmm…I have to say that he really has good taste…always had..." he smirked again and she bit her lip, looking away.

"What do you want?" she asked and he laughed.

"What makes you think I want something, darling?"

"Don't call me that!! You want something or I wouldn't be here." She said calmly.

"Hmm…you're right. I want the map. And you are going to help me get it." He said as he came to stand in front of her. He grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him.

"I won't."

"Oh, yes, you will. I bet he's already on his way to Tortuga." He said as he inspected her face.

"Tortuga?"

"Hmm…if he wants you alive that's where he's going. That's where we're going."

"And then what?" she asked, trying to break free from his grip.

"Then, I'll get the map and he'll get you…if he'll be a good pirate and play with my rules." He said as he let her chin go.

"He won't come." She said and he coked his head to the side.

"Really? Then I'll just have to kill you. Unless…you offer me a better option." He said suggestively.

"In your dreams." She spat and he laughed.

"Are you sure? The floor can be a really uncomfortable place to sleep…" he said and she ducked away from him and moved to the far corner of the cell.

"The floor is fine." She snapped and he shrugged.

"Whatever you say…" he said as he turned to leave.

"He'll kill you if he gets you." She spat at him and he whirled around to face her, his eyes angry.

"Not if I get him first, doll. He owes me much…" he said in a throaty voice.

"Money?" she asked.

"Money? Come on _Alicia,_ you know the story. If I was a really bad man I should kill you like he did with Katie." He said and she huffed.

"He didn't kill her, you bastard!" she yelled and he froze. He snapped out of it and looked into her eyes.

"Yes, he did. Don't tell me you believe his words. He's a liar, doll."

She remained silent, looking at him.

"You think he loves you? He doesn't. But I guess we'll find out soon." He said as he finally moved towards the cell door.

"Maybe she didn't love you." She said softly and she didn't even register as his hand came in contact with her cheek. Her head collided with the wall and she cried out.

"Do not dare to speak of her again." And with that he walked out and locked the door. He looked at her one last time before walking away.

Alicia placed a hand on her throbbing cheek and winced. She looked at her hand and saw a few drops of blood on it. She felt for the scratch and winced again. She sighed and sat down on an old barrel that was at the far corner of the cell and buried her face in her hands, breathing deeply through her nose. Her throat was dry but she didn't dare to ask for water. One question was torturing her mind at the moment: Would Jack come for her?And if he did, would Morgan let her go?

"I hope so…" she whispered as she wrapped her arms around herself and looked blankly at the floor.

*********************************************************************

Jack walked own the stairs from the helm. His head was throbbing with pain and he was sweating. He headed for Gibbs's cabin and walked in. His first mate was sitting up on the bed, rubbing his temple while Catherine was sitting silently at one of the chairs reading a book.

"Jack…" Gibbs acknowledged and Catherine looked up from her book.

"Gibbs…how's your head?" Jack asked as he leaned against the door.

"Better. I can get up…"

"No, sit there. Everything's fine…except from my nerves…" he mumbled the last part as he walked over to the cabin's cabinet.

"No, rum there, Jack." Catherine said softly and he stopped to glare at her.

"But I can get you one if you want." She said quickly as she saw his look.

"No, I'll get the bloody bottle meself." He snapped as he walked out of the door and slammed it behind him, making her jump. Gibbs was staring at Catherine and she frowned.

"I didn't do anything." She muttered as she slumped back on her chair and closed the book.

"He's not…in a good mood." Gibbs said and winced.

"Like I haven't noticed." She said sarcastically and Gibbs rolled his eyes but he regretted it as his skull protested again.

"I'm going to make lunch." She said suddenly and Gibbs looked at her surprised.

"You? You're going to cook?" he asked incredulously.

"Someone has to in here." She said as she walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

"God help us…" he muttered as he lied down on his pillow and closed his eyes, trying to make the pain go away.

*********************************************************************

"Thomas! To the helm with Cotton! I'm going to me cabin." Jack called to the young man before closing the door firmly behind him. He walked over to his table and sat down, bottle of rum clutched tightly in his hand. He leaned back and opened his compass.

"Why do I bother? I already know what I want…" he muttered as he snapped it close and sighed. He uncorked the bottle and brought it to his lips, taking a long sip. He swallowed the sweet liquid and propped his feet up on the table. He looked at the ceiling and glared at it. His eyes left the ceiling after a while and settled on the bed. It was unmade and the sheets were messily lying on it. He bit his lip and took another sip, not tearing his eyes from the bed. His gaze moved towards the night stand where Alicia's brush was still resting there.

"Ali…" he whispered and sighed. He closed his eyes and then suddenly opened them again.

"Oh bugger…what if he hurts her…or the runt…bloody hell!" he cursed as he had almost forgotten that she was pregnant.

"No…no he won't…he just wants the map…why would he want to hurt her…but I swear if he does…" he rumbled as he drank from the bottle again.

After an hour or so, the bottle was empty and he stood up. He walked clumsily over to the window and threw it away before walking towards the bed. He plopped down on it and buried his face on one of the pillows. He inhaled and smiled as the scent of her came to his nostrils.

"Luv…" he mumbled miserably and closed his eyes, his hands embracing the pillow tightly.

*********************************************************************

Gibbs opened his eyes when he felt a hand shaking him awake.

"Huh?" he mumbled as he opened his eyes.

"I brought you soup." Catherine said as she placed a plate next to his bed.

"Soup? You made it?"

"Yes! Do you see anyone else upon this ship who would cook?" she snapped and he sighed.

"Fine…thank you I guess…" he muttered as he sat up and reached for it.

She rolled her eyes and walked to the door, another plate in her hand.

"Where you going?" he asked suspiciously.

"I'm going to bring this to Jack." She said and he narrowed his eyes.

"Do not try anything funny." He warned and she sighed.

"Don't worry. I won't. Even if I wanted he wouldn't let me. The only thing I want is to go home." She mumbled as she exited the cabin, leaving Gibbs to his soup.

She walked to Jack's cabin and knocked but no answer came. She looked around and saw Thomas near by.

"Hey, Tom! Where's Jack?" she called and he pointed to the cabin, making her frown.

She shrugged and walked in. She closed the door and she spotted him sleeping on the bed, clutching a pillow. She shook her head sadly and walked over to him, placing the bowl of soup on the night stand. She reached with her hand and shook him lightly and he groaned.

"Jack…" she called gently but he just hummed in response. She rubbed his arm and she let out a surprised yelp when he caught her wrist tightly.

"Ali?" he asked sleepily but she shook her head, turning her hand in his grip to take his hand.

"It's Catherine, Jack…wake up. I brought you soup." She said and he sleepily opened his eyes to look at her. He frowned and slowly sat up, letting go of the pillow.

"What time is it?" he asked groggily, freeing his hand from her grip.

"It's after three…" she said as she straightened and folded her hands in front of her.

"I fell asleep…" he mumbled, not looking at her, embarrassed that she had caught him on the bed clutching a pillow like a baby.

"I noticed…and you are drunk again." She said as he reached for the soup.

"M'not drunk…now." He said as he took the spoon in his hand.

"If you say so…um…"

"Sit down, lass…can't eat with you staring down at me like a guard." He mumbled and she nodded. She sat next to him on the bed as he started eating slowly. She looked around the cabin and sighed. He swallowed and looked at her.

"Sorry…for snapping at you…"he muttered and she shrugged.

"It's fine… lot things have happened lately…I just want to go home…" she said, fiddling with her dress.

"You will…" he said a she leaned back on the bed with the bowl in his hand.

"I hope you find her." She said and he looked at her surprised.

"You do?" he asked and she nodded.

"Some things can't happen no matter how much you want them to." She said after a while and he stared at her.

"Aye, they can't." he said as he placed the empty bowl on the night stand and looked at her. She smiled a little at him and he smiled back sadly.

"Come here." He said as he pulled her for a friendly hug, surprising her. She hugged him back awkwardly and rubbed his back as he rested his head on her shoulder.

"What if I don't? What if he…" he mumbled.

"You will. After all, you're Captain Jack Sparrow, right?" she said and he actually smirked into her hair.

"That I am, Catherine…that I am…" he said and she smiled before moving back.

She stood up and took the empty bowl before waking out of the room. He looked at the closed door and shook his head as he too stood up and headed for the helm.

"Strange girl…" he muttered as he walked outside. He took the helm again and looked at the sky, frowning.

"Storm is coming…great…that's bloody great." He hissed turning the helm forcibly to the right.

"Don't have time for this…" he muttered to himself. It was a long journey until Tortuga and it would be a difficult one.

**End of chapter 40**

**Author's note**: Thank you for reading! Please review! And no, Catherine is not planning anything. She's just realizing that she can't have everything she wants.

Don't forget to review, loves! **XD**


	41. Chapter 41

The new chapter is here my lovelies! Hope you like it! One of you asked me to post a pic of Alicia so the link is on my profile if you want to see it.

I want to thank: **Jade Lamourgy, Jacky, x Eliza-Jane x, DowneyFan21, xActDanceWritex, Crystalyna du Starrvan, red-eyedgal, alchemistic, CaptainFlyingSparrow, Emma, BlueStar33, laurentaylor14, CrystalDarkness-331 and BleedmetoINSANITY**! Thank you all for your support! **XD**

**Replies to unsigned reviewers: **

**Jacky: **I'm fine, love! Thank you for the review! Getting involved with Jack always gets you into trouble! Thank you for the review, hon! Hope you like this well! **:)**

**Emma: **Hope you like this chappie as well, love! Thank you for your always amazing reviews! They make my day every time I read them! **:)**

**CrystalDarkness-331: **Yes, Catherine is getting nicer. She has to see the reality at last. Thank you for reviewing, hon! I really appreciate it! **:)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean!

**Chapter 41 **

The heavy rain fell rapidly from the sky, soaking Jack to the bone as he was standing at the helm. He cursed but continued holding the spokes tightly with both hands. It had been raining for two hours and the wind was gradually picking up. Jack felt a hand shaking his arm and he looked to his right, coming face to face with Thomas and Cotton who were trying to get a hold at the railing.

"What?" he yelled above the storm as he returned his attention towards the sea again.

"You're moving us straight through the storm, sir!" Thomas said loudly and Jack looked at him sideways, his hair falling in front of his face, wet from the rain.

"So, what?" he said as he turned the wheel.

"It's too risky!" the younger man said as he shook his head to get rid of the water.

"My destination is towards it so, that's where I'm going, boy!" Jack hissed, his knuckles turning white around the spokes.

"But…"

"Shut it, boy! You're distracting me!" he shouted and Thomas closed his mouth and held on tight with a sigh.

"We're gonna die…" Tom mumbled and Jack looked at him sharply.

"I can't die, yet Thomas. I have work to do. Do something useful and drop the canvas!" he said with hard eyes and Thomas nodded before doing as he was told.

*******************************

Alicia felt someone shaking her awake and slowly opened her eyes. She saw a crewman standing close to her, a plate in his hand.

"Wake up. Brought you some food, pretty. Captain's orders." The man said with a grin as he placed the plate unceremoniously next to her on the wet floor. Alicia swallowed, her throat burning in the process, her whole body covered with a thin layer of sweat. She sat up and hesitantly took the offering food which was nothing but bread but she didn't complain. Anything would be amazing at the moment for her. The man cocked his head to the side and kneeled in front of her, staring at her curiously.

"You don't look so good, pretty. I hope you're not going to die on us." He said with a chuckle and she wanted to punch him but she remained silent as she ate the piece of bread.

"My name is Andrew. What's yours?" he asked but she just glared at him, causing him to raise his eyebrows amused.

"Not much of a talker are you? Hmm…anyway…enjoy your meal, _Alicia_." He said as he stood up. She stopped chewing and looked at him.

"If you know my name why did you ask me?" she asked her voice hoarse from the lack of water.

"I just like to annoy people." He said as he backed away from her cell and relocked it.

"What about water?" she managed to ask and he chuckled.

"I don't have orders for water but I can give you rum." He said as he took from his pocket a small flask and offered it to her. Weighting her options she reached for it and took a few sips. She swallowed and handed it back to him. He grinned and looked her over once before turning around to leave.

"What is he going to do with me?" she asked but received no answer, just a shrug before he was out of her sight. Alicia looked at her lap before taking the last bite from the bread. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply through her nose as she felt her stomach turn.

"Not now…" she managed as she placed her hand over her mouth and held her breath, hoping to prevent the nausea that was creeping up on her. She swallowed and opened her eyes when she felt the feeling going away. She removed her hand and placed it on her lap. Her fingers brushed over the dirty fabric of her robe and she shook her head. She heard a splashing sound and looked behind her. Droplets of water were running from the ship wall and suddenly the ship made a jerky turn that, send her at the far corner of the cell. She yelped and cursed when her clothes became even more soaked through and the sting on her cheek more sharp as her face collided with the iron bars.

"Damn it…" she muttered as she stood up on shaky legs and leaned against the bars. It was the second day in that cell and her mood couldn't be worse. She only hoped that they arrived in Tortuga soon.

***********************************

A loud knock woke Jack up from his uneventful slumber and he jumped up on the bed, his clothes still wet from the rain the night before. He sat up on the bed and rubbed his red, tired eyes.

The knock came again and he growled.

"What!?" he snapped and the door opened to reveal an also tired Gibbs.

"Captain?"

"What is it? I haven't slept for two nights now! What can possibly be so important?" he hissed, not in a particularly good mood.

"Um…I just wanted to ask if you are all right, sir." The older man said and Jack sighed, already feeling guilty.

"I'm fine, Gibbs…How's your bump?" he asked and Gibbs rubbed the back of his head and shrugged.

"Good…my head is a bit heavy still." He said as Jack plopped down on the bed with a groan.

Gibbs frowned and walked inside the cabin, closing the door behind him.

"Are you all right, Jack?"

"Do I look like I'm all right?" he asked and Gibbs shook his head.

"Your clothes are wet. You'll get sick."

"I don't care."

"You haven't eaten today." The older man remarked.

"I don't care. I'm not hungry."

"Your arm has a scratch." Gibbs observed and Jack rubbed the spot on his forearm.

"It has?" he said distantly and Gibbs was worried.

"You haven't noticed the blood? Where's your head, lad?"

"On her, Gibbs…only on her…" he muttered as he closed his eyes, his fingers still rubbing the gash on his arm almost subconsciously.

"She'll be okay. She's smart."

"Maybe she is but I'm not there to protect her…" he mumbled as he turned to his side and looked up at Gibbs.

"…I promised to meself that no one would ever harm her and look now…" he trailed off as a shudder went through him.

"I'll get you dry clothes." Gibbs said as he stood up and brought him a pair of breeches and a clean shirt.

"I'll inform the lass to bring you some stew." Gibbs said sadly as he exited the cabin, leaving Jack to stare emptily at the closed cabin door.

A while later the door opened again and Catherine entered with Thomas behind her. She was holding the stew in her hand along with a mug of water while Thomas was holding a bandage in his hand.

"Jack, I brought you food. Come on." She said as she placed the food on his nightstand and rubbed his arm. He jerked and looked at her questionably.

"What?" he asked as if he hadn't heard her.

"I brought you some stew, Jack. And you have to change your clothes. Thomas will help with the scratch on your arm." She said as she looked down at him.

Jack sighed and stood up, extending his arm towards Thomas who helped him clean the wound and bandage it.

"You should change your clothes, sir." Tom said softly and Jack glared at him, snatching his arm away.

"I've heard it that three times now! I'm not a bloody baby, boy!" he snapped as he started unbuttoning his vest. Catherine looked at Thomas and shrugged helplessly before walking away.

"Catherine, bring me some rum, will you? Then I'll take the helm again…have to see if the ship can move faster than this…" he muttered as he took of his shirt. Catherine nodded and pulled a fidgeting Thomas with her out of the cabin, closing the door.

"Bloody storm…" Jack cursed as he took off his pants and pulled on the dry ones almost mechanically. He sat on the bed, not bothering to put on the shirt and looked at the stew with distaste, pushing it away from him, the spoon making a sharp jingling sound against the bowl.

When Catherine came back with his rum, the food was still untouched.

"Why aren't you eating?" she asked as she came closer to him.

"I said I'm not hungry." He said wearily, snatching the bottle from her hand.

"You'll get sick. You're can't afford to get sick." She said and he uncorked the bottle, taking a large gulp.

"I can do what I want, missy." He snapped again and she placed her hands on her hips.

"If you get sick who's going to help her?" she asked diplomatically and he froze, his hand clenching tightly around the neck of the bottle.

"I'm not going to get sick, woman!" he growled and she sighed.

"When are we going to reach Tortuga then?" she asked and he swallowed before answering.

"Three…four days…maybe more." He whispered running a hand over his face in desperation.

She nodded and walked to the nightstand.

"Eat it." She said thrusting the food in his face only to have him push it away again.

"I do not want it. Now, leave me be." He snapped and she pursed her lips.

"Fine…" she said as she left the bowl down and started walking towards the door once again. She stopped and turned around again.

"Does that…Morgan know that she's pregnant?" she asked and he let the bottle down before speaking.

"I…I don't know…I don't think so." He replied with a frown.

"Just pray that he won't find out." She said and he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Why?"

"Why? Hello!? She's more vulnerable. Plus he's going to have more to threaten you with." She said as she exited the cabin, leaving him alone in his troubled thoughts.

"Ali…don't do anything stupid…" he mumbled hoarsely as he stared at the floor.

*******************************

Alicia was standing with her knees close to her chest, her head resting on it. She looked up when she heard footsteps approaching. Morgan appeared in front of the cell and he grinned down at her.

"Enjoying your stay aboard 'The Restless', milady?" he asked as he unlocked the cell door and stepped inside.

"Are you mocking me?" she spat and he grinned again.

"Nope, just a simple question I asked, doll." He said as he looked around the cell and spotted the chamber pot. A look of disgust came on his face and she smirked.

"You sick or something?"

"I'm sea sick." She lied smoothly and he looked at her suspiciously.

"Sea sick? Hmm…how were you able to stay on the Black Pearl then?" he asked casually.

"Jack has his ways." She said with a fake smile and she could she the anger building up in his eyes.

"Does he? Interesting."

"Well, I'm here to inform you that we'll reach Tortuga in about four days. So, still thinking of spending your nights sleeping on the floor?" he asked as he reached with his hand and pushed a lock of her hair away from her face. She flinched but he didn't remove his hand. He trailed it down her cheek and neck until she moved back from him sharply, making him smirk at her.

"So that's a no then? Too bad." He said as he looked at her wet and dirty clothes.

"Can I have water?" she asked and he smirked even more.

"What do I get?"

"Nothing." She snapped and he made a fake hurt face.

"Then no." he said, turning to leave.

"Wait!...What do you want?" she asked in small voice. He turned around grinning from ear to ear. He wasn't bad looking but she hated him and that was enough to make her want to throw up again.

"Not much really. Just a kiss." He said as he kneeled in front of her.

Alicia looked at him and bit her lip.

Her silence was enough answer for him because he didn't wait for her consent. He pulled her for a bruising kiss while she remained still and stiff under his invading hands and lips. After what seemed like an eternity for her he moved back and looked evilly at her.

"You're no fun." He muttered angrily as he stood up and called for some water for her. When the water was in her hands he walked out if the cell, locking it on his way out of the hold. Alicia grimaced and drank from the water. She took a sip and then walked over at the cell bars, spitting the water on the wet floor with a look of disgust on her face.

"Bastard…" she muttered as she took another sip and swallowed, her eyes staring blankly at the bars in front of her.

"God, Jack…" she whimpered as she rested her forehead against the cold irons.

**End of chapter 41**

**Author's note**: Thank you for reading! Poor Alicia, huh?

Please review! I love to hear from you people! **XD**


	42. Chapter 42

New chapter ahead, people! Hope you like it!

I want to thank: **x Eliza-Jane x, kagomesdance, Jade Lamourgy, DowneyFan21, BlueStar33, CrystalDarkness-331, A-24.7-wolf-lover, TheJoker'sGotMyHeart, Howlongmustiwait, red-eyedgal, Emma, xActDanceWritex, Crystalyna du Starrvan, BleedmetoINSANITY, xlostinmyownworldx, D=, AnnabelleLee13194, Jess, sweeneytoddgurl, alchemistic, Midnight LeAnn and aquakim**! Thank you all for your support! You rock! **XD**

_**Replies to unsigned reviewers: **_

**Howlongmustiwait:** Thank you for the review, love! Glad to know you're still reading! **:)**

**Emma:** It is sad but it has to be…Thank you for the sweet words, love! Hope you like this too! **:)**

**xActDanceWritex: **I love all kind of reviews; short and long so do

not worry! Thank you for still reading and reviewing! **:)**

**D=: **The new chapter is here. Hope you like it! Thank you!** :)**

**Jess: **Glad to know you liked Alicia's picture! Thank you for the review! **:)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean!

**Chapter 42**

Alicia woke up from her slumber when someone called for her from the bars. She sat up and blinked to clear her vision.

"Come on, pretty. Up you go. I have to take you to the Captain!" Andrew said to her as he unlocked the door and grabbed her hand. Clumsily she followed him out and tried to pry her hand from his grip but he just snickered and pulled her forward.

"No, no, pretty. Not going to work." He said, looking at her from his shoulder.

"Why does he want me there?" she asked, her voice raspy as she gently rubbed her stomach when he wasn't looking.

"For dinner." Came the quick reply and she narrowed her eyes at him, her gaze burning holes to the back of his skull as they walked.

Soon they arrived at the cabin while crew members whistled and made lewd comments as they saw her in her thin robe and night dress. Alicia glared at them and looked away as they entered Morgan's cabin. The moment they walked in Morgan turned to look at them and smirked.

"Milady…Leave, Andrew." He said after bowing mockingly. Andrew left and they were alone. Alicia looked around her and she shivered. The place was too cold, so different than Jack's cabin.

"So, would you like to sit?" he asked as he plopped down on a chair and looked at her with a grin.

"No, thank you. Why am I here?" she asked, tightening her robe around her body as she stood still in front of him.

"Can't I just have a proper meal with my guest?" he said with raised eyebrows.

"Guest? Since when guests sleep in a cell?" she hissed and he looked at her amused.

"The kitty has claws. Sit." He commanded but she didn't move. He became angry.

"I said sit down!" he yelled as he stood up and pushed her in a chair next to him. She winced but didn't speak.

He sat down again and looked at her.

"Well, aren't you going to eat? I don't have all day." He snapped as he pushed a plate of chicken towards her.

"Why? You have others to threaten later?" she asked as she glanced at the food in front of her. He smirked and leaned closer.

"Feisty…I like that. I can see why Jack likes you so much…I bet you can do many …nice things too…" he said and she had the urge to slap him but she resisted it.

"Eat. I can assure you it's not poisoned." He said as he leaned back on the chair and stared at her.

"I don't know that and I'm afraid that I don't believe you." She said even though her stomach was growling. His eyes narrowed and anger flashed in them again as he grabbed her wrist.

"Listen, wench! I have no time for games. You want to eat or you don't? Believe me I'd have no problem sending you back in your cell unfed." He said and she swallowed. She gave a stiff nod. He let go of her hand and she slowly started eating. He nodded his head in approval and leaned back again.

"Good girl. Besides, old Jack would kill me if he finds out I wasn't feeding his wench, eh?" he said and she bit her tongue not to answer.

_He'll kill you anyway, bastard…._ She thought as she took a bite from the cold chicken and chewed on it.

"You don't talk much, huh?" he said as he took a sip from his mug. She looked at him from under her eyelashes but didn't reply.

"And may I ask what kind of attire is this? It's not proper for a girl like you." He said mockingly and she gripped the fork tightly.

"It was in the middle of the night. What did you expect?" she snapped and he laughed loudly.

"It can't be the only reason…my men heard you and your pirate prince in his cabin. I never took you for a loose woman." He said as he leaned closer.

"Your men were on the ship all night?" she asked shocked.

"Aye, didn't see that coming, eh? It was too easy to knock out the old man Jack had put for watch. Too easy, doll." He said as he placed his hand on her knee and squeezed. She flinched and tried to move away but he tightened his hold on her.

"Ah ah…come on. If you can do it with him you can do it with me as well." He said as his green eyes scanned her form. She glared at him and slapped his hand away.

"In your dreams." She spat and he smirked.

"Really? Why? You love him?" he asked and she swallowed.

"Not your business." She said as she looked at her plate, putting the fork down.

"It is. On that depends whether he'll come after you or not. So, tell me? Do you satisfy him enough for him to care?" he asked and she felt her eyes stinging with tears.

When she remained silent he got bored and stood up.

"I suppose there's no way _my dream_ can come true. So, up you go." He hissed angrily and she quickly stood up, eager for the solace of her cell. He walked her himself back to the cell and pushed her none too gently inside, causing her to land on her face again. She winced and cursed as she heard him chuckling and slowly sat up on the floor, placing her hand on her throbbing cheek. The cut from his slap had somehow got infected and it was swollen and bleeding again. She pulled her hand back and wiped the blood on her already dirty robe.

"Bloody water…" she muttered as she looked around the floor with distaste. She moved back and rested her back against the wall, counting the hours until they reach Tortuga.

***********************************

"Come on, bloody wind! Help me here!" Jack muttered as walked around the deck, checking on the crew as they worked. They were making good time but he still wasn't satisfied. Gibbs was at the helm since his head was better and Jack was able to take a break from the helm. His head hurt.

"Bloody hell…my head…" he muttered as he bumped with someone and yelped.

"Careful, woman! My head!" he yelled and Catherine covered her ears while he winced after his statement.

"Ah…my head." He whined again as he stopped walking.

"We all told you not drink." She said and he glared.

"Don't speak if you can. Everything's giving me a headache right now. Even me own breathing." He muttered, rubbing his temples.

"When we'll arrive?" she asked and he looked around briefly.

"I believe tomorrow. It has already been three and a half days without her…" he mumbled to himself as he walked away to his cabin.

"Thomas and Cotton! You help Gibbs with the helm tonight!" Jack called before opening his cabin door. He stopped, turned around and stared at Catherine's form before speaking again.

"Catherine…to my cabin please." He said softer. She looked surprised but followed him nonetheless.

"Come in and close the door." He said as he took off his hat and coat before placing his effects on his table.

She did as she was told and moved further into the room. He looked at her and opened his mouth to speak but closed it again. He was fidgeting and his hands were playing with the rings they had on them.

"Jack…you wanted something?" she asked with a yawn and his eyes widened.

"That!" he exclaimed pointing at her.

"What?"

"Um…is just that…well you see…I can't sleep well at nights…so I was thinking if you could you know…rest with me…beside me that is…I just want some company." He finished and looked at her hopefully.

"You want me to stay with you?" she asked shocked.

"Yes…maybe we can talk or something…I'm used in having someone next to me at nights…and…"

"Okay…I guess. I don't want to cause anymore trouble though." She said with a sigh and he shook his head.

"No. I just want some company." He said as he plopped down on the bed and patted the space next to him. Hesitantly she lied down and looked at the ceiling. They remained silent for a while until Jack spoke again.

"You know any fairy tales, Catherine?" he asked in a quiet voice. She looked at him confused.

"Fairy tales?"

"Aye…with princesses …white horses…princes…kings…you know…" he said, staring at the ceiling.

"I know some…why?"

"Tell me one…with a happy ending, please." He whispered as he closed his eyes and turned to his side. He came closer to her so he could hear her and took her hand, needing to feel someone's warmth. Catherine looked at his closed eyes sadly and slowly started speaking.

"Once upon a time there was this poor girl you see…" she started and he smiled, his eyes still closed.

"Poor girl? No princess?" he asked, not opening his eyes.

"No, but there will be a prince and a white horse." She said with a smile and he smirked

"Well, go on then…M'waiting…" he muttered and she continued her tale.

Before the tale was over he was asleep and he didn't hear the happy ending he so desperately wanted.

*****************************************

Alicia was pacing up and down. It was late at night but she couldn't sleep. How could see in that wet cold floor. All the other nights she had slept on the floor she ended up with aching bones every morning.

She sighed and stopped pacing when she heard footsteps approaching. She walked closer to the bars and came face to face with Morgan.

"What's the matter, doll? Can't sleep?" he asked with a smirk as he leaned closer to her, his hands on the bars as he looked at her.

"Could you sleep if you had to lie on the floor?" she snapped and he chuckled.

"Maybe I could…after all I'm a man. But, I suppose I can at least give you a blanket if you ask me nicely." He said and she glared at him, weighting her options. She bit her tongue and spoke.

"Can I have a blanket? …Please?" she asked with venom and he grinned.

"You may, darling! What am I? Some kind of monster?" he asked and she rolled her eyes as he turned around and walked away. He returned later with a blanket in his hand and handed it to her through the bars. She grabbed it from his hand and walked at the far corner of the cell. She laid the half of it down and sat on top of it and she used the rest to cover herself.

"Comfy I see…Well, goodnight then…Oh…tomorrow some time during the evening we'll arrive in Tortuga…You must be excited." He said and she didn't look at him.

"You'll might see your dear captain tomorrow…if he made it through the storm." He said as he turned around and walked away from her, his low chuckle lingering in the air. She closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep, praying for Jack to come soon.

"Come on, Alicia…one more day…you can handle one more day aboard this filthy excuse of a ship." She muttered to herself, eager for the next day to come.

**End of chapter 42**

**Author's note:** Thank you for reading! This has been an odyssey! My computer wasn't working and I had to re-install the Microsoft Windows…it's working now…Thank God...

Anyway, please review! If you do I'll post the next chapter soon! They'll arrive in the island in the next chapter. What you think is going to happen? Review and tell me! **XD **


	43. Chapter 43

A quick update for you, loves!

I want to thank:

**Snuffles-sweetie, DowneyFan21, BlueStar33, alchemistic, Jade Lamourgy, laurnetaylor14, AnnabelleLee13194, xlostinmyownworldx, CrystalDarkness-331, Emma, BleedmetoINSANITY, A-24.7-wolf-lover and x Eliza-Jane x**! Thank you all my darlings!

_**Replies to unsigned reviewers**_:

**CrystalDarkness-331**: My computer is nuts these days too! Just a while ago the mouse stopped working and then it worked again. Anyway, thank you for the review, love! **:)**

**Emma: **Thank you for your wonderful review once again! I hope you like this chappie too! **:)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean!

**Chapter 43**

_The Restless_ docked in Tortuga the next evening. Alicia was sitting in her cell, staring at her hands as two crewmembers arrived there to inform her that they had docked in Tortuga.

"We are here? What is he going to do with me then?" she asked, looking at them.

"You stay here. Captain's orders, pretty." Andrew said with a smirk.

"Here? But…"

"You thought he was simply going to let you go? No, no. He wants to ensure that he'll get what he wants first." The other man said, looking at her up and down.

"Hey, Andrew…you think Captain would be too mad if I played with her for a while?" he asked and Alicia's eyes widened at his words.

"Yes, he would. Now, come on." Andrew said with a look of disgust as he pulled the other man with him on his way out. The man winked at her and sent her a kiss as they disappeared from her vision. Alicia shivered and stood up. She started pacing around the cell, constantly looking towards the door cell.

A few hours passed and she heard footsteps approaching. She stopped and walked closer to the irons. Morgan appeared with a scowl on his face that soon changed when he saw her standing.

"I see you are all up and waiting for him, eh? Too bad he's not here yet." He said and she swallowed.

"What time is it?" she asked in a hoarse voice.

"After eight. Let's hope he gets here, doll or else I won't have a use for you anymore." He said as he came closer to her and inspected her face.

"You don't look so good…whatever happened to your cheek, doll?" he asked her mockingly. She narrowed her eyes at him and he smirked.

"You hit me if you don't remember." She spat and he grinned.

"Did I? Hmm…you look pale too…you threw up again?" he asked with a grimace, looking at the inside of her cell.

"I told you I'm sea sick. And even if I wasn't the food you give me would sure make me sick." She hissed and he chuckled.

"You have a spark in you…I like that…it almost makes me sad that I might have to kill you…" he said, leaning closer to her and she immediately moved back. He looked at her face intently for a while before he spoke again.

"What would you do to stop me from killing you, doll?" he asked her and she stared at him.

"Nothing." She said quietly and he looked at her incredulously.

"Nothing? Are you sure? How can you be sure that he'll come?" he asked as he reached with his hand and twirled a lock of her hair around his finger.

"I'm not sure. But I wouldn't even beg you not to kill me." She said and he grinned.

"You like me very much, don't you? No? That's too bad because I like you…" he husked and she flinched away from him, taking a couple of steps back.

"Why you want that map so much?" she asked and he shrugged.

"Leads to the fountain of youth." He said simply.

"I know that. Why you want to live forever?"

"Why? All people want to live forever, darling. I'm like every other man. Unlike your captain who thinks he's special."

"Most people want to live forever because they have something or someone to live for. What do you have?" she asked him and his eyes darkened.

"What I had, he took it from me." He hissed as he grabbed her wrist through the bars.

"You're still not answering my question." She said, trying to take her hand back from his painful grip.

"I just did. I have nothing to live for. That doesn't stop me to want to live for myself though." He said with a sinister smirk. Her eyes narrowed as they stared each other.

"What no remark to that? No contradiction to my words?" he asked and she remained silent.

"I pity you." She whispered and he froze, his grip on her wrist becoming almost unbearable.

**************************************

Jack's eyes squinted as they looked at the horizon and a slow smile came to his face.

"Tortuga…I can see the bloody island at last…" he muttered as he walked up the stairs to the helm.

"Gibbs! You see that? We're here!" he called and the older man smiled and nodded.

"Aye, Jack…" he said as his captain came to stand beside him.

"Alert the crew that they are staying on the ship. You'll come with me along with Thomas." He instructed and Gibbs nodded as he walked down the helm and stepped towards the crew.

"I'm here, Ali…I'm here…" he mumbled as the island started becoming clearer and clearer.

Half an hour later the Pearl arrived at the dock.

**************************************

"I do not need your pity wench. The only thing I want is the map and maybe Sparrow dead." He spat as he yanked her forward against the bars. She winced as her front body came in contact with the irons and placed her free hand on her stomach as a reflex.

Morgan narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth to speak but he closed it when a crew member spoke from a few feet away from them.

"Captain! The Black Pearl is here, sir! She just docked here." The man said breathless and Morgan smirked while Alicia inhaled sharply, fear building up inside her.

"Ah…he's here then…hmm…let's go and say hello to him then." He said with a smirk as he pushed Alicia back from him and walked away.

"You stay here, doll." He only said to her as he disappeared from her sight.

****************************************

Jack stood at the railing, looking at the ship that was on the left.

"Is that it, sir?" Thomas said and Jack nodded.

"Aye…that's his bloody ship…she's in there Thomas…" he muttered and the young man nodded.

"Let's go. I bet he already knows I'm here." He said as he placed his hand in his pocket checking if the map was inside.

"Gibbs! Come on!...And you! Stay inside, girl." He said pointing a finger at Catherine who sighed and nodded before walking inside the galley.

The three men walked off the ship and started walking towards the spot that Morgan's ship was.

As they got closer they saw two men standing just outside the ship; one of them was Morgan. Jack's hand almost immediately went to his pistol but at the last minute he resisted the urge.

"You're here I see. Good." Morgan said with a grin that Jack wanted to knock it out of his face with his fist.

"Where is she?" he asked as he came to stand in front of him.

"Inside. I bet she'll be so happy to see you." Morgan replied and Jack gritted his teeth.

"Do you have it?" he asked Jack who only smirked a lopsided grin at him.

"Tsk, tsk. So eager. You're not seeing, let alone getting anything until I see her, mate." He said and Morgan grinned right back.

"You want to see her? I want to see it too."

Jack looked at him, his eyes glistening with anger.

"Do you realize that is almost an effort for me to look at you and not kill you on the spot?" he asked Morgan.

"Why don't you?"

"Keep lingering like that and I might as well do so." Jack drawled as they started a staring contest with each other.

"Fine then. Come along….Only you, Sparrow." He growled and Jack gave a nod at Gibbs and Morgan before following Morgan in the ship.

They arrived on deck and then walked down the stairs towards the brig; Morgan walking ahead of him and Jack keeping a hand on his pistol.

"Pretty? I have a guest for you." Morgan sing-songed to Alicia. Jack's eyes widened with hope when they arrived in front of the cell and Alicia was standing against the other side of the bars. She looked up and when she looked at him a slow smile appeared on her face.

"Jack…" she whispered and his heart melted at the sound of her voice saying his name.

"Hi, darling…" he whispered as she came closer. The smile left his face when he saw her hurt cheek and pale face.

"What the hell did you do to her?" he asked and Morgan chuckled.

"What do you mean? She's in perfect shape. I mean she might have puked a few times and I admit that I slapped her once but only because she wasn't a good girl." He said but Jack stared at Alicia, his hands reaching for hers through the bars. Her smaller hands came in contact with his and he laced their fingers together. He noticed her dirty and wet clothes and he wanted to throttle the man.

"Open the bloody door cell and let her out. I have what you need." He spat at him, not releasing Alicia's hands, only squeezing them tighter.

"I want to see it first. I don't trust you." Morgan said.

_And you shouldn't…_ Jack thought as he freed one hand and placed it in his pocket. He pulled the map out and swung it in front of his face before placing it inside again.

"Open it." He commanded again. Morgan gave a mocking bow and smirked as he took out a set of keys. Jack looked at Alicia and nodded to her as he slowly released her hand. She shook her head, horror on her face but he only winked and mouthed something.

"Do as I say." He warned her and she reluctantly nodded. He took the opportunity that Morgan had his back on him to slowly come behind him as he unlocked the door. Jack took his pistol and with a quick moved grabbed him by the neck the moment the door was opened. Morgan hissed and tried to free himself but Jack had a strong grip.

"Now, now…don't move…" he warned as he pulled him away from the cell.

"You're not getting alive out of here Sparrow. I have a faithful crew." Morgan spat.

"Do you? We'll see about that. Ali…get out of there and follow me." He called as he turned around and started walking. Alicia closed her mouth and quickly followed him, her leg muscles hurting as she walked.

They arrived out on deck.

"Now, gents…do as I say or your Captain is dead…" he hissed as he kept his gun pointed at Morgan's head.

Morgan's men froze and did nothing but stare at them as they passed.

"Now, what I want you to do is weigh anchor and leave this place…alone…" he said to them and Morgan's eyes widened.

"Are you crazy?" he yelled and Jack smirked.

"Some say that I am, mate…" he snarled as he walked backwards, Alicia on his heel. Soon they were off the ship and Jack called for Gibbs.

"Mister Gibbs! Give those fine men what I brought for them, aye?" he said with a smirk. Gibbs grinned and he and Thomas brought two bags on the ship.

"What is in there?" Morgan spat.

"Gold of course! What else would tempt a pirate crew to betray their captain? I'm talking out of experience here, mate." He said cheerily, his arm almost stopping Morgan's breath.

"Jack…" Alicia spoke but he hushed her.

"Shh…love. I'm busy here." He said with a wink.

He turned around and waited until Gibbs and Thomas returned.

"What are we waiting for?" Morgan snapped.

"For your ship to leave of course." Jack said as Gibbs took Alicia's hand and took of his coat to put it around her.

"No…no…you can't do that!" Morgan said as he wiggled in Jack's grasp.

"Why not? You took from me what I wanted the most. I can do the same." Jack hissed in his ear.

When the ship was getting smaller and smaller on the horizon, Jack threw him away from him and he met the ground with a thud.

"Take him aboard." He said as he kept his gun pointed at him. Thomas and Gibbs did as they were told, Gibbs holding his knife to the man's throat as they walked. Jack lowered his gun and looked at Alicia.

"Come here, darling…" he said as he opened his arms to her. She smiled and walked to him. He crashed her in his strong embrace and kissed her hair, his hands almost taking her breath away from the force of their hold.

"God, Jack…" she whispered and he moved back to cup her face in his warm hands.

"I missed you…" he whispered as he crashed his lips to her and pulled her closer to him, his hand tangling itself in her hair.

"God, I missed you, luv." He whispered again as he placed kisses on her face before embracing her again. She hugged him and buried her face in his chest, a few tears escaping her tired eyes.

"It's all right, Ali…M'here…Jack's here now..." he said softly, stroking her hair and back.

"Come on…you must be freezing in these clothes…let's go…" he said as he started walking them towards the ship, his arms still around her. He kissed the top of her head and smiled as he felt her hands tightening their hold on him and her lips placing a small kiss to his neck. Sniffles escaped her and he kissed her hair again.

"Is the little one okay, luv?" he asked her softly as they passed by people.

"I think so…" she whispered, looking up at him. He smiled and placed a hand on her belly and rubbed it softly.

"Good…did he…hurt you, Ali? Did he…"

"No…he…tried to kiss me a couple of times…and he did once…but I'm okay…the food was terrible though…" she said and his eyes flashed with anger.

"He kissed you?" he asked and she nodded.

"He gave me water after he did." She said and his eyes widened.

"What!?" he shouted and she swallowed.

"What else did he do? Did he feed you?" he asked as they walked up the plank to the Pearl.

"Bread…and cold chicken…it was okay…" she muttered and he shook his head.

"Bloody bastard…" he hissed as they arrived on deck.

"The brig." He said to Gibbs and Thomas that were waiting with a struggling Morgan.

"Aye, Captain." They said and walked away.

"Weigh anchor! We're leaving!" he commanded and the crew hurried to comply.

"Come with me, luv…I'll take care of you…" he whispered with a warm smile to Alicia and she nodded. They walked inside the cabin and closed the door.

Catherine smiled sadly as she watched them from the stairs before walking to the galley once again.

**End of chapter 43**

**Author's note**: Thank you for reading! Hope you liked it! What do you think Jack is going to do with Morgan? Review and tell me! **XD**

Oh! We have Easter here so…Happy Easter once again!** :)**


	44. Chapter 44

Hey, guys! Forgive my fast updates but I'm on Easter holidays! Hope you all like the new chappie! Oh, **love scene** ahead of you people! If you don't like it don't read that part!

A huge thank you to these wonderful people: **AnnabelleLee13194, Snuffles-sweetie, BleedmetoINSANITY, DowneyFan21, laurentaylor14, Emma, xlostinmyownworld, Midnight LeAnn, CrystalDarkness-331, GladeSistas, xActDanceWritex, howlongmustiwait, sweeneytoddgurl, A-24.7-wolf-lover, x Eliza-Jane x and Jade Lamourgy!** Thank you all! **:) **

_**Replies to unsigned reviewers:**_

**Emma: **Thank you for the wonderful review, love! Glad you enjoyed the chapter! **:)**

**xActDanceWritex**: Don't worry about not reviewing every chapter! Happy to know that you are still reading and enjoying this! **:)**

**howlongmustiwait: **Thank you for the review once again, love! Glad you liked the chapter! **:)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean!

**Chapter 44**

Alicia walked inside the cabin and looked around her. Everything was like she remembered it; even the warmth she still remembered lingered in the cabin and warmed her. She rubbed her hands as Jack took off his coat and effects and placed them on the table where his various charts and rum bottles rested. She didn't hear him as he came behind her and wrapped his warm hands around her, pulling her back to his chest.

"Did you miss me, luv?" he asked in her ear and she nodded quickly, placing her hands on top of his own. He smirked and rubbed her stomach.

"That's good…now…let's get you out of these clothes, eh?" he breathed in her ear as he turned her around and took off Gibbs's coat. She smiled at him as he tugged on her dirty robe and threw it on the cabin floor.

"Are you okay? Any nausea?" he asked her as he leaned down a bit and grabbed the hem of her night dress. He pulled it off her body and she shook her head. He smiled at her and sat her down on the bed, wrapping her in a blanket.

"Wait here. I'll bring you some water to take a bath." He said with a wink as he exited the cabin quickly.

He returned later with two buckets of warmed water, grinning.

"Your warm water, milady!" he exclaimed.

"Since when we have warm water, Jack?" she asked and he beamed.

"I warmed it! Aren't I cute?" he asked with pouty eyes and pursed lips.

"You are…" she said and he winked.

"Ah! The tub is here. Thank you, lads." He said to the two crew members that brought the tub inside. When they were alone again Jack emptied the water in the tub and motioned her to come closer.

"Come on, Ali…get in." he said and she stood up. She walked over to him and he took the blanket off her body. His eyes moved over her naked skin for a moment before he smiled and winked.

"Get in the water…" he said as he gently helped her inside and sat her down. She winced as her aching bones came in contact with the warm water and he grimaced.

"Hurts?" he asked as he took a bar of soap and a cloth.

"A little…" she replied as he lathered up the cloth and started washing her skin softly.

"Good?" he asked as he continued his job.

"Hmm…Jack…?"

"Aye, luv?"

"What do you plan to do with him?"

"Morgan? Oh…not much…maybe punch him around a bit…and then leave him in the middle of the ocean to keep company to the sea beasties." He said with a shrug and she looked at him.

"Jack…"

"Do not give me that look. He hurt you. He took you away from me!" He snapped and she stared at him. He washed her hair too and then she spoke again.

"I'm here now."

"You are but I still want to hurt him." He said as he took her arm and washed it too slowly.

"No matter what he has against me he had no right to put you in the middle of his hate for me. It's not your fault…me past is not your fault, darling." He said, looking into her eyes.

"He just wanted the map, Jack…he thought he was going to get it if he had me."

"He didn't though."

"I was afraid that…that…" she trailed off and he cocked his head to the side.

"What?...That I wasn't coming for you?" he asked and she gave a small nod.

"And why did you think that? Do you not trust me?" he asked her.

"I do…I don't know why I thought that…" she whispered.

"You weren't sure if I loved you…Am I right?" he asked with a kind of edge in his voice.

She looked up at him and they locked eyes.

"Do you?" she dared to ask. He froze and looked away from her for a moment.

"You know I do, luv…you know I do…" he whispered as he dropped the cloth and took a towel in his hands. He picked her up from the tub and wrapped the towel around her before carrying her to the bed. He laid her down and dried her skin. He moved back and took off his shirt, never breaking eye contact with her. He got on the bed and leaned over her. He moved some wet hair from her forehead before kissing her softly on the lips. A laugh escaped her as she felt his moustache tickling her upper lip. He took the opportunity of her open mouth to deepen the kiss, groaning as he did so. His hands moved under the towel and touched her warm skin. A soft moan left his mouth and she gasped as his burning hand trailed a path down her abdomen.

"God, Alicia…I missed you so much…so much…" he whispered as he broke the kiss and his fingers rubbed her stomach gently before moving to her hip.

She smiled at him and placed her hand to the back of his head as he placed scorching kisses on her neck and shoulder.

"Jack…"

"Aye?"

"What about the ship…? Don't they need you…?" she asked but he shook his head.

"Bugger the ship…" he mumbled as he kissed her again and moved on top of her.

He pulled away the towel and fumbled with his breeches before they were off and laying on the floor on top the semi wet towel.

He moved back slightly and smirked down at her as he reached with his hand and placed the covers around them.

"See? I haven't forgotten…" he said and she blushed as she remembered the first time they had been together.

"Jack…" she mumbled as he leaned down and kissed her collarbone.

"Jack…"

"Hmm?"

"Jack!"

"What?" he asked, looking up at her.

"The door, Jack…it's not locked." She said and he grinned.

"So? I don't mind an audience…" he husked.

"Jack!" she yelped and he laughed as he moved back and stood up in all his naked glory. Her eyes widened as he walked to the door and locked and then returned back to the bed and lied on top of her again, his long legs entwining with her own under the sheets.

"Satisfied?" he asked and she smiled as she hugged him to her and pulled him close to her, their skin flat against each other.

"Not yet…but I hope I'll be…" she said teasingly and he moaned as he covered her mouth with his.

"Minx…you tempting minx…do you know that I hardly slept these nights?" he breathed against her lips.

"Why?" she asked as he took hold of her legs and settled between them with a grunt.

"I couldn't…not without you next to me…" he whispered as he placed her legs around him and looked into her eyes.

"Oh…Jack…" she whispered as she pulled him down for a kiss and he finally thrust quickly into her. He moaned into the kiss and she whimpered holding onto him with all her might as he moved above her. His hands went to the pillow next to her head and grabbed it tightly as he broke the kiss and his breath came in short puffs next to her ear and neck. His eyes closed tightly as her legs tightened their grip around his hips and her hands moved to his tanned back as he picked up the pace.

"Jesus, luv…what have you done to me?" he said into her ear and she opened her eyes as she placed a tender kiss to his cheek and to the corner of his mouth.

"I could ask you…the same…" she breathed and he groaned as he crashed his lips to hers again as a loud moan escaped her gasping mouth. He laughed as he broke the kiss and tangled one of his hands in her still wet hair.

"Hush, me luv…" he breathed against her lips and she blushed from embarrassment while he chuckled. The smile however soon left his face as he moved more urgently and he was soon gasping and moaning her name in her ear with his eyes closed tightly shut. He collapsed on top of her with a gasp and a curse.

"I'm getting too bloody old for this…you'll kill me someday…" he muttered with a pout and she laughed as she stroked his dark hair away from his sweating face.

"I don't think you're old…I think you're just fine…" she whispered softly and he opened one eye to look at her.

"Is this an attempt to make me swell, literally, with pride so you can have your wicked way with me…again, missy?" He asked breathily with a wicked smirk and she felt her face hit up again.

"Cause…you know…I think it's working…" he whispered as he kissed her and stroked her stomach again almost subconsciously.

"Jack!" she shrieked as she felt his hand sliding between their bodies.

"What? Just trying to see if it's still alive…" he mumbled with a pout and she slapped his wandering hand away.

"I think it does. Now, please…I can't breathe…" she said and his eyes widened with horror.

"I'm so sorry, luv! Are you okay? Did I crush you too much?" he asked, his hand checking her.

"I'm fine…you worry too much…" she whispered as she turned on her side and cupped his cheek. He smiled and slid closer to her.

"I tend to keep an eye on me treasure…" he said as he nuzzled her collarbone and closed his eyes.

"Bugger!" he said as he sat up.

"What?"

"I have to give orders and check me ship. Wait here. Don't move I'll be back." He said as he stood up and pulled on his breeches and shirt. He blew her a kiss and exited the cabin, leaving her with a smile on her face.

**********************************

"Gibbs…" Jack said as he walked up to the helm.

"Aye? Heading?"

"England…I have to take Catherine back…but we might make a side trip…to drop someone off…" he said and Gibbs nodded.

"Right…is the lass okay?"

"She is…um…have you seen Catherine? I need to tell her that I'll take her to her home as quickly as possible."

"In me cabin…she hasn't come out." Gibbs said, scratching his beard.

"I see…um…thank you, Gibbs." He said as he turned and walked to Gibbs cabin.

He arrived at the door and knocked. After a while Catherine opened and he smiled at her.

"Hey, luv…you all right? You don't look so good…" he said as he saw her face.

"What? I'm fine, Jack. What is it?" she asked with a forced smile.

"I just wanted to tell you that we are heading for England. I'm taking you home so no worries. Savvy?" he said with a smile and she nodded her head, her eyes lowered to the ground and he frowned.

"Um…are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes…yes…thank you for telling me, Jack…" she said as she stepped back and made to close the door.

"Wait! I…wanted to thank you…for these days…thank you for helping me…" he said with hand gestures and she smiled, reaching with her hand for his cheek.

"You're welcome." She said as she brushed her hand over his face and then pulled it back and closed the door slowly, leaving him staring at the closed door confused.

"What…the hell?" he muttered as he moved back, feeling suddenly bad for her sad eyes.

"What did I do?" he mumbled as he walked a few feet away from the door and looked at it again. He sighed and shook his head.

"Now…let's pay a visit to our visitor in the brig…" he muttered as he started walking towards the brig with slow footsteps.

**End of chapter 44**

**Author's note**: I almost feel bad for Catherine…I know you don't like her but I can't help but feel sorry for her…

Anyway, thank you for reading and once again I apologize for the fluff but I think they needed it, eh? Review and tell me what you think!


	45. Chapter 45

Hello everyone? How are you? Hope you're okay!

The new chappie is here, loves!

I want to thank**: Snuffles-sweetie, alchemistic, x Eliza-Jane x, BleedmetoINSANITY, AnnabelleLee13194, sweeneytoddgurl, Jade Lamourgy, kagomesdance, laurentaylor14, DowneyFan21, A-24.7-wolf-lover, xActDanceWritex, Emma and xlostinmyownworldx**! Thank you all for your comments! **XD**

_**Replies to unsigned reviewers:**_

**xActDanceWritex: **Hi, hon! Happy to know that you loved the fluff! Thank you so very much for the wonderful review! **:)**

**Emma**: Thank you once again for reading and reviewing! Glad to know you liked the chapter, love! **:)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean!

**Chapter 45**

Jack walked down the stairs to the brig with slow movements, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes with a groan. When he arrived close to the brig the clapping of hands snapped him out of his sleepy stupor and his eyes widened as they looked at Morgan who was sitting down in his cell with a mocking grin on his face.

"Well, Captain Sparrow finally got me. What are going to do now that you have me, Jack? Kill me?" Morgan asked with raised eyebrows.

"Kill you? Do not temp me. Unfortunately for you I think too little of you to simply kill you." Jack said as he leaned against the iron bars and looked down at him with a smirk.

"Oh? Then what? Torture me?"

"Nah, I'm not into that very much. Before anything else I want to ask you something." Jack said with a deep voice.

"Really? What?"

"Why her?"

"Why her? Who ever do you mean? Oh…you mean…the doll."

"The doll?" Jack hissed, gripping the bars tightly in his hands at the tone of the man's voice.

"Aye, she is, isn't she? Just like she was."

"She? Katie?"

"Do not call her that." Morgan drawled.

"She liked it when I called her that. And let me tell you something. When I found her the last time she was no doll. What is it with you? You like to hurt women? You should really get some help, mate. The poor girl's face wasn't even recognizable the last time she was in your hands."

"It was your fault. She'd still be with me if it hadn't been you, bastard." Morgan said in a low voice as he stood up and approached the bars but Jack didn't even flinch.

"Really? Why then she always came to me? If she wanted you she would have stayed instead of following me aboard the Pearl." Jack said calmly.

"You always knew how to steal things from others, Sparrow. Too bad I didn't have enough time to steal what you so badly want now."

Jack smirked and shrugged.

"Even if you stole her, she would never be yours, mate. The difference between you and me is that even when I steal something, that something always wants to stay in me hands." Jack said with a lazy grin.

"She loved me."

"If you say so. Doesn't mean I'll agree but whatever you say. Okay, now about your…uncomfortable situation…"

"Why did you kill her?"

"Here we go again…so, like I said about your situ…"

"Answer me!" Morgan yelled as he grabbed Jack's shirt collar and pressed him against the bars.

"I didn't. I would never kill her or any other woman." Jack said slowly like he was speaking to a child as he removed himself from the man's grip and moved slightly back.

"Liar."

"I'm not."

"Prove it."

"I can't. Not anymore." Jack replied, looking away from him.

"Then I still don't believe you."

"You think I care? So, we have two options here for you: one, you're thrown off the ship, two, again you're thrown off the ship but this time you'll be left on an island away from the Caribbean. Choose. I'd choose the second cause the first includes too much water with no land around." Jack said with hand gestures.

"How about another offer?"

"Offer? Let's hear it."

"You and me. One fight. If you win I'll get off the ship if I win…I get the map." Morgan said and Jack frowned.

"Now, why would I want to do that if I have you in a cell?" Jack asked, looking at him.

"So, you can prove that you're not a coward like I think."

Jack's eyes darkened and came closer to the cell again.

"Coward? You say I am a coward?"

"Aye. Many others think that as well. So, what you say?" Morgan asked and Jack smirked.

"Well then. I'll just have to fix me reputation then, right? Agreed, mate. Tomorrow." Jack said as he turned around and started walking away.

"I'd get some sleep if I were you." Jack said dryly as he disappeared with heavy footsteps. Morgan glared at his retreating form and then slowly sat down again, staring at the cell door blankly.

*****************************************

Jack slammed the door to his cabin and cursed, making Alicia jump and look at him.

"Jack…?"

"Bloody thickheaded bastard…" he hissed as he placed the bolt on the door and almost ripped his shirt in his struggle to take it off.

"What happened?" she asked and he looked at him, his eyes wild.

"I want to bloody kill him…why didn't I just kill him? It would shave me a lot of stress!" he snapped as he paced up and down the room. Alicia sighed miserably and took hold of the sheet. She wrapped it around herself and stood up from the bed. She walked over to him and took hold of his hands. He stopped his brooding and looked at her, his face softening the moment he looked at her.

"What happened?"

"I just agreed to swordfight with him."

"What?! Why?"

"If I win he'll get off the ship and me life and if he wins he gets the map." He said and her eyes widened.

"No…no…don't…he's into something." She said, shaking her head.

"No worries, luv. I've never lost a fight. I always win." He said with a smirk as he wrapped his arms around her.

"But…why did you agree?" she asked softly.

"He called me a coward. Now, I might be a pirate but I have a pride you know." he said as he walked her backwards to the bed until her knees came in contact with it. Gently he pushed her down onto it and then lied on top of her before rolling to his side. He pried the sheet off her body and snuggled closer to her after removing his breeches too.

"Can't sleep with dirty breeches now can I?" he asked with a smirk when she gasped as she saw him naked. He pulled the sheet around them and smiled at her. He laid his head on her chest and sighed deeply, his arms around her tightly.

"Now, I'll be able to get some descent sleep." He muttered and she frowned.

"Because you'll protect your pride?" she asked and he grinned.

"No…because you're next to me." He whispered as he placed a wet kiss on her collarbone and closed his eyes. Sleep came too quickly for him and she smiled despite her worry for the next day. She kissed the top of his head and he purred, pressing closer to her. It took her two hours to finally fall asleep.

*******************************

Alicia woke up very early the next morning and she got up from the bed before Jack. She carefully walked out of the cabin and after saying hello to Gibbs who was at the helm she headed to the galley. She was surprised when she walked in and saw Catherine sitting alone there on a chair with a mug in her hand, hugging her knees. She cleared her throat and the other woman jumped.

"Oh! You scared me." She said with a sniffle and Alicia smiled apologetically.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. What are you doing here alone?" she asked and Catherine shrugged.

"I'm usually alone." She replied, taking a sip from her mug.

"What is that?"

"Tea…I had some in my things…there is more there…" she said pointing at a pot. Alicia walked over to it and poured some for herself. She sat on a chair and silence fell over the room.

"So…um…we're heading for England…you must be excited." Alicia said with a smile.

"I guess I am…" came the quiet reply. Alicia grimaced and cleared her throat nervously.

"You have someone back in London?" Alicia asked and Catherine tensed up at the inquiry.

"I have my father…he was going to…engage me with someone…I'm not particularly fond of that someone…" she said, her right hand wiping her left eye quickly as she turned and offered a timid flicker of a smile.

"Why not?"

"Hah…long story…no time…" she said shaking her head.

"I have time…" Alicia said with a smile but Catherine turned away from her.

"I'd rather not talk about it…sorry." She said as she inhaled sharply and looked at her mug.

"Okay…um…what's your father's name then? You have any siblings?" Alicia asked to lighten the mood.

"His name is Richard…and no…I'm an only child…"

"What about your mother?"

"She's dead…she died when I was born…I guess that's why he wants me to marry quickly…" Catherine trailed off as she looked out of the small window of the galley.

"Your father?"

Catherine nodded and shrugged.

"But that's why women are born, right? To marry and have families. Too bad I don't like it…" she said as she took a sip from the tea.

"…Especially when I'll have to be with that…man…" she said almost not realizing that she was speaking out loud.

"What's so wrong with him?" Alicia asked.

"Wrong? Well…for a starter…he's twice my age and I'm almost twenty." She said with a laugh. Alicia's eyes widened and her mouth opened in shock.

"Oh…"

"Yes, _oh_…that's exactly what I said when I saw him. But that's not the worst…" she muttered. Alicia opened her mouth to speak, to ask but then Jack's voice interrupted them.

"The two ladies of me ship are up and shining! What are you chatting about, luvs?" Jack's cheery voice asked and Catherine jumped from the chair.

"Nothing of great consequence." She replied softly as she placed the mug on the table and walked towards the door of the galley.

"Aren't you going to tell me about…?" Alicia started as Jack patted Catherine's hand as she made to pass by him.

"Some other time, Alicia…maybe some other time…" she muttered with red eyes as she passed by Jack and exited hastily the room, leaving them looking at her in confusion.

"What's the matter with her, Ali?" Jack asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I have no idea…well I do…"

"What did she tell you?" he asked as he took her mug and took a sip from it. He grimaced and put his tongue out in disgust when he realized it was tea.

"Ew…" he whined and she rolled her eyes.

"Her father wants to make her marry a man twice her age, Jack. That's what's wrong. Or…that's what she said…but I think there's more." She sighed and Jack winced.

"Oh…disgusting." He muttered as he plopped down on a chair.

"If you hadn't come she would have told me…" Alicia said and Jack sighed.

"She's acting weird." He stated and Alicia nodded.

The two stayed in silence thinking until Jack left to take care of his ship. Alicia stood up and started cleaning the galley, a frown on her face.

"There's something more…she's hiding something more than that…" she said slowly with a shake of her head.

**End of chapter 45**

**Author's note**: Thank you for reading! Hope you liked it! Review and I'll try to update soon. I'm going to post a new story soon (a Sweeney Todd one) so, that will take some of my time. So, review! **:)** Reviews are love!


	46. Chapter 46

Hello, my darlings? How are you all?

I want to thank**: x Eliza-Jane x, kagomesdance, MissSoarrow101, Jade Lamourgy, DowneyFan21, xlostinmyownworldx, laurentaylor14, A-24.7-wolf-lover, GladeSistas, alchemistic, BleedmetoINSANITY, Jacky, Emma and Midnight LeAnn**! Thank you all for your support!

I also want to thank everyone who is reading this! **XD**

**Replies to unsigned reviewers:**

**Jacky: **Happy to know you're still reading this, love!Thank you so much! **:)**

**Emma**: Hi, love! Glad you enjoyed the chapter! I hope you'll like this chappie as well! Thank you for your support! **:)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean!

**Chapter 46**

Jack shut his compass and walked passed the helm to look down at the deck. He spotted Thomas and spoke.

"Thomas!"

"Aye, sir?" the young man asked, looking up at his captain.

"I want you to bring our guest from the brig. We have an account to settle." Jack said and Thomas nodded.

"Here, sir?" he asked and Jack nodded.

"Aye. Off you go." He said with a wave of his hand and the boy complied.

Jack placed his compass in his belt and started walking down the stairs with Gibbs by his side.

"Are you really going to fight with him, Jack? This doesn't sound like a good idea."

"Why not?" Jack asked with raised eyebrows.

"He's onto something."

"Ali told me that too…" Jack muttered and Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"At least the lass has a brain." He mumbled.

"What did you say?" Jack asked as he turned around to glare at him.

"No! Not me!Ah…the bird!" he said pointing towards Cotton's parrot and Jack rolled his eyes and walked down the stairs.

Thomas walked down the stairs to the brig, keys in hand. He came to stand in front of the cell and looked inside. Morgan looked up and smirked.

"Time for the fight then, eh?" he said and Thomas narrowed his eyes at him.

"Obviously." The young man said as he unlocked the door and waited for the other pirate to come out. Morgan took his time on purpose and when finally exited the cell, Thomas closed the iron door and turned to face him. What he didn't expect was a powerful punch in the face. He stumbled back but managed to stand on his feet. He returned the blow and Morgan growled before sending him flying against the bars of the cell, his head colliding with the hard surface painfully. Thomas hissed and then everything went black. Morgan grinned and rubbed his fist before kneeling down next to him. He reached with his hand and grabbed the pistol from Thomas's belt and stood up again.

"Sorry, lad. Nothing personal." He said with a chuckle as he turned around and walked away.

On his way upstairs he spotted Catherine walking down the stairs to the galley and smirked.

"Another wench…hmmm…convenient." He muttered as he climbed faster and reached for her the moment she made to walk into the empty galley. He yanked her to him by the hair and she gasped.

"Now, now, beautiful…don't make a sound. You're going to come with me, aye?" he whispered in her ear and she wiggled in his grasp.

"I'm not going anywhere with you! I take it you're Morgan then? Is this all you do then?" she spat and he tugged painfully at her blond locks again.

"Do?"

"Attack women. What's the matter? Can't make it with men?" she said before she winced at the pain that cursed though her skull.

"Shut up! I see Jack has a thing for feisty women. I like that. Now…stop that!" he hissed in her ear as she made to hit him with her elbow.

"Walk or whoever I see in my way is a dead man." He snapped and she froze. She fearfully nodded and he started dragging her with him towards the deck, her as a shield in front of his body.

A few crew members saw them and froze, their hands going for their pistols but stopped when Morgan pointed his gun on Catherine's temple.

"Now, move." He ordered them and they walked backwards until they were on deck.

Alicia walked out of the cabin the moment they were in sight and she gasped at the scene.

"Jack!" she managed and the pirate captain looked at her before finally spotting Morgan with Catherine in his grip.

"Sparrow! What a nice surprise, don't you think? Oh…your bonny lass is here too. Hello, doll." He said as he pointed the pistol towards her and increased the pressure of his hand around Catherine's neck that was breathing heavily and looking pleadingly at Jack and Gibbs.

"Let her go and drop the pistol and I might consider not killing you…slowly." Jack spat as he took a few steps closer to him but froze when Morgan cocked his pistol and started straining Catherine's neck, making her choke.

"Are you sure?" Morgan spat and Jack looked from Alicia to Catherine with dark eyes. Catherine's eyes started tearing up from the effort of staying awake as her neck started throbbing.

Jack fingered his pistol but stopped when he saw Alicia staring between the two of them with wide eyes. If this went wrong all the three of them would be lost, that meant his unborn baby too.

"All right! All right!" Jack yelled angrily.

"Oh?" Morgan asked with a smirk.

"Just…just let her breathe for God's sake!" he said to him through gritted teeth.

Morgan smirked and stopped the pressure on her neck but he kept her firmly against him, the pistol still on Alicia's form. Catherine coughed and took a long labored breath, her eyes filled with tears.

"There, there, girlie…I didn't hurt you too much, did I? What happened? A few moments ago you were extremely brave. Is it because of me?" Morgan asked her mockingly but his eyes were on Jack.

"What you want? We had a deal." Jack said and Morgan laughed.

"You really thought that I'd fight with you? Why do that when I can do this?" he asked as his hand slowly left Catherine's neck and trailed down her collarbone to her heaving chest. The woman's eyes widened in horror as he touched her and then they squeezed shut with a whimper.

"Like I've said before, Sparrow. You always had a good taste." Morgan said and Jack took a few steps closer to him.

"Jack…do something…" Alicia whispered and Morgan winked at her.

"Do not touch her! Let her go and then tell me what the hell you want!" Jack said to him as Morgan continued his groping session.

"Let her go? Why…?I kind of like her in this position. Wouldn't you?" Jack bit his tongue and looked at Catherine's face that was pale. Her eyes opened and she looked at him.

"It's all right, luv…He's not going to hurt you…" Jack said to calm her but she shook her head and whimpered again.

"Enough with the talk! Oh…and the boy you sent. He might need a coffin …don't know how he is." Morgan said nonchalantly and Alicia's eyes widened in horror.

"Tom…" she whispered as Jack's blood started boiling.

"Name your terms and be quick." Jack said as Gibbs came closer to him, glaring at the other man.

"The map. Now." Morgan said with a grin.

Jack inhaled sharply and turned to Gibbs.

"Bring it here. Quick!" he ordered and the older man nodded before walking away quickly.

Morgan smiled and stroked Catherine's hair and she flinched. His hand trailed down her body again and went under her dress, making her flinch once more in fear.

"Can I keep her?" he asked and Jack glared at him.

"She's not for sale! And stop fucking touching her!" Jack shouted and Alicia hugged herself, glaring at Morgan with disgust.

"Calm down mate. Didn't know you love her too." Morgan said chuckling.

"What I do or don't do is not your concern." Jack said in a low voice.

"Oh? So you do?"

"Here, Captain!" Gibbs said out of breath as he handed the map to his captain.

"Let her go and drop the pistol." Jack commanded.

"The map."

"The girl. Now." Jack repeated and Morgan pursed his lips. He smirked and leaned towards Catherine's face. He placed a kiss on her cheek and she whimpered, closing her eyes, her hands clenching into fists. He kissed her again and Jack tapped his foot angrily. Morgan grinned and threw her unceremoniously to Jack's arms. She gasped and took hold of Jack's shoulder and his arms wrapped around her securely. She clutched his coat and leaned against him muttering things, her eyes closed.

"Shh…" Jack cooed, his eyes darting to Alicia who was standing still, looking at him. He nodded and she blinked.

"Now…the map, Sparrow." Morgan said and Jack looked at him.

"Oh! And a boat." He said as an after thought.

"Gibbs…the boat." Jack said his arms still around Catherine who was practically trembling with fright.

The boat was ready and Morgan took a few steps towards the railing, his hand outstretched for the map. Jack threw him the map and spoke again.

"The gun, Morgan. I'm not a fool."

"You expect me to leave with no weapon?"

"You'll have a sword. Gibbs." He said and Gibbs threw him a sword and he in return threw the pistol away, making Alicia exhale a breath in relief.

"Nice doing business with you, Sparrow. Until next time." Morgan said and with a bow turned around.

"Until next time indeed." Jack hissed as he took his pistol and shot him in the back. Catherine and Alicia jumped at the scene and Morgan cried out. He fell on his knees, gasping for breath.

"Threw him off me ship, gents." Jack ordered and Alicia finally walked over to him. He let go of Catherine and hugged Alicia before kissing her softly. Catherine took a few steps back, hugging her self and she collided with Gibbs.

"Easy, lass….Are you okay?" he asked as he saw her breathing heavily, tears still running down her cheeks.

"I…I'm okay…just…I …is it possible for me to wash?" she whispered looking at the dead body of Morgan that was being pushed off the ship.

"Wash? You want to take a bath now?" Gibbs said and Jack turned to look at them with Alicia in his arms. His eyes narrowed and looked at her up and down.

"You don't seem dirty to me, lass." Jack said confused and Alicia frowned.

"I…I think…I am…please can I?" she whispered again as she choked on a sob, her whole body trembling violently, causing everyone around them to look at her worriedly.

"Jack…something's wrong with her…" Alicia whispered and Jack stared at the blond woman with confused eyes.

"Are you sure you're all right, lass?" Gibbs asked as he placed his hand on her arm.

"Don't! Please don't!" she shrieked and backed away from him in fear. Gibbs's eyes widened and he held his hands up in surrender.

"Jack…bring her in the cabin…" Alicia said and Jack grimaced.

"But she just…"

"Jack!" she snapped and he pouted. He walked towards the trembling woman and reached for her. She whimpered but didn't yell or back away. He smiled triumphantly and took hold of her shoulders.

"Come, luv."

"But…I want to clean myself." She said in a choked voice.

"Aye. Ali is going to help you, eh? Come on now." He said as he pulled her closer and followed Alicia in the cabin.

He rubbed her arms and realized that she was cold.

"Bugger…" he muttered as Alicia opened the cabin door and they walked in, the crew looking at the scene, baffled at Catherine's reaction.

Jack sat her on the bed but she refused to let go of him.

"Luv…if this is going to work you have to let go of me coat, darling." Jack said softly, looking at Alicia pleadingly.

"Yeah, you have to take your bath." Alicia said and Catherine slowly let go of Jack's coat and hugged herself again.

"Jack…tub. Water." she said, shooing him away and he blinked, looking at Catherine worriedly before reluctantly nodding.

"What's up with her?" he asked her on his way out, Alicia shrugged hopelesly and clsoed the door.

"You want to take off your dress?" Alicia asked.

"C…can you help me?" the other woman asked and Alicia nodded, smiling.

The tub was in the cabin in a few minutes and they were alone again. Catherine got inside and hugged her knees. Alicia brought her a cloth and soap and handed them to her. Hesitantly she took them from Alicia's hand and started washing her self.

"I hope you don't mind wearing one of my dresses." Alicia called as she pulled out a long sleeved dress and laid it on the bunk for her.

"Catherine? What happened back there?" Alicia asked as she kneeled next to the tub.

Catherine froze and looked at her.

"I don't know…I couldn't breathe…and then he touched me…he touched me like _he _did before…" she trailed off, her voice breaking.

"Like who?" Alicia pressed.

"Like the man my father wants me to marry." She said in a barely audible voice, her eyes staring blankly at the water. Alicia froze and stared at her silent. Catherine choked on a sob. Her secret was out.

**End of chapter 46**

**Author's note:** Thank you for reading! So, now do you feel bad for Catherine or not? And it's not the whole story yet. Everything will be said in the next chapter.

So, review please! I'll try to update very soon if you review! **XD**


	47. Chapter 47

Hello everyone! The new chapter is here for you!

So, once again I want to thank: **GladeSistas, xActDanceWritex, MissSparrow101, x Eliza-Jane x, CrystalDarkness-331, kagomesdance, JohnnyFan12, Snuffles-sweetie, Jade Lamourgy, Emma, Opalfire, alchemistic, laurentaylor14, smellycake3, Midnight Le Ann, GREENGYPSY, A-24.7-wolf-lover, BleedmetoINSANITY, CaptainFlyingSparrow, BlueStar33, DowneyFan21, red-eyedgal, sweeneytoddgurl and xlostinmyownworldx! **Thank you all for your wonderful words! **:)**

Review reply to** Emma: **Thank you so much for the wonderful review, love! It really means a lot that you like the story! Thank you for your comment! **:)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean!

**Chapter 47**

"Full canvas, gents!" Jack ordered as he walked around the deck, looking as the crew worked.

"Gibbs! Get over here!" he yelled to his first mate.

"Aye?"

"How's the lad?" he asked as he played with his compass.

"Thomas? He's got a bloody huge bump on the head and can't seem to walk straight because of the dizziness but other than that and a black eye he's fine." Gibbs said with a grimace.

"Hmm…tell him to rest." Jack said as he turned around, towards the helm.

"Oh? Why the change? You always tend to work the hell out of him." Gibbs said curiously. Jack rolled his eyes and stopped.

"She'll kill me if I don't…bloody feelings." He mumbled and Gibbs looked at the back of his head funnily and then shrugged.

Jack looked at the cabin door and stopped. He had an urge to walk in and see what was going on but he resisted the urge. He bit his lip and sighed as he continued his way to the helm. He was always uncomfortable with vulnerable, hurt women and he didn't know what to do around them. So, to stop from causing any more trouble he waited for Alicia to fill him in with the details. However, he still couldn't help but wonder what was really wrong with the girl. She never acted like that and it confused him.

"What the hell did they do to you, luv?" he muttered with a shake of his head.

**********************************

Catherine had been washing the same spot on her arm all the time Alicia had been thinking about what she had just said. Catherine was never weak; she was always strong and always had a back bone to speak her mind. Now all she could see was a scared woman in front of her eyes, panicking at the touch of a man. She took a deep breath and shook her head. She reached with her hand and stopped the motion of Catherine's hand against her arm.

"Catherine…why don't you tell me what happened with that man?" she asked softly.

"You saw what happened with that man." Came the distant reply.

"No…no, not Morgan…the man you have to marry." She said and Catherine looked up from the soapy water to look at her.

"Oh…I told you…he touched me…"

"How?"

"What?"

"There are many ways a man can touch a woman. How did that man touch you?" Alicia asked.

"It all started one evening…my father wanted me to go to…to this charity, you see…for children…I …had to go alone because…he couldn't…He always wanted to show a nice public face…so his money helped him show it." She said softly, looking at the water.

"Okay…so you went alone?"

"Yes…yes…I went alone. So…I walked into the big sale ...grabbed a glass of wine and started chatting with …with one of our neighbors…a girl around my age. She was to be engaged to a young solder and I knew him…no…no…not only I knew him but we had been close childhood friends…more than friends actually until he met her…that kind of changed that. So, anyway…we were talking and the she had to leave for a while to speak with her father. I was left alone…" she trailed off.

"Can you hand me the cloth there?" she asked and Alicia gave it to her. She stood up and wrapped it around her self before exiting the tub. They sat on the bed in silence for a while.

"And then?" Alicia broke the silence.

"Then… a man approached me…he started talking to me…he was funny, made me laugh eve if he was almost at the age of my father…he offered me more wine…and before I knew it…in was giggling and laughing like a madwoman. I was drunk…he took advantage of that and dragged me out of the room. He must had brought me to his house…or…inn…I don't know…he started speaking differently…he approached me…started touching me so…I started complaining…I didn't want any of it…but he wouldn't listen. Next thing I knew… I was on a bed naked…I don't have to tell you more…I think you understand." She said as she clutched at the bed covers with all her might, her eyes angry and vulnerable at the same time.

"I understand you don't have to…"

"The next morning I was lying outside in a pile of dirt and blood. I managed to get back to my house…I didn't say anything…the maids told me my father had been gone on a few days trip…it was convenient for me…"

Alicia stayed silent and looked at her, not really believing what she was hearing.

"A few days later he returned…he said that…that in a couple of days a man would come to the house...to speak about business and…and for a possible marriage for me. I panicked. No one would want me…I was…am…spoiled goods so to speak…but I couldn't do anything. The days passed…the day for the stranger to visit came…the door opens…and who I see? The man from that night…standing there…a sick smile on his face as he stared down at me. I was speechless…my father send me to my room…Hours later…he called me again…the man was no longer in the house...told me that the man was running a powerful trading business…my father owned ships…you realize it was the perfect business match for him…"

Alicia nodded, shocked at her story. Catherine swallowed and shook her head.

"He told me the man asked for my hand…he had agreed…and now I had to agree too. I didn't. I refused…he wouldn't have any of it…I had no other choice than to tell him what happened. I did…and what you know what he said to me?" Catherine asked with a fake laugh.

"What…?He didn't believe you?"

"He said…why should anyone else marry me then? He said it was the perfect cover…he said…I brought this all to my self…he said it was because I was like her."

"Her?"

"My mother…"

"Oh…and then?"

"Then…here I am…I was returning from…an island…he had sent me for some business there…to use my charm because he owed some money he didn't want to give. That's when Jack boarded the ship…" she finished and Alicia nodded, dumbfounded.

"Right…I don't know what to say…"

"Nothing…just don't say you're sorry…I don't like pity." She said, looking at Alicia.

"All right. I won't. I know what you mean…because it happened to me…here…"

"What? Jack…?"

"Oh no! God no! A man…a member of the crew…"

"What happened to him?"

"He's dead."

"Good." Catherine said as she looked back down at her lap. Alicia nodded and made to stand up.

"I thought if Jack cared for me…I mean if I made him even at least want me…I could convince him to let me stay here…or at least…leave me somewhere…away from my home…but I knew that he wanted the money so, he wouldn't."

Alicia looked at her in shock. She didn't want Jack?

"You never liked him?" Alicia asked and Catherine's head snapped up towards her.

"No! I never said I don't…I …hoped…I could make him want me but I can't and I won't. I understand that…he loves you…it's obvious. And I don't want to anymore anyway…" she whispered with a shrug.

"You didn't have to do that to make him to let you stay or bring you somewhere else…I think he would." Alicia said softly.

"Maybe he does everything for you. He won't do it for me. He doesn't even like me, Alicia!" She said angrily.

"You don't know that."

"I do…no one in here does and I know I bloody deserve it. I know that." She said as she grabbed her dress and pulled it on. She took the semi wet cloth from the bunk and started walking out of the cabin.

"Thank you for the tub and water." She said as she closed the door behind her.

Alicia sighed and leaned against Jack's desk, her eyes staring blankly at the various maps and navigational tools he had there.

"Jesus…how can you let things like that happen?" she whispered as she collapsed on the chair and hid her face in her hands.

*********************************

Jack was whistling as he paced up and down the helm when he saw Catherine exiting his cabin, her head staring at her feet as she walked.

"Oi!" he called and she stopped, wiping her cheek with the back of her hand. She looked up at him and he frowned.

"Everything all right, luv?"

"Yes…yes…fine…thanks for the bath, Jack." She said as she quickly went below deck and left him with a confused expression on his tanned face.

"Eh? What the bloody hell is going on…?" he muttered as he leaned over to look down. He grimaced when he didn't see any movement and moved back.

"Cotton! The helm." He said as he quickly run down the stairs in the usual Jack Sparrow way. He opened the door and walked in.

"God, Jack!" Alicia said surprised.

"What the hell happened?" he asked.

"Um…nothing….she just washed."

"What did she tell you?" he asked.

"I don't think I can answer that, Jack."

"Why not?" he whined as he looked at her, coming closer to her.

"Just because she told me, that doesn't give me the right to say it to you or to anybody else." She reasoned.

"Why not? I am you…you are me…we are…_us_!" he said with raised eyebrows and she sighed.

"Jack…I can't…she'll tell you if she wants." She said, not falling for his pout.

"But I'm the captain!"

"So?"

"So…so…so…fine!" he whined stubbornly as he plopped down in his chair and looked at her as she tidied the room carefully. She leaned over the bed and picked a few pieces of clothing from under it along with some maps.

"How did you manage to put these here?" she asked and he shrugged, smirking.

"No idea, darling…" he said as his eyes moved over her. Suddenly he stood up and walked over to her, like a predator. His hands snaked around her waist and she yelped as she was pulled back to his body.

"You have tidied enough for now, luv…" he said into her ear before brushing his lips against it.

"But I just…"

"Shhh…hush…" he whispered and she gasped as his hands trailed down her waist to her stomach and then her hips.

"Jack…"

"Hmm?"

"Don't you have things to do?"

"Aye…"

"The why don't you?"

"Me ravishing you is one of the things I have to do, ma petite." He said and she frowned.  
"_Ma petite?_ You speak French?"

"I sure do…" he said with a chuckle as he turned her around to face him. He smiled and kissed her softly on the lips

"Do you?" he whispered and she shook her head.

"I could always teach you…" he offered and she shook her head again.

"I'd rather you didn't…"

"Why?"

"Because I have a feeling that you're trying to make me tell you what she told me." She said and his eyes widened as if in hurt.

"Me? Never…" he said as he pulled her on the bed with him.

"Jack…I'm not going to tell you…" she said with a laugh as he kissed her cheek and lips numerous times.

"Please?" he said with a grin and she shook her head.

"Please…Me?…That I love you so much…?" he pleaded and she sighed.

"Jack…"

"I'll get naked with you if you do…" he said as he kissed down her neck, his hands skimming over her stomach.

"Will you?" she said, chuckling and he nodded eagerly against her neck.

"The man her father wants to marry raped her…" she whispered and he froze.

"Huh?"

"And…her father knows…" she finished.

"He what!?" he said as he jumped up on the bed, his eyes wide.

Alicia nodded and he shuddered.

"Bloody hell…that's more serious than I thought." He muttered, rubbing his temple.

"What can you do?" she asked and he looked at her sharply.

"Do?"

"Yes! We can't let her go back there!"

"I can't do anything…" he said as he leaned against the bed.

'Jack…let her stay here." She said and he looked at her.

"What? She wants to go back. She told me that."

"When? Before, when we didn't know anything." She reasoned and he sighed.

"Luv… I can't…her father is wealthy…he has connections…he's gonna hunt us down if he finds out." He said seriously.

"But…what does it matter? He's one more to the sum." She said with a hopeful smile and he looked at her, his face softening.

"Ali…" he groaned as he stroked her cheek and bit his lip.

"If she's such a burden…take her to a port…"

"Yeah and let her be raped again from some drunken sailor." He huffed as he lied down onto the bed.

"Then tell her to stay here…besides…you might make her realize that not everyone aboard the Pearl hates her."  
"Hates her? Who hates her?" he asked and she looked at him.

"Me? I do not! I let her stay with me for company! How can I hate her?"

"I don't know but she does…" she said, not telling him that Catherine was trying to make him like her in order to let her stay.

He groaned again and started playing with her hair.

"I'll think about it…" he said after a while and she nodded, smiling. He grinned and pulled her close again.

"Now…about that French lesson…" he husked as he captured her lips in a kiss, moving to rest on top of her, his mind trying to figure out what to do.

**End of chapter 47**

**Author's note: **Thank you for reading! Please review! XD


	48. Chapter 48

New chapter ahead! Hope you like it! **:)**

I want to thank everyone who is reading this and of course my wonderful reviewers:

**Midnight Le Ann, Crystalyna du Starrvan, Jacky, BleedmetoINSANITY, xActDanceWritex, x Eliza-Jane x, xlostinmyownworldx, sweeneytoddgurl, CrystalDarkness-331, DowneyFan21, GladeSistas, Jade Lamourgy, Emma, laurentaylor14, MissSparrow, Snuffles-sweetie, AnnabelleLee13194, alchemistic, Xxloves his golden eyesxX**! Thank you all for your support! **XD**

_**Replies to unsigned reviewers**_**:**

**Emma: **Thank you so much for the review, love! And yes they did do it at the end of the last chapter. Hope you'll like this chappie too! **:)**

**Jacky: **Thank you for reading and reviewing, love! Glad you like it! **:)**

**MissSparrow: **Thank you for the review, hon! **:)**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean!

**Chapter 48**

_Few weeks later…_

Alicia was waking up. She let out a soft sigh when she felt warmth coming from right next to her body. She heard a shuffling sound like it was coming from far away before falling into a light slumber again. When she started waking up once again, it was because of soft, murmured whispers, coming from somewhere in the bed. She frowned, moved around a little before slowly, lazily opening her eyes again. She looked at her left where Jack usually slept but she found no one.

The whispers came again but this time she located them. She looked down and saw a bump under the covers, just where her abdomen was. Her eyes widened when she realized that Jack was under there talking.

_But to who?_

"So you see, lassie…they decided to do something smart and …of course they made me their chief. Not that I didn't deserve it mind you!" he whispered and she could she his hands making wild gestures under the sheets. A giggle almost escaped her but she was able to stifle it by biting her lip.

"So…to change the subject, me luv…not that I don't know your current situation but…how is it? In there I mean?" he asked and she could feel his finger poking her belly softly through the material of her night dress. A smile stretched across her lips when she realized that he was speaking to their baby no matter how crazy or absurd that sounded.

"Ah…I see…too personal question…hmm…well, I don't know if you know but you and your mum are aboard me magnificent vessel! The Black Pearl…you've heard of it I presume…" he said and she felt his warm hands sliding under her night dress. He slowly pulled it upwards until it was around her stomach and he slid further up her body to rest his head on her belly, but not putting his whole weight on top of it. His hands returned to her thighs for a few moments before settling like butterflies on her bare stomach, making small circles on it. She looked at his head and smiled wider when he gave a content purr, the sound vibrating against her belly.

She must have done a great job keeping quite for he continued talking to her slight bump once again, his entire form still covered by the bed covers and she would be a liar if she said that she didn't like the attention he was giving to her stomach.

"Me beauty is gonna be yours when you're all grown up…and I don't give a damn if you are a girl…cause that's what you gonna be by the way." He said as he placed a lingering kiss on her belly, close to her belly button.

"You're gonna be a pretty lass like your mother …aren't you? Eh? I can't hear you…are you asleep again? Oh well…I forgive you this time…" he whispered with a soft chuckle and she smiled again, her hand that was lying on her side lifted on its own accord and went to his hand resting on her stomach.

He froze and a sudden yelp came from his mouth, making her jump too.

"Bloody hell!" he cursed as he fought with the covers for a minute until he was able to pull his head from under them, his hand curled around her own as a reflex.

"Sorry…" she said and he looked at her.

"Were you awake?"

"Um…yes…"

"Oh." Was the only thing he said before looking from her face to her belly, his mouth twitched slightly.

"So…you heard?" he asked and she frowned questionably.

"Heard? Heard what?" she asked, knowing well that he was probably embarrassed for being caught talking to her stomach.

"Nothing! Eh…slept well?" he asked with a grin as he laid his head back down on her stomach, looking up at her with his almost black eyes.

"Yes…very well…" she said as she stroked his wild hair. He leaned into her touch and pressed against her, his bare skin connecting with hers, his hands going to her knees as a soft moan left his mouth.

"Can I help to make your awaking even better then?" he murmured in a low voice and she flushed.

"Ah…it's okay…" she choked out and he smirked, staring at her as he bent his head to kiss her stomach again before slowly coming up towards her collarbone and neck.

"You sure?" he husked and she wiggled in his hands a little as he came up to face her.

"I have to get up, Jack…"

"You don't…I'm the captain and I say you can stay here all day if you want…" he said as he pecked her nose and then her lips.

"Jack…"

"Hmm? What is it? Nausea again?" he asked as he looked at her.

"No…no…just… have you thought about what I told you yesterday?" she asked and he sighed as he rolled off her and lied down next to her.

"Here we go again…Luv…I told you I can't let her stay here. You want the runt to be born without a father?" he snapped and she winced.

"Jack…don't take her back there. Let's leave her somewhere else at least." She said and he stared at the ceiling, not blinking. She turned to her side and placed a hand on his cheek.

"What would you do if it was me in her situation?" she asked and he turned towards her sharply.

"I would kill the bastard." He muttered and she brushed her fingers over his lips, causing his eyes to flatter shut, a grin forming on his face at the attention she was giving him.

"Then help her…" she whispered as she placed a timid kiss on his neck, knowing he was slowly giving in, for his hand went to the back of her head to keep her pressed against him.

"But…but what…" he trailed off as her hand touched his chest, right above his heart.

"Please…?"

He groaned and gripped her hand tightly, lacing their fingers together.

"You'll be the death of me…" he murmured throatily as he leaned towards her, his hand tilting her head backwards in order to kiss her deeply. She smiled and he growled.

"Vixen…you're taking advantage of me!" he accused as he pulled her to him and hugged her, one of his hands pressing against her lower back and then down her bare leg to pull it over his lap.

"Does that mean that you're not taking her back and that you'll talk to her?" she asked and he nodded, defeated. She squealed and kissed him, making him freeze for a moment. He shook his head and kissed her back deeply, his mouth pressing against hers almost desperately and she was surprised by it. She tried to move back but he resist, not releasing her lips from his until he couldn't breathe.

"Jack…what…" she started but he quickly rolled them over.

"I want you." was the only thing he whispered before settling his body between her open legs.

"But…but the ship…you …" she was cut off by his warm lips pressing fiercely against her own again and his hands on her legs.

He didn't left the cabin for quite some time to say the least.

****************************

Jack exited the cabin with a grin on his face. He walked out on deck, whistling and greeting the crew members that were staring at him funnily, wondering what was wrong with their captain.

'Mister Gibbs! I'll be at the helm shortly. I need to talk with Catherine. Any idea where she is, mate?" he called upstairs to his first mate.

"In the galley I think. Drinking her tea… I have no idea how she likes that thing but anyway…" he muttered the last sentence to himself as Jack nodded and walked away.

Jack walked own the stairs until he arrived to his destination. He entered the galley and gulped, realizing that he didn't know how to tell her that he knew about her…problem. She was sitting in a chair, drinking from a mug. He cleared his throat and she jumped, he had noticed that she did that a lot lately.

"Sorry, luv. Didn't mean to scare you." He said with a nervous smile and she nodded.

"Hi, Jack…Tea?" she offered and he opened his mouth to decline but changed his mind when he saw her hopeful face.

"Aye…let's have it then." He said as he plopped down in a chair. She poured him a mug and placed it in front of him. She sat down again, silence over them until he broke it with a cough.

"Um…luv…I need to talk to you about something."

"Yes?" she asked hesitantly.

"Ah…Ali…told me about…"

She looked at him puzzled but he continued.

"She told me about your marriage to be and your father." He said, looking at her as her hand gripped the mug almost violently.

"What about them?" she asked and he frowned.

"I know what has happened to you." He said quietly and her face came an almost pained expression.

"I see…I didn't give her permission to tell you those things, Jack…I didn't…"

"I'm not taking you back, Catherine." He cut her off and he looked at him shocked.

"What?" she was able to choke out, her eyes glistening with tears.

"I said I am not taking you back to London. You're not going back to that man, luv." He said seriously, no playfulness in his voice and eyes as he spoke to her.

"Jack…I don't want to be a burden." She blurted out as she looked at her hands.

"You're not. I swear you're not." He said quickly and she looked at him, a small smile on her lips. She stood up and came to stand in front of him. She kneeled next to his chair and took his hand. His face broke into a smile when he felt her take his hand but his eyes widened when she made to bring it to her lips.

"What are you doing?! I'm no priest, luv! If you want to kiss me so badly it'll have to be on me cheek." He said as he stood up from the chair and pulled her upwards. She laughed and nodded before placing a small kiss to his cheek. He smiled and patted her hand.

"There. Settled now, eh? You can stay aboard me ship as long as you want." He said and she nodded as a single tear fell down her cheek.

"Thank you…thank you so much, Jack…I promise I'll behave." She said with a sniffle and he smirked.

"Good. Let's go up on deck, eh? You can go and gossip around with Ali while I make a new heading." He said as he pulled her towards the galley door. She followed him and then spoke again.

"Where are we going then?" she asked and he grinned as he turned to look at her.

"Singapore. Ever been there?" he asked with the same smirk on his face.

"No…" she muttered with a frown as they stepped up on deck.

"You'll love it then! Very fine silk they have there…" he said as he walked up the stairs and left her staring after him funnily.

"Singapore…?" she mumbled and then shrugged as she walked over to the railing.

She heard someone humming and she turned around only to realize that Jack was humming to himself. She stared at him and a small smile came to her face before she turned to look at the sparkling sea once again.

Maybe someone did care for her after all.

**End of chapter 48**

**Author's note: **Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed it, my darlings! Please review! I want to hear your thoughts! **:)**


	49. Chapter 49

Hello again! How are you all?

I want to thank**: Opalfire, ElenaPajaro91, Emma, Jade Lamourgy, Downeyfan21, laurentaylor14, Midnight LeAnn, red-eyedgal, Haeronwen, BleedmeoINSANITY, alchemistic, CaptainFlyingSparrow, AnnabelleLee13194, xlostinmyownworld, GladeSistas, kagomesdance, Snuffles-sweetie, MissSparrow101, Sparrow'sWing21, smalleycake3, cowboykelly17, sweeneytoddgurl and xActDanceWritex!** Thank you all! **:)**

_**Review reply to**_** Emma: **So happy you liked it! Thank you so much for your supportive words! They really mean a lot! **XD**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean!

**Chapter 49**

The Black Pearl was sailing towards Singapore. The sun was high in the sky and Gibbs with Tom were desperately trying to catch some fish for lunch as Alicia had asked them.

"Bloody little buggers…" Gibbs muttered angrily when none of the fishes seemed to be around when you needed them.

"Just not our luck, Mr. Gibbs…" Tom said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Aye…and I was hoping for some fish soup…" the older man muttered. Tom smiled sympathetically and yawned slightly.

"Gibbs!" Jack called from the helm as he wiped sweat from his forehead annoyed by the extreme heat of the day.

"Aye?"

"Take the helm, will you? The sun is killing me…I'm getting old…" he mumbled the last line to himself.

"Can't do, Jack! I'm trying to catch some fishes!" he called back and Jack groaned irritated.

"I'll do it! Get up here!" he called with a sigh and Gibbs shrugged. Jack climbed down the stairs and replaced Gibbs.

"Why you need fish anyway…?" he mumbled and Tom cleared his throat.

"He's hoping for some fish soup, Captain." He said and Jack smirked.

"Does he? The lasses have spoiled him…" he mumbled, looking at the sea.

Alicia with Catherine appeared on deck; Alicia rubbing her back with a wince and Catherine trying to fan her self with her hands.

"How's the fishing going?" Alicia asked.

"I think…I think I'm getting something, Ali…" Jack said as he indeed finally caught some fish.

Both women approached them, Catherine huffing as she tried to move her hair from her neck to cool herself. She came to stand next to Tom who looked at her sideways as she leaned over the railing. Alicia settled next to Jack and looked around.

"Bugger!" he cursed loudly when a big wave caused the fish to move away from his grip. He glared at the floating fish and shook his head with a growl. He removed his vest and shirt before jumping into the water to grab the fish.

"Jack!" Alicia gasped and then laughed as he took hold of the rather large fish and squealed in delight at his success.

"Got it! Tom! Take it!" he called and the younger man hurried to comply. When the fish was safely aboard the ship, Jack made no move to return.

"What are you doing?" Alicia asked with a chuckle as he started swimming around.

"Getting rid of all this heat, luv…won't you join me?" he asked and she looked at him.

"No…I don't think…"

"Weigh anchor!" he called up to Gibbs.

"Huh?" Alicia muttered.

"Can't have the ship moving while we're swimming, can I? Get in here. It'll help with that blasted sun." he said, waving her over.

"Jack…how am I going to swim?"

"With your hands and legs. Take off the dress and get in here. Keep your shift on…don't want anyone staring at me girl's goods." He muttered and she hesitated before doing as he asked.

Catherine helped her remove the dress and she was in the water in a few seconds. Catherine sat back and leaned over the railing, her eyes squinting against the burning humid air.

"Warm, isn't it, miss?" Tom asked and she nodded with a moan of distress.

"It's horrible…and the night isn't any better…can't sleep…" she said with a small smile.

Jack pulled Alicia closer and splashed her with water, making her laugh.

"Isn't it nice, luv?" he asked and she nodded with a content sigh.

"It is…" she said and looked up at the now unmoving ship. She waved at Catherine and spoke loudly.

"You should come in too! It will refresh you!" she called and Catherine's eyes widened.

"I can't…thank you but I can't…" she said softly and Jack frowned.

"Why not?"

"I…I'll drown. I can't swim." She said and Jack looked at her.

"Oh…well…she has a point." He said and Alicia slapped his arm.

"Then it's time to learn how!" Alicia said and Catherine shook her head.

"No, no…I'm not going in there." She said shaking her head.

"Come on, luv. I'll help. Ali here isn't so good at swimming either, are you luv?." he said with a wave of his hand, while Alicia glared at him in mock hurt.

"I don't want to bother, Jack. I'm fine here." She said as she fanned her self again, making everyone who was watching chuckle.

"Nonsense. Get in here or it's the brig for you." He threatened and she stared at him.

"Well no sun there…" she muttered but she started pulling her dress off anyway.

"I think I'll go up…all the water made me…seasick…" Alicia said as a wave of nausea came over her.

"Are you okay…?" Jack asked worried and she smiled.

She nodded and started swimming towards the ship as Catherine was standing on the last step that was at the side of the Pearl.

"He'll teach you." Alicia said winking before she winced at the bitter taste in her mouth her stomach was leaving.

"I hope…" Catherine muttered as Jack approached her with a grin and took her hand, pulling her in the water.

"Oh!" she exclaimed as water was splashed on her face and he chuckled, taking the opportunity to lead her further into the water because of her closed eyes.

"It's not so deep here, is it?" she asked in a high pitched voice and he smirked.

"Of course it is. We're in the middle of the Caribbean, luv."

"Oh…why don't we go back?" she asked, gripping his hand, almost bruising it.

"No, no. Can't have a lass in me ship with no knowledge of swimming. Now…float." He said as he pulled her closer.

"Huh? Do what?" she asked and he laughed before showing her how to swim. She was yelping and holding onto his hand tightly while Alicia and Tom were watching amused.

"Easy with me hand, luv…I need it for steering me ship." Jack muttered and she smiled sheepishly at him as she moved her legs around like he showed her.

"Sorry… maybe… maybe…Tom could finish my lesson." She said with a smile and Jack smirked, looking at the wide eyed young man.

"Thomas? If you please. I have to get back on me ship…me skin has started shrinking…" Jack mumbled while Tom clumsily took of his shirt and jumped into the water.

"Feel free to grip his hand as tightly as you want. I'm sure he won't mind. Eh, Tom?" Jack smirked as he elbowed Thomas, making him wince.

"Yes, Captain…" he mumbled as he offered Catherine his hand.

Jack returned to Alicia's side and took his dirty shirt to dry himself before pulling her into his arms.

"All right, Ali? Is the little one okay?" he asked as he placed a wet hand on her stomach.

"Yes, Jack. You worry too much." She whispered, pecking his lips.

"Why don't you give me some rum?" he asked with puppy dog eyes and she rolled her eyes smiling before pulling him towards the galley, the laughs of the couple in the water ringing in her ears. She had a sneaky suspicion that they liked each other. They just didn't know it yet. She'd make sure they find out soon though.

**End of chapter 49**

**Author's note: **Thank you for reading! I'm sorry for the shortness but things have been a little…hectic around here lately.

Please review! I promise the next one will be posted soon and it's going to be bigger! So, review and I'll update soon! **:)**


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50 is here, my darlings! Hope you'll like this! Oh, **love scene** ahead people! You be warned!

I want to thank all the people who are reading this and of course:

**CrystalDarkness-331, xXWolfAngelXx, Snuffles-sweetie, Crystalyna du Starrvan, BleemetoINSANITY, MissSparrow101, x Eliza-Jane x, Jade Lamourgy, xActDanceWritex, Claire, sweeneytoddgurl, cowboykelly17, red-eyedgal, howlongmustiwait, GladeSistas, laurentaylor14, DownwyFan21, Emma, alchemistic, Sparrow'sWing21 and AnnabelleLee13194**! Thank you all!

_**Review replies to unsigned reviewers: **_

**Claire**: Hello! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing my story! I'm glad that you like the characters! I hope you'll enjoy and the rest of the story! **:)**

**Howlongmustiwait: **Happy you liked the chappie, love! Thank you very much for the review! **:)**

**Emma: **Once again thank you for your review, hon! Glad you liked the image of a swimming Captain Jack! (We all do…) **:)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean!

**Chapter 50**

Jack was not feeling well. His head was aching along with his bones and his throat was itchy and hoarse. He coughed a couple of times, the sound echoing in the dark, his hands gripping tightly the spokes of the helm. He blinked, the headache getting all the more painful by each passing second. He cursed and sniffled before calling down at Thomas.

"Thomas! Get up here!" he called, rubbing his eyes with his fingers. Tom was next to him quickly.

"I need you to take the helm tonight…I'm not feeling very well…" he muttered as his eyes watered and he gave a loud sneeze. Tom's eyes widened and he nodded.

"Of course, sir. You should lie down." He said and Jack nodded as he started walking away.

"Aye…we'll reach Singapore in two days. Just letting you know that. Oh…you'll be responsible for Miss Catherine during our stay there." He said and Tom nodded, more than happy to say the least.

Jack walked to his cabin and entered. His eyes searched for Alicia and he found her sitting in a chair, looking at a map, curiosity written on her face.

He opened his mouth to talk but an annoying sneeze interrupted him, causing her to jump in fright.

"Jack!" she exclaimed, relief over her face when she realized it was only him.

"Just me…" he mumbled as his eyes narrowed when he felt his nose running.

"Bugger." He muttered as he wiped his nose with his sleeve, making her grimace and laugh at the same time.

"I think you caught a cold, Jack." She said as she walked to her drawer took out a handkerchief she had there. She walked over to him, her night dress brushing against the floor as she walked, causing him to smirk at her attire.

"You think?" he asked hoarsely, keeping his nose closed with his fingers, making her giggle. She came to stand in front of him and pried his hand from his running nose. She placed the handkerchief there and he dried his nose quickly before giving her a grin.

She rubbed his back and smiled back at him before speaking again.

"I told you not to stay in those wet clothes all day with that wind." She said with a frown.

"Now you're sick." She said as an after thought and he pouted.

"I'm not sick! I do not get sick!" he said stomping his foot. He felt his eyes sting again and she laughed at his stubbornness.

"Jack, I think you need a nice warm bath and soup for your throat." He grimaced at the mention of the word bath but perked up immediately.

"You're gonna bathe me? I like the sound of that! Let's do it!" he said excitedly, already taking off his vest.

She smiled and walked out of the cabin to call for some warm water before walking back inside.

He was waiting for her on the bed, shirtless and with no boots a smile on his face.

"Where's me water?" he asked and she looked at him.

"It's coming." She said and he patted the space next to him, a grin on his face.

"Come sit next to me. I haven't seen you all day." He whispered and she did as she was told. She sat next to him and he immediately slid closer to her, his arms wrapping around her waist, his right hand resting on her stomach.

"I want so much to kiss you right now." He whined and she laughed.

"Why don't you?"

"Can't…I'll give you me disgusting cold…" he mumbled and she smiled.

"Well...all right…" she said as she turned in his arms and kissed his cheek and then his jaw softly. She moved back and saw that he had his eyes closed, biting his lip. He opened his eyes and smirked at her.

"I know I'm dashing." He stated and she burst into laughter while he sneezed again, his eyes blinking rapidly.

"Oh, Jack…" she said as she pushed his hair away from his face. The door opened and two crew members brought the water.

"Thank you." She said as they left and closed the door behind them.

"I think you're the new captain here. They listen to you." Jack said and she smiled.

"Nonsense." She said as she made to pick up a bucket.

"No!" he shrieked and quickly stood up, running over to her.

"No lifting for you. I'll do it, luv." He said as he emptied the buckets of water into the tub and then smiled at her. She nodded and turned around, making him frown.

"What?"

"Well, you have to take your breeches off…" she muttered and he smirked.

"Yes…how about some help? Me hands can't work the buttons…" he said and he could see the blush on her face even he couldn't see her.

"Jack!"

"What?" he said innocently as he came to stand behind her.

"You're going to have me baby and you're shy seeing me naked? Can't have that now can we?" he whispered, ignoring the pain in his head and bones for the moment as he guided her hands towards the fastenings of his breeches after turning her around to face him. She looked up at him as he placed her hands at the top button, his dark eyes boring into her own lighter ones. He hissed when she undid the first button, his hands curling around her wrists, causing her to flush even more and she had a sneaky suspicion that he was doing it on purpose.

"There…that wasn't so difficult, was it?" he said as he brushed his lips over her forehead. He guided her hands to the waistband of his pants and she pushed them down his hips, not looking down, making him chuckle.

"Thank you, me luv." He whispered, his eyes shining with mischief. She quickly nodded and closed her eyes while he got into the warm water, a sigh escaping his lips at the sensation. He looked up at her and grinned.

"You can look. Me goods are out of view…for the moment." He said and she opened her eyes. She scowled at him and he watched amused her rosy cheeks and nose as she looked around for some soap. If he wanted to be honest he would say that it was her shyness and innocence that attracted him so much to her.

She returned with the soap and a cloth and handed them to him. He batted his eyelashes and pointed towards him.

"Can you wash me? Me head is dizzy." He said pouting, knowing that it would work; it always did.

"Fine…you sneaky thing…" she mumbled under her breath as she leaned next to the tub and lathered the cloth quickly. She started with his hands and he watched her, sniffling as his nose got all watery again.

"Don't sniffle…"

"But…me nose is running!" he whined as she lightly pushed him forward so she could wash his back.

"Yes and all those liquids go down your throat and soon you'll start coughing. I'll give you the handkerchief. Wait." she said as she brought him the white cloth to wipe his nose. He took it and did as he was told before settling back in the tub snuggly, enjoying the feeling of her hands on his back.

"I knew you had good hands, Ali…" he mumbled and she leaned close to place a small kiss on his shoulder blade. He smirked at her action and leaned back again when she started washing his chest and neck.

"Do you always sweat so much?" she asked and he looked at her.

"You should know by now that when…I'm trying hard for something…I always sweat too much." He drawled and she rolled her eyes at the innuendo.

"Jack…" she chuckled shaking her head at him. She cleaned his face and he grimaced.

"Don't ruin me eyes! The kohl will get all…smudgy." He said and she smiled.

"Aye, Captain." She whispered and he looked at her, his breathing getting faster at his title coming from her lips. He smiled and reached with his hand to brush her hair away from her face before moving his fingers over her warm cheek.

"Can't wait to see you all plump with a big belly." He said softly and she froze, her eyes locking with his.

"Really? I'll be fat." She said with a grin and he winked.

"That's good. I like curvy women." He said before coughing a bit.

She gave him a long cloth to dry himself and then he walked over to the bed, sliding under the covers. She looked at the tub of water and shrugged. She would get someone to empty it in the morning. She blew out the candles and walked over to the bed. She yelped when she felt a hand yanking her close to a warm chest.

"Just me, beautiful." He laughed into her ear and she sighed, relaxing in his embrace.

"You're naked." She stated when she felt him pressing against her.

"Hmm…that I am…"

"You have your handkerchief for your nose?" she asked and she felt him grin against her shoulder.

"Aye…I could always use your night dress though, eh?"

"Ew! Don't!" she grimaced and he laughed, despite the throbbing in his head.

"Hmm…you're soft…" he muttered as he let his eyes close, his face buried into her hair.

"I like that you're soft, Ali…" he whispered, his hands tightening around her. She smiled and closed her eyes too.

"Wake me if you need me…" she whispered and he groaned

"Don't give me ideas, vixen…you can feel that I need you. But, I have no strength for it right now…maybe later, eh?" he mumbled half asleep. She grinned and snuggled back in his arms, falling into a light sleep.

She hadn't been asleep for more than three hours when she felt a weight on her body. She lazily opened her eyes and saw Jack hovering over her, his dark eyes glistening.

"Jack…what…"

"I'm awake…and I think you said to me to wake you if I need something…"

"And you do?"

"Aye…I'm in a very strong need…" he smirked as he leaned down and kissed her cheek and jaw, moving towards her neck. She gasped and he smirked.

"You're warm…do you have a fever…?Let me see…" she said trying to move back but he wouldn't have any of it.

"M'fine…" he muttered as his kisses went lower. He stopped when loud laughing came from outside. He looked up at her and frowned.

"I think our youngest crew members are having fun out there." He said with a smirk and she smiled.

"That's good." She said and he nodded, leaning towards her once more. She cupped his face and felt his skin burning.

"Jack…you are burning up…"

"That I am, luv…" he said huskily and she rolled her eyes.

"Literally, Jack."

"I know that…" he muttered as he tried to pry her legs apart with is knee but she resisted.

"Ah, ah!" she chuckled and he pouted.

"Please…? I'm sick…I deserve a little petting, eh? Just a little…and then I'll do anything you want." He whispered and she huffed defeated. She relaxed and he grinned in delight before reaching for her again.

"You're good to me." He whispered as he settled his naked body between her legs and kissed her neck.

"And you take advantage of it."

"Like you do…" he said smugly as he wrapped her legs around him and moved around until he was inside her with a groan.

She placed her hands lightly on his back as he started moving forcefully, causing her to gasp.

"Try to be quiet…we have people outside." He teased her and she moved her hands to his forearms and squeezed.

"I can do that…" she challenged and he raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Let's see about that…" he groaned as he kissed her shoulder, trying to avoid her lips.

"You can kiss me you know…I'll get the cold anyway with you all over me." She said with a smirk and he shook his head, his breathing labored as he tried to form words.

"No, you won't." he choked out as sounds kept escaping his gasping mouth, sweat on his face because of his fever and the desire that flooded him. She smiled and laced her fingers into his hair while he groaned and grunted above her. She obviously won the bet for she remained silent until he stopped moving, completely out of breath, a loud moan on his lips. He rolled off her and stared at the ceiling.

"You won." He stated breathless and she laughed, turning to her side to snuggle close to him.

"I'll bring you a wet cloth for your fever." She said as she fixed her dress and got out of bed on shaky legs, making grin smugly, his hands going behind his head.

She returned and placed it on his head and he purred in appreciation.

"Oh…God bless you, sweetheart…" he muttered as he pulled her closer to him.

"I'll buy you nice baggy clothes in Singapore…" he said, opening one eye to look at her.

"You shouldn't…"

"Yes, I should. They have very nice dresses and fabrics there…I guarantee that." He said, his fingers moving up and down her arm slowly.

"When we'll be there?"

"I think in two days…" he said and she smiled.

"Good…will you take me for a walk there?"

"Of course, luv…"

"If you are well by then."

"I'll be. I'm fine! I just performed well, didn't I?" he asked boldly and she flushed again.

"Jack! Do you like seeing me red like a tomato?" she laughed and he grinned.

"That I do, Ali…that I do." He said as she laid her head on his chest and he ran his fingers through it thoroughly. When he was sure she was asleep he kissed her hair and whispered in her ear the words he couldn't speak so easily.

"I love you, darling…I love you." He muttered in her hair before falling asleep, the fever creeping up on him, swallowing him in the land of dreams.

**End of chapter 50**

**Author's note**: Thank you for reading! Hope you liked it! Please review! **:)**


	51. Chapter 51

Hello! New chappie is here!

I want to thank: **Snuffles-sweetie,** **alchemistic, laurentaylor14, sweeneytoddgurl, x Eliza-Jane x, kagomesdance, CrystalDarkness-331, MissSparrow101, Emma, Midnight LeAnn, AnnabelleLee13194, xlostinmyownworldx, Jade Lamourgy, Claire, xActDanceWritex, CaptainFlyingSparrow and Opalfire**! Thank you all for your reviews. Also thanks to everyone who is reading this! **:)**

_**Review replies to unsigned reviewers:**_

**Emma: **So happy you liked the chapter, love. Glad to know you enjoyed despite Jack being sick. Hope you'll like this chapter too. Thank you for your support! **:)**

**Claire: **You're no freak, love. We all wish we could baby sit Jack. He's adorable if you ask me. Glad you liked the chapter! Thank you for reading and reviewing! **:)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean!

**Chapter 51**

Alicia walked down the steps from the helm when she saw land in the distance. Gibbs was at the helm, sailing the ship towards Singapore's harbor. Jack was in his cabin, probably still asleep. The fever and the coughing had tired him very much and he was in no condition to man the Pearl that day and the previous one.

She saw Catherine close, glancing around the crew as they worked and walked over to her briefly.

"How's Jack?"

"I'm just going to check on him…You okay? Waiting for someone?" Alicia asked with a smirk and Catherine cleared her throat, straightening.

"Um…no…Why would you say that?" she asked in a high pitched voice.

"Oh…no reason…I just saw you keeping an eye on Tommy there while he tied knots." Alicia said and Catherine turned two shades of red.

"I was just…just looking. He just happened to be in my line of vision." She said and Alicia smiled.

"I see…Oh well…you might want to get him before he goes off to land." Alicia said and Catherine looked at her with a frown.

"Why?"

"Singapore is full of pretty women…" she trailed off and Catherine looked at Tom.

"Oh…oh…you're right…I may as well go keep him company then." She said as she quickly walked towards him, hands on her hips. Alicia chuckled and started heading towards the cabin slowly. She opened the door and walked inside, Jack's snoring greeting her as she closed the door and approached the bed softly. He was a sight. His legs were out of the covers while his back was covered along with his head. His hair was visible on the pillow and his hands were folded under his pillow, or better her pillow. She laughed softly and he muttered, his toes moving slightly.

"Jack?" she said softly and he moaned, burying his face in his pillow, wiggling in his covers. It was evening and he had been sleeping all day, but obviously it was not enough for him.

"Jack…" she called again as she sat on the bed close to him. She found the end of the blanket and slid her hand under it. She placed her hand onto his warm back and he groaned again, moving around.

"Wake up, Jack…we're here." She said and he rubbed his nose against the pillow, moving his legs in the air, making her laugh again. She peeked under the covers and slid under them, moving close to his face. She inspected him and she saw his eyes were closed but a smirk was on his lips.

"Jack…"

"Am I dead?" he muttered as his hand slowly inched towards her lower back and down her hip.

"Not yet…I think you're very alive actually." She said, grabbing his hand before it reached its destination.

"We're here." She said and his nose twitched.

"Where is here, me luv?" he asked, grinning as his hand closed around her wrist and brought it on his chest as he moved to lie on his back.

"Singapore, you sleepy head!" she said as she placed a kiss on his chest, right above his heart and he grinned as he brought his hand onto her hair.

"Hmm…that's nice…time for me to walk you around then…" he said, his hand rubbing her scalp as it found its way into her long hair.

"Let me see…" she said as she slid upwards, placing her mouth onto his forehead.

"You're still a bit warm…that might be because of all the covers around your head….How can you even breathe?" she asked as she pushed the blanket down.

"I was cold, beautiful…" he muttered as he pushed her down and laid his head onto her chest, his mouth kissing softly the visible skin there.

"Cold? I saw your legs. They were out of the covers." She laughed and he shrugged.

"Me head was cold but me feet were hot." He mumbled against her skin as he moved his hand under her dress.

"How's that even possible, my pirate captain?" she asked and he smirked.

"Pirate lord too, thank you very much." He stated and she smiled.

"Right…so, are you getting up?"

"Hmm…but I'm hungry…." He said and she smiled.

"I have a tray with food on the desk. Thought you might be hungry." She said and he nodded.

He quickly fought with the covers and got out of bed only in his breeches. He located the food and grinned.

"Ah!"

She shook her head and stood up too, taking the blanket, sheet and pillows with her.

"Where are you going with those, luv?" he asked with a mouthful of stew in his mouth.

"Just to let them get some air. You're sick so I have to." She said as she opened the door and placed them on a barrel for the wind to hit them.

She returned and he was still staring after her.

"It's good for your health." She said and he swallowed.

"You're really good to me." He said with a smirk as he continued eating. She shrugged and walked over to the window to open it.

"Oi! I'm going to freeze here, tart." He said with a pout and she picked his shirt from the floor and brought it to him.

"There." She said as she pushed it over his head. He smiled charmingly to her and finished the rest of his food in a few minutes. He got fully dressed while she fixed the bed.

"Oh…me head is still killing me though…" he muttered, rubbing his temple.

"We can stay aboard tonight if you want…and we can go to town tomorrow …it's late anyways." She suggested and he looked at her thoughtful for a moment.

"Right you are, darling! I'll just shoo the crew away…" he said excited as he walked out of the cabin in his usual swagger. She looked at him amused but followed him out on deck.

She found him already up on the helm, talking to Gibbs who nodded and clapped his hands to get the crew's attention.

He spoke to them and informed them about their stay while Jack was holding the spokes of the helm affectionately, making Alicia smile at his dreamy expression. The man loved his ship; that much was clear.

In a few minutes the ship was docked and the crew started walking out of it slowly.

"Jack?" Gibbs asked but Jack was still gazing around his ship lovingly, not paying attention.

"Jack! You hear me?" he said again and Jack turned towards him.

"Aye? Why are you shouting in me ear, mate?" he said, covering his ears.

Gibbs rolled his eyes and spoke again.

"Want me to stay for watch?" he said and Jack shook his head.

"I informed Marty and Cotton on me way up here." He said as he took a look around him.

"I'm not very fond of this place…" Gibbs muttered and Jack smirked, memories from the past coming in his mind.

"I used to be _very_ fond of it, Gibbs…" he muttered, a slightly lascivious smirk on his face.

"Why?" Gibbs asked with a grimace.

"I had me reasons…great reasons they were…curvy reasons…" Jack said, the smirk leaving his face as he spotted Alicia staring at the docks, a smile on her face. A far gentler smile gracing his face as he saw her placing a hand on her stomach. The smile turned into a grin as he saw her rubbing it softly before walking towards Tom and Catherine.

"Jack?...Jack!" Gibbs yelled again, making him yelp.

"Oi! You want me to go deaf? Now off you go." He said to the older man with hand gestures. Gibbs sighed, muttering as he walked away.

"Daft man…"

Jack smiled and watched as the deck became empty slowly. Alicia appeared in a while and he smirked down at her as he started walking down the stairs.

"Alone, are we, missy?" he asked and she nodded, looking around.

"It really seems bigger when everything is so silent." She said and he cocked his head to the side.

"Aye. It does. Now come give us a hug." He drawled and she looked at him before walking into his arms.

"Hmm…it's nice, isn't it?" he whispered into her ear and she nodded, tightening her hold around his waist, making him grin and rub her back in response.

"I hate to say this, me luv…but me stomach is growling…again." He stated and he laughed.

"Yes, Captain…I can hear it."

"Hmm…what you going to do about it?" he asked and she moved back a little.

"Make you cook maybe?" she teased and he shook his head quickly.

"No! Maybe you can make me something quick." He said with a lopsided smirk.

"Maybe…if you're a good boy." She said as she took his hand and led him towards the galley.

"I'm always a good boy." He said huskily as he surprised her by grabbing her around the waist and placing her onto his shoulder.

"Jesus! What are you doing? Jack! I'm too heavy!" she said laughing and he smirked.

"Maybe…but I'm quicker." He replied and she squirmed in his arms effortlessly.

"Quicker?" she muttered as he entered the galley and placed her on the table before backing away.

"Jack…I don't like that look." She said pointing a finger at him as he inched backwards to put the bolt onto the galley door.

"What look?"

"That look! What's with you these days?" she asked as she flushed a dark shade of red.

"Me? Whatever do you mean?" he asked innocently as he let his coat fall onto the floor with a thud and slowly approached her.

"You know what I mean! You, attacking my virtue every time I'm next to you." She shrieked and he grinned.

"Can't help meself…now…" he muttered as he came to stand in front of her before moving between her legs as she sat on the table.

"Jack…this is not proper. You said I had to cook for you not let you …" she trailed off as his lips latched onto her neck and his hands hugged her to him.

"Let me what? Bed you? Ravish you? Make l…"

"Yes! That." she said as she placed her hands on his shoulders, meaning to push him off.

"But I want to…after all…you're mine, aren't you? Only mine…" he whispered as he crashed his lips against hers, silencing any protests she might have. After all she couldn't deny that she wasn't, could she?

********************************

The next morning she felt someone shaking her awake. Groggily she opened one eye and looked up. Jack smiled warmly down at her and rubbed her bare back affectionately.

"I'm ready for our walk and shopping, me lady." He said softly and she turned around to sit up on the bed.

"Is it morning already?" she asked as he watched amused her hair falling in front of her face and shoulders.

"Aye. Knocked you out, did I?" he asked smugly and she rolled her eyes as she took hold of his hand and got out of bed, the sheets falling from her in the process, making it hard for him to think properly.

"Get me that dress, please?" she said pointing to a chair. He nodded and gave it to her. He helped her into it and laced it for her as she brushed her hair.

"Thank you, Jack."

"Me pleasure, luv…Come on." He said as he hooked an arm around her shoulders and brought her close to him, leading them outside.

"Are you sure you know your way around here?" she asked as they stepped onto the dock.

"Know it like the palm of me hand, sweetheart." He said with mischief and she shrugged.

"All right…let's go then. No indecent places though." She said and he batted his eyelashes at her.

"Me? Indecent places? No…not me, luv…whatever gave you that idea?" he asked as he looked around them.

"Maybe your glances towards there!" she said pointing to a none too decent inn or tavern whatever that was.

"Am not! Just curious…"

"Curious of what?"

"If anything has changed in there…" he muttered and she slapped his arm.

"Oh! Why are you hitting me? I'm just looking…" he whined as they walked further down.

"You're always looking." She muttered and he looked at her, his arm tightening around her.

"Not anymore." He whispered into her ear before kissing it. He brushed his hand against her cheek and looked ahead of him again while she looked at him with a small smile. She saw his serious expression and bit her lip.

"Sorry." She said it so quickly that he almost missed it.

"What? No, no, luv. Nothing to be sorry about…" he muttered, placing a lingering kiss onto her temple and glaring at a man who happened to stare at her a little too much. He pressed her even closer and rubbed her arm.

"Come on…" he said pulling her into a small alley. Her eyes widened at the sight of silk and fine fabrics.

"Nice, eh? Let's go in." he said as he opened the door and led her inside. Once inside her vision was filled with colors and laces, women around them looking at the clothes. She stared at him but he only grinned proudly before bowing.

"Feel free to choose." He whispered in her ear before nipping at it as he disappeared among the clothes, dragging her with him.

**End of chapter 51**

**Author's note: **Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it! Please review and tell me your thoughts! I really want to hear from you! **:)**


	52. Chapter 52

New chapter everyone! Hope you like it! I want to thank everyone who is reading this and of course my wonderful reviewers: **BlueStar33, x Eliza-Jane x, AnnabelleLee13194, xlostinmyownworldx, alchemistic, Midnight LeAnn, CrystalDarkness-331, xXWolfAngelXx, laurnetaylor14, DowneyFan21, MissSparrow101, Emma, Snuffles-sweetie and Jade Lamourgy**! Thank you all! Your reviews always encourage me to write! **:)**

_**Review reply to**_** Emma: **I was so happy when I read your review. I really am glad that you like my point of view of Jack's character! I am always worried that he's way out of character. I try not to… So, thank you so much for your review! **:)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean!

**Chapter 52**

The place smelled of lavender and the sight of silk that was around them made her eyes widen.

"Jack…Jack…this is too expensive." She said, tugging at his arm as he pointed to a long red dress.

"It's not. I know the owner." He muttered as he pulled her towards it and took it in his hand. He turned to her and looked between her and the clothing, a grin on his face.

"I think you'd be ravishing in it!" he exclaimed as he thrust it in her hands and started walking further down, looking around.

"Jack, I never wear red…and this isn't like the dresses I'm wearing." She hissed and he hummed in response as they passed through women.

"Jack!"

"What? I think it's pretty."

"Did you see the price?" she asked and he smirked, making his way through people.

"I did. Now…how about this? Oh…sorry, luv!" he exclaimed as he collided with a young girl. The girl looked at him and let out a pretty audible giggle before walking away, making Alicia frown.

"You know her?" she asked and Jack touched the braids in his chin, looking at the retreating form of the girl thoughtfully.

"I might." He said as he quickly turned around and took her hand, causing her to roll her eyes.

"As for what you said about this not being a normal dress, you are in no need of corsets anymore…" he said as he stopped in front of a long sleeved dress in the color of dark blue.

"Why?"

"Your stomach. Can't have you hurting me lass, can I?" he said with a grin as he picked the blue clothing as well and placed it in her hands.

"Lass?"

"Aye, now go and try them on, eh? I'll wait outside." He said pushing her behind some curtains. She sighed but did as he asked. She removed her dress and picked up the red one. She looked at it uncertainly before putting it on.

"God…it's so soft…" she said amazed and Jack chuckled from outside.

"Told you! Want help?"

"Yes…"

He entered and his eyes widened at how nice the color suited her. He cleared his throat and smiled.

"Turn, luv." She did and he took the two simple ties and fixed them together. He turned her around and winked.

"Beautiful. You'll take it." He said and she looked at herself. The cut on her chest was in a v-shaped and the dress reached her ankles.

"Are you sure…?" she asked and he nodded eagerly.

"Aye…put this on now." He muttered as he held up the blue one.

"Turn please?" she asked and he raised an eyebrow.

"Nope." He smirked and she sighed, undoing the tie and letting the fabric drop around her feet. His mouth opened and his eyes settled on her; his body stilled.

"Jack…stop that…give me that…" she said, flushing but he continued staring at her while she put the dress on.

"Weren't you supposed to wait out?" she asked and he closed his mouth, licking his lips.

"I…I …was?Hmm…well I …I think it looks good too…so…we'll take it too…" he murmured and she frowned.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes…splendid…" he said, his eyes finally meeting hers.

She nodded and handed him the dress as she put on her own. He turned around and shook his head before walking out. She followed him after fixing her clothes and he took her hand.

They walked around for a while before stopping to a counter. A middle aged man appeared but he didn't look like one of the local people.

"Jack Sparrow!" he exclaimed and Jack smirked, outstretching his hand for a shake.

"Nicolas…it's been too long…" Jack said and Alicia slid closer to him as few people passed by them.

"It has…Where have you been and who is this fine lady?" Nicolas asked with a gentle smile.

"Alicia… this is an old friend." He said and Alicia smiled.

"Nice to meet you, miss. So, where have you been? I heard that you…died?" Nicolas asked and Jack's eyes narrowed.

"That I did…but, here I am, mate." Jack said with some edge, his hand reaching for Alicia's.

"I see…ehm…these?" he said as he took the clothes. Jack nodded and reached into his pocket. He placed some money on the counter and smirked.

"Hope they are enough." He said and Nicolas smiled.

"Of course. You're a friend." He said as he handed them the box with the dresses.

"Thanks, mate." Jack said as he pulled Alicia to his side and walked away, guiding her out of the shop.

"Give me that, luv." He said as he took the box from her and pulled her away from the alley and back to the busy road.

"Where are we going now?" she asked and he smirked.

"You'll see…Are you by any chance in need of a bath? A warm one maybe?" he asked and she nodded quickly, causing him to laugh.

"Oh good! Let's go then." He replied with a lopsided smirk, leading her towards a large building.

"What is this?" she asked puzzled as they arrived in front of the gate, wtahcing as Jack handed coins to the doorkeeper.

He winked and pushed her towards the door as it opened.

"You'll see." He whispered as they stepped inside. Jack collided with someone and Alicia almost stumbled as she was leaning to him.

"Oi! Watch it! Pregnant woman ahead! Bloody idiot…" Jack snapped to the person and chuckling erupted from said person. Jack looked up after making sure Alicia was all right and his eyes widened.

"Jack…" a tall, black haired woman said with a smirk as two big men were standing behind her.

"Lee…what a surprise." Jack said nervously

"Is it?" she asked as she looked at Alicia carefully.

"What are you doing here?" Jack asked as he straightened.

"Me? If you remember correctly I live here, Jack."

"You do? Didn't know you still lived here…You know after he …died." He finished with a smirk.

"Well I do. What about you? Have you taken a habit of knocking up women?" she asked, crossing her arms. Her long black hair falling down her back and shoulders.

"Didn't work with you if I remember correctly." He said sarcastically and Alicia cringed.

Lee's eyes narrowed and she pursed her lips.

"You remember correctly, Sparrow."

"Hmm…how you fairing now that he's dead?" Jack asked, inspecting his hands.

"Fine…and you're still alive I see."

"You see right. Now if you'll excuse us…" he mumbled as he took a few steps forward, Alicia following close behind him.

"I heard you have the map." She said, stopping him with a hand on his arm. He regarded her wearily and shrugged.

"What map? Me cabin is full of maps."

"I remember that it is. But you know which map I mean." She said, her fingers moving into circles on his arm, causing him to look at her hand with annoyance.

"No, I do not. If you'd be so kind to remove yourself from me person." He snapped, flinching away from her long fingers.

"Jack…" Alicia whispered and he turned to smile at her.

"It's okay, luv. Let's go." He said, wrapping an arm around her.

"You wouldn't have minded a few years ago."

"Also a few years ago your lover almost had me killed for that." He said with a smirk before walking away from them.

"I still want to know about the map." She called as they walked further inside.

Jack scowled and cursed while Alicia looked at him.

"What was that?"

"That, me darling was …an old acquaintance." He said and she frowned.

"It seemed more…"

"Well she's not. Not anymore. Do not worry your pretty head about her…Bloody wench…" he muttered.

"But beautiful."

"Pff! If you knew her you wouldn't say that, luv." He said as he grimaced.

"That didn't stop you from getting into bed with her." She said with raised eyebrows and he looked at her.

"I…she wasn't like that in the beginning…anyway, I do not like her!" he said angrily as they came into a large room with pools of water, steam rising from them.

"Oh…" Alicia stammered as she saw the decoration and the people vacating the place.

"Like it?"

"Jack…what is this?" she asked as she covered her eyes.

"What?" he asked, laughing as he took her hand and pulled her along.

"They are naked."

"Aye. They are relaxing. And that's what we gonna do as well." He murmured as they passed by the scented watered tubs.

"It's really warm in here." She muttered and he hummed in response.

A woman greeted them in a language that Alicia didn't understand while Jack smiled and responded. She led them to a secluded room and bowed slightly before leaving them alone.

"How many languages do you know?" she asked and he grinned.

"Many. Now…come closer will you?" he asked as he placed the box and his coat on a bench near by.

"I hope you haven't invited anyone else here like those men outside. I mean what the hell was that man doing with three women in the water?" she asked loudly and Jack laughed as he pulled her closer.

"Saw that, did you?"

"Well, yes! It was right in front of my eyes. Why are we here again?" she asked and he dropped a kiss to her nose and then her lips.

"I told you; to relax and have a nice warm bath. As for your previous question there are many things you can do in the water along with three lasses." He drawled.

"And you know that from personal experience?" she asked as his hands moved towards the laces of her dress, his lips on her temple as laughter vibrated against his chest at her question.

"Maybe…" he whispered, smiling and she rolled her eyes at his answer.

"Do you ever give a straightforward answer?" she asked chuckling and he shrugged, pushing the dress off her shoulders.

"You tell me…Now…get in there…" he said and she stared at him.

"Jack…my under dress will get wet."

"Okay…so take it off." He said with a smirk as he started unbuttoning his vest. She bit her lip and did like he said while he pulled the shirt over his head and threw it on the bench on top of his vest and her dress.

"Need any help?" he asked as she stared at the steaming water.

"Huh? Um…if you can…" she said, looking at the high tub.

"We're going to drown in there." She muttered and he chuckled as he helped her in.

He removed the rest of his clothes and followed her inside the warm water.

"Ah…nice." He commented as he came closer to her.

"This smell is familiar…" she said and he sniffed.

"Vanilla…? Lavender?" he offered and she shrugged.

"I don't know…it could be lavender…it's nice though." He grinned and tugged at her arm, pulling her closer to his naked chest as he leaned against the tub with a sigh.

His hand wrapped around her stomach before resting there, his fingers ghosting over her skin.

"I used to come a lot here before…" he whispered into her ear before nuzzling her neck.

"Before?"

"Hmm…aye…" he said softly, pressing her closer to him, one hand moving to her hair, gently combing through her soft locks.

"Who is that man who died?" she asked after a moment and he sighed.

"Sao Feng." He replied and the name sounded familiar.

"You knew him?"

"Aye…he tried to kill me a few times…"

"Him too? Are you always seeking for trouble?" she asked as she caressed his arm tenderly, her fingers moving over the _'p'_ on his forearm.

"Am not! They are!" he whined and she smiled, turning her head to kiss the hollow of his throat, causing him to moan softly and hug her tighter.

"Careful, luv…I might rise up for the occasion…" he husked and she laughed, settling back in his arms, watching the water as it moved because of his legs that were wiggling around it. She laughed and he smirked.

"Me legs are funny, minx?"

"Yes…they are always moving around." She said still laughing and he grinned.

"Can't help it. They do what they want without asking me." He teased and she was suddenly turned in his arms, lying across his lap, his right hand supporting her back and the other one under her legs.

"There…now I can see you face…" he said, leaning down to kiss her softly.

"Your hair needs a wash." She said against his lips with a chuckle and he pouted.

"Later…" he muttered before kissing her again.

"How many women should I expect to meet, Jack?" she asked suddenly and he moved back to look at her.

"Luv…me past has nothing to do with you…" he said seriously and she nodded, stroking his cheek with her fingers. He kissed her again and crashed her into his embrace tightly, almost possessively.

"I'm yours." He whispered and she froze, not expecting him to say something like that.

"Jack…"

"I mean it. And you are mine…" he said hoarsely and she tucked her head under his chin, breathing his scent as they sat there in silence, the gentle sound of water the only sound in the warm room.

**End of chapter 52**

**Author's note: **Thank you for reading! You think Lee is here for trouble? Any ideas, loves? Please review! **:)**


	53. Chapter 53

Once again I want to thank my wonderful reviewers and all the people who are reading this! So, thanks to:

**AnnabelleLee13194, Emma, Jade Lamourgy, MissSparrow101, kagomesdance, howlongmustiwait, CrystalDarkness-331, alchemistic, xlostinmyownworldx, laurentaylor14, smellycake3, BleedmetoINSANITY, sweeneytoddgurl, xActDanceWritex and Claire!** Thank you all for the support! **:)**

**Replies to unsigned reviewers:**

**Emma: **Hi, love! Thank you for the wonderful review! So happy you liked it! Hope you like this one too! **:)**

**Howlongmustiwait: **Thank you for reading and reviewing! Jack means trouble you are right. But he might be able to stay out of it this time! **:)**

**Claire: **Thank you so much for the wonderful review,love! So happy you liked it! **:)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean!

**Chapter 53**

One month. They had been in Singapore for one month with no explanation. Now, Alicia knew that the reason for their long stay was something more than the bad weather. She had a sneaky suspicion that the real reason had something to do with the infamous map that led to the Fountain. Jack of course wouldn't say a word. He had been leaving the ship all afternoons for at least two hours and then he would come back troubled and…somewhat angry for reasons unknown to Alicia and the rest of the crew. Not even Gibbs could get to him anymore; he never said a word about the business he had there.

It was a warm afternoon and Alicia looked up from her book when Jack came into the cabin, looking for his compass and his pistol.

"Jack…?"

"Hmm…?"

"What are you doing?" she asked as she saw him kneeling next to the bed to peer underneath it.

"M'looking for me compass…bloody thing…" he muttered as he searched for it.

"And why would you look for it down there?" she asked with raised eyebrows, sitting up on the bed.

"I threw it there this morning…"

"Why?"

"It doesn't work…" he mumbled as he finally produced the compass from its hidden place.

"It doesn't? Why not?" she asked as she leaned back against the headboard and placed a hand on her slightly swollen stomach.

Jack opened it and watched the needle as it turned around before suddenly stopping in front of him. His eyes narrowed and he looked at Alicia before muttering.

"Bugger." He hissed as he reached on the night stand for his gun and placed it in his belt.

"Jack. What is it?"

"Nothing…are you all right?" he murmured as he leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"Yes…are you all right? You seem…troubled." She said and he waved a hand dismissively.

"M'fine…I have to go…" he said as he turned around to walk away.

"Hey! Where are you going?" she called and he stopped.

"Out."

"Where is out? Can I come?"

"No, luv. Stay here…I won't be long." He said gently as he made to open the door.

"You say that every night. Yesterday you came back half drunk! What is it that you do?" she asked as she pulled her legs of the bed and placed the book she was holding onto the nightstand.

"Nothing. I'm not doing anything of what you might have in your mind." He said as he turned towards her.

"And what pray tell do I have in my mind, Captain?" she said and he winced. The use of his title meant that she was angry.

"You think that I'm having me way with harlots where I go." He said plainly and she frowned.

"No…that's not what I'm thinking. I am thinking what has you so confused every time you comeback. But since you've brought it up…do you?" she asked and he grimaced.

"Do I what?" he muttered, blinking.

"Bedding other women." She asked and he quickly shook his head.

"No! I do not! I swear!"

"I thought that pirates do not have honor…" she said with a smirk and he frowned.

"Well…I do."

"All right…then what are you doing every afternoon?"

"M'trying to figure something out." He said, his hand playing with the braids on his chin.

"With whom?"

"What?" he asked in a high pitched voice and he looked at him suspiciously.

"With whom?" she asked again and he swallowed.

"With someone I know." Came the choked answer.

"It's about the map, isn't it?" she asked bluntly and his eyes widened.

"I…it's not…I have to go." He said quickly, stuttering his words.

"Why can't I come?"

"It's…dangerous. I won't be long." He said quickly as he opened the door.

"When are we leaving this place?" she called and he stopped again.

"I…soon…I don't know yet." He said as he flashed her a grin before he disappeared from her sight, closing the door behind him softly.

Alicia sighed and rubbed her eyes before walking to the side cabin to wash her face with some water. She dried it and bit her lip before walking out od the cabin. She closed the door and looked around. The deck was silent and calm, only a few crew members on it. She smiled at them as she walked towards the railing of the Pearl. On her way there she bumped with Thomas who was holding two apples in his hands.

"Tom, sorry."

"I'm sorry, Ali." He said, bold enough to call her by her name by then.

"Where are you going?" she asked and he cleared his throat, pointing towards the crow's nest.

"Up there."

"Alone?" she asked with raised eyebrows and he flushed.

"No…"

"Catherine is up there too?" she asked and he nodded.

"Why aren't you into town?" she asked curiously.

"Catherine doesn't like it so much. Besides, we've been here for so long. There's nothing more to see." He shrugged and she nodded.

"I see…sorry. Go on." She said and he bit his lip.

"You want to come with us up? We can sit and watch the sunset." He offered and she smiled.

"I'm sure you want to be alone I don't want to…"

"Nonsense! Come on up! It's lovely! Carefully though!" Catherine called down to them and Alicia laughed, nodding her head. Thomas helped her up there slowly and soon they were sitting together there, all the three of them even if it wasn't so comfortable.

"It's a bit…small up here but you can see everything…" Catherine said as she helped her sit next to her.

"Oh…I think I can't look down…" she said laughing, looking straight ahead.

"You'll get used to it. You have to be careful though…" Thomas said, pointing to her stomach.

"I know…I don't know how I'm going to go back down again." Alicia muttered as Thomas handed her an apple.

"No…I don't want anything…some fish would be nice though…" she muttered rubbing her belly, making the other two chuckle.

"We'll help you…Oh…look at that bird!" Catherine squealed and Alicia squinted her eyes to see.

"What is that?" she asked and Thomas shrugged.

"Might be an…eagle?" he offered.

"It's too small to be an eagle…" Catherine commented before leaning back, taking a bite from the apple.

"Jack's gone again?" Catherine whispered to her and she nodded with a sigh.

"Yes…he said he'd be back early." She said with a shrug.

"I think…" Thomas started and both women turned to look at him.

"…it has something to do about the Fountain of Youth…with the map…" he said softly and Alicia frowned.

"Yes…but if he has the map what is he doing here?"

"I heard from Gibbs that he's trying to figure out the map with someone who knows the charts…I don't know who though."

"But Jack's compass can show him everything he wants." Alicia whispered and Catherine looked at her.

"It can?"

"Yes…he told me once…he was drunk though, that the compass points to whatever you want." Alicia explained and Catherine laughed.

"That's interesting…" she commented before looking away.

"I don't know what it is, Tom…but it doesn't go well for him obviously." Alicia murmured as she looked down for a moment.

"No…bad idea…" she chuckled as she closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Wait till you see the sunset." Catherine said with a smile and Thomas winked at her, making her giggle softly. Alicia looked at them and grinned.

"You are cute." She stated and Catherine turned red while Thomas rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Alicia smirked and patted both their heads playfully before settling back, staring ahead of her again, wondering what Jack was up to.

************************************

Three hours later the sun had disappeared and the three of them were still sitting there, talking soflty when they heard loud footsteps approaching the deck. They looked down and saw Jack stomping towards the cabin, cursing as he went. Alicia looked at Catherine who just shrugged helplessly.

"Alicia!" came the loud calling and she frowned as she saw him back on the deck, his hands on his hips

"I'm here." She called hesitantly and he looked up, an expression of incredulity on his handsome face.

"What in the bloody hell are you doing up there?!" he barked, his eyes wild that she was taken aback.

"I'm just sitting there with Tom and…" she started and he cut her off.

"Thomas! Get her down from there. Now." He hissed and Tom's eyes widened before quickly taking her hand and helped her climb down the rope. Jack waited, his foot tapping against the deck loudly, his eyes blazing with fire. As soon as she was down he grabbed her hand in a forceful grip before dragging her inside the cabin, slamming the door behind them.

"What in God's name were you doing up there?! And in your condition!? Have you no sensibility at all, Alicia?" he barked, pointing at her stomach. She stared at him, unable to speak.

"I just wanted some company. They happened to be up there and…"

"Bloody hell, woman! Are you out of your mind? You could have fallen down! You could have got dizzy and then what would happen, hmm?" he hissed angrily as he came closer to her.

"I'm sorry…it was stupid of me." She whispered and he sighed.

"It sure was. Why would you even go up there? Why didn't you just stay in here instead of playing pirate and climbing up ropes? To cause me to have a heart attack when I saw you up there? I am the Captain here and I have told you before to not even go close to the crow's nest. It's dangerous. Why did you?!" he demanded furiously and she flinched as he came even closer to her.

"I said I'm sorry. I won't do it again. I realized it was a mistake when I stepped up there. But I was alone…"

"So, it's my fault?" he asked with crossed arms.

She stared at him and sighed.

"I never said that, Jack." She said and his face softened a bit. He turned away from her and walked over to his desk. He opened the drawer and took out the box where he was keeping the map.

"What are you doing with that?" she asked and he slammed the drawer shut.

"I'm giving it away." He said casually and her eyes became wide as saucers.

"You what?"

"I said I'm giving the bloody map away. I want it off me back." He said as he opened the box and pulled out the chart.

"But why? I thought you wanted it."

"I do not anymore."

"Why?" she asked and he placed the map in his coat pocket and closed the box again, putting it away again.

"I want it off me hands. I'm giving it away to someone who at least will be able to find it." He said as he adjusted his coat.

"You can't find it?"

"No."

"Why, Jack?"

"Because I can't find the heading I need for it."

"But why?"

"Why? You want to know why?" he demanded hoarsely and she nodded, not understanding what made him so angry in the first place.

"Because the bloody compass is not working."

"It worked a few days ago." She reasoned and he rubbed his temples.

"You don't understand do you?" he said softly and she shook her head.

"Having the map in me possession makes other people, who also want the map in their possession, to want to bloody kill me and every one around me. So, me not having the map in me possession will cause those people to not want me head in a stick. Savvy?" he said and she stared at him, trying to comprehend what he had just said.

"Okay…so, you want the map out of your hands." She said and he nodded.

"But why can't you find the right heading if what you want is the Fountain." She asked again and he looked at her blankly for a while before he spoke.

"Because of you." He whispered and she frowned.

"Me? But…I'm here…you have me." She said confused and he smirked, coming closer to her.

"Do I?" he whispered as he reached for her.

"Yes…"

"It seems it's not enough, luv…the damn compass is pointing to you all the time lately."

"Me…?"

"Aye…" he said nodding his head as he placed a lingering kiss on her head.

"Jack…I don't understand."

"Me neither…so, I'll just give the bloody map to her and be done with it." He said in her hair, his arms tight around her.

'Her?" she asked, moving back and he smiled innocently.

"Yes…Lee…she wants the map…and I think she can find it…and that we'll have us standing alive and not in a casket." He said with a smirk.

"So, that's where you have been going for a month now? To her?"

"No! Not to her…there were other…pirate friends there…but…well…it didn't work out."

"And you didn't tell me?"

"Didn't want to upset you…there are people who would kill for what I have, Ali…so I'm bloody giving it away. It won't do me any good anyway." He muttered, pressing her closer to him.

"So, you were with those people…with her, trying to figure out the heading so you could share it? Am I right?" she demanded, moving away.

"Aye…but I'm giving it away. Tonight." He said quickly with one of his charming smiles.

"I can't believe you…you could have told me."

"And you could have obeyed me instead of hanging over the mainmast of the ship with me baby in your belly!" he snapped back accusingly. She pursed her lips and stared at him. He blinked and looked around the room.

"I hope you behaved." She said at last and he batted his eyelashes.

"I always behave." He said, coming closer again.

"No, you don't."

"The same goes with you." He said pointing a finger to her as his hand reached out and pulled her towards him.

"I was not in the company of handsome men while you were gone." She hissed and he grinned.

"Me neither."

"Jack!"

"Aye?" he husked as he pecked her nose.

"I'm serious."

"Me too…now, how about a peace kiss?" he asked licking his lips and leaning down towards her.

"A what?" she asked laughing.

"A peace kiss. We just had a fight…we should kiss and make up." He said cheerily and she was amazed at how easily his mood changed.

"You should be dancing around since you know that even me compass points to you."

"Why should I, Jack?" she asked softly and he shrugged, placing one hand on her slightly swollen stomach.

"It means that you have me by me b...." He said and she glared at him.

"Jack! I do not and you know it." She said stunned at his words.

"Oh but you do…I'm behaving like a whelp for you…isn't it obvious?" he said with a grimace and she looked into his eyes.

"You shouldn't…I want you to be who you are…I love you like you are…" she whispered and he grinned.

"You do?" he asked smugly and she laughed.

"Yes, I even like the braids in your chin even if they tickle me every time you kiss me." She said smiling and he groaned.

"Hmm…you do? Come here…" he whispered as he pulled her into a slow kiss, hugging her fiercely. She gasped softly and he deepened the kiss, his tongue brushing over her bottom lip eagerly before finding its way into her gasping mouth. He moaned and gently pushed her backwards towards the wall of the cabin. Her back almost collided with the wall but his hand prevented it from actually hitting the hard surface. He pressed her against it, never breaking the kiss while her hands moved to his back, moving in circles on his shoulder blades. He broke the kiss and buried his face in her neck.

"They tickled just now?" he rasped and she laughed.

"They did…" she said, stroking his back again.

"Hmm…they say that they are sorry." He whispered and a soft giggle escaped her.

"Don't you have to go?"

"Go…go where?" he groaned and she patted his head.

"Give the map away?"

"Oh bugger! Aye!" he exclaimed, moving back from her and straightening his clothes. She smiled and smoothed his moustache gently with a fingertip before stepping away. He grinned and turned around, moving towards the door.

"I won't be long…keep the bed warm for me, eh?" he called winking at her before he closed the door. She smiled softly and leaned against the wall.

"You're a good man, Jack….and you don't even know it." She whispered, breaking the silence of the cabin as she was left alone in her thoughts and emotions.

**End of chapter 53**

**Author's note: **Thank you for reading! Please drop me a review! Reviews are love and they encourage me to write! **:)**


	54. Chapter 54

The next chapter is here. Hope you like it.

I want to thank:

**ElenaPajaro91, AnnabelleLee13194, Emma, MissSparrow101, CrystalDarkness-331, alchemistic, laurentaylor14, DoneyFan21, Opalfire****, Bluestar33, sweeneytoddgurl, BleedmetoINSANITY, xlostinmyownworldx and Midnight LeAnn**! Thank you for your comments!

_**Replies to unsigned reviewers:**_

**Emma**: Glad you liked the chapter, love! Thank you once again for supporting my story! Hugs to you! **:)**

**CrystalDarkness-331**: Thank you for reading and reviewing, hon! Hope you like this chappie! **:)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean!

**Chapter 54**

Alicia was sleeping lightly when the door to the cabin opened and a breathless Thomas entered without knocking. Alicia's eyes snapped open and she looked up at him.

"Tom?"

"They are back..." he said and she frowned.

"They?"

"Yes…Gibbs had gone with him." He explained and she stood up from the bed, walking with him out of the cabin.

Jack and Gibbs slowly appeared closer to the ship and soon they were on the deck. Alicia's eyes widened at the sight of them. Jack looked disheveled to say the least. His clothes were dirty and scratches were visible on his face. His left eye looked swollen and his coat had a long slice on the sleeve. Gibbs was no better with a bleeding nose and a ripped shirt.

"What in the hell happened?!" she yelled and Jack smiled sheepishly at her.

"Nothing, luv."

"Nothing? Have you looked in a mirror?" she shrieked mortified as they came closer.

"Just a small mess, lass. We're fine." Gibbs muttered nonchalantly.

Alicia walked over to Jack and touched his cheek, causing him to wince.

"What did you do?" she asked and he leaned close to her face to peck her nose, rum on his breath.

"I didn't do anything…why do you always think that?" he whined, slightly slurring his words.

She looked at him and shook her head before she turned to look at Gibbs.

"Something went wrong with the map?" she asked him as Jack tugged on her sleeve and pulled her closer, chuckling drunkenly.

"No…we gave the map but we…I mean he…"

"I asked for another map in return!" Jack exclaimed proudly, kissing her cheek sloppily, his hand snaking around her waist tightly.

"What map?" she asked as Thomas looked confused at the two men in front of him.

"A treasure map. What else, lass?" Gibbs said, crossing his hands over his chest.

"Aye…they weren't so happy 'bout it…so…" Jack trailed of, looking at her.

"So you had a fight?" she finished and he nodded quickly.

"Aye. But I got the map!" he said, patting his coat pocket softly.

"Yes…we need the trinkets, lass." Gibbs said as he wiped his nose with his sleeve.

"That we do…you smell good, Ali." Jack murmured in her ear as he stumbled slightly and leaned heavily towards her.

"And you don't. You need clean clothes…Who scratched you like this?" she asked and he frowned thoughtfully.

"Her…bloody wench…" he muttered, rubbing at a long scratch that started from his brow and down to his jaw line with his hand.

"No! Do not do that…it'll get infected." She said, prying his hand away from his hurt cheek.

"By _her_ she means Lee." Gibbs said helpfully and Alicia groaned.

"Of course…come on…" she said, pulling Jack towards the cabin while Gibbs followed Thomas to the galley to clean his bleeding nose.

She entered the cabin and closed the door behind them before sitting him down in a chair.

"There…now…where's the bloody rum…?" she muttered as she started looking around for a bottle.

"Rum? Where is it? Are you gonna give me some, luv?" the intoxicated and hurt captain asked loudly and she sighed.

She finally located one brought it on the desk. She took a handkerchief from the nightstand and kneeled in front of him, reaching for his face.

"I already like you in this position…" he muttered with a smirk, tangling a hand in her brown locks tightly.

"I'm sure you do, Jack…Now, hold still." She said with a chuckle ad he grinned as he continued holding her hair in a tight grip.

"So…where is the map, then?" she asked and he blinked.

"Map…map…map…oh…map…not here…oh!" he exclaimed, producing an old piece of cloth from his pocket. He thrust it in front of her face and grinned proudly. She smiled at his antics and took it from his hand while he continued petting her hair. She unfolded it and looked at it carefully.

"Jack…this…this is in Latin." She said confused.

"Hmm…we'll just have to find someone who knows Latin." He said and she looked at him.

"Um…I know Latin." She offered and he perked up.

"You do? That's perfect! You'll just have to…eh…um…translate it." He slurred with a smile and she shrugged.

"All right…" she said as she placed it on the desk and placed the wet cloth on his throbbing cheek, making him wince.

"Who taught you Latin?" he asked in a low murmur and she smiled.

"A friend of mine…"

"Friend? What kind of friend?" he asked and she poured more rum on the cloth before wiping his other cheek from the blood too. A few drops of the liquid fell onto his lip and he licked it quickly while waiting for her answer.

"His name was Jonathan…I mean is…I don't know what happened to him. But anyway when I was young, well younger than him that is, he taught me Latin. It's a beautiful language…sadly it's the only foreign language I know." She said and she looked up only to find Jack staring at her with a grimace.

"What?"

"Was that whelp more than your friend?" he muttered lowly and she laughed.

"Oh God no. We were just friends. Why? Are you jealous, Captain?" she asked and he growled, grabbing her hand and pulling her onto his lap.

"Jealous? Me? Never…" he smirked, leaning closer to her mouth and she moved away.

"Nope…I have to clean you first…" she said laughing and he pouted. She resumed cleaning his face and then stood up from his lap while he struggled to take his coat off and then his dirty shirt.

"What did you do? Rolled around in the mud?" she asked as she took the shirt and threw it on a nearby basket.

"Yes." He said with a grin as he waited shirtless for her to wash his face with water. She pulled him from his chair and walked him to the side cabin.

"Wash." She said as she rubbed her lower back with a wince.

"Kay…you all right?" he asked seriously when he saw her face, suddenly more sober than he seemed before for some reason.

"Yes…I'm going to sit for a moment." She said as she walked to the bed and plopped down onto it. Soon he walked over to her and covered his body with hers, his hair falling around them. She giggled as it tickled her neck and shoulder and he licked his lips before kissing her forehead and nose.

"Does it hurt?" she asked referring to his left swollen eye.

"A little…kiss it?" he asked throatily and she smiled with raised eyebrows.

"Come here then." She said as she pulled him down towards her and brushed his eye with her lips softly.

"How do you always manage to get hurt?" she asked with a shaky voice and he looked up at her from his place on her chest.

"M'not hurt…m'fine…" he whispered, kissing down her neck. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him close to her, causing his eyes to widen.

"Alicia…I'm a pirate, luv…that's how I live…" he said softly and she nodded.

"I know that…"

"But I'm also Captain Sparrow." He said cheerily and she gave a loud laugh as his hand ticked her side quickly before coming to rest on her stomach.

"I know you are…"

"Hmm…give us a kiss …" he murmured as he leaned upwards and his lips connected with hers.

"Was that woman a cat in her previous life?" she asked, breaking the kiss and he frowned.

"Lee? Nah…probably a snake…" he hissed before kissing her again as her hand brushed his cheek.

"So…are we leaving then?"

"Aye…tomorrow…"

"For the treasure?"

"Yes…"

"Where is it exactly?"

"That luv…is what you're going to find out…" he smirked as he moved to his side as he realized he was crashing her with his weight.

"Okay…can we sleep now?" she asked with a yawn and he hummed as he rubbed his leg against hers and wrapped an arm around her waist tightly, his mouth next to her ear as she pulled the covers around them.

He sighed and gave a soft moan before closing his eyes.

"Me… could marry you, luv…" he slurred as he fell asleep almost instantly. However, Alicia's eyes widened and she looked at him incredulously, wondering if he really meant it or was it just drunken words.

**End of chapter 54**

**Author's Note: **Thank you for reading! Please, please review! Just a few words! I love to hear from you! **:)**


	55. Chapter 55

New chappie ahead! Hope you like it! There's _**a love scene**_ towards the end in this, so if you don't like, don't read. You have to read the very end of the chapter though cause if you don't…you're going to miss stuff.

I want to thank**: kagomesdance, pirategirlfriend, sweeneytoddgurl, BleedmetoINSANITY, laurentaylor14, xXdarknessfallzXx, Midnight LeAnn, alchemistic, Emma, Jade Lamourgy, AnnabelleLee13194, MissSparrow101, CrystalDarkness-331, Haeronwen and x Eliza-Jane x!** Thank you all for your support!

_**Review replies to unsigned reviewers:**_

**Emma**: Another update for you, love! Hope you like it! Thank you so much for the review, hon! It made my day! **:)**

**CrystalDarkness-331**: Hi, love! Thank you for the review! Yes, marriage but did he actually mean it? **:)**

**Haeronwen**: Glad you like it! Alicia is four months pregnant. Thank you for the review! **:)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean!

**Chapter 55**

Jack grimaced as he tried to peer over Alicia's shoulder while she leaned over the desk, her eyes focused on the old map laying on it. He fidgeted behind her and stepped onto his toes, trying to look at it. She hadn't spoken for a while and he was getting impatient.

"Let me see!" he said at last with a huff as he poked her arm.

"Wait…stop leaning on me!" she said, pushing her body backwards causing him to groan.

"You don't want to do that…" he murmured lowly, his hands sliding to her hips and she wiggled in his grasp.

"What?" she asked as she tried to pry his hands from her body.

"Nothing…" he muttered, not releasing her from his grip.

"Just…wait a minute…" she said as she turned her attention back to the map. He sighed heavily and his eyes drifted down her body for he had nothing better to do at that moment. A grin came to his face as he leaned over and placed a kiss to her neck and shoulder, his body pressed firmly against hers, his hands around her waist, rubbing her stomach.

"Jack…stop it. I can't think."

"I don't need you to think for this…" he groaned and she slapped his hands away.

"Behave or I'm done with this!" she threatened and he pouted before moving slightly away from her, keeping his hands firmly on her hips again.

"Jesus…" she whispered as she leaned further down to look at some words that were not clearly visible. Curiously he tried to look too and he almost stumbled over his own feet in the process if it wasn't for his hands on her.

"Careful! Christ! Can't you sit still for a few minutes?" she said throwing her hands in the air. He smiled sheepishly and waved her off.

"Continue…" he commanded and she rolled her eyes.

"Okay…this…treasure…is supposed to be…in …I think…"

"Yes? Where?" he said impatiently.

"Spain." She said and he frowned.

"A Latin map…which leads to Spain?" he asked and she nodded.

"Yes…there are…metaphorical lines in this…I'll have to look at it more carefully tomorrow morning. But it's in Spain. It's clear." She said as she refolded the map and straightened.

"All right. You're a diamond, luv. I'll give the new heading." He said as he moved back from her and walked towards the door.

"Oh…um…I hope you are in a nice mood today…night…I mean."

"What? Why?" she asked, rubbing her neck and he grinned, looking at her up and down.

"Cause when I come back I want you on the bed. That's an order." He said with a wink as he quickly left the cabin without waiting for her response. She shook her head and walked to the side cabin to wash.

Jack closed the cabin door behind him and headed for the helm where Thomas was with Catherine next to him. His eyebrows almost disappeared under the bandana when he saw the couple kiss and he cleared his throat, causing the woman to move away startled.

"Thomas…when I said steering I meant the ship not Catherine." Jack drawled and Tom flushed while Catherine went red.

"I'm sorry, sir."

Jack rolled his eyes and gave him the new heading before walking towards the rail.

"The weather is not good…it's going to rain…" Jack mumbled, looking at the clouded sky.

"Stay here for a couple of hours and then tell Gibbs to take the helm. It's getting darker." He ordered with a glare before walking down the stairs to the galley. Catherine giggled and Tom let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"That was embarrassing." He stated as the blond came to stand next to him.

"Maybe…" she said with a smile and he couldn't help but smile back at her before turning his eyes towards the horizon again.

Jack walked into the galley and looked around. It was empty. He walked further inside and searched for the food Alicia had made that day. He found the food and took a tray. He placed two plates of potatoes and fish on it and picked two apples from a bowl. He took a mug of water and left the galley to head for the cabin. As he was walking towards the deck he collided with Gibbs who was eating a banana.

"Watch it, man!" Jack barked and Gibbs almost choked on his banana.

"Captain. Didn't see you there." Gibbs said after swallowing.

"Obviously. The helm is yours for the night. I am not to be disturbed. If you want help, call Thomas." He said before walking away.

"Aye…" Gibbs said with a shrug as he continued his trip to the galley once again.

Alicia was sitting on the bed, chewing on her bottom lip, her eyes gazing blankly at the floor of the cabin. Jack entered and smiled when he saw her before placing the tray of food on the desk.

"Brought dinner, luv. Come." He said and she offered him a small smiled, getting on her feet. She sat down and he took off his coat and vest before joining her. He sat down and smiled.

"You're all right?" he asked and she nodded, taking her fork and biting into a potato.

"Yes…"

"You're not hungry?" he asked with a frown.

"Not really…"

"Why? I thought pregnant women liked to eat." He said with a grin and she shrugged.

"I…I think the fish smells." She stated and he looked down at his plate. He picked it up and smelled it, wiggling his nose.

"No…it smells fishy…you can eat my potatoes if you want." He offered her his plate and she shook her head.

"No…I'm fine. I'll eat the apple afterwards." She said as she took a bite. He stared at her for a while before taking a bite of food himself. They remained in silence until they finished their food. Alicia pushed the plate slightly away and looked around. Jack wiped his mouth and cocked his head to the side before standing up. She turned to look at him as he approached her and took hold of her hand. He pulled her upwards and crashed her against his chest.

She wrapped her hands around his neck and he leaned own to kiss her softly.

"What's wrong?" he asked against her lips and she shook her head.

"Nothing."

"Tell me…you've never left food in your plate before." He said half seriously half jokingly. She smiled and shook her head again.

"I'm fine."

"Have I said something?" he asked as his hands moved inside her robe, his fingers brushing her night dress gently.

"I…no." she said placing a kiss on his lips.

"I have…" he trailed off and she looked away.

"Tell me…" he commanded again and she kissed him again. He kissed her back and pushed her back against the wall and broke the kiss.

"Tell me, luv." He whispered.

"It's nothing, Jack."

"Was it last night?"

"Yes…but…"

"I don't remember what I said but whatever it was that might have offended you…"

"You didn't offend me."

"I didn't?" he asked with a frown.

"Quite the contrary actually."

"Then why the long face? Tell me." He asked with a smirk as he pushed the robe off her shoulders and his lips started kissing her neck hungrily.

"I don't think you'll like it." She whispered and he chuckled.

"Let me be the judge of that." He said as his hands pulled up her night dress.

"You…"

"Aye?" he encouraged as he suddenly picked her up by her legs and wrapped her around him snuggly.

"You said that um…that…"

"Go on…" he chuckled as his hands worked at the fastenings of his breeches which made her even more uncomfortable. Surely after she'd told him he'd be in no mood for that.

"You told me right before you fell asleep that you could m…"

"Yes?" he groaned as he gripped her legs tighter and pressed closer.

"…marry me." She finished and she felt him freeze against her. He blinked several times; his breathing increased in speed but he remained silent. She was ready to push him back when suddenly he kissed her lips and thrust into her quickly, causing her to gasp in surprise.

"Jack…Jack stop…aren't you going to say something?" she stammered as he groaned and started moving against her.

"Say? Say what?" he moaned into her ear with a smirk.

"About what I just told you!" she said as she gripped his shoulders for support.

"I can't have a conversation right now, luv…if you can't feel it…I'm busy." He said as he pronounced his words with a thrust.

"Yes! That's why I'm saying stop." She reasoned.

"I don't wanna…" he husked before kissing her again, the wheels in his head turning, and thinking about what exactly to say to her. She definitely wanted an answer which he didn't know he was willing to give so quickly. So, instead of stopping he continued, kissing her again and supporting her weight with his hands.

"Jack…the bed…I'm too heavy…" she managed to gasp but he shook his head, quickening his movements and grunting in her ear.

When he finally stopped he leaned his head against the wall right above her shoulder and inhaled deeply, his hands still holding her against him. She stood awkwardly in his arms, waiting for him to talk but instead he moved them away from the wall and walked her towards the bed. He fell on top of her, breathing heavily while he stared down at her, his face unreadable.

"Jack…I'm sorry…I know you don't…"

"You know I don't want what?" he asked, brushing hair away from her face tenderly.

"I…"

"You don't know anything." He stated after a moment.

"I know you don't want a marriage." She said and he raised his eyebrows at her.

"Really? How? Have I said it?"

"No. Your silence proves it." She said softly.

"My silence proves it…hmm…" he said nodding but he could see anger in his almost black eyes.

"Jack…I don't mean to anger you…you asked me…you'd probably figure it out anyway." She said and he sighed.

"I'm not angry. Just…don't put words that I haven't said in me mouth." He said as he finally removed himself from her and plopped down next to her, his eyes staring at the ceiling while she pulled her dress down to cover herself.

"I'm sorry."

"What for? I said I could marry you…" he said sternly and she bit her lip.

"I never said you had to." She shot back and his jaw clenched.

"I can't." he said at last and she turned to look at him.

"What?"

"I can't marry you…I don't know if…"

"I knew that. I wonder why it took you so long to admit it." She said as she rolled out of the bed and picked up her discarded robe. She walked out of the cabin, softly closing the door behind her. He stared at her retreating form in shock, his mouth slightly open from having not finished his sentence.

"…you want me too." He finished sadly as he angrily fixed his breeches and sat up on the bed, his head in his hands, cursing him self for his stupidity.

**End of chapter 55**

**Author's note**: Thank you for reading, loves! Another misunderstanding, eh? Jack has to fix this one again.

Please review and tell me your thoughts! **:)**


	56. Chapter 56

Hi, my lovelies! The next chappie is here. Hope you like it. It's amazing how many of you in the last chapter defended Jack. You really love him, don't you? Hmm…I do.

Anyway, I want to thank: **Nelle07, howlongmustiwait, BleedmetoINSANITY, kagomesdance, laurnetaylor14, Midnight LeAnn, CrystalDarkness-331, alchemistic, xXdarknesfallzXx, Jacky, Emma, Xxloves his golden eyesxX, MissSparrow101, Jade Lamourgy, GladeSistas and AnnabelleLee13194!** Thank you all for your support!

_**Review replies to unsigned reviewers:**_

**Emma:** Hello, love. Glad you enjoyed the chapter, hon. No she wasn't in the…mood because she wanted to talk and he didn't obviously… yes, Thomas likes Catherine, they're an item now. XD Thank you for the great review and your support to my stories! **:)**

**Jacky: **Hi, love. Thank you for still reading and reviewing. **:)**

**Howlomgmustiwait: **Thank you for the review, love. Glad you enjoyed the chapter. **:)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean!

**Chapter 56**

Jack looked up from his lap with a sigh as he heard footsteps just outside the cabin door. He bit his lip, cursing himself for his hesitation. He should have spoken clearly to her instead of trying to fool her with making love to her. It was obvious that she wanted to know what he wanted, what he felt instead of fooling around with him. But he didn't know what to say; he wasn't sure. Yes, she was going to have his baby, but marriage was another thing. All these years he had never thought about settling down with a woman. He always thought it was better to have many instead of one. That was until he had met her of course. Why was it so difficult for him to admit that he wanted her to be with him? Even if it was marriage she wanted he would do it. The thing was that he was afraid. Pirates were not supposed to get married or have families. Even if they did, it always turned out like a disaster.

"Bloody hell! What if she wants to leave me now?" he muttered with wide eyes, his mouth falling open in realization.

"Bugger!" he cursed loudly as he hastily stood up from the bed, righting his clothes properly and heading for the door. He stopped with a grimace and he turned around towards his cabinet, where his rum rested. He opened it quickly and took out a bottle. He uncorked it and took a long sip. Maybe it would be better to be drunk for this. That way he wouldn't remember the painful details. He took another sip and headed for the door again. He stopped again and looked at his feet.

"No boots." He muttered as he started looking for his shoes, cursing the seas all the way. He looked under the bed and found them there.

"How did you get here?" he muttered as he brought them towards him and sat up. He made to put them on but the cabin door suddenly opened. He looked up and he was shocked to see Alicia standing there. She walked inside and closed the door behind her. Her eyes met his and he froze. He swallowed and let go of the boot he was holding. He quickly placed the bottle he was holding on the nightstand next to the bed, looking guilty. He looked up at her again, his eyes moving over her form, glancing at her stomach briefly before finally locking eyes with her.

"Jack…" she whispered and he winced, ready for the slap to come but it never came.

She only looked at her feet again, causing him to frown.

"Ali…I …"

"I'm sorry." She said quickly, her eyes wide.

"Come again?" he muttered stunned as she took a few steps closer to him.

"I am sorry for leaving like that. It was very stupid of me." She said again and he stared at her, not believing his ears.

"No…no, luv. I am sorry." He said softly and she shook her head.

"It was my fault. I acted like I don't know you. I am sorry for making you feel uncomfortable." She said, her hands nervously playing with his ring on her finger.

"You didn't make me uncomfortable." He said as he reached with his hand and carefully pulled her forward and onto his lap. He settled her on his legs and looked at her face, a smile on his lips.

"You don't have to marry me. I am sorry for giving you that idea. I just wanted to know if what you had said to me was true or not." She whispered, looking into his chocolate eyes.

"You know me, darling. I don't remember everything I say when I'm drunk." He said with a nervous smirk.

"Why don't you stop drinking then?" she asked and once again he became speechless.

"I'm sorry. I said something wrong again. I just wanted to tell you that I want you to be who you are. I know pirates don't do that kind of stuff." She said and he grinned.

"What kind of stuff, luv?"

"Weddings, families…babies." She said and he looked at her thoughtfully.

"You are right. They don't. But that doesn't mean they are not allowed do." He said, holding her close to him.

"You might be allowed to but you don't want to. Am I right?" she asked softly and he grimaced.

"Luv…I went to tell you before but you didn't let me finish." He said and she bit her lip again.

"Jack…let's forget it, okay?" she said at last and he frowned as she climbed off his lap and onto the bed.

"Ali…you wanted to talk about it before…"

"Yes and you didn't…that was the purpose of…" she said with hand gestures and he laughed, revealing his gold teeth.

"Luv, I assure you that was not the only reason I banged you against that wall. You have me word." He said as she situated herself under the covers, her swollen stomach protruding from the blanket.

"Really?"

"Aye, don't tell me you wouldn't fancy another round soon." He said teasingly and she turned red.

"I know you liked it." He said again and she glared at him.

"That's not the point!" she yelped and he laughed.

"All right the point is that you didn't want me to do that. You wanted to talk. So, we'll talk." He said as he plopped down next to her and slid his hand under the covers and placed it gently on her belly.

"What is there to talk about, Jack? You don't want that and I could never demand of you to do something that you don't want." She said softly, cupping his cheek.

"Why?" he asked lowly and she shrugged.

"I kind of like who you are and I don't want to change you." She said with a chuckle and he looked at her stunned once more.

"Ali…there's mot much to like about me…" he said and she shook her head.

"There are. You just don't want to show them much." She said as she moved his hair back and touched his goatee.

"Don't tell me too that I'm a good man." He said laughing and shaking his head.

"You are." She stated and he closed his mouth to look away.

She smiled softly and snuggled close to him making him go wide eyed again.

"Luv…not that I don't enjoy or appreciate your closeness but is this because of the runt…?" he muttered and she moved back.

"What?!" she shrieked.

"You mean that I'm being close to you because of the baby? Because of the safety you provide?" she asked and he shook his head quickly.

"No, no, luv. I mean…are your…mood swings ….I mean the baby causes them, right? I never meant that." He explained himself and her face softened again.

"I don't know…I'm sorry." She said removing her hands from him. He licked his lips and reached with his hands for hers. He took them and placed them around him again, kissing the top of her head.

"The mood swings are going to get worse you know." She mumbled into his chest and he grinned almost proudly.

"Good…maybe you can put some sense in me brain…lately I always manage to make a mess of things. Other things I want to say and other I finally say." He whispered, clutching her to him.

"What do you mean?" she said looking up at him, placing a lingering kiss to his jaw.

"I never said that I didn't want to make you me wife." He said slowly, tentatively.

"What…?"

"I said that I didn't know if you wanted me to. Another bloody mistake I did, for you obviously want to." He said with a chuckle.

"Jack…I …why wouldn't I want to marry you?" she asked softly and he shrugged.

"I don't know…me being me self maybe?" he offered and she shook her head sadly.

"I already told you that I like your self." She said and he grinned.

"That you did. So?" he asked, the smile could be heard to his voice and she gulped.

"So, what?"

"You wanna?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I want what?"

"Be me wife. Me life's companion…me…woman…Mrs. Sparrow?" he offered at last and she looked up at him.

"I do…" she whispered but he pretended he didn't hear her.

"Oi, you have to speak up. Me old ears didn't hear you." He said and she swallowed.

"I said I do." She said louder and he smirked, leaning towards her.

"Oh good." He said before capturing her lips in a fierce kiss, his hands tightening around her. Her own hands snaked around his neck as his body covered hers, his knee between her legs as he steadied himself above her. His hand covered her stomach again and gently rubbed it causing her to sigh in the kiss.

"Like that do you?" he muttered between kisses and she laughed.

"Possibly…" she gasped as he kissed her neck before moving away. He settled next to her and grinned at her. She smiled back and accepted the invitation of his open arms. She laid her head on his chest and sighed again, her hand on his heart as his wrapped around her.

"Next time…let me finish me sentence before walking away." He said teasingly and she eagerly nodded against his warm chest.

"Yes, Captain." She whispered before falling asleep.

"Oh bugger…M'gonna be a husband…. Like a whelp…" he muttered before looking down at her.

"Oh well…" he sighed as he closed his eyes, a content grin on his face.

**End of chapter 56**

**Author's note: **Thank you for reading! Hope you liked it. It seems that they solved their problem, eh? Please review! Reviews are love! **:)**


	57. Chapter 57

Hello everyone! New chapter is here!

I want to thank: **x Eliza-Jane x, BleedmetoINSANITY, Emma, GladeSistas, MissSparrow101, Jade Lamourgy, Xxloves his golden eyesxX, Opalfire, xXdarknessfallzXx, ElenaPajaro91, CrystalDarkness-331, Midnight LeAnn, laurentaylor14, alchemistic, AnnabelleLee13194, sweeneytoddgurl and piaretgirlfriend!** Thank you all for your nice comments! When I started writing this I thought I'd be lucky if I got a few reviews but this is beyond my imagination people! Thank you all so much! **:)**

_**Review reply to**_** Emma**: Hello, love. Yes, Jack is a pirate but he's in love. Besides he's already bonded to her by the baby so why would he mind if she became his wife? And yes Jack is again a pirate but from my take on his character he is not a bloodthirsty one. Yes, he is witty, sly, clever and he's not a coward like many think but I don't think he's a monster if you get my drift. So, yes there will be action. They're heading for the treasure already but it's not my main focus. So, thank you for the review, love! Glad you liked the chapter! **:)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean!

**Chapter 57**

Jack got out of his cabin a frown on his tanned face. He turned the map in his hands upside down and grimaced. He looked around and walked over to Gibbs who was tying some knots.

"You know where Ali is, mate? I need her help." He asked and Gibbs rubbed the back of his neck.

"Um…I think she's in the galley, Jack. Can I help?" his first mate asked and Jack showed him the map.

"Can you tell me what this is?" he asked pointing to a design on the old map.

"Um…eh…a duck?" he offered and Jack stared at him.

'Duck? You think it's a duck?" Jack asked looking at him funnily.

"Eh, you asked what I think!" Gibbs said scowling.

"Come with me below." He said as he turned around and headed for the galley.

They walked down the stairs and entered the galley. Catherine was peeling potatoes and Alicia was cutting carrots.

"Ali…I need help." Jack said as he approached her.

"Oh? With what?" she asked before putting a piece of carrot in her mouth.

"What is this? Is it a duck?" he asked and Alicia frowned, looking at the map.

"Jack, first of all, you have the map upside down." She said smirking and he smiled sheepishly.

"Oh…I didn't realize it with all these letters…" he said, clearing his throat.

"Second of all this is no duck. It's a lion…with two heads." She said pointing at the design.

"Lion…oh, you're right." He exclaimed grinning.

"You're a genius, luv!" he said, placing a sloppy kiss on her cheek before bouncing away from them, leaving all three of them staring after him before bursting into laughing.

"I heard that, whelps!" he called from somewhere down the corridor.

"And I thought that it was really strange for it to be a duck…" Gibbs muttered as he exited the galley, scratching his chin.

Catherine giggled again and Alicia shook her head.

"When are we arriving in Spain?" Catherine asked.

"I don't know…I forgot to ask…I'm going. I won't be long." She said and the other woman nodded as she started humming to herself.

Alicia arrived at the cabin and entered, looking for Jack. He was leaning over the desk, bottle of rum in hand, his tongue sticking out from the corner of his mouth in thought.

"Jack?" she called and he didn't answer.

"Jack!" she said louder and he yelped.

"Oh! Didn't hear you, luv. Come here and help me." He said smirking and she closed the door. She walked over to him and stood next to him. She leaned over and looked at the map.

"Can you translate this word, Ali?" he asked pointing.

"Yes…um….it means _keeper_…of what though?" she wondered and he smirked.

"Of the treasure, darling." He stated.

"The lion is the keeper of the treasure…See that the word is under the lion?" he said and she nodded.

"Yes…don't tell me it's going to be real…" she muttered and he laughed.

"Usually they are not. They are just signs, luv." He explained and she nodded, her eyes still on the golden lion engraved on the map.

"So when are we arriving in Spain?" she asked and he cocked his head to the side.

"Three…four days the most. Now…is there anything in here that indicates the exact place of the treasure?" he asked and she sighed.

"Um…I don't know, Jack…I have to re-read it first." She said and he nodded.

"Then do it now. I'm going to take the helm." He said dropping a kiss on her shoulder and giving her behind a light slap.

"Jack!"

"What?" he said innocently, his eyes shining with mischief.

"I am not a tart." She stated, picking up the map and heading for the bed.

"Yes, you are. My tart." He said grinning as he delivered another slap in the same place.

She yelped and glared at him and he laughed, winking at her as he walked out of the door.

"Insufferable pirate." She muttered as she plopped down on the bed.

"God, that woman…" he whispered smirking and walking joyfully to the helm.

He took the wheel from Cotton and tapped the spokes gently. His eyes scammed the deck and then the horizon before opening his compass. Smirking, he turned the wheel to the right and started humming softly.

A couple of hours later he grimaced and looked around.

"Cotton…take it for a minute. I have to go…" he muttered as he walked down the stairs again. He quickly entered the cabin again and walked to the side cabin.

"Jack? Are you okay?"

"Aye…just have to empty me water if you know what I mean." He called chuckling and she flushed.

"Oh…" she said shrinking back on the bed.

"Jack…?" she called again and he smirked from his place to the other side of the room.

"Aye?"

"Where is…um…Granada?" she asked and he stilled his movements of fastening up his breeches.

"Andalusia…why?" he asked and she smiled.

"Because that's where the treasure is…I think." She replied and his eyes widened as he run towards her.

"Really? Where did you read it? Let me see!" he cried and her eyes widened.

"Jack!" she said laughing and he looked down.

"Oh…sorry…" he said fixing his breeches before leaning over her.

"Here…see…? Granada." She said and he smiled.

"Luv, you're a genius. I love you!" he exclaimed as he kissed her hard on the mouth. She gasped and he smirked as he broke the kiss.

"Um…you're welcome." She said uncomfortably and he kissed her again.

"Come up with me." He said as he took her hand and pulled her up, causing her to stumble. She lost her footing but he was quick enough to catch her before she fell on the hard wood of the floor.

He steadied her, his eyes wide at his own clumsiness.

"All right?" he asked and she nodded, holding onto his arm.

"Yes…"

"I'm sorry." He said softly and she shook her head.

"I'm fine. No worries." She said smiling and he relaxed, taking her hand again. He looked away and she kissed his cheek.

"It was my fault, Jack." She said and he turned to smile at her.

"No it wasn't but I won't disagree." He said and she chuckled as they exited the cabin and headed for the helm.

"What are you going to do if we find it?" she asked curiously.

"What I'm going to do with it? Spend it." He said and she rolled her eyes, tugging at his braids playfully.

"Jack…I'm serious." She said and he took her hand in his, kissing it. He pulled her in front of him and guided her hands on the wheel.

"I'm gonna buy you a nice fancy dress for our marriage." He said in her ear and she smiled.

"I have dresses…stockings would be nice…" she said teasingly and he inhaled sharply behind her.

"Oh, yes…those would be very nice…white ones…" he whispered, as his fingers stroked her hands on the wheel.

"White? I would think black ones…"

"No…no…white ones fit you better…" he said, kissing her ear.

"Okay…you pay you choose." She said chuckling.

"And bloomers…"

"I have bloomers…" she said laughing.

"I want new ones…" he husked, his hands going to her protruding stomach, caressing it tenderly.

"I don't think you'll be able to see them with this belly." She said and he laughed in her ear.

"I can always feel around with my hands though…" he said and she smiled.

"Okay then." She said and he laid his chin on her shoulder, grinning from ear to ear.

"Have you been before to Andalusia?" she asked after a while and he nodded.

"Aye…I have. You'll like it." He said as he slightly turned her hands along with the wheel to the left.

"I was a lad when I first went there…with me father…." He trailed off.

"Oh?"

"Aye…he wanted to introduce me to the ladies there if you get me drift." He said chuckling and she laughed at the image.

"Nice…was it good?"

"Nah, didn't even know what to do…I wasn't always so…"

"Confident?" she offered and he hummed in response.

"But after a couple of times I was a master." He said, nipping her neck.

"I suppose." She said a smile playing on her lips.

"You mean you don't know? I'll have to remind you tonight then."

"Maybe you have." She shot back and he was surprised at her boldness.

"Tart."

"Lascivious pirate." She said and he laughed.

"Good one. You won." He said with a sigh as he settled his head on her shoulder again, staring forward.

"You're buying new clothes though." She said again and he wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"But I have clothes."

"You need new ones."

"But these are me pirate clothes!" he whined.

"You're not wearing them on our wedding."

"Why? You'll get them off me anyway." He said, pressing against her.

"Yes, but new ones will fit you better." She said with finality and he slumped against her.

"You take advantage of me again."

"No, I'm not. I'm simply taking care of you." She said with a smile, kissing his hand.

"You are?" he asked and she nodded.

"Oh well…fine then. But I'll get a new sword too." He said and she smiled.

"Of course, Captain." She said as she turned in his arms and kissed his lips before walking away, leaving him with a content grin.

**End of chapter 57**

**Author's note: **Thank you for reading! The treasure is coming in the next chapter, loves. Please review! **:)**


	58. Chapter 58

Hello again! How are you all? I'm a bit stressed. Finals for the semester start next month and large books will take most of my time…

Anyway, I want to thank: **sweeneytoddgurl, Siriously-Celeste, BleedmetoINSANITY, AnnabelleLee13194, DowneyFan21, pirategirlfriend, laurentaylor14, alchemistic, xXdarknessfallzXx, callieandjack, Nelle07, Emma, MissSparrow101, xXWolfAngelXx , Snuffles-sweetie and Midnight LeAnn**! Thank you all for your support! Without you this story wouldn't exist! **:)**

**Review replies to unsigned reviewers:**

**Pirategirlfriend: **Thank you so much for the wonderful review! So happy you liked it. **:)**

**Emma: **Glad you enjoyed the last chapter, love! Thank you so much for the wonderful review! **:)**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean!

* * *

**Chapter 58**

"How do you know it will be near the sea?" Alicia asked, following Jack out of the cabin and into the deck with quick footsteps.

"Because the map shows it. It's a cave; a cave near the sea. Savvy?"

"And the lion?" she asked and he turned around to look at her.

"The lion. I found out that the lion has simply the meaning of rock."

"Rock?"

"Yes, rock."

"Jack…who told you this?" she asked and he looked at her.

"I have a book."

"Book? What book?"

"A book about the place. The treasure is said to be the findings of a wealthy gentleman…who wasn't so friendly so to speak. I have heard about the rock when I got the map and the lion means strength. The cave is supposed to have a large rock that is covering our trinkets. Savvy now?" he asked and she looked at him.

"But you're not sure."

"No! But we'll soon find out." He said smirking as he placed his pistol in his belt and started walking towards the plank. It was getting darker and the dock was not so busy. Very peaceful in fact.

Jack grinned as he saw the crew getting ready but grimaced when he heard Alicia's heels behind him. He came into a stop and turned around sharply, coming face to face with her.

"And where do you think you're going?" he asked in a sweet voice causing her to frown.

"What? With you of course." She stated and his smell fell.

"Ali, me darling, me luv…you can't come."

"I can and I will."

"No. You're not. You're staying here with the runt." He said with hand gestures.

"Me and the runt as you call it, are coming with you." She said stomping her foot, her mood swings coming into the surface slowly.

"No!" he said loudly and she rolled her eyes, spotting Thomas across the deck.

"I can't but he can!?" she shrieked and Thomas frowned, offended.

"Yes, he is. He can fire a gun, he can sword fight, he can run without a belly covering his vision." He growled and she scowled.

"I can fire a gun." She said and he groaned.

"You're not coming."

"Yes, I am." She said in a low tone, staring at him. He stared back and sighed heavily.

"Fine, you insolent wench! Thomas! Give her a bloody gun!" he called and she smiled, grabbing his coat lapels and kissing him on the lips quickly before bouncing away. He stood staring at her, his eyes wide, his mouth formed into a stupid grin before snapping out of it. He cleared his throat and turned around, the smile still playing on his lips.

Half an hour later the crew was ashore, armed. On the pearl remained Cotton along with Catherine.

Jack took last look at the map and started walking along the beach, Alicia on his right side and Gibbs on his left. They walked for what seemed like an eternity before they came close to a series of huge rocks. Jack stopped; a frown on his face while Alicia looked around her. She started walking backwards and Jack turned to look at her quizzically.

"Ali? Why are you walking backwards, luv?" he asked and she hushed him. She moved a few steps back and cocked her head to the side. Her eyes narrowed as she looked at the huge, rough surface in front of them.

"Jack…come here…" she muttered and he did. He looked up, his frown in place. A smirk spread over his face and he chuckled.

"Luv…you're good. It's the bloody lion, luv…" he whispered as he walked quickly behind the rock. He grimaced as he went to make it through the rock and cursed.

"Bloody rocks…hmm…" he muttered as he was somehow stuck between the rock and the wall of what seemed like a cave.

"Jack?" Gibbs asked and the pirate captain waved his left hand.

"Get over here… ahhah!" he cried as he was suddenly turned inside out. The wall he was leaning against turned and before his eyes came only darkness.

"Bugger." He stated, his eyes narrowed in order to see.

Alicia's eyes widened as she saw Jack disappearing behind the solid rock wall and she gasped.

"Where the hell did he go?!" Gibbs barked and Alicia motioned him to come closer.

"In there …I think…let's try it together…" she said slowly and he looked terrified for some unknown reason.

"You're not scared are you?" she said with her hands on her hips.

"No." he said in a high pitched voice as she dragged him with her towards the gap. She leaned flat against it and when he got next to her she gave a small push. The action was enough to make them fly to the other side; she falling into Jack's unsuspecting arms while Gibbs arrived flat on his bottom with a curse.

"Am I good or what?" Jack said smugly as he tightened his arms around her waist, holding her close to him.

"I can't see much…" she whispered and he kissed her temple, trying to look for something to lighten the place.

"Gibbs? You're alive?" he called and Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"Aye."

"Find a piece of wood." Jack said as the rest of the crew took cue and started arriving through the mysterious door.

Series of voices started speaking but Thomas, who had landed on Marty, hushed them.

"Well done, lad. Gibbs you've got the wood?"

"Aye." The older man said holding a long piece of wood.

"A rock…where's a rock…?" Jack mumbled as he started shuffling around with his foot, never releasing Alicia from his grip in fear of loosing her in the dark.

"I think there's one under my foot." Alicia said and he smirked.

He bent over and found her leg before finding the rock under it. He picked it and leaned up again.

"Here, Gibbs…try to make a fire. We can't make a step without light." He muttered as Gibbs found his hand and took the rock.

After several tries he finally made the fire and the dark cave was at last illuminated.

Jack squinted to see better and took a few steps forward, pulling Alicia behind him.

"The map, Ali…" he said and she hurried to give it to him. He took it from her hand and looked at it before grimacing.

"Eh…to the left…no wait…to the right, gents…and lady." He said as an afterthought with a small bow. She smiled and took his hand as they started walking further into the cave. They passed a small pond of muddy water before they came in front of a large surface that seemed like a door. Jack looked at it before placing his hand on it, moving it around. His hand bumped against something close to the end of the door and he placed his hand over it, trying to push it. Nothing.

"What the hell…." He muttered as he tried again. He sighed and stopped before placing his hand on it again. Instead of pulling it he tried pulling it and it worked. He smirked as the large rocky door started opening but then frowned.

He looked at is feet and saw footsteps. Like someone had been there or maybe that someone was still there.

"Someone came before us…" he muttered and Gibbs looked at him.

Jack licked his lips before walking through the door, the rest of them following him close behind. Jack came to a sudden stop when three swords suddenly appeared to be pointing at his face.

"Bugger." He stated as he came face to face with Lee's men.

"Jack…fancy meeting you here. You made it of course." Lee said stepping towards the light. The men lowered their swords and Jack took a couple of steps back, Alicia coming to stand behind him, clutching his coat in her fists.

"What is this? How did you come here?" Jack asked in a low voice, glaring at the smirking woman.

"Intuition."

"That's a lie, Lee. I was supposed to have the map." Jack growled and she shrugged.

"We're pirates, Jack. We don't play fair. But I can make an exception for you. You hand me the compass you so much love and I'll give you half of the treasure that is behind me." She said and he glared at her, his hand going to his belt.

"How about no?" he asked sweetly as he took hold of his sword and attacked her quickly, causing her eyes to widen. Alicia jumped at the sudden change of things and took a few steps back as the rest of the crew started fighting the rest of Lee's men that were hiding in the darkness.

Her eyes moved around the men moving around before thy settled on Jack's form again.

"Into trouble again…" she muttered and then yelped as a large man grabbed her from behind. She gasped as he started dragging her backwards but then used her elbow to free herself, falling onto Thomas in the process.

"Miss! Stay close to me." He said as he took hold of her hand while he used the other one to shoot a man who was trying to punch Gibbs a few feet away.

"Thomas! Get her the hell out of here!" Jack barked as he continued his little quarrel with Lee. The woman snarled and slapped him before pushing him backwards. Jack shook his head and got onto his feet attacking her again, ignoring the throbbing pain on his face as the slap was also a scratch.

Thomas grabbed Alicia and started walking her towards the exit.

"No! Thomas, stop immediately! I can help! Do not listen to him. I am perfectly able to take care of myself!" she shrieked but he shook his head.

"Sorry, miss. Captain's orders." He said as he walked them away from the living hell. He pushed the door open and led her towards the exit door. He leaned against the solid wall and pushed, causing the surface to turn. They blinked as they were brought to the calm seaside again and she sighed.

"Great. Now what?" she asked with a glare.

"We wait." He said as he sat down on the sand. She rubbed her temples and sat next to him, waiting.

Inside the cave Jack was having a hard time keeping up with the woman attacking him.

"I think you're getting old Jack!" she smirked as she slashed his coat sleeve, causing him to grunt in annoyance.

"You're not eighteen yourself! In fact you don't look so good." He said with a smirk and she glared at him as he cut her arm and made her hiss.

"You send the wench away? Why? Can't stand the thought of loosing her?" she asked and he smirked.

"Yes. Jealous?" he hissed and she glared at him again before delivering another cut on his other sleeve, this time cutting his skin.

Jack rolled his eyes and backed her towards the wall, her feet stumbling over gold coins as they had moved towards the spot where the treasure rested. He sidestepped her sword and took hold of his gun, pointing it to her head, the barrel flat with her forehead, making her go wide eyed.

"Got you, Lee." He smirked, breathing heavily and she glared at him, her eyes flashing angrily.

"Now be a good girl and call your fat boys away, eh? Or you prefer a bullet?" he asked grinning.

Taking a deep breath she spoke loudly, calling her men away. Not that many were left mind you.

"Good. Now…" he murmured grabbing her by the hair and leading her towards the men.

"We leave…you stay…nah…not yet though. Gibbs…the chests please." He said, indicating at the large heavy chests that were in the cave. Soon the crew was dragging chests to the other side of the cave as quickly as they could.

"Now…you're coming with me…" he said, the gun still against her head. He walked backwards towards the exit.

"Tell them to stay here." He said in her ear and she gritted her teeth before complying. When most of the treasure was near the exit door Jack motioned them to lead it outside. Soon he was out with her in front of his body while the crew carried their findings towards the Pearl.

Thomas and Alicia stood up relieved and Jack winked at her with a grin playing on his lips.

"Back to the ship, Ali…I'll be there soon." He called and she nodded her head walking away with the crew, helping them as best as she could.

Jack looked at Lee before releasing her.

"You should have known, luv. I don't get easily caught." He said as he took the gun from her belt and took it with him before walking away.

"Make sure you call your boys out. They might get lost." He called over his shoulder as he left her there, fuming with anger.

**End of chapter 58**

**Author's note: **Thank you for reading! Please review! Reviews are love! **:)**


	59. Chapter 59

Once again I want to thank all the people who are reading this and of course my amazing reviewers: **sweeneytoddgurl, whatever, Snuffles-sweetie, BleedmetoINSANITY, Midnight LeAnn, alchemistic, Emma, callieandjack, laurentaylor14, xXdarknessfallzXx, AnnabelleLee13194 and MissSparrow101!** Thank you for your comments.

_**Review replies to unsigned reviewers:**_

**Whatever:** Thank you for reading and reviewing. Glad you liked it and I apologize for any mistakes you found. English is not my first language. **:)**

**Emma:** Hello, love. Thank you for the review. Glad you liked the chappie. I appreciate all your comments. **:)**

Oh, **love scene** towards the end of the chapter, people. If you don't like don't read.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean!

**Chapter 59**

Alicia was waiting in the cabin as Jack finished barking orders and finally appeared in the cabin, dragging a chest behind him. He groaned as he placed it near the side cabin and sighed.

"Done." He stated and she looked at him carefully.

"What?" he asked, rubbing his chin.

"You have a deep scratch and an almost black eye." She stated and he frowned, placing a hand on his face, wincing as he did so.

"Aye…and…and me coat sleeves are destroyed!" he said loudly and she came closer to him.

"I'll fix the coat, Jack." She said with a smile and he pouted.

"It's me only coat. It's me favorite coat! Bloody wench!" he whined pathetically while Alicia pushed the coat off his shoulders and placed it on a chair.

"I'll fix it. Come and sit. I'll clean your face." She said chuckling while he looked longingly at his coat.

She took a cloth and water and started cleaning his hurt cheek.

"Does it hurt?"

"A little…you all right?" he asked and she nodded, smiling.

"You did it again."

"What?" he asked confused.

"You sidestepped her." She said almost proudly and he chuckled, his eyes taking a smug look in them.

"Of course I did, luv! I'm…."

"…Captain Jack Sparrow." She finished with him and he grinned.

"Next time though, try and obey me orders." He said seriously as she placed cold water on his swollen eye.

"What orders?"

"I told you to stay on the Pearl."

"Yes, but then you agreed to take me with you."

"Yes, and then you almost got hurt." He snapped back and she closed her mouth that had opened for a retort.

"Okay…but I just wanted to help."

"Me worrying about you is not helping." He said and she bit her lip.

"Okay…you're right."

"I am?" he asked surprised and she nodded her head.

"You're not going to nag me about it?" he asked with raised eyebrows.

"No…and when do I nag?" she asked angrily, hands on her hips. Jack smiled sheepishly and waved his hands.

"You know…lately…" he said and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"I do not nag." She said stomping her foot.

"Yes, you do. The other day you started complaining about me drinking me rum." He said, pointing a finger at her.

"Yes! Because it's not good for your health!" she said and he closed his mouth before grinning.

"But it's good for me mood."

"At least don't drink it before breakfast." She said and he pouted.

"But…will it stop the nagging?" he asked with a smile.

"For a while." She said smirking and he winked.

"Okay…I'll try. Satisfied?" he asked as he pulled her closer and nuzzled his face in her stomach.

"Yes…" she said softly, realizing that her mood swings weren't so nice if he had agreed so easily in that matter.

"Let's open the chest now, eh?" he said as he stood up and pulled her with him. He kneeled in front of it and opened it slowly. Alicia leaned over him and peered inside before a gasp escaped her lips.

"Christ…" she murmured as the amount of gold that was inside.

"Bloody hell…" Jack said with a grin as his hand brushed over the gold coins and trinkets.

"What are you going to do with all this?" she asked after a while.

"Spend what I have to…and the rest keep it for future reference." He said smirking up at her.

"Oh…God I think I turned blind…" she said, looking away from the shining coins. Jack looked up at her and grinned. He peered into the chest again and spotted a nice emerald necklace. He picked it and stood up.

"Come here, luv…" he whispered and she turned towards him. He reached with his hand to unclasp the sparrow necklace around her neck but she stopped him by taking hold of his wrist.

"Ali? I just want to see how it looks." He said smiling but she shook her head.

"I'm not wearing anything else than this." She said, pecking his hand and he looked at her stunned.

"But…I want to see how it looks." He said again and she sighed, turning round and moving her hair away from her neck. He grinned and unclasped the necklace he had given her and replaced it with the new one. He turned her towards him again and smiled.

"Pretty." He said, leaning close and kissing her skin just above the necklace.

"I want the old one…it's too heavy." She said and he looked at her.

"But this is better."

"That one is from you." She said, taking it from his hand and placing it again on her neck after taking off the new one. He took it and threw it carelessly in the chest before approaching her.

"You are not like other women." He stated and she looked at him with a frown.

"Why? Because I don't want a very heavy necklace?"

"Yes…I know others that would kill for trinkets such as that one."

"I never liked…too much gold on my person, Jack." She said with a wave of her hand.

"Besides it too much for me to wear." She said as she plopped down on the bed and took off her shoes.

Jack shook his head and laughed before walking to the bed. He leaned down and kissed her lips, his hand brushing over her belly before moving back.

"I'm gonna give the new heading…I'll be back later." He said with a wink, closing the door of the cabin behind him.

************************************

Alicia was awake when Jack came to bed that night after his watch. He made his way through the door and then walked further into the cabin, taking his clothes off as he went; a yawn on his lips. When he was left only in his breeches he plopped down on the bed silently, thinking that Alicia was sleeping. He moved around until he was comfortable, threw an arm around her waist and fell asleep almost instantly, snoring lightly.

Alicia looked at Jack's sleeping face longingly and snuggled close to him, hoping to be soothed by his breathing and finally get some sleep. She closed her eyes and Jack's arm tightened around her as she moved loser to him; a grin of satisfaction forming on his handsome face before a loud snore left his slightly open mouth. Alicia tried to ignore the increasing sounds by burying her face in his neck but of course the noise only got louder. Jack mumbled something in his sleep and his nose twitched as his left leg snaked between Alicia's in order to get closer to her. She smiled at his move and kissed his bare neck before closing her eyes again. She was almost dozing off when she felt that somehow Jack's hand was no longer a nice weight but an annoying one because of her need to pee. Her eyes snapped open and she sighed, glaring at her stomach. She slowly got out of his grip which was not an easy task and went to relieve herself.

She returned shortly after and lied down, causing Jack to turn over and snuggle up to her again, muttering her name and holding her in a death grip. His naked chest pressing against her and his arms tight around her while his leg found its way between her knees again.

Alicia sighed again and looked at him, her hand moving in circles on his back, causing him to purr and grin goofily in his sleep.

"Oh God…it's too hot…too hot…" she mumbled and he smirked, without opening is eyes.

"I know I am…" he murmured and she sighed.

He licked his lips, moved around and started snoring again. Alicia stared at the ceiling. Her back was drenched in sweat and her night dress was clinging on her skin. She tried to fan her self with her hands but it was to no use. Jack's weight was adding to the warmth but she didn't want to wake him by pushing him away.

She reached with her hand and pulled her dress upwards, trying to cool herself. Jack moved around when he felt movement and moved his hand down her belly and on her thigh, gently stroking it as a loud sigh left his mouth.

"Jesus…he's groping me and in his sleep now…" she whispered half amused, half annoyed by the fact that he was sleeping peacefully while she was wide awake and hot.

She waited, hoping she would calm down and finally fall asleep but it didn't happen. She decided she had to go again to relieve herself and once again tried to get out of his clutches. When she didn't succeed she groaned and made the decision to wake him.

"Jack…please wake up…" she said, poking his arm and he stirred a bit.

"Hmmf…what?" he muttered, opening one eye.

"Please wake up…" she said again and he opened both of his eyes to look at her.

"What's wrong?" he asked, rubbing his eyes.

"I can't sleep…I have to pee again and I'm too hot." She cried miserably and he looked at her with sleepy eyes.

"Luv…you're always hot…" he said with a grin, moving his hand up and down her leg slowly.

"Jack! I'm serious." She said as beads of sweat started running down her forehead.

Jack's smile faded and a serious look formed on his face.

"Ali…I'll get you some water." He said as he helped her up and got out of the cabin in search for water. She did her business and returned to the bed, sitting up against the headboard. He returned with a mug of water in his hands and handed it to her. She took it and took a long sip while he moved her wet hair away from her face.

"Better?" he asked as he reached into the drawer and took a ribbon, pulling her hair in a ponytail.

"Yes…but I don't think I can sleep…I'm sorry for waking you." She said and he shook his head.

"No worries…you want to go for a walk?" he asked and she nodded hesitantly. He grinned and took her hand, pulling her out of the cabin.

They walked around a bit, Alicia slowly drinking her water, while Jack stared at the almost black sea. He turned to her and stroked her face.

"Okay?"

"Yes…I think." She said with a smile and he leaned close to her, kissing her lips slowly, his hand at the back of her neck.

"You think you can sleep now?" he asked in a throaty voice and she shrugged.

'I don't know…"

"Well…we'll have to find out." He said as he picked her up and carried her to the cabin while she yelped and wiggled in his arms.

"Jack!"

"I'm practicing for our wedding night!" he called and she laughed as he placed her gently on the bed and leaned over her.

"Now…let's see what I can do to help you sleep…" he whispered as he covered her mouth with his and laced their fingers together. He settled his body above hers and deepened their kiss, making her moan softly and press closer to him. He chuckled at her reaction and kissed her harder, his hands releasing hers before moving over her body. He rolled them over and brought her to lie on top of him, his hands pulling up the material of her night dress. She groaned and he smirked smugly before pulling it completely off her. She gasped as cool air brushed her bare skin and his eyes widened at the sight of her.

"Come here…" he murmured as he pulled her down for a kiss as his hands relieved her of the rest of her clothing before removing his breeches. She made to break the kiss but he kept her in place; one hand on her lower back the other on her neck.

"Jack…" she gasped as he moved slightly downwards and adjusted her on his lap before kissing her again, silencing her. His hands moved to her waist and pressed her down on him as he pressed up against her. She gasped and he moaned as he thrust in her slowly. He took a deep breath and lightly pressed her against him again, encouraging her to move.

"Go on, luv…" he rasped and she did as he asked before he captured her lips again in a fierce kiss. She moaned into his mouth and he grinned as he hugged her to him as she moved timidly, his fingers moving in circles on her back. He broke the kiss and groaned her name again, his eyes closing tightly as she moaned again close to his ear.

"Alicia…" he whispered and she looked at him as his hand untied the ribbon he had placed there, watching as her hair dropped like a veil around them. He grinned and leaned up to kiss her neck, his hands tightening around her, pulling her harder against him with a grunt.

"Shh…Jack…" she laughed at his loud noises before a moan of her own escaped her throat. He rolled them over again and sped up the moves until she called his name and stilled under him. He closed his eyes and gasped her name before collapsing on top of her. He rolled to his back and kissed her again.

"You're doing that again…" he managed in a breathless voice and she flushed, snuggling up to him and closing her eyes. He smirked down at her and kissed the top of her head before falling asleep again. He had helped her sleep after all.

**End of chapter 59**

**Author's note:** Thank you for reading. Please review! My dad spent a night in the hospital the other day because of a serious cold and your comments would really cheer me up. So, please review! **:)**

Oh, the wedding is coming up next!** XD**


	60. Chapter 60

The new chapter is here. Hope you like it.

I want to thank all my readers and of course my wonderful reviewers: **red-eyedgal, sweeneytoddgurl, Jacky, Claire, CrystalDarkness-331, Midnight LeAnn, callieandjack, laurentaylor14, xXdarknessfallzXx, Emma, alchemistic, Haeronwen, AnnabelleLe13194 and MissSparrow101!** Thank you all for your support and your wishes for my Dad's health! **:)**

_**Review replies to unsigned reviewers:**_

**Jacky: **Thank you so much for still reading and reviewing, love! Thank you for your concern for my dad. Thankfully he's okay now. Hope you like this chappie too! **:)**

**Clare: **Hello, love. Thank you for the long review! I' glad you enjoyed the last chapters! I'm glad you like them as a couple. It's a relief to know that! **:)**

**Emma: **Glad to know you enjoyed the previous chappie, love. Thank you for the wonderful review! Hope you like this one as well! **:)**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean!

* * *

**Chapter 60**

The Pearl was heading towards the Cove once again. It had been the fifth day of sailing since Jack had decided to have the wedding there.

He actually believed that it would be better if his father married them there. Alicia seemed glad about it since the last time things hadn't been so well in their visit.

"Captain?" Gibbs asked as Jack was steering the ship in silence.

"Aye?" he asked with faraway eyes.

"Are we gonna have a party?" he asked and Jack turned to look at him.

"Party?"

"For the wedding."

"Oh…um…I don't know…ask Ali…" he replied with a frown. Gibbs looked at him with suspicion before clearing his throat.

"Captain…you're sure about this, eh?" he asked casually and Jack froze, looking at him sideways.

"Sure of what. Gibbs?"

"About marrying the lass…"

"Of course I am." He said quickly, averting his eyes.

"Hmm…cause you seem a bit…distant…" he said again in undertones.

"I am not distant!" Jack snapped. "I'm heading for the Cove am I not?" he said tersely and Gibbs winced.

"Yes…but you don't seem too happy these couple of days…all rum is gone, sir." He said and Jack sighed, gritting his teeth.

"I like rum."

"I know you do…but…"

"But nothing! I intend on keeping me promise, Gibbs. I am not backing out." He said as he looked at him sharply.

"Promise? Is that all it is?" his first mate asked. Jack sighed and turned to face him fully, keeping one hand on the wheel.

"Who out these strange ideas in your head? Did she tell you to tell me this?" he asked and Gibbs' eyes widened.

"No! The lass didn't tell me anything! She's too happy that you bought new clothes to notice your mood." He said the last sentence in a hushed voice.

"She has nothing to notice. I want to marry her. That doesn't mean that it's not a big step for me…I …never thought I'd do this…I sworn I wouldn't…" he muttered, looking at his sun worn boots. Gibbs looked at him confused.

"Sworn? To who?" he asked and Jack's expression became …lost.

"Meself…"

"Why?"

Gibbs voice snapped him out of his trance and he shook his head as if to clear it.

"It's past, Gibbs. Ghosts should be left alone in their graves…" he muttered as he patted his back and handed him the helm.

"Yes…they should…just don't…do anything stupid with the lassie…"

"Stupid? Like what?" Jack asked, stopping at the bottom of the steps.

"Hurt her…" Gibbs said seriously, his eyes boring into Jack's chocolate gaze.

"Hurt her? Me? Get some rum, mate. Get some rum and stop talking nonsense." Jack replied angrily, stomping down the stairs.

"I would if you had left any!" he called and only a curse followed his statement.

"Daft man…" Gibbs said as he shook his head and looked at the horizon.

Jack walked down the stairs, muttering to himself until he arrived at the door of his cabin. He entered and closed it loudly, making Alicia that was inside jump and yelp.

"Jack…you scared me…" she said with a smile as she realized it was him.

"Sorry, luv…" he muttered distantly and she frowned as she watched him looking around the cabin for something. She placed the dress she was holding on the bed and approached him as he opened his cabinet and took out a bottle of his precious rum.

"Is…everything all right?" she asked tentatively and he nodded, taking a sip from the bottle, wiping his mouth with his sleeve and looking away from her searching gaze.

"Jack…do not lie to a pregnant woman." She said and an almost grin formed on his face before turning serious again.

"M'not lying, Ali…" he said as he brushed by her and sat in his chair by his desk with a sigh. She turned to look at him as he arranged himself in his seat before walking back to her dress. Jack's eyes followed her as he drank again from the bottle.

"What are you doing with that?" he asked and she smiled.

"I'm fixing it."

"What for?" he asked, looking at the white dress with just s shade of pink on the sleeves and hem.

"Um…the wedding?" she said uncomfortably and he gulped.

"Oh…yes…of course, luv." He said, leaning back and staring at the ceiling.

She carried on working on her dress before she had enough of his strange silence. He was never quiet when he was with her.

"Okay, Jack. Get on with it." She stated and he looked at her puzzled.

"What?"

"I said say what you have to say! You're unnerving me with your silence. Is it about the wedding? Don't you want to do it?" she asked directly and he became speechless.

"I…what makes you say that?" he asked after clearing his throat.

"Well…you."

"Me?"

"Yes. Please tell me." She pleaded.

"Darling…it's not that I don't want to …to marry you. I'm just trying to…get into the whole husband idea. Give me a break, eh?" he said and she narrowed her eyes.

"No, give me a break. I told you that you don't have to…"

"But I want to."

"Then why the long face and the long hours alone in the galley and up to that…crow's nest which by the way should be a lot closer to the deck so fat, pregnant women can find their daft captains!" she said loudly and he had to stifle his laughter at her angry face. It was a novelty to say the least.

"This is not funny! I'm serious." She fumed and he smirked.

"About what; me or the crow's nest?" he asked and she sighed.

"You."

Jack got serious again and started playing with his rings, trying to find the right words.

"Luv…it's not you…it's…"

"Why is that familiar? Oh, I know…it's like a line from a romance novel…" she muttered and he perked up at her sentence.

"Your read romance novels? The dirty, naughty twisted kind? Where do you have them?" he asked quickly, his eyes moving around the room.

"Jack!" she yelped with flushed cheeks.

"I do not…"

"Yes, you do. You're blushing." He said amused and she huffed.

"Here talks the sex addict."

"Oi! I am not one. And you weren't complaining the other day." He said smugly; glad to avoid talking about the wedding. She hid her face in her hands and scowled.

"So, where are they?" he asked and she glared at him.

"Not your concern. Answer my question."

"I will if you answer mine, luv." He said with raised eyebrows.

"Catherine has them. So?" she asked, leaning against the bed.

"Catherine? I knew it…"

"Jack…"

"Okay…okay…as I said it has nothing to do with you. It's just…we're heading for the Cove…me dad is going to be there…along with our…king…and…let's just say that I'm not so ready to face their comments." He finished and she frowned.

"We can go somewhere else if…"

"No…he has to know…" he said with a wave of his hand.

"Jack…there's nothing wrong with this…I mean…I know you'd prefer if you didn't have to marry me…"

"Luv, darling…I want to. Get it? Is it understandable that I do want to take you as me wife? It's them I don't want to face…but I have to…" he said, smiling at her.

"Jack…"

"You believe me, don't you?" he asked and she nodded with a smile. He smirked and patted his lap.

"Come here then." He said, taking a last sip of rum before placing it on his desk. She stood up and walked over to him, wincing as she did so. He winked, patting impatiently his lap and she chuckled as she came into his arms and leaned against him.

"Give us a kiss." He said, waiting with pursed lips and she laughed loudly, causing him to open one eye and look at her.

"M'waiting…" he mumbled and she leaned down towards him, kissing him softly.

"Hmm…that was nice…now…" he muttered as he trailed his hand down her leg only to have her slap it away.

"What?" he asked in a high pitched voice.

"Don't do that." She said shortly and he frowned.

"Ah…I don't understand, luv…you usually like it when I do that." He said, attempting to lift her skirts.

"Not today…"

"You've been saying that about a week now…Is something wrong with me appearance?" he asked as he tried to grope her again.

"No, Jack…I just…"

"Not in the mood, eh?" he smirked, disappointed and she nodded.

"I'm sorry…I don't feel so well…I'm getting bigger…it's not nice." She said softly and he chuckled.

"Luv, you're always nice. You're not big." He said and she looked at him incredulously.

"Well yes, you are but…in a good way." He said quickly, stroking her belly through her dress. She smiled and kissed his cheek twice while he grinned, thinking he was getting to her but when he attempted to trail his hand higher she slapped it again, making him pout. She shook her head and kissed the offending hand before placing it on her stomach again. Defeated his sighed and looked at her.

"Well, I hope you'll be in the mood in our wedding night…I don't want to ruin the tradition." He said and she laughed.

"I will." She confirmed and he nodded.

'Okay…so, since there's no me and you, rolling around in the bed what say you in reading those nice, dirty romance novels little Cathy has in her room, eh?" he offered and her eyes widened.

"No way."

"Oh come on! It'll be fun!"

"No…"

"Go and ask her one."

"No…I can't." she said, blushing and he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Oh…I think me little darling lied to me. You have it here. Go and fetch it then. Let's have a laugh." He said, pushing her gently towards the drawer.

'Jack, it's not funny."

"Yes, it is. Now bring it and come sit on me lap again." He commanded and she rolled her eyes but obeyed him nonetheless. She returned with the book and he rubbed his hands.

"Oh, goody! Come." He said in a girlie voice, making her laugh at his attempt to cheer her up. She sat on his lap again and he snatched the book, hugging her close to his chest.

"Now…where are the good chapters?" he asked excited.

"Good chapters...?"

"Yeah. The ones with the romping part." He said bluntly and she smacked his arm.

"I don't remember. Just the read the bloody thing." She said and he grinned.

"Oh I will…I'm very good at reading." He said as he opened the book and started reading it out loud.

He was halfway reading the first chapter when suddenly he burst out laughing at the part where the poor maid cried her heart out for the wealthy gentleman who she loved so much.

"Ahah! Jesus…the guy who wrote this needs a girl!" he exclaimed and Alicia frowned. What was so funny?

"Jack…this is not funny."

"Aye, it isn't. It's hilarious, luv." He said chuckling but stopped at the glare he received.

"Right…oh…here comes the good part." He said and she rolled her eyes as he continued reading. Needless to say that he laughed the entire time while she stared at him unimpressed.

It was an interesting evening…

************************************

Five days later they were close at arriving at the Cove. Jack was walking around the deck, looking as the crew worked, with Thomas on his tail.

"Sir…?"

"Aye…?"

"Gibbs asked if he can have his break now."

"Yes…take the helm. I'll be there in a while." He said and the younger man nodded, walking away. Jack sighed as he looked at the sea. He really didn't want to mess this up. He only hoped he didn't freak out at time of the wedding.

"Okay…calm down…old Teague will be there…he has done it before…no matter what a disaster that was…" he muttered, rubbing his temples. He took a deep breath and reached in his pocket. He opened the small box and grinned as the gold shined in the sun. He closed the small box again and placed it in his pocket again.

"Just think of her…and the wedding night…oh God finally the wedding night…" he muttered to himself with a smirk as he turned around at the sound of soft laughing. His eyes spotted Alicia, laughing at something Gibbs had said. A wide grin formed on his face as he realized that in a couple of days he'd be the one who would make her smile happily. With that thought he tapped his pocket and headed for the helm. Maybe marriages weren't so bad after all…

**End of chapter 60**

**Author's note: **Thank you for reading. Sorry, that I didn't include the wedding in this but it would get rather long. So, I saved it for the next chapter, I promise.

Please review! **:)**


	61. Chapter 61

New chapter is here, loves. Hope you like it. It's very long…nine pages on Word but I couldn't cut it in half.

I want to thank everyone who is reading this and a special thank you to my wonderful reviewers**: Devon-Cullen, sweeneytoddgurl, Midnight LeAnn, Nelle07, Claire, xActDanceWritex, Emma, CrystalDarkness-331, Snuffles-sweetie, MissSparrow101 , AnnabelleLee13194 and alchemistic**! Thank you all for your comments! **:)**

**Review replies to unsigned reviewers:**

**Claire: **Hello, love. Thank you for the long review! Glad you liked the chapter so much. Jack has a dirty mind so no worries. You're not to be blamed. **:)**

**Emma: **Hi, hon. Thank you for the review. Jack's feeling weird about the wedding and meeting his father. It's reasonable since it's something he wouldn't normally do. So, thank you for your support and I hope you'll enjoy this chapter as well. **:)**

**CrystalDarkness-331: **Glad to know that you still like the story, love. It means a lot. The story is slowly coming to an end. But not yet. Soon though. Thank you for you support and sweet words. **:)**

* * *

Just a warning; there's **a love scene** at the end of the chappie. If you are offended by these things please don't read.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean!

**Chapter 61**

Alicia found herself walking once again towards Teague's house, with Jack right next to her. She looked over at him and saw his eyes scanning the area carefully, his hand for the second time that evening intertwining with her own. She shook her head and squeezed his hand to get his attention.

"Jack…penny for your thoughts." She said in his ear and he turned to look at her surprised.

"Nothing, luv…I'm not thinking anything bad…" he said with a grin as he laced their fingers together when they arrived in front of the door. She smiled back and he reached with his hand to knock on the door. They waited; nothing. He knocked again, rolling his eyes and muttering to himself about rum and craziness while she looked at him amused. A couple of minutes later the door cracked opened and Jack's eyes widened at the sight of their King holding a bundle of blankets in her arms.

"Jack…Alicia." She stated, surprising them both by remembering Alicia's name.

Jack cocked his head to the side and stared at her or more specifically at the moving blankets in her embrace.

Alicia however smiled and nodded.

"Hello…miss …" Alicia trailed off and Elizabeth looked funnily at Jack who was leaning over, trying to pick at her son.

"Jack!" Alicia snapped and he jumped, looking at her and then at Elizabeth.

"What? I just wanted to see how one looks…Yeah, I'm gonna have me own." He informed Elizabeth who stared at him stunned.

"What?" she asked as she opened the door further.

"I'm gonna have a runt…a female one though…prettier than yours. So, where's Teague?" he said as he brushed by a shocked Elizabeth while Alicia hid her face in her hands at his antics.

"Um…he's in his ship…he'll be here soon…Um…he said he's gonna have…Oh…" Elizabeth stopped herself when she noticed Alicia's stomach.

"You're with child." She said while Jack looked at his surroundings curiously.

"Yes…" Alicia stammered.

"And it's his?"

"Aye! Shocking, isn't it?" Jack said from behind them and Elizabeth turned to look at him.

"Actually it is, Jack…"

"Captain…" he hissed mostly to himself and Alicia walked over to him and elbowed him sharply.

"What did I do?" he asked glaring and she huffed.

"You know what!" Alicia shot back and he scowled, looking around again.

"Come inside…" Elizabeth said with a small smile to Alicia who followed her while Jack stood staring at a strange flower with interest. He shrugged and followed after them.

"He's beautiful…" Alicia commented and Elizabeth grinned.

"He is, isn't he?" she said, brushing her son's cheek with her finger.

"Yeah…who would imagine that this is the whelp's work, eh?" Jack said getting between the two women and peering down at the baby.

"Jack, Will's not a whelp!" Elizabeth said scowling and Jack grinned, revealing his cold teeth, causing the baby to giggle and point at him.

"Yeah…he's a eunuch…or…not." He mumbled as Alicia pushed him away gently and glared at him. He smiled sheepishly and plopped down in a chair as they entered the house. Alicia sat down next to him and Elizabeth placed the baby in a crib that was next to the table before sitting down herself.

"So…what brings you here? Not to see me I suppose. Not since our last small conversation." Elizabeth said and Jack stared at her.

"This is me house by the way." He said casually.

"Since when?" she shot back.

"Since ever, your majesty." He hissed and Elizabeth scowled and sat back in her seat.

"If you must know we're here because…we…I mean I have decided…that…she…we…"

"We're getting married." Alicia said for him and he pointed at her.

"Well said! That." He said with a smirk and Elizabeth looked at him like he was crazy.

"You what? You are going to marry her?" she asked shocked and he nodded.

"Aye."

"You're going to have a wedding…"

"Yes. You didn't expect that, did you?" he asked as he placed his feet on the table in front of him and smirked.

"No, I didn't. I much expected you to leave her somewhere with an illegitimate child. Sounds more like you." Elizabeth said and he glared at her hatefully.

"Really? You mean like yours?" he asked and she shot up on her chair.

"My son is not one. I am married."

"To a man that is considered dead and doesn't even exist in our world." He pointed out and Alicia rubbed her temples. He was looking to have a fight again.

"Jack…" she said softly but he continued.

"You kind of forgot that little detail didn't you?" he asked and Elizabeth closed her mouth and sat back down in her chair, looking away.

"We want him to marry us." Alicia said to break the silence. Elizabeth looked at her and her face softened before nodding.

"I'm sure he'll be happy." She said and Jack looked between the two women puzzled.

'You like each other?" he asked.

"What?!" both of them asked him and he smirked.

"Not that way. I mean she's…" he said pointing to Elizabeth, "…glaring at me all the time but smiles and talks to you. That's a bit strange, isn't it?" he asked and Alicia slapped his leg lightly.

"If you were more polite she would too." She said and he pouted, waving his hands around.

"I'm always polite. She's always a b…"

"A beautiful, pretty mother." Alicia said loudly, covering the word he was ready to use. Elizabeth glared at Jack again but nodded at Alicia.

"Thank you. I'll get you some tea…and you…?" she asked, sitting up.

"Have any rum?" he asked and Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"It's Teague's house. There's always rum." She said walking away after checking on the baby that was wiggling in silence in his covers.

"Jack, stop pestering her so much. Be civil." Alicia said to him in a hushed voice and he sighed.

"I'm trying."

"No, you're not. Behave or no wedding night." She threatened and his eyes widened.

'But you can't! There's always a wedding night!" he yelped and she smirked.

"Keep having this attitude and you'll see…" she said leaning back and tapping her fingers against her belly while he pouted and stared at her pleadingly.

"But…"

"Just behave." She said again and he licked his lips before leaning back too.

"Fine…tart…" he mumbled and she laughed at his antics.

Elizabeth returned shortly with a tray of tea and a bottle of rum, along with a mug.

Jack reached for the bottle and Elizabeth stared at him. He rolled his eyes and reached for the mug too, pouring the alcohol in there instead of drinking it from the bottle.

"There…happy?" he mumbled, looking sideways at Alicia who smiled and took the cup of tea in her hand. Elizabeth took a seat again and they remained sitting there in silence until Elizabeth spoke again.

"So…when's the wedding?" she asked and Jack swallowed before answering.

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? So soon?"

"Yes."

"Oh…where's going to take place?" she asked again.

"The Pearl."

"On the ship?" Elizabeth asked curiously and Alicia nodded.

"Aye. Me home, isn't it?" Jack asked and Elizabeth nodded and took a sip from her steaming tea.

Half an hour later the door opened to the house and Jack's father entered. His eyes widened as he saw the three of them sitting there and he laughed.

"A sight I never thought I'd see! Me son quiet!" he said as he took off his hat and walked towards them. Jack rolled his eyes and stood up to greet him.

"Jackie…you brought the lass again. If I didn't know you, I'd say you got settled with one woman." Teague said smiling and kissing Alicia's hand that nodded and laughed.

"I am. That's why I came here." Jack said, looking at his father.

"Huh? What you mean?" Teague asked, looking at them.

"I'll marry her, like you did with mum." Jack said with a smirk and Teague froze, staring at him.

"You'll what?" he managed after a while and Jack huffed.

"I said I'll make her me wife. Why so surprised?"

"If you had a son like yourself you'd understand why." Teague said, looking at him.

"I'm going to have one…she's having me runt. See?" Jack said pointing at Alicia who smiled uncertainly.

"You knocked her up?" Teague said loudly and Jack nodded with a smug grin.

"And you're going to marry her? Properly?"

"Aye."

"Who are you and what have you done to me son?" Teague asked, looking at Jack up and down.

Jack rolled his eyes and walked towards Alicia who was looking at Elizabeth as she played with her son.

"That's why you're here?" Teague asked and Jack nodded.

"Aye…and I was wondering if you'd marry us…" he trailed off and Teague looked stunned before laughing and pulling him for a tight embrace, knocking the air out of him.

"Me son's all grown up!" he said and Jack's eyes widened at the force of the embrace.

"And soon I'll be dead if you don't let go of me…" he mumbled and Teague finally let go of him and grinned.

"Of course I will. When's the wedding?" he asked Alicia and she smiled.

"Tomorrow."

"Wonderful! I'll be there." He exclaimed with a wide grin.

"Right. The we'll be off." Jack said, taking Alicia's hand and pulling her towards the door.

"Alicia?" Elizabeth asked and Alicia stopped to look at her.

"I'll come and help you tomorrow evening…if you want." She said before glaring lightly at Jack who rolled his eyes and shrugged.

"That'd be great…" Alicia said with a smile.

"Good, good. Let's go now." Jack mumbled and Alicia frowned as they walked out the door and headed for the ship again.

"What did I do?" she asked and he shook his head.

"Nothing, luv…She did."

"She just wanted to help me."

"No, she wants to annoy me." He said and she stopped him.

"Jack…please. She's only trying to help. She's more than likely feeling lonely." She said and his face softened a bit.

"She's still annoying." He stated as he started walking again. Alicia only shook her head, smirking on their way back.

**************************************

The next morning Alicia was sitting on the stairs that led to the helm when Catherine walked over to her. She plopped down next to her and patted her arm.

"Okay?" she asked and Alicia nodded.

"Yes…you?"

"I'm okay. I just made some food…want any?" she asked her.

'No…too nervous to eat…"

"Oh, you better find your appetite until tonight. I'm preparing a large dinner." Catherine said, laughing and Alicia nodded.

"I'm sure I will."

"Where's Jack?"

"I think with his father…they went for a walk…"

"Hmm…Come and keep me company while I cook then." Catherine said, pulling her along and she nodded.

"All right…" she said as they walked below and into the galley. Gibbs was there, peeling some potatoes and Alicia had to laugh at the image he made. He had potato peals over him and he was scowling.

"Bloody things…" he muttered but smiled as he saw them.

"Oh! The bride is here! Come and sit next to the potato man!" he said and she laughed, walking over to him. She took a seat and took the knife from him.

"Hey, I can do it." He said but she smiled.

"I'll do it quicker." She said winking and patting his back. He smiled and leaned back, wiping his hands on his shirt, causing Catherine to wrinkle her nose in disgust as she was cutting carrots.

"Men…" she muttered as she continued working on the carrots.

Alicia chuckled and silently peeled the potatoes while Gibbs was trying to clean his shirt that he had just dirtied with his hands.

"Mister, Gibbs…you know where Jack went with his father?" she asked and the older man looked up, scratching his chin.

"I think to a tavern…get some rum."

"Rum?"

"Aye. We don't have any and we can't have a party without it. Your daft captain drank it all…" he muttered and Alicia smiled.

"He's not sure…"

"He is sure. He's just confused and scared, lass. But don't worry he usually keeps his word."

"And that's supposed to comfort her?" Catherine asked as she took a bowl in her hands and glared at Gibbs.

"Aye. We may be pirates but we keep our pirate word." He said and Catherine rolled her eyes.

"Alicia…you like cake?" she asked suddenly.

"Ah…I do…we don't have any…" she replied, looking at the blond woman.

"That doesn't mean that we can't make one. Mister Gibbs will help us." Catherine said and Gibbs gulped.

"I will?" he asked and Alicia laughed.

"Yes…you don't have anything to do."

"I do! I'm responsible for the ship while Jack's gone." He said with a smile.

"No. Jack gave that order to Thomas. I was there." She said as he made to complain.

"Eh…fine then. I'll help." He mumbled defeated.

"Good. Now bring the flour I bought." She said and he glared at her while Alicia stared at them ready to burst into laughter.

"Women…" he muttered as he walked away to fetch the flour. Alicia chuckled and stood up to wash the potatoes with water.

"I didn't know you could make sweets." She said as Catherine picked the sugar.

"I can. I was never in the mood to cook before. Now I am. I'm good." Catherine said with a smile.

"That's good to know." Alicia said with a wide grin.

"Okay, so what do I do with stuff? Do I bake it?" Gibbs said as he returned with the bag of flour. Both women looked at him incredulously before Alicia burst into laughter and Catherine hid her face in her hands.

It was along morning with a lot of strange occurrences.

******************************

It was evening and Alicia was in the cabin only in her undergarments, staring at the wall while biting her lip. She was snapped out of her reverie as she heard a knock on the door.

"Yes?"

"Luv? It's me. Open up!" Jack called and she chuckled softly to herself.

"I can't!"

"What?" he asked puzzled.

"I'm not ready."

"I know that. I just want to see you." He called and she walked closer to the door.

"You can't see me."

"Oh? Are you nakey?" he asked and she could hear the grin in his voice.

"Yes."

"Good. I wanna see. Open." He said and she laughed.

"No! It's bad luck!"

"If you have no wedding dress on…it's not." He said and she huffed.

"Jack, go away. Are you even ready?" she asked and she heard shuffling about coming from his shoes.

"No…it's early…Can I see now?" he asked hopefully.

"No. Catherine will be here soon and so is Elizabeth." She said and he pouted from outside.

"So, I have to go?" he asked as he pressed his ear against the door.

"Yes…it's only a couple of hours." She said softly.

"Fine…I'm going…Leave your hair down." He said and she heard his footsteps walking away. She smiled and walked over to the bed.

A few minutes later knocking came again, this time from Catherine.

"Alicia? It's me…and a woman I don't know…" she trailed off and Alicia opened the door, letting them both in.

"Catherine…this Elizabeth…" she said and Elizabeth nodded, her hands full of her baby son.

"Hello…you're the Elizabeth?"

"Yes…the one that chained Jack to the ship?" Catherine asked and Alicia's eyes widened.

"I am…unfortunately…" Elizabeth trailed off.

"Huh…nice to meet you." Catherine said before walking into the cabin, closing the door on her way in.

"You can put him on the bed. It's clean." Alicia said and Elizabeth nodded her head, a small smile on her face. She placed the baby on the bed and turned towards the other two women.

"So, can we start?" she asked and Alicia nodded.

Catherine picked the dress and brought it closer while Elizabeth busied herself with Alicia's hair. Alicia's hands did not stop trembling all the time.

*******************************

Jack was waiting. Next to him was Gibbs was shaking his head.

"Will you stop doing that?" he snapped at his captain.

"What am I doing?!" Jack snapped back, brushing off his new clothes once again. They were black with a white shirt. They definitely looked better than his old ones.

"That and your fidgeting!"

"I am not fidgeting. You are!" he said like a child, leaning against the railing of the ship. Gibbs rolled his eyes and turned to look at Teague who shrugged and threw his hands in the air. It was time. The crew had all gathered around and Jack's father had been there quite a while ago.

"Do you have the flowers?" Gibbs asked and Jack's eyes widened.

"Flowers? I was supposed to get flowers? Bugger…" he muttered but then jumped when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

He turned and came face to face with Elizabeth.

"I brought flowers." She said as she handed them to him.

"You what…? Oh…thank you…sort of…" he mumbled, taking the bouquet and turned away again, making her roll her eyes. She walked over to Teague and stood next to him with her baby. Gibbs walked away from them and walked to the cabin, where Alicia and Catherine where in.

He knocked and Catherine opened.

"Is she ready? Cause his ready to shoot himself." He said in a hushed voice but he stopped when Alicia fully opened the door.

"I'm here…Let's go, Mister Gibbs." She said clearing her throat. Catherine stepped back as she walked outside and laced her arm with Gibbs.

"I could marry you, lass." He said and she smiled at him nervously as they walked further towards the deck.

Jack who was playing with the braids on his chin stopped and his eyes widened at the sight of her in her dress. His eyes moved over her face and to her long curly hair that Elizabeth was very proud of by the way. He cleared his throat and swallowed before straightening.

"Am I trembling?" he muttered to Teague who chuckled and nodded.

"Aye. But don't worry…she's not going to notice…" he said as he saw that the same was going on with Alicia's hands as she finally arrived in front of them, a nervous smile on her face.

"See? I'm here…all worried you were…" he whispered as he handed her the flowers and placed a lingering kiss on her forehead before moving back, smiling.

"You are…" she whispered back as he took hold of her hand and looked at his father expectantly. Teague snapped out of his daze and cleared his throat, ready to start the ceremony.

Jack patted Alicia's hand and smiled at her as Teague started.

All was going quite well until the _I do's_ part came. Jack swallowed twice opened his mouth but closed it again, squeezing Alicia's hand almost unbearably that she winced. Gibbs, Elizabeth and Teague looked at him with wide eyes while Alicia turned almost three shades paler than she was.

"Jack…"

"I do…I do!" he exclaimed at last and Alicia blinked while he smirked at her and winked.

Alicia followed right after and then it was time for the rings. Jack had to take one of his other rings off in order to put it on and grinned when he placed the ring on her finger and kissed it. She smiled at him, a pretty blush decorating her cheeks as he leaned down and kissed her none too softly, his hands hugging her to him while the people around them applauded and cheered.

He moved back and caressed her cheek, the grin still on his face.

"I had you scared, eh?" he mumbled in her ear as he pulled her close and embraced her while the rest of the crew scattered away to get drinks and food. Catherine sniffed and snuggled into Thomas who was standing still from her show of affection before hugging her close as well.

"You had…" Alicia said when he walked her over to a wooden table where bottles were resting right after everyone's wishes and hugs. Instead of taking rum he reached for a bottle of red wine, causing her eyes to widen.

"I did it on purpose." He stated as he poured the wine into two glasses.

"You what?" she asked and he chuckled, handing her the glass.

"I had to see if you really wanted me so much to say yes…it seemed that you did for me hand has bruises on it." He said, taking a sip.

"You were squeezing me too tightly!" she said laughing and he stared at her.

"Wait and see how much I'll squeeze you later…" he murmured, pecking her lips before walking towards Teague and Gibbs, dragging her with him.

"Rum? You're drinking rum?" he asked and the other two men nodded.

"Hph! I'm classy…I drink wine." He said and Alicia chuckled before walking away towards Elizabeth who was talking with Catherine and Tom.

"Are you all right?" Catherine asked, taking a sip from her rum.

"Yes…thank you for being here, Elizabeth." She said.

"You're welcome…no matter what differences I have with that blasted man he's still the man who saved me from drowning." She said with a chuckle and a wink towards Jack who blinked and pointed at himself. Elizabeth nodded and laughed while he smirked and looked away again.

Alicia took a sip from the wine again and leaned against the railing to continue her talking with Elizabeth and before she knew it was completely dark. The ship was filled with the sounds of talking, laughing and music when suddenly she felt a warm hand closing around her elbow.

"It seems that you had forgotten me, Mrs. Sparrow…" Jack's voice said in her ear as he turned her around and crashed her in his embrace. She smiled and kissed his cheek as he moved her towards the center of the deck, his body swaying softly with the music.

"You're nice in new clothes…" she said and he smirked.

"I thought I was always nice…"

"You are…you're even better with new ones though…" she mumbled as she buried her face in his neck and inhaled his scent that was still there even with the brand new clothes and the bath he had taken that afternoon.

"I happen to like you better naked…" he whispered as he placed his hands on her lower back and stroked it circles. She laughed and placed a small kiss to his neck, making him close his eyes briefly.

"Why don't we move to our…honeymoon bed?" he asked throatily and she raised her eyebrows at him.

"I didn't know we had a honeymoon bed." She said and he grinned.

"Of course we do. Our bed in the cabin." He said and she laughed as he pulled her with him towards it.

"But the people…"

"They can continue without us…" he mumbled as he opened the cabin door and pulled her inside, closing and locking the door behind him. He turned to look at her, his body leaning charmingly against the wooden wall, a golden grin on his face as she watched him.

"So, I had you scared then, eh?" he asked as he moved from the wall and walked towards her.

"Jack…stop looking at me like that…" she managed as he closed the distance between them and leaned towards her, his lips tracing the skin of her jaw before moving to her neck.

"Why?"

"I can't think…"

"That's good…I don't want you to think…" he whispered, moving her hair away from her shoulder, his fingers brushing over her stomach before heading towards the laces of her dress. He was ready to undo them when he stopped and moved back.

"Take it off, luv." He commanded gently and she swallowed, her hands trembling as she reached for the back of her dress. He sat back and moved towards the bed, taking a seat on it while she struggled with her long dress. He leaned back and watched with a smirk as the dress left her body and she was left only in her undergarments. His eyes widened as the white laced clothing and he licked his lips before beckoning her to him. She obeyed and when she was close enough he stood up and placed her hands on his coat. She pushed it off his shoulders and then went for his shirt, unbuttoning it with shaky hands.

"Why are you trembling? It's just ol'Jack here, beautiful…" he whispered as he leaned close to her and kissed her nose before moving to her lips. She smiled at his words and pulled the shirt out of his breeches. He captured her hands and placed them on his belts before moving his hands up her arms and higher, settling them on her shoulders.

"You know me…too…"

"…Shy…" he finished with a smile as she unbuckled one of the many belts from around his waist. She laughed and threw the belt away, reaching for the second one.

His hands trailed down her neck, towards her collarbone and down her breast, his breathing getting heavier as his hands caried on their exploration. His lips reached for hers again and he slowly backed her towards his desk, his hands around her as she finished with his belts. He moaned and deepened the kiss, his tongue brushing over her lower lip before entering her open mouth. She sighed into the kiss and placed her arms around him too, causing him to whimper.

"Me breeches are still on, luv…you forgot to relieve me of them…" he husked against her lips and she looked in his eyes before reaching for his pants again. She undid them hesitantly and he closed his eyes as her hand accidentally brushed over him. He captured her mouth again and pushed her back on the desk, his hands fighting with the rest of her clothing. When she was freed of them he picked her up and placed her on the desk, moving between her legs before they locked securely around his waist. His hands tangled themselves in her hair as he moved his mouth more eagerly against hers and leaned on her.

"God, luv…I want you…" he whispered and she grinned at him.

"I'm not going anywhere as you see…" she said, pushing his hair back as he placed his hand on her on her thigh and pressed against her. She moaned softly as she felt him thrust into her and held on tight as he moved gently. He gasped and kissed her again, his hand tightening in her hair almost painfully until she reached with her hand and stroked his arm, causing him to loosen his grip and moved his hand to her thigh. A crash was heard from outside and she jumped while he chuckled into her mouth, his hand moving towards her face to stroke her cheek with the back of his fingers. He broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against hers while he continued his slow thrusts. He groaned and closed his eyes, pressing his body harder against hers, his lower abdomen brushing against her swollen stomach and he grinned, moving his hand on it. She smiled and caressed his back with her hand, making him groan and curse.

"Bloody hell…" he breathed as he suddenly picked her up, her legs still tightly wrapped around him, walking them over to the bed. He pushed her down to it and kissed her again, moving faster, his hands grabbing at the sheets, her hair, the pillow; anything they could. She moaned under him and he smirked down at her, his knuckles turning white from the force of his hold on the sheets. She leaned up and kissed him again, her fingers in his hair as she gasped and relaxed under him. He grinned and thrust again before he jerked and trembled against her violently, his body going limp in her hands right after. He moaned throatily and buried his face in her hair with a content grin.

"Jesus, luv…" he mumbled as he took deep breaths to calm his racing heart. She grinned and stroked his neck before he rolled off her. He sighed and pulled her over to him, hugging her close.

"You okay?" he asked breathily and she nodded, snuggling close to him.

"You?"

"I'm beyond good, darling…" he smirked and caressed her hair.

"Jack…?"

"Hmm?" he mumbled as he played with her hair.

"I love you…" she whispered against his chest and he looked down at her, his hand stilling.

"I know…I know you do…Ol'Jack loves you too…" he whispered and she smiled at him, reaching over to kiss his lips once again before settling on his chest again. He grinned and brushed her nose with his finger before closing his eyes. He always liked weddings and this one was his favorite.

**End of chapter 61**

**Author's note: **Thank you for reading! Hope you liked it! Please review! **:)**


	62. Chapter 62

Hi, loves! How are you all? I hope well! I have the next update here for you. Hope you like it!

I want to thank: **xActDanceWritex, Claire, sweeneytoddgurl, AnnabelleLee14194, red-eyedgal, BleedmetoINSANITY, emo-ranch, Nelle07, Midnight LeAnn, CrystalDarkness-331, alchemistic, Ameli, callieandjack, Xxloves his golden eyesxX, Emma, MissSparrow101 and xXWolfAngelXx**! Thank you all for your comments! They really are the one single thing that keeps me writing!

_**Review replies to unsigned reviewer:**_

**Claire**: Thank you for the long review, love. I am really happy that you're enjoying the story so much! Jack is definitely cute. I love him too…no correction; I adore him. Hope you like this chappie too. Hugs to you! **:)**

**CrystalDarkness-331: **Hi, love. Thank you for the review. I'm happy you liked the last chapter. Hope you like this one too! Um…I haven't decided on the name yet, but I do know the sex. You'll see. **:)**

**Ameli: **Glad you enjoyed it, hon. Thank you so much for your comment! Jack is indeed funny. **:)**

**Emma: **Hello, love! How are you? I want to thank you once again for your review! It really means a lot! I am happy you find Jack cute because I find him too! Thanks again! **:)**

**MissSparrow101: **It was difficult to fit it all in one chapter but I did it. Glad you liked it, love! Thank you so much for your support! **:)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean!

**Chapter 62**

The very next day Jack woke up first, his body stretching on the bed. His nose twitched as he felt a weight on his body. He opened one eye and looked down. Alicia was resting against him, her head on his chest and her leg slightly draped over his. He smirked and kissed the top of his head before closing his eyes briefly again. He felt a hand gently brushing his ribs and his eyes snapped open as a laugh escaped his lips.

Alicia opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Ticklish, aren't we?" she said teasingly as she repeated the action, hearing with amusement his high pitched giggles.

"Luv…luv stop that! I'm about to die!" he said through fits of laughter and she smiled, leaning up to kiss his nose and then his cheek.

"Hmm…you forgot me lips…" he murmured as he grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her for a kiss, his mouth parting quickly against her own. She grinned against his lips and cupped his cheek before moving back. He grinned at her and pushed hair back from her face before stroking her cheek with the back if his hand, his rings cool against her warm skin.

"Sleep well?" he murmured and she nodded. He nodded back and blinked down at her, his eyes suddenly lost in hers. Alicia frowned and touched his chest softly.

'Jack…?"

"Huh?" he muttered, as he shook his head.

"You all right?" she asked and he nodded again.

"Yes…I'm great…Come on. Let's go for a walk out, eh?" he offered as he stood up but paused. He took hold of the sheet and she yelped as he dove under it. He placed his hand on her waist as his lips connected with her stomach gently.

"Morning, lassie…" he said with a smile before moving away and out of the bed. Alicia stood staring at him as he started dressing.

"Ali…? Aren't you going to get dressed?" he asked as he fixed his breeches.

"Yes…um…what did you just did?" she asked and he froze.

"Eh…dress?"

"No…before that…"

"Oh! I was saying hello to the runt. Can't have her complaining now, can I?" he said cheerily as he reached for his shirt. Alicia chuckled and sat up on the bed before reaching for her clothes as well.

They got out on the half empty deck and Jack talked to the men for a while before taking her hand and leading her off the Pearl. They walked alongside the dock in silence.

"You want to sit, luv?" he asked her suddenly and she nodded. He helped her sit down, her feet on the side of the water. He plopped down next to her and took hold of her hand, lacing their fingers together, his eyes on the calm sea in front of them.

"Jack…are you sure you're okay?" she asked and he turned to look at her, his gold grin shining in the sun.

"Of course I am, darling. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Perhaps you…regretted it?" she asked softly and he shook his head, kissing her hand.

"Nope, luv. I haven't. Who wouldn't want to wake up with an angel like you every morning?" he asked with a smirk and she laughed.

"Soon to be fat angel…"

"M'fine with it…always liked plump women." He drawled, placing a wet kiss on her cheek and then her neck. She laughed as his beard tickled her and he smirked into her neck

"You did?"

"Of course I did! Me hands need to have something to hold on, luv…" he whispered in her ear as his hand brushed over her knee and settled on it, the weight of his hand warm and pleasant on her leg.

Their silence was broken by a cough and laughing. Jack turned around to see Teague smirking down at them with raised eyebrows.

"Doing it in public now, son?" he asked, still laughing. Jack scowled and rolled his eyes.

"We're not doing it…I can't hold me wife?" he asked and Alicia hid her face in his shoulder, her face bright red.

"You weren't just holding her…Anyway, I came to see you. When are you leaving?" he asked and Jack licked his lips, turning towards Alicia.

"Luv…play with the pebbles until I come back." He said as if speaking to a child and she gaped at him.

"Okay…" she said slowly as he grinned at her and walked swiftly to his father.

"So?"

"Why is _she_ living in our house?" Jack asked instead with a glare.

"She doesn't have anywhere else to go. You think Port Royal would accept a pirate king with open arms, lad?" Teague said and Jack's jaw clenched.

"Don't call me that. I'm not a child anymore. She had to stay there while I am here?"

"You always say that the Pearl is your house."

"It is and all things point that I am right." Jack replied shortly and Alicia turned to look at them from her place near the sea.

"When she's leaving?"

"Not anytime soon." Teague replied and Jack nodded, looking away, lips pursed.

"Listen, I am alone. I need company. She and her son keep me entertained. She's like a daughter to me." Teague said and Jack smirked sarcastically.

"Oh good. Now me and her can be like brother and sister. Isn't it nice to have for a sister the woman who murdered you?" Jack said as his hands fiddled with the braids on his chin.

"But you're here. And speaking of life and death…Why the hell did you give up finding the Fountain?" Teague asked, crossing his arms over his chest. Alicia frowned at the question and waited for the answer.

"Aha…you heard that, didn't you? Well, to answer your question, I couldn't use it anyway." Jack snapped back irritated.

"Why not, son?"

"Because…because the Fountain is to be used by one single person only. If I drank it…then…then…" he trailed off, his eyes sifting towards Alicia who looked away as soon as she felt that he was turning his gaze towards her.

"Aaah…I see…That damaged, aren't you?" the older man laughed and Jack fixed him with a glare that made him stop.

"I am not damaged!" Jack hissed, stomping his foot, reminding of a ten year old who was trying to prove he was right.

"Of course not, Jackie…So, where are you going next?"

"Around…" Jack said casually, inspecting his nails.

"Not telling your old man where you'll be?"

"I am not telling you cause I don't know where I'll go. Ali is going to decide where we're going next." Jack said and winked at Alicia who laughed softly and shook her head.

"I see…well…I'll be off…" Teague said as he took a few steps back. Jack nodded and turned around to walk away.

"Be careful, will you?" the older man called and Jack turned to smirk at him.

"And lass! Make sure you bring him here when you're all thin again! I want to see what he made!" Teague said with a grin before walking away from the dock.

Alicia looked up at Jack and he smirked down at her.

"You heard all of it, didn't you?" he asked and she nodded.

He laughed and took hold of her arm.

"Let's go and splash our selves with water." He said and she laughed as he pulled her to her feet and walked her away, towards the water.

He leaned down and took off his brown boots.

"Well? Take your shoes off!" he ordered and she did as she was told. He pulled her with him towards the water and hugged her close to his body. She jumped when she felt the cool water touch her feet and held onto him to steady herself.

"Easy, beautiful…" he chuckled as he tightened his hold on her.

"Nasty beasties and rocks under our feet." He whispered in her ear and she laughed, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Beasties?" she teased and he smirked.

"Aye…you know…fishes and …other small…annoying thingies." He replied, brushing her nose with his before pecking it quickly.

"So where do you want to go?" he asked as they stood there, water up to their ankles.

"I don't know…"

"You don't know?" he asked with a smirk and she shrugged.

"I don't know…wherever you want…" she replied, kissing his mouth quickly but as soon as she broke the kiss he reached for her again, asking for more. His hand got tangled in her soft hair as his mouth covered hers again. Her hands grabbed fistfuls of his shirt and he moaned as her hand brushed over his chest.

"You should see a real doctor…" he gasped after he broke their kiss.

"I know…but where…"

"Tortuga…there are doctors there…we'll go there for now. Savvy?" he murmured and she nodded.

"Besides…me men could use some female company. It seems only me and Thomas are getting some…unfair, isn't it?" he said and she tugged on his braids.

"Ouch!" he whined, clasping her hand in his.

"Jack!" she said in mock shock and he grinned.

"What? Afraid that the runt might hear me bad words?"

"Yes, that and people are watching." She said, glancing around as a few sailors stopped to stare at them.

"Luv, these are pirates. Oi! Never seen a pretty woman before! Shoo!" he called at the dumbstruck men who rolled their eyes and walked away.

Alicia chuckled and kissed his upper lip before walking back, throwing water in his face. Jack blinked, staying utterly still staring at her while she laughed and clapped her hands at his expression.

"Funny eh?" he growled as he splashed her too, soaking her upper body with water and she gasped.

"Jack! I only splashed your face."

"Yes and me eyes got all…black!" he said pointing to his kohl rimmed eyes.

"But…there!" she said stubbornly as she soaked his clothes too. He sputtered and coughed before attacking her again with water. She shrieked and he laughed as she closed her left eye and glared at him with the right one.

"You're mean!" she whined and he laughed before pulling her into his arms, kissing her fiercely, his hands clutching her to him. She gasped and shivered as his hands moved in circles on her back, moving over the soaked material of her dress.

"I'm stupid…" he muttered as he rubbed her back.

"What?"

"I got you soaked…you might get a cold…let's go inside and wrap you in a nice warm blanket." He exclaimed the last sentence.

"Jack…it's spring…"

"Yeah, yeah….come on…" he said as he pulled her out of the water and picked up her shoes. They walked barefoot to the Pearl, water running down their bodies. Jack came to a stop just as they reached the ship. He looked at her and then at the ship before shrugging. He threw the shoes away and picked her easily up, cradling her against his chest.

"Jack Sparrow, put me down this instant!" she yelped but he just grinned at her.

'Nope. I had to do this last night but I forgot."

"I'm heavy."

"Eh…um…M'allright…" he said as he took a deep breath and started walking her towards the ship. She hid her face in his neck and grabbed his shirt tightly as he stepped onto the deck and started walking towards the cabin.

'Gibbs…morning…we had an…accident…gather the crew. We're leaving." Jack said nonchalantly as they passed by Gibbs and Thomas who were staring at them.

"Told you he's lost it." Gibbs said before walking away, leaving Thomas to rub the back of his neck nervously.

**End of chapter 62**

**Author's note: **Thank you for reading! Please review! **:)**


	63. Chapter 63

Hello, loves. Hope you like this chapter.

I want to thank all the people who are reading this and of course my wonderful reviewers: sweeneytoddgurl, MissSparrow101, Emma, alchemistic, callieandjack, Midnight LeAnn, Nelle07, xXdarknessfallzXx, BleedmetoINSANITY, red-eyedgal, howlongmustiwait and Younggryfinddor! Thank you all for your support!

_**Review replies to unsigned reviewers:**_

**Howlongmustiwait**: Glad to know you're still reading, love. Thank you so much for the sweet review! **:)**

**Emma:** Hi, lovey. Thank you for the lovely review! Yes, Jack is like a baby. Alicia is going to have two babies; Jack and the soon to be baby. Wonder how she'll make it through that… **:)**

**MissSparrow101: **Thank you so much for the wonderful review! Happy you like the last chappie! **:)**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean!

* * *

**Chapter 63**

_Weeks later…_

Jack was walking with bouncing footsteps through the streets of Tortuga, a satisfied smile on his face. Behind him was walking Alicia, her eyes glaring at the back of Jack's head, hands crossed over her chest.

"Luv, you hungry?" he asked, as he looked at her from over his shoulder.

"No."

"I can't believe you're still angry about before." He said as he turned to look at her, hands laced together as if in prayer.

"Jack, you asked a seventy year old doctor if it was okay to have sex with me any time you like. After all the things he told us about the pregnancy, you had to ask about _that_?" she asked and he grinned sheepishly.

"It was a reasonable question, don't you think? I mean it's a vital one." He said still grinning as he came towards her and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Vital? Having sex with me is vital?" she asked incredulously and he nodded quickly.

"Aye! For me it is." He said, kissing her nose before dragging her down the street again.

"So…you're almost six months pregnant, eh? How much longer did he say again?" he asked for the third time that evening and she chuckled.

"Almost three months, Jack." She said softly as he took hold of her hand. He nodded and smiled before stopping.

"Where are we going?" she asked and he pursed his lips.

"Gibbs said he'd be at the Bride…which is…that way. Hold me hand…I don't want to loose you." he said as he tightened his hand around hers.

"Like I could with the death grip you have on me…" she murmured and he cocked his head to the side.

'What was that?" he asked loudly and she waved him off.

"Nothing…it's too hot." She said and he smirked.

"That it is…" he trailed off as they entered the busy tavern. Alicia's eyes wandered around the familiar place while Jack pulled her inside.

He looked around for Gibbs and spotted him sitting at the centre of the tavern.

"There he is!" Jack exclaimed and guided her towards his first mate.

Gibbs was drinking from a mug and a couple of young women sitting next to him. Jack finally arrived at the table and tapped the older man on the back.

"Jack! Sit! Have rum!" Gibbs slurred and Jack stared at him funnily.

"Gibbs…you're alright, mate?" Jack asked and one of the women sitting next to Gibbs gasped and squealed before running away towards another group of women. Jack raised his eyebrows while Alicia frowned.

"What was that?" she asked and Jack smirked as the woman pointed at him from her place across the tavern.

"Nothing, luv. I have a reputation you know." He said as he guided her to a chair. He grimaced seeing it was only one but then grinned. He plopped down and patted his lap while Gibbs gulped down more rum.

Alicia looked around before taking a seat on his lap, hugging him in order not to fall.

"There…comfy?" he asked and she nodded as Gibbs continued talking to the woman that had stayed by his side.

"Yeah…I'm sweating…" she muttered, fanning herself with her hand. Jack reached for his hat and handed it to her.

"Use this." He said and she smiled.

"Thank you…"

"Just don't ruin it." He said with a pointed finger.

"I never ruin your things." She said with a huff as she started producing air with his leather hat. Jack smirked and looked around, trying to spot the barmaid.

"Oi! Lass! Get me rum and…water!" he called as soon as he spotted the dark haired barmaid who nodded at him in response.

Jack started humming and taped Alicia's stomach with his hand as he waited for their order.

"God, this heat…I think I'm about to explode…" she muttered and he looked at her.

"Luv, I knew I was dashing but you're getting out of hand here." He teased and she rolled her eyes.

"Aren't you hot?" she asked and he shrugged.

"I'm used to it, Ali…night and day upon a ship…" he said and frowned when Gibbs started laughing loudly as the woman next to him grimaced in disgust and fled the table angrily.

"What did you do to her, mate?" Jack asked chuckling.

"Eh? Who? Her? I just told her about the day we found the Kraken dead. Don't know why she got so upset, heh! She must not like dead fish!" Gibbs slurred and Jack rolled his eyes, moving his hand in circles on Alicia's belly.

"Jack…he's drunk." Alicia whispered and he laughed.

"That he is, luv."

"You better not get drunk. How are we going to bring him back to the ship?" she said in hushed undertones.

"I won't get drunk." He stated.

* * *

_Two hours later…_

"Here, luv! Drink!" Jack slurred as he thrust a third bottle of rum in front of Alicia's face.

"Jesus Christ! I told you no. I am pregnant for God's sakes!" she said, pushing the rum gently away.

"You're what? Pregn…what?" he slurred and she placed a hand on her forehead. Jack wiggled in his seat causing her to almost slide off his lap in the process. She yelped and took hold of his shoulders to steady herself.

"You okay?" he said blinking and she rolled her eyes. Her eyes sifted to Gibbs who was slightly snoring, his head pillowed on the table.

"Get up, Jack. We have to go. No more rum!" she said loudly and he pouted.

"No rum?"

"No. Up you go." She said, pulling him up. He grinned and placed his hands around her.

"Are you kidnapping me? Are you gonna take advantage of me?" he slurred huskily and she chuckled.

"No, I'm going to put you into bed."

"Hmm…yes, bed…with you." He slurred, kissing her sloppily on the cheek.

"There's no way I'm carrying you to the ship…" she muttered as she looked around. She spotted a barmaid and called her over, asking her for a room.

"And please…take that man and put him in a room as well. Jack Sparrow will pay first thing in the morning." She said, supporting Jack who was leaning on her.

"Jack Sparrow…that's me, luv! What can I do?" Jack said, suddenly joining the conversation.

"Nothing. Let's go up." Alicia said quickly and he followed her to the room. She walked him to the single bed and sat him down. She closed the door and walked over to him.

"This is no Pearl." He accused with narrowed eyes.

"No, it's the next best thing." She said taking off his boots, vest and shirt. She pushed him down and he grinned widely.

"I kind of like this…" he muttered and she smirked.

"I'm sure you do…" she trailed off as she locked the door and removed her heavy dress. She sighed in relief as air hit her body.

"Thank God…" she muttered before turning to look at the ogling pirate on the bed.

"Are we gonna do it?" he slurred with wide eyes and she laughed.

"No. We're going to sleep." She said and he frowned.

"But I wanna."

"You always want to. Besides, you're drunk." She said softly as she got on the bed next to him.

"I can still do it…Want me to show you?"

"No! Sleep…" she said, pecking his lips and laying her head on his warm chest. He looked down at her and tangled his hand in her hair, rubbing her scalp as slowly his eyes drifted shut. He was asleep within seconds, a smile on his face.

The next day the Pearl left Tortuga. Jack had woken up with a terrible headache as had Gibbs.

"I would say I told you not to drink but your head is saying that for me." Alicia said as she passed by Jack on the helm.

"Tart!"

"Pirate!" she called, sticking her tongue out to him. He grinned and leaned against the helm.

"Is that an invitation? Up for it again?" he called and she looked at him.

"That goes for you. Not for me, you lascivious thing!" she called and he grinned wider.

"Why, thank you, darling." He said and she rolled her eyes, walking away from him, his eyes on her as she walked.

"Minx…" he murmured.

"I heard that!" she called without looking back and he chuckled.

"Good mood today, Captain?" Thomas asked as he came to stand next to him.

"Aye. You? How's the thing going?"

"Thing?" Thomas stuttered.

'With Catherine."

"Oh…good."

"Done it yet?" Jack asked, regarding him with curiosity.

"W…what?"

"Never mind. You have by the look on your face." Jack said chuckling while Thomas flushed bright red.

"Where are we going?" Thomas asked.

"A small trip to Cuba and then back to Tortuga for the runt."

"Oh…you mean the baby?"

"Yes…that." Jack said, waving his hands around.

"Go to the helm, will you? Keep her steady forward. I need something to drink." Jack said suddenly as he left the helm to head to the galley. It was really warm that day.

**End of chapter 63**

**Edited: 6/2012**


	64. Chapter 64

Okay, people; the new chapter is here. Hope you like it.

I want to thank: GladeSistas, Haeronwen, MissSparrow101, red-eyedgal, Xxloves his golden eyesxX, Claire, xActDanceWritex, Emma, pirategirlfriend, callieandjack, alchemistic, Nelle07, BleedmetoINSANITY, Midnight LeAnn, AnnabelleLee13184 and sweeneytoddgurl! Thank you all for commenting! **:)**

**Review replies to unsigned reviewers:**

**Emma: **Hello, love! How are you? Thank you very much for reviewing once again! You are always right on time! Thank you for that. Hope you like this chapter too! **:)**

**Claire: **Hi! Thank you so much for reading and for your long review! Jack wants the baby to be a girl…if it'll be or not you'll find out soon. **:)**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean…Isn't that obvious?

* * *

**Chapter 64**

_Two months and a half later…_

Catherine was sitting alone, leaning against the railing of the ship and looking at the water. It was getting darker and the ship was quiet. She stifled a yawn and rubbed her eyes when she heard the door to the captain's quarters closing loudly. She jumped and turned around to look at a very pouting Jack Sparrow. She smirked and waved him over.

"What happened? Did she bite you this time?" she asked and he rubbed his cheek that was getting redder by the minute.

"No…she bloody slapped me!" he exclaimed as he came to stand next to her.

"She must have had a reason for doing that. What did you tell her?"

"Tell her? Why it is that everyone thinks I'm always the one to blame? She's like a bloody beastie!" he said and Catherine laughed.

"It's just her mood swings…They'll pass." She said while patting his hand.

"When? I want that baby out of her!" he stated, his eyes wide.

"God, you're like a baby. She's right about that." She said laughing.

"It's not funny! She's gonna murder me in her sleep, I tell you! Last night she hit me cause I wasn't waking up." He said in a hushed voice, looking around.

"Oh? And what did she want?"

"I was just…sleeping …almost I mean…on her…She had to go use the pot…so…"  
"She hit you. Good for her." Catherine said and his nostrils flared with anger.

"You women always support each other!" he accused, pointing at her and at the cabin door.

"Oh come on, Jack, you bloody love her…You didn't let her keep the baby for nothing. You married her for Christ's sake!" she exclaimed and he grimaced.

"I know that. Don't think that I don't! She's feisty! And not in a good way!" he said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Why did she hurt your goods this time?" she asked as she turned to face him fully.

"For no reason…"

"You must have said something." She pushed and his nose twitched in annoyance.

"I just said that…that…I just complimented her behind, okay?" he blurted out and she had to stifle her giggles.

"You said she was fat?"

"No! I simply said that she had grown a nice backside…She got the impression I was saying that because I think she is fat and that I wanted to offend her. All I did was pay her a compliment!"

"About her…God…you're strange. He could have used the eyes, the hair. But no he chose the butt…All men are the same…" she mumbled as she walked away, leaving him staring after her with wide, confused, pouting eyes.

"Women are strange…" he said blinking before turning towards the sea again.

"Captain!"

"Aye? What?" he snapped, looking at the helm.

"Eh…I just wanted to ask about the heading." Gibbs said tentatively.

"Tortuga…" Jack said, looking away.

"Do I take the night watch?" Gibbs called and Jack nodded absentmindedly.

After an hour of just sitting there he looked at the cabin door and sighed. He cleared his throat and started walking towards the cabin. He placed his hand on the door and slowly, almost as if he was afraid, opened it. He peeked inside and saw that only a few candles were still lighting the room. He walked inside and closed the door, his eyes turning wide as he saw his wife fighting with the bed.

"Luv…?" he called and she stopped wiggling about.

"Jack." she sighed pathetically and he nodded.

"Aye? What did the bed do, luv?" he asked, holding back laughter.

"Nothing…"

"Need help getting up?" he asked and she sniffed before nodding. He chuckled but stopped when she looked at him sharply.

"Right. Take me hand." He said, holding out his hand. With his help she sat up on the bed and sighed.

"Thank you…I've been trying for an hour to get up…" she said and he grinned.

"Too proud to call for me, eh?"

"No…ashamed actually…for um…slapping you." She said and he blinked.

"Really?" he asked and she nodded, looking at him.

"I've never slapped you even when you were flirting with women and I slapped you now for admiring my backside." She said softly and he smirked.

"You're sad for hurting me cheek?" he asked and she nodded again.

"Hmmm…there's a progress. And I never flirt on purpose!" he defended himself and she looked at him.

"What?"

"It's in me natural self. It's like…a talent, luv!" he exclaimed and she looked at him.

"You're not helping yourself, you know." She said wearily.

"Eh? Oh! Yes…Well since you're so sad about assaulting me…Care to give me some medication for me red cheek?" he asked as he sat next to her on the bed.

"Hurts that much? Let me see…" she said as she cupped his face. He chuckled and took her hand in his.

"Kidding, luv. All I want is for you to kiss it better." He said leaning towards her. She smiled and placed a lingering kiss on his cheek. He grinned widely and placed his hand on the back of her head.

"Come here, minx…" he whispered before capturing her lips in a deep kiss, his free hand snaking around her waist to bring her closer to him. She kissed back and hugged him to her before breaking the kiss to burry her face in his neck. He frowned as he embraced her back and kissed the top of her head.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm scared, Jack. That's why I've been so…"

"…difficult?" he finished and she nodded.

"I am sorry…"

"You don't have to worry, Ali…Everything will be just fine. We're heading to Tortuga and we'll stay there until the baby comes. Why are you crying?" he asked in a high pitched voice, his eyes wide.

"You're so good to me and I slapped you!" she cried and he stood dumbstruck.

"Luv…forget it…It didn't even hurt that much. I mean look at your pretty, little hand. So soft and tender and…Yeah…you got it." He stopped when she moved back to look at him with a smile on her face. He cleared his throat and looked around nervously.

"Jack Sparrow, I think you're turning soft on me." She said, stroking his moustache with her fingers.

"Only with you, luv…only with you…" he said huskily, leaning towards her mouth again, slowly pushing her back on the bed. His mouth connected with hers as he slowly leaned over her, keeping his weight on his hands as he settled his body above hers. His lips parted her mouth and deepened the kiss.

"Jack…Jack…"

"Hmm?" he mumbled as he buried his face in her neck and squeezed her hips.

"When we'll be at Tortuga?"

"Two weeks the most, luv…"

"Two weeks?"

"Aye. They'll pass before you know it." he whispered, kissing the shell of her ear.

"Okay…" she said softly as he settled next to her on the bed and looked down at her.

"Is the runt okay? Has it moved around lately?" he asked with a lopsided grin and she nodded happily.

"Yes, all the time…Here, give me your hand." She said as she took his bejeweled hand and placed it on her swollen belly. He leaned down a bit, waiting, his eyes focusing on her stomach.

"M'feeling nothing." He stated pouting.

"Just wait." she scolded, keeping his hand there. They waited for five minutes at least and Jack grimaced.

"Still nothing…" he said as he tried to take his hand back but stopped when he felt the baby move slightly. His eyes widened and a silly smile came on his face.

"Feel that?" she asked and he nodded.

"Does it hurt, Ali?" he asked, brow furrowed in worry but she shook her head.

"No…I like it." She said as she laced her fingers with his and snuggled in his arms with a soft sigh. He grinned and lied down on his pillow with her in his embrace. She nuzzled her nose in his neck and he was shocked at how easily her mood changed. He opened his mouth to comment on it but stopped, not wanting to agitate her again. He just relaxed and enjoyed her attention, a soft moan escaping his throat.

"Your nose tickles, luv." He murmured and she laughed.

"It does?"

"Aye…what are you doing?" he asked and she flushed.

"Nothing."

"Yes, you are. You're sniffing…are you smelling me?" he asked with a smirk and she nodded quickly.

"That's new…I never thought I smelled so good."

"You don't." she said and he pouted.

"Then why are you smelling me neck?" he whined and she smiled.

"I said you don't smell good…you smell…strange…and you smell of sea…wind…salt…"

"And rum! Don't forget rum!" he exclaimed.

"Rum? I never knew you bathed in it." She said teasingly and he rolled his eyes in mock annoyance.

"Funny, Ali. I drink me rum." He said and she moved back.

"Oi! Don't stop. I like you smelling me."

"You just said it tickles."

"But I like it. Do continue." He said, pushing her head towards him. She laughed but obliged nonetheless.

"Kiss it too." He whined.

"You're like an infant." She said chuckling as she placed a small kiss on his neck.

"Hmm…and you love it." He moaned. She pecked his lips and laid her head on his chest.

"You're going to stay with me?" she asked and he smiled a golden smile.

"Of course I will. Sleep." He murmured, running his fingers through her hair.

_Two weeks later…_

Alicia was in the galley eating a fruit when Thomas and Catherine walked in.

"Alicia? Are you alright?" Catherine asked and Alicia swallowed before answering.

"Yes, I'm okay. I'm eating. You want a banana?" she offered and Thomas happily took the offered fruit from her hand.

"Thanks." He said as he peeled it and took a bite.

Catherine looked at him and chuckled before taking a seat next to Alicia.

"Have you seen Gibbs?" Alicia asked and Catherine shook her head.

'Nope…must be around here somewhere…Why?"

"Nothing…I haven't seen him today." She said with a shrug. Thomas finished the banana and smiled.

"Good?" Catherine asked and he nodded.

"I have to go relieve the Captain from the helm. See you later." He said as he leaned down and kissed Catherine softly on the lips while cupping her cheek. He moved back and walked away with a smile.

"Whoa…that's the first time he did that in public." Alicia commented.

"I know…he's too shy…"

"Yeah, I wonder how you ended up with him." Alicia said laughing while Catherine pouted.

"That's not funny." She huffed and Alicia smiled.

"Eat something!" she said and Catherine laughed loudly.

"I'm fine. I ate before." Catherine said and Alicia sighed.

"I did too. But I was hungry again. Anyway, I'm going to see Jack." She said, patting Catherine's arm on her way out of the galley.

She climbed up the stairs with a little difficulty and finally made it to the deck.

"Pumpkin!" Jack called as he spotted her. She rolled her eyes at the pet name while he smirked at her.

"Stop calling me that!" she hissed at him as she approached him.

"Oh, come on. You know you love it really. After all you're my personal pumpkin; round and plump." He said as he pulled her close and pecked her nose.

"And you enjoy teasing me for it." She said pouting.

"Aye, I do. Let's go inside." He said, leading them to the cabin. He closed the door and she was walking towards the bed when she felt a slight pain in her stomach.

"Ah…" she winced, placing a hand on her stomach.

"What? What is it?" Jack cried, running to her.

"Luv? What is it?" he asked with panicked eyes.

"Nothing…I'm okay…I think…just a twinge of pain…" she said, taking hold of his hand.

"Maybe you should lie down for a while. I told you not to walk up and down those stairs." He scolded as he led her to the bed and helped her lie down.

"I won't go again." She promised and he nodded.

"Does it hurt now?" he asked and she shook her head.

"I'm okay…" she assured him.

"All right…I'll get you some water." he murmured walking away, letting go of her hand in the process. She placed it next to her on the bed and inhaled deeply through her nose, trying to calm her racing heart. Jack returned with the mug of water and she sat up to take a sip.

"There you go, darling." He said smiling as she took the mug from his hand and took a sip. He used his hand to push back her hair and stroke her cheek in the process.

"How long till land?" she asked slowly and he smiled.

"About a day or so." He replied, taking the mug from her. She nodded and moved to sit back but suddenly her eyes widened in alarm as pain went through her again.

"Jack…" she whispered and he looked at her, the smile leaving his face.

"What?" he sputtered as he saw her face screwed up in pain.

"No time to wait…" she choked out as she felt something wet and warm coating her underclothes.

"What?" he asked stupidly.

"I said no time for Tortuga."

"But…"

"My water just broke." She whispered, holding her stomach.

"Your water? But you just…" he trailed off. He looked down at the bed sheets and his eyes widened.

"The baby's coming…now." She said, her voice shaking as her other hand took a hold of his coat sleeve.

"Oh bugger." He rasped wide eyed, not being able to remove his eyes from the soaked covers.

**End of chapter 64**

**Edited: 6/2012**


	65. Chapter 65

Okay, the baby's coming in this chapter. Hope you all like it.

I want to thank the people who reviewed the last chapter so, here we go: **BleedmetoINSANITY, Midnight LeAnn, sweeneytoddgurl, Emma, CrystalDarkness-331, callieandjack, loganlethalhxc, Nelle07, Xxloves his golden eyesxX, xXdarknessfallzXx, xXWolfAngelXx, AnnabelleLee13194, GladeSistas, Haeronwen, xActDanceWritex, MissSparrow101 and Claire**. Thank you all for your support and wonderful comments! :)

_**Review replies to unsigned reviewers: **_

**Emma:** Glad to know you're okay, hon! Thank you so much for the wonderful review! Hop you'll like this chappie as well! **:)**

**Claire: **Hello! Thank you for your review! They are not near land yet…so she'll have to give birth on the ship. **:)**

**MissSparrow101: **Hi, love. Happy you're excited about the baby. Hope you like the chapter. Thank you! **:)**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean!

* * *

**Chapter 65**

Jack was still staring off into space, or rather, staring at the bed while Alicia was shaking with fright.

"Jack…Jack…" she whispered shaking his hand with her hold on his sleeve.

"Jack!" she said loudly and he yelped, his eyes finally meeting hers.

"Yes?"

"The baby." She hissed and he swallowed.

"Aye, the baby…Are you sure it's coming? I mean…can't it wait?"

"Wait? What in hell are you talking about? My water just broke!" she shrieked as she tightened her fist around his coat.

"I mean we're not near close to land…" he said looking at her with a sheepish expression on his face.

"You said…it was only a day…" she said confused.

"I lied to make you feel better. Two days at least until land, luv…There's a storm coming." He said with a grimace while she stared at him wide-eyed.

"Oh God…okay…Do something then!" she said, shaking his hand.

"I will…I will…" he mumbled as his eyes moved over her with nervousness and …fear.

"Call Catherine!" she snapped at him and he quickly stood up.

"Aye…I am going…" he stuttered as he walked towards the door. He opened it and his eyes moved around the deck.

"Oi! You! Call Catherine! And where's Gibbs? Bring him here too!" he yelled at a crew member before retuning to her side.

"How you feeling, luv?" he asked as he approached her.

"What do you think?" she said breathlessly.

"I wouldn't know. I'm not a lass." He said with an anxious smirk. She glared up at him but then her face softened.

"Jack…we need a doctor…a midwife…someone who knows about babies." She whispered and he smiled.

"Now luv…we may not have a doctor but we have a …mid…man." He said just as Catherine and Gibbs entered the cabin, both looking worried.

"Jack? What is it?" Gibbs asked as he walked towards the bed.

"The runt's coming." He replied simply and Alicia rolled her eyes.

"Stop calling our baby that!" she yelped as she felt another strong pang of pain.

"Sorry, luv." Jack said rubbing his ear nervously.

"The baby is coming? Isn't it early?" Catherine asked as she walked over to the bed, next to Alicia.

"No…it is time. I'm nine months." Alicia said as a thin layer of sweat coated her face.

"That she is." Jack chirped in, pointing at his wife.

"All right, lassie…no worries. I am in charge." Gibbs said with a smile, patting Alicia's leg as he approached the bed.

"You? You know about babies?"

"I'm not a doctor but I know a few things. Me mother was a midwife, lass." He said as he looked down at the wet bed sheets.

"Oh…great…" Alicia whispered while breathing heavily before she cried out loudly.

"Oi! Why is she doing that!" Jack asked mortified and Catherine glared at him.

"She's in labor. What do you think? These are contractions." Catherine said and Jack grimaced.

"What?"

"Let it go, Catherine…I need help here." Alicia choked out while Jack pouted. He watched as Gibbs brought a towel and placed it under Alicia's body before he hitched up her dress.

"Gibbs!" he hissed and his first mate rolled his eyes.

"Come and help then." The older man said with raised eyebrows.

"I will." Jack muttered as he came closer again and helped her remove the heavy dress that was adding to her distress. He threw it away and smiled down at her.

"Better? Comfy?" he asked as Catherine walked to the other side of the bed.

"Jack…I'm about to be opened in two. You really think I am comfortable?" she said hoarsely and he licked his dry lips before quickly shaking his head.

"The beastie's back again…" he muttered to himself as he fixed the pillows behind her back.

"What?"

"Nothing! Nothing…" he said quickly as he backed slightly away.

"Where do you think you're going?" Alicia asked as Gibbs checked her and Catherine held her hand.

"Out?" he offered and she huffed.

"You're not going anywhere! You put me in this position, so you'll have to stay and watch!" she snapped and he raised his hands in surrender.

"I think I'll just sit next to you to hold your hand. Oi! You help him. I am in charge of the hand." He said shooing Catherine away. The blond woman rolled her eyes and settled next to Gibbs who had a thoughtful look upon his face.

"Okay, Alicia…you're not ready yet…we'll have to wait…when the pain comes breathe deeply through your nose…" Gibbs started.

"And hold me hand!" Jack said suddenly but then regretted it as she squeezed it painfully hard. He grimaced as her nails bit into his flesh and heard her cry out in his ear. The pain lasted for a few seconds before she softened her grip on his hand. He sighed in relief and looked at her face.

"How long can it take?" he asked Gibbs who shrugged as he left to bring warm water and more sheets.

"Hours…" he replied and Jack's eyes widened.

"Luv…I am never putting me manliness in you again." Jack proclaimed and she actually laughed, stroking his hand.

"Don't say things you'll regret." She said and he grinned.

"Oh, aye…I know what you mean…" he drawled and winked, making her chuckle. Her laughter was cut off by another wave of pain and he winced.

"I'll get her some water to drink." Catherine said, walking out of the cabin, leaving him alone momentarily.

"Luv, it really hurts that much?" he asked and she nodded, her face flushed.

"Okay…but it will pass soon…" he said softly. She nodded and smiled, her head falling against the pillows behind her, her fingers still wrapped tightly around his hand.

* * *

_Four hours later…_

"Four bloody hours like this?" Jack hissed as he paced up and down, just outside the cabin. They had sent him to bring fresh water but he just didn't seem willing to return inside just yet. Another loud cry came from his wife's mouth and he sighed, grimacing as if he was in pain too.

"Bloody hell…the runt can't seem to want to come out." He whispered as he straightened and walked towards the cabin, ignoring the worried looks the crew gave him. He opened the door and entered.

"Jack…" he heard Alicia calling and he walked quickly towards her, placing the mug of water next to her, his eyes wide as he saw the sheets below her covered in blood.

"Luv? What is all that?" he said hoarsely.

"The baby's finally coming, Jack." Gibbs called and Jack swallowed.

"Really? You see it?" he asked, reaching for Alicia's hand once more and clasped it in his own tightly.

"Not yet but she's ready to start pushing now." His first mate said as Alicia gritted her teeth and squeezed his hand.

"Okay, lass…now is the time…" Gibbs said, patting her leg. She nodded as Catherine wiped the sweat away from her face.

Jack watched her face as she started pushing and whimpered himself at the pain written all over her pale face. He took her hand into both of his own, his eyes darting towards the bottom of the bed from time to time to check on Gibbs.

"You see it?" Jack asked lowly and Gibbs frowned.

"Just wait…"

"It's not that easy, Jack…" Catherine claimed, looking at him with a serious glare.

"You're making her anxious." She mouthed to him and he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Push…" Gibbs said and Alicia whimpered.

"I am pushing." She stated and Jack smirked as he saw her glaring at the older man.

"Come on, luv…the more hard you push the quicker the baby will come out." Jack said in her ear and she looked at him.

"Like I don't know that! You come and do this!" she hissed at him and he cleared his throat.

"Right. Sorry." He snapped back and she didn't have time to speak as Gibbs spoke loudly.

"I see it! It's coming the wrong way out but I see it!" he exclaimed and Jack frowned.

"Wrong way?"

"Aye. The baby's coming with its legs first…You have to push harder now." He said and she nodded, closing her eyes as she tried to do as he told her.

"Legs first…it's like it wants to run." Jack said amused and Catherine glared at him again, causing him to close his mouth.

"Okay…we're almost there…a bit more, Alicia." Catherine said as she looked at Gibbs.

"How much more?" Alicia asked as tears escaped her red eyes.

"Just a bit." Gibbs called and she inhaled deeply, letting go of Jack's hand to rearrange herself on the bed. Jack saw her movement and made to help her and she grabbed his arm to steady herself.

"You're very brave, luv." He said softly and she smiled at him before she started pushing again.

One more push and the cabin was filled with crying. Alicia smiled and slumped against the pillows, her eyes drifting shut and her hand going limp on Jack's hand.

Jack's smile faded as he felt her grip loosening and he panicked.

"She fainted. What…?" he trailed off shocked.

"It's a girl, Jack. You were right." Catherine said smiling as she took the baby from Gibbs to clean her.

"A girl? I got a girl?" Jack stuttered, eyes wide.

"Hmm…wait…" Catherine said while Gibbs took care of Alicia. Jack's eyes returned to his wife's face and he swallowed.

"Ali?"

"She's just tired, Jack…she lost blood. I'll have to stitch her up…but…"

"You're not good at it." Jack stated dully as he smoothed her hair away from her tired face.

"Aye…will you do it?" Gibbs asked as he cleaned the blood as best as he could.

"Of course I will! I am not going to let me wife die from blood loss." He snapped as he stood up from the floor and walked at the bottom of the bed, his eyes drifting longingly towards the side cabin where Catherine cleaned his daughter.

"I have to see her first…" he muttered as he walked towards the side cabin quickly. Catherine turned as she wrapped the baby with a blanket and smiled down at her.

"Here, Jack…I am going to help Gibbs until you come." She said as she made to hand him the baby but he backed away.

"I can't hold her!" he stuttered.

"What?"

"I'll drop her." He said in a small voice

"You won't drop her. Come on." She said and he clumsily opened his arms as she placed the wiggling baby inside them. He tightened his arms and the baby let out a whimper.

"Do not hold her too tight." Catherine said and he nodded his eyes wide as he looked at the little creature.

"She's small…she looks red but smooth…and her eyes are closed." He stated and Catherine rolled her eyes.

"Of course she's small. Her eyes will open in a few hours." She said as she started walking away from him.

"She's pretty though…" he said with a smile as he brought the baby upwards towards his face to examine her.

"Hey, there, lassie…" he murmured as he gave her nose a small quick peck. Realizing that the baby wasn't going to bite him or anything, he pressed his lips firmly against her cheek. The baby settled down for a few seconds before she released a particularly loud cry that made Jack flinch in surprise. He narrowed his eyes down at her and sifted her in his arms slightly.

"Oi! Why are you crying?" he asked her in a hushed voice as his finger brushed her nose gently, a silly smile coming to his face as he realized that the baby he was holding was his.

"Jack!" Gibbs called and he broke out of his daze.

"Aye, coming." He called as he walked back to the cabin, handing the baby to Catherine before getting on his knees.

"Come on, Gibbs…give me the needle." He said with a sigh as he started taking care of Alicia.

"Good thing she's asleep." Catherine murmured as she looked away, bouncing the baby in her arms

"I am going to see Tom and present our last addition to the crew." Catherine said as she walked out of the cabin with the baby. Jack nodded absentmindedly as he took the needle and licked his suddenly dry lips.

Half and hour later he had stitched her up and he was washing his hands while Catherine was fixing the covers around Alicia's sleeping form.

"Where's me daughter?" he asked and Gibbs cleared his throat.

"Here, Jack."

"Come to daddy, luv…Your mother is sleeping now. We'll wait until she wakes up." He murmured, kissing the baby's forehead.

"Thought of a name?"

"I have…but I ain't telling…Ali has to wake up first." Jack said as he sat down in his chair, waiting, looking at the baby with adoration.

**End of chapter 65**

**Edited: 6/2012**


	66. Chapter 66

Hello everyone! How are you all?

I want to thank all the people who reviewed the previous chapter! You know who you are. Thank you so, so much!

I also want to thank you all for your name suggestions. Unfortunately no one even mentioned what I had in mind…(and that's not a bad thing of course). I chose the two names that came into my mind a few days ago. But thank you all! **:)**

_**Review replies to unsigned reviewers:**_

**Megncasteo**: Hello! Thank you so much. Here's the next chappie. Hope you like it. **:)**

**Jacky: **Glad to know you're back, love. Glad to know you enjoyed the chapters. Thank you! **:)**

**Alchemistic: **Hi, hon. Thank you for the review. Alicia will be alright. **:)**

**Sparrowlight: **Yes, love. Jack's a daddy. Glad you liked it! Thank you! **:)**

**Emma: **Jack and the baby are definitely cute. Thank you much, love! Glad you liked it! **:)**

**MissSparrow101: **Hi, hon. Thank you for the review. About the stitches part…um they had to do them because…well…during the birth she got a bit ripped…if you get what I mean. So they had to fix it. Hope it helped. **:)**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean!

* * *

**Chapter 66**

Jack was waking up from his short sleep. His mouth twitched as he moved his hands around, trying to bring the baby closer to him.

"Baby…?" he muttered as he realized that his hands were empty.

"Empty?" he mumbled as he slowly opened his eyes. He adjusted his vision and his eyes turned as wide as saucers when he saw no baby anywhere near him.

"Bloody hell! Where did you go?" he almost yelled, leaning down to peer under his desk. He was stopped by soft chuckling and small whimpers. He shot up from his leaning position, hitting his head against the desk in the process.

"Jack!" Alicia gasped as she heard his head making contact with the hard wood.

"Luv…luv you just scared the hell out of me. I thought someone stole the runt." He said, rubbing his head as he stood up to walk towards her.

"No one stole the baby, Jack. Catherine brought her to me when she saw you weren't waking up." She said, bouncing the baby slightly in her arms, smiling happily.

"Oh…How are you?" he asked with a grin as he sat next to her on the bed and cupped her cheek.

"Sore. But I'm good." She replied and he nodded.

"That's good…I see you are spending quality time with the lass." He said and she laughed.

"Yes…isn't she pretty?" She said softly, kissing the baby's cheek.

"That she is." he said before wincing at the baby's whimpers that turned louder.

"Why is she doing that?" he asked miserably.

"I think she's hungry." Alicia said with a frown.

"Let's feed her then." Jack said and she chuckled.

"Jack…I'll feed her."

"You? But you…oh…oh." He said with a forming grin, "Can I watch?" he asked and she laughed.

"I guess…I don't even know how to feed her." she whispered as she pushed back her night dress and brought the baby closer to her.

"Aha…it's not that difficult." She said as she fed the baby girl.

"Course it's not…I'd be happy to be in her position." Jack said as he peered at them.

"Jack!" she said and he laughed.

"Did you name her?" she asked him and he shook his head.

"No, Ali. I wanted you to name her."

"But I want you to do it." She insisted.

"You sure? We pirates don't have such good taste in names." He said grinning.

"Well…let's hear it." She said with a smile.

"Okay…um…I was thinking about…Evelyn Marie Sparrow…" he said with a grimace which was followed by a nervous smirk.

"Evelyn Marie. Jack, it's beautiful…" Alicia whispered smiling at him.

"Really? You like it…?" he asked as he traced a ringed finger down the baby's small nose.

"I love it."

"Does she like it though?" he asked with a frown.

"Why don't you ask her?" Alicia asked as the baby finished feeding.

"I guess I should…Don't punch me, luv." He said down to the baby as he took her from Alicia's hands and cradled her against his chest.

"Do you like your name, lassie? Eh…what did you say?" he asked leaning down towards her face. The baby blinked and wiggled her legs around before settling down again.

"I guess she does, Jack." Alicia said with a chuckle.

"Aye…she does…little Evie…" he said smirking at his daughter.

"She's a pretty silent one." Alicia commented as she sat up on the bed.

"Silent? She almost got me deaf last night while you were sleeping." He said with a huff.

"Jack…" she said laughing softly.

"You're beautiful." He said suddenly, looking at her in the eyes.

"What? I'm a mess."

"You're a cute mess." He whispered as he kissed her lips softly before moving back.

"Okay, well since you're all okay and cute…" he said with a golden grin at the baby

"…I am going to check on me ship." He said as he placed the baby on the bed next to Alicia.

'Okay. Can you bring me something to eat?" she asked pleadingly and he bowed.

"Of course, me lady. I'll get you some rum too." He said playfully as he turned around to walk away.

"Water! I can't drink alcohol!" she called after him and he smirked.

"Okay!" he said in a sing song voice as he exited the cabin and closed the door behind him.

* * *

Jack was at the helm, steering the Pearl towards Tortuga when he saw Catherine walking around the deck, looking for something, Evelyn in her arms. Jack's eyes narrowed in confusion.

"Oi! What are you doing with me daughter?" he called and she sighed as she looked up at him.

"I was looking for you. I need you to watch her for a while. I have to help Alicia clean herself." She said as she arrived in front of him and handed him the baby quickly before walking away.

"Hey! I am steering here!" he whined, holding the baby at arms length.

"I'm sure you'll be alright." She called and he sighed, hugging the baby to him almost possessively when she was out of view.

"Why do all of them want to touch you?" he murmured, looking around, spotting Cotton who was looking at the baby with a smile. Jack grimaced and looked away.

"You're already attracting the crowds…" he muttered as he placed one hand on the wheel while he held her with the other.

"Now…since you're here with ol'Jack…let's teach you something about this ship." He said as he looked down at her.

"This…" he said pointing at the wheel, "…is a steering wheel. With this I take the Pearl anywhere I want. Now that…is a sail. It helps the ship move with the wind…um…and that is Cotton…who is a mute." He said and Cotton looked at him offended.

"Sorry, mate." He said with a wave of his hand.

"Now…those are ropes…That one there is Thomas, the whelp…and that coming up the stairs…is Gibbs…" Jack trailed off as his first mate appeared in front of him.

"Jack…who you talking to?" he asked.

"Evie." He replied looking at his daughter.

"Oh, she has a name. Can I hold her?"

"No! Wash your hands first." Jack said bringing the baby closer while Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"They are clean…" Gibbs muttered.

"Oh well, you have to wait your turn. It's my turn now. Shoo." Jack waved him away and Gibbs threw his hands in the air as he walked down the stairs muttering to himself.

"Crazier than before…" the older man murmured before waking to the galley.

"Now…where were we, luv…?" Jack asked grinning down at the baby girl who wiggled in his grasp and yawned, making him chuckle.

"Tired already?" he said softly before turning to Cotton.

"Take the helm, mate." He said as he walked away towards the cabin to put the baby to sleep.

"By God he's turning soft…" Gibbs muttered from the top of the stairs as he watched his captain cooing at the baby while grinning widely.

**End of chapter 66**

**Edited: 6/2012**


	67. Chapter 67

Okay, lovies; the new chapter is here. Hope you like it.

I want to thank: **pirategirlfriend, CrystalDarkness-331, Midnight LeAnn, Snuffles-sweetie, sparrowlight, red-eyedgal, ApirateslifeforKatlie, sweeneytoddgurl, callieandjack, laurentaylor14, GladeSistas, Jade Lamourgy, xXWolfAngelXx, xPrincetonx, xActDanceWritex, Claire, AnnabelleLee13194, MissSparrow101, Emma, thegypsy, BleedmetoINSANITY and Haeronwen**! Thank you all for your comments! **:)**

**Review replies to unsigned reviewers: **

**Emma: **Hi, lovey! Glad you enjoyed the chappie! Jack's very possessive indeed. Thank you.** :)**

**Claire: **Thank you for reading and review, hon. Glad you liked it! **:)**

**Sparrowlight: **Glad you liked, love. Thank you so much! **:)**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean!

* * *

**Chapter 67**

_A few days later…_

"Ali? Where are you off to, luv?" Jack asked perplexed as he saw her putting on her dress.

"Mr. Gibbs is taking me to see the doctor ashore." She said and he frowned.

"But…but I can take you there." He said, stepping closer to her.

"No, you'll stay with Evelyn." She said and he grimaced.

"Luv…I am not so good with babies just yet. I mean you're doing all the work." He said with a nervous smile.

"I am sure you can stay a few hours with her. Besides I don't trust anyone except you to take care of her."

"Catherine can."

"No, Catherine is coming with me. She has to buy some things." She said as she pecked Evelyn and smiled.

"Luv, you can't leave me alone with her. I mean…she can take better care of me than me her." He said with hand gestures.

"Well, you have to learn some day anyway. Bye." She said quickly, kissing his lips, causing him to moan both in distress and desire when she moved away and exited the cabin. His eyes widened and he ran after her.

"Oi! The baby might need a doctor too!" he called from the cabin door.

"No, Jack. The doctor visited her when we arrived, remember?" Alicia said as she chuckled.

"But…but she's not crying much! Maybe …"

"Bye, Jack. Just keep her entertained." She called before walking away with Gibbs and Catherine.

"Bugger!" he hissed with a pout as he stepped back inside and shut the door, turning to face the baby's crib with apprehension.

"Right…" he mumbled as he slowly walked towards the moving blankets that were inside the crib right next to their bed. He leaned over, just to see what she was doing and his eyebrows went up when he saw her wiggling her legs around.

"Just like me you are. I do that all the time in me bed." He said amused and the baby gurgled making him frown.

"You alright, luv? You seem distressed. A woman in distress is not a very nice thing to have aboard a ship. Ask Gibbs." He said as he reached with a hand to push the blanket down. The baby stopped her moving around and he smirked.

"Too warm, eh? How about a walk around daddy's ship?" he offered as he wasted no time in picking her up and cradling her against his chest.

"Okay…no yelling and wiggling around like last, time lassie. Don't embarrass me in front of me men. Aye?" he whispered in her small ear before placing a lingering kiss on her warm, rosy cheek.

"We have an accord? Good!" he said in a high pitched voice and Evie blinked up at him before reaching out with her small hand to clasp one of his braids in her tiny hand.

"Oi…no messing with me braids, minx…Oh…oh…you just want to touch it…Go ahead." He said with a grin as he brought her upwards and opened the door to the cabin, leading them outside on the sunny deck. Once he stepped outside the crew members stilled their jobs to look at the new addition.

"Back to your stations. There will be no touching her today. Savvy?" he said as he started walking around the deck, the crew staring at him like he was crazy before returning to their jobs.

Jack looked down at the baby who had settled comfortably in his embrace and he grinned before he started humming a tune. He stopped and leaned against the railing, closing his eyes briefly.

"It's a shame you're so small, Evie…I mean we're at Tortuga, you know. We could do lots of things in Tortuga…Eh…no we can't…You're all girlie…Sorry, luv I forgot I'm in the presence of a lady." He said down at her with a wink.

"No matter though. Just because you're a girl, it doesn't mean you can't have fun." He muttered as he adjusted the baby in his arms.

"Just hope you get me good looks." He said and Evie wiggled in his grasp with a whimper.

"Kidding, luv! You look just like your mother. A minx she is." he said with a golden grin.

The baby stirred again and whimpers escaped her mouth, making him look down at her horrified.

"What? What is it? Are you hurt? Nausea?" he asked as he slightly bounced the baby in his arms. Evelyn whimpered again, louder this time and his eyes widened.

"Bugger…We were just fine a few seconds ago. What did I do?" he mumbled and he started walking back to the cabin as her cries increased.

"Luv…luv, I can't hear meself think." He said to her pleadingly but the crying didn't cease. He arrived at the front of the cabin and looked down at her miserably.

"Darling, don't do that…I have no milk." He stated with a grimace.

"Maybe she needs changing, sir." Thomas called uncertainly from his spot and Jack looked at him horrified.

"What? I don't know about these things. Ali does them…Bugger…" he muttered as he walked inside the cabin and set her on the bed. He moved back and wiggled his nose before coming closer to her to smell her.

"Oh bloody hell…sweet sea goddess…it's true…Bugger…" he cursed as he slowly uncovered her and looked down at her with apprehension.

"Evie…couldn't you wait? I mean, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. I can't change babies. I'm good at making them." He said as he looked around for a new clean cloth. He spotted it and took it in his hand.

"Okay…how does your mother do it? Please stop crying." he pleaded as he finally pried the dirty diaper away and threw it away carelessly. The baby's crying stopped and it was reduced to small whimpers and hiccups.

"There…no crying. We can do this…Now…oh…you're still smelly though…hmm." He murmured as he looked around.

"Aha! Got it." He exclaimed as he took a towel and water to wash her.

"Luv…if I was like this when I was little, no wonder me mum died before her time. I mean, the smell is not the best." He commented as he threw the wet towel away before taking the clean diaper.

"Okay, me darling…here we go…Oi! Stop trying to kick me." He said as the baby wiggled around in the bed.

"You're certainly mine…" he muttered chuckling as he finally placed the diaper in place…Well almost in place but it had to do for the time being.

"There. All clean and shiny." He said happily, proud of his job.

"Now…I think I'll just lie next to you." He said grinning as he settled on the bed, bringing her next to him.

"You're not going to take a nap, are you? I'm supposed to be entertaining. Lass?" he said softly as he poked her small belly with a ringed finger.

"Oh well…fine…" he said as he shrugged and watched her as she slowly fell asleep next to him.

The baby was asleep for half an hour and Jack was still there, watching her.

"Luv…I'm bored…I mean…I know you're bored too. You wouldn't have fallen asleep if you weren't, right?" he whispered as he traced her nose with his index finger. The baby stirred and her eyes opened. Jack grinned and waved at her.

"Hey, missy. Awake again? No matter, you don't sleep at nights." He said kissing her nose while the baby stared at him with her big eyes.

"How can you be so small and your eyes so big?" he asked mesmerized before chuckling at his own words.

The cabin door opened and Alicia walked inside, her eyes wide.

"Jack…what are you doing?" she asked, shutting the door.

"M'talking with the babe. Why?" he asked and she fumed.

"Jack…what are these?" she asked and he frowned.

"What? Oh, Evie had an accident." He said innocently.

"No, Jack. Evie didn't have an accident. You made this mess. I mean couldn't you just throw them away. It's not sanitary for the baby." She scolded and he pouted.

"But she did it. Didn't you, luv?" he asked the baby who blinked up at him.

"There. See? She's definitely looking guilty." He said as he sat up on the bed while Alicia picked up the dirty clothes from the cabin floor.

"God, Jack." she said chuckling and he looked at her confused.

"What did I do? I changed her. A bloody good work I did. Look." He said pointing at the baby.

"Yes, you did. But it's not tied correctly. One jerky move and it will fall off her. Here." She said as she picked up the baby and fixed the diaper tighter around her all the while smiling down at her.

"There, my love. No worries. Jackie will learn." She said and Jack grimaced.

"Don't call me that in front of her." He muttered and she laughed before cupping his face in her hands.

"I think you deserve a kiss." She said teasingly and his eyes widened with delight.

"I do! Yes, I definitely do. Gimme." He said eagerly, wrapping his arms around her to bring her closer.

"Wait." He said, looking at Evelyn briefly.

"I think she'll get jealous. Better put her in her own bed." He said as he picked up the baby and placed her in her crib after kissing her.

"There…Now…Where's me kiss?" he asked with a grin as he pulled her onto his lap. She leaned close and kissed him gently before moving back.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Hmm…that means I can have me way with you?" he asked hopefully and she shook her head.

"Not yet…but in a few days…" she said with a smile, smoothing his moustache with her fingers.

"Okay…" he murmured, pushing her hair back from her face.

"Go. I'll stay with her."

"No! I mean…You have to cook, aye? I'll stay with her. We're leaving tomorrow anyway." He said and she smirked.

"Okay…you're smitten." She said as she stood up.

"I am what?"

"Smitten. With her." She said to him with a grin before she left the cabin quickly.

"I am not …smitten." He said stomping his foot. A soft thud was heard and he jumped up on the bed before rushing to the crib.

"What was that?" he asked, checking her.

"Oh…just the cracking of the ship…Christ…she is right…I am smitten." He sighed as he leaned over the crib with a wide grin on his face.

"Oh well…no one has to know about it." He said dismissively as his hand rubbed the baby's stomach.

"And you're not telling it, right?" he asked pointing a finger at Evelyn who only blinked in response and wiggled her toes.

"Yep. That's me." He said excitedly as he saw her movement.

"How about a story? Eh?" he asked as he took a seat next to the crib.

**End of chapter 67**

**Edited: 6/2012**


	68. Chapter 68

Hi, loves. Sorry for the wait.

I want to thank all the people who reviewed the last chapter. I am very happy that you liked it. I have to say that this story is coming to a closure…I think only one chapter left after this one…I'll miss this story… Anyway… :)

_**Review replies to unsigned reviewers:**_

**Claire**: Thank you so much for your review, hon. I'm happy to know you liked the Jack/Evelyn moments. **:)**

**Emma: **Hi, love. I was so glad to hear from you once again. Thank you for your sweet words. Jack sure knows how to charm someone… **:)**

**MissSparrow101: **Hello! Thank you for your review! Glad to know you liked it! **:)**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.

* * *

**Chapter 68**

_Days later…_

Jack stirred when he heard whispers and other…strange sounds coming from somewhere in the room. He reached with his hand and groped around the bed for Alicia but he found nothing. Alarmed, his eyes opened and he sat up on the bed, his eyes trying to focus in the darkness.

"Shh…shh…Evie…you'll wake your father…not that he can wake up so easily but…" he heard her whispering and he smirked. He turned onto his side and propped up on his elbow so he could watch better as she changed the baby. She was leaning over the baby's crib as she changed her. Jack's eyes settled on the baby that was half hidden by Alicia's body.

"There, all clean." Alicia whispered as she placed the covers over the baby girl.

"Is she sleepless again?" he asked finally from the bed and she yelped in fright.

"God, Jack! Don't do that. Sorry we woke you up." She called as she kissed Evelyn's cheek and moved back as the baby's eyes flattered closed once again.

"She needed changing. She's fine now." She whispered as she moved back to the bed and lied down next to him. His hands immediately reached for her and pulled her close to his warm chest, his lips kissing her hair as her hands wrapped around his waist.

"She says she's sorry for interrupting your sleep." Alicia murmured and he grinned, bringing her closer.

"Is that so?"

"Yes…she asked if I can do anything to make it up to you." She said softly and his grin widened.

"Oh…maybe there is something you can do about poor ol'me." He husked and she laughed.

"Not that." she said as his hand slid down her back and under her nightdress.

"But you said if there's anything you can do. You didn't say specifically what you had in mind." He said and she placed a kiss on his neck before laying her head on his chest.

"Whatever you want." She murmured and he looked down at her.

"Why is that?"

"Because for the last couple of weeks you were the one not getting any sleep. You were watching over her at nights…so…" she trailed off and he chuckled.

"Compensation, eh? Am I getting too old for you?" he teased but she looked up at him in shock.

"No!" she said and he chuckled again.

"Luv, I'm kidding. After all I'm…"

"Jack Sparrow, we all know that." She said and he frowned.

"Luv…you forgot the 'captain'." He pouted and she leaned up to kiss him.

"Sorry. Now hush because every time she hears your bloody voice she gets all riled up again." She said pouting.

"Bloody voice? Are we jealous of the fact that me daughter has a soft spot for me?" he asked as he tangled his fingers in her hair.

"No…it's just...it gets her more energetic. I don't know why." She said as her fingers traced the bullet scars on his chest.

"Hmm…get some sleep then. You're tired." He said as his hand moved I circles on her thigh.

"How can I do that when you're doing _that_." she said and he smirked.

"Oh, you mean _this_?" he asked as he pressed his hand more firmly on her leg, moving it up and down.

"Yes, that." She said as she opened her eyes.

"Oh well…I figured it might be soothing." he teased and she groaned.

"Bloody pirate…" she muttered with a small smile as he pulled her towards him, moving her leg over his own so she was straddling him.

"Jack…" she hissed, looking at the baby sideways.

"What? I just want a kiss, luv…" he rasped as he placed his hand on the back of her neck and pulled her down forcefully for a kiss. He leaned slightly upwards as well and deepened the kiss, his hand getting lost in her hair, his other on her lower back. He moaned softly as she broke the kiss for air and slowly opened his eyes to look at her. He smirked lazily up at her and stroked her cheek with the back of his hand before she leaned down again, surprising him. He smiled into the kiss as her hand cupped his cheek, his hand sliding down her back and onto her leg. Her hand left his face and settled on his chest and he shuddered at her touch. Both of his hands gripped her hips and pulled her down against him, causing her eyes to widen half in desire, half in discomfort.

"Jack…" she whispered and he moaned in response.

"I know…M'not doing anything…" he husked as his right hand trailed up her thigh.

"And what's that then?" she asked laughing.

"I'm touching…touching is good." He mumbled as he rolled them over and leaned over her, his hand still on her thigh. His other hand slid up her breast and she slapped it softly away, causing him to whimper.

"Jack, behave."

"I am behaving. Don't you like the way I'm behaving?" he asked with a lascivious smirk and she tried hard not to laugh at his attempt to be charming.

"Eh?" he coaxed and she laughed, wrapping her arms around him in a tight embrace.

"I love it but I can't let you…"

"I know. This is good too." he commented as he smiled down at her.

"It is?"

"Aye…" he whispered as he replaced his hand on her breast with a smirk.

"God, I love you." She blurted out and the smirk left his face. He blinked and then grinned widely.

"How much?" he teased.

"Until the end of the sky." She said laughing softly.

"Hmm…not enough." He said in her ear, moving her hair away.

"Add the size of the sea." She said as he placed small kisses along her neck.

"That's better." He commented as he buried his face between her neck and shoulder.

"You?" she asked and he smirked against her skin.

"Oh I don't love you…that much…" he said playfully and she rolled her eyes.

"You are mean." She pouted as she heard his low chuckle in her ear, his warm breath hitting her skin.

"You know I do, darling." He said after a while seriously.

"I know. I just like to hear it some times." She said and he bit his lip.

_Oh what the hell!_ He thought as he took a deep breath.

"Iloveyoutoo. A lot." He said quickly and she beamed.

"Really?"

"Aye…now…how about some more of me nice behaving?" he asked as he captured her lips with his again.

"Hmmm…your dad really enjoyed our visit…" she commented as he nuzzled his nose against her collarbone.

"Of course. I mean our daughter has your looks!... And mine…" he said as an after thought.

"So?" she asked with raised eyebrows.

"She's good to look at." He said waving his hand around.

Alicia patted his head and chuckled before closing her eyes. He looked at her and with a last kiss on her cheek he laid his head on her chest. Sleep came quickly.

oOoOoOoOoOoO

"Shh…Evie." Jack hushed as the baby wiggled in his grasp while he tiptoed towards the door.

He placed his hand on the door but stopped when he heard a groggy voice next to his ear.

"Jack, where are you going?" Alicia asked, looking disheveled from her sleep.

"Nowhere! Evie, wanted to take a walk." He said smiling.

"Jack…what are you doing with this?" she asked as she saw a map in his hand.

"Nothing. I'll just teach her my great, wonderful navigating skills." He said and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"She's not even fully awake yet." She said with her hands in the air.

"Okay, okay. I wanted to take a walk with her around the dock…" he said and she calmed.

"Okay but not into one of those taverns. I swear if you start drinking rum in front of her and stare at wenches…" she started while he looked at her amused.

"Luv…I am not taking her to a tavern. Just around here." he said and she nodded.

"Alright." she agreed and he started laughing as he adjusted the baby in his arms.

"You thought I was going for women hunt with a babe in me arms?" he asked laughing and she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I mean seriously who would look at me with a baby?" he asked and she frowned.

"Well...you have a point. They'd probably think of you as a baby- sitter." She said smiling innocently while he glared at her.

"Thank you but I am no woman. Here. I'm going alone." He snapped as he handed her the baby.

"Jack, I am kidding." She said amused while he brushed his clothes off.

"Yeah, well. I am not taking her. I'll be back." He said, looking annoyed at her joke.

"Jack, I wasn't serious." She called and he paused.

"Bye." He called, shutting the door behind him, leaving her confused.

As soon as he was out of the cabin he smirked and chuckled.

"Serves you right…Me…a baby-sitter…pff!" he muttered as he walked away and disappeared into the busy dock, the map still in his hand.

**End of chapter 68**

**Author's note:** Thank you for reading! Only one chapter left…Please review! **:)**

**Edited: 6/2012**


	69. Last Chapter

Okay, my darlings. This is the very last chapter for this story. Thank you all for your great comments and support.

_**Review replies to unsigned reviewers:**_

**Emma**: Hi, love. Thank you for your review and for all your previous ones. This is the last chapter for this story. I hope you like the last chappie. I am planning on writing a new story about our dear captain and I hope you'll like that too. Thank you. **:)**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean!

* * *

**Chapter 69**

Catherine smiled as she moved her hand in front of Evelyn's face, watching with amusement as the baby's eyes followed every move of her hand; well the move of her necklace that her hand was holding anyway. She stopped and watched Evelyn's eyes as they settled on the silver necklace with curiosity.

"Like that, darling? Yes, you do…" she said and Alicia chuckled, adjusting the baby in her arms.

"Careful, she might want it now." She warned and Catherine chuckled.

"Oh, well…she can have it. I have others." She said as she moved her hand again, this time the baby tried to reach for it but Alicia stopped her.

"No, love. That's not yours." She said, kissing the baby's hand.

"No use telling her that. With a pirate father…" Catherine said smirking and Alicia shrugged.

"Well…it's worth the try." She said laughing.

"Speaking of said pirate…Where is he? It's almost dark." Catherine commented as she spotted a few crew men walking out of the ship and onto the dock.

"I don't know…I joked with him before about the baby and then he left…with a bloody map with him."

"Map? Did you say map?" Catherine asked as she took the baby in her arms and bounced her slightly.

"Yes…Why?"

"Hmm…Gibbs was talking about a map with Tom before…Something about a fortune…" she said frowning and Alicia placed her hands behind her back as she leaned against the railing of the ship.

"Fortune?"

"Gold to be precise." She said as she rubbed the baby's back with her hand.

"Gold…Something's telling me we're up for another adventure, Catherine." She said, shaking her head.

"You think? Oh, God." She sighed before they both burst into laughter.

oOoOoOoOoOoO

It was two hours later and they were still sitting there on the deck, just gazing at the sky. The ship was almost empty. Only Cotton and Gibbs were there. Alicia looked around and sighed.

"Where the hell is he?" she asked and Catherine shrugged, her hands playing with the hem of her dress.

"I've no idea…I'm going to check on the baby." She said.

"I can do it."

"No…I want to stretch my bones a bit. I've been sitting all day." She responded while rubbing her bicep.

"Okay." Alicia said before standing up as well, taking small steps up and down the deck.

She heard footsteps approaching and she turned towards the plank which was connecting the ship with the dock. Her eyes narrowed to adjust in the darkness and then they widened.

"What the hell?" she muttered as she saw Jack approaching…leaning on a much disheveled woman.

She took a few steps towards them, her hands on her hips. Jack looked drunk and sleepy?

"Missus? Is this the Black Pearl?" the woman asked in a high pitched voice, blowing strands of hair away from her face.

"Yes…Jack?" Alicia asked, half worried half angry.

"He fell asleep on me." The woman said as she tried to hold him up.

_He fell asleep on her?_

Jack looked up, his eyes wandering all over the ship before they settled on her. He gulped.

"Jack? Care to explain what is this lady doing with you? Here?" she asked and the woman, who was obviously a tavern girl, looked between the two of them with confusion.

"Oh, no, miss! I…"

"She's a Mrs.…" Jack corrected with a pointing finger, slightly slurring his words.

"Right…I found him like that on his table." She explained and Alicia frowned.

"You fell asleep on a table?" she asked as she was now more worried than upset about the whole situation.

"I didn't fall asleep, they made me fall asleep." He said groggily.

Alicia sighed and walked over to him to help him. As soon as she was close he let go of the other woman and wrapped his arms around Alicia's waist.

"Care to explain now?" she asked and Jack licked his lips before he pointed at his pocket.

"Give her something for her trouble." He muttered and she reached into his pocket. She produced a few coins and then handed them to the woman.

"Nice to see you again, Captain." The woman chirped in and Alicia rolled her eyes at Jack's- trying to be -charming grin.

"Jack!" she hissed and he turned to her, a sheepish expression on his face.

"I didn't do anything, luv. Even if I wanted… which I didn't! I fear little Jack wouldn't cooperate with me being asleep." He said as he sniffed briefly and tightened his arms around her.

"Jesus…what happened now? Where have you been all day?" she asked as she turned them around.

"I was around here…talking about a small…tiny treasure." He slurred, shaking his head as if to clear it.

"Treasure? What treasure?" she asked as she opened the cabin door.

"Not now, me luv…me head's about to explode. Lemme have some rum first to wake me up." He said with a golden smirk.

"No more rum!" she snapped and Catherine jumped in fright as she stood, watching over the baby.

"Will you two hush? She just fell asleep again." She scolded before walking away, closing the door behind her.

"Sit down…" Alicia murmured, helping him onto their bed. He plopped down onto it and smirked up at her.

"Stop that. It's not working." She snapped as she pushed his wandering hand away from her skirts.

"Where have you been? What treasure are you talking about and why did you fall asleep on a tavern table?" she asked, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Whoa…wait, darling. Me head can't function with all these questions at once." He murmured, blinking rapidly in order to clear his vision and head.

"Okay…first of all I was gathering information about …"

"…a treasure." She finished.

"Aye…Then I met some people with Teague…willing to give me the proper headings and…map. Then I met some other people who wanted to take what I had in me position and finally…we arrive at the falling asleep incident." He finished with a wave of his hand.

"You just fell asleep?" she asked confused and he shook his head.

"Nope! They put something in me rum…Bloody bastards…" he cursed more soberly.

"Who?"

"The people who wanted the new map I got!" he said exaggerated.

"Okay…you're soaked in sweat…" she said as she looked at him.

"You're not going to ask about the girl?" he asked with wide eyes.

"No, you explained it to me. Right?" she asked and he nodded quickly.

"Aye…she found me snoring she said…" he muttered slightly offended while she laughed at his pout.

"I am sure she did." She said as she cupped his cheek.

He smirked and brushed his lips against hers, his tongue moving briefly over her lower lip before pulling back.

"Take a look at the map. It's somewhere on me." He said with a grin as he saw her flushed face. Rolling her eyes, she reached for the inside of his coat and into his pocket.

"It's here." she said as she produced an old tattered map.

"No, no, Ali. This is the map I took with me when I left this morning. The good one is somewhere else…" he said chuckling as he leaned back on his elbows.

"Where?" she asked with a frown.

"Oh…just somewhere. A place you haven't visited for quite a few weeks now." He said with that damned smirk still on his face.

Alicia's eyes widened and she looked at his lower body.

"You hid it there?" she asked stunned and he nodded with a wink.

"Aye. Be so kind and fetch it for me. Me hands are still not working." He said and she glared at him.

"You're paying for this."

"I hope I will." He said laughing as she reached for his belts. Jack grinned at her as she tried to find the map, obviously having a good time at her frustration.

"Seriously, Jack, in your breeches?" she asked irritated and he stroked her cheek with a ringed finger.

"Aye. Who would think I'd put it there, eh?" he asked laughing as she finally undid the fastenings and found the map.

"God, you're unbelievable."

"Why thank you, darling! Now...since me clothes are half undone, would you like to…"

"No. I want to know in what kind of trouble we are again." She said and he grinned lopsidedly at her.

"Luv, we are pirates. We are always in trouble. Now, that is the map that leads, that helps to find, the Lost Cities of Gold." He said as he pulled her closer to him before pushing her back on the bed.

"Of gold?" she asked as he took the map and placed it on the nightstand next to the bed.

"Aye. Ever heard of Quivira? " he asked as he took off his coat and threw it away before pulling off his vest and shirt.

"No…"

"Hmm. It's one of them." He whispered as he leaned down to kiss her softly.

"One of the cities?"

"Aye…there are seven of them but the most known are Quivira and Cibolo."

"Jack…what language are you speaking again?" she asked and he laughed.

"No language, luv, these are names."

"And what is in those cities?" she asked as she placed her hands on his naked back.

"Treasure, luv. Gold." He murmured as he captured her lips in an ardent kiss. She moaned softly and he groaned at the sound of it.

"It's a myth though." she whispered against his lips.

"Hmm…maybe…we'll find out." He drawled as he pushed her upwards and buried his face in her soft hair.

"Is Evie asleep?" he choked out as he fumbled with his breeches and her dress.

"I…I think so." she managed as she felt his warm hand on her stomach, gently caressing it.

"Hmmm…are you up for it then?" he teased hopefully and she chuckled.

"I think so…" she said, blinking. He groaned and kissed her again, his hand sliding behind her head to grip her neck, pulling her harder against his mouth. She tightened her arms around him and hooked one leg around his hip, causing him to moan. He removed his hand from her smooth stomach and rested it on her thigh, bringing her tighter against him.

"The other too…" he commanded throatily as he slid his hand down her neck to her back, forcefully pushing her harder against his chest. He captured her mouth again as his hand fumbled with his breeches again. He broke the kiss with a gasp and blew out the candle, his body grinding helplessly against hers, his mouth searching for hers once again.

"God, I missed you…I missed you, Ali." He gasped in a throaty whisper as he pulled her undergarments out of his way. She smiled at him and threaded her fingers in his hair as he placed kisses on her collarbone, not even bothering to fully remove her dress.

"Did you now, captain?" she teased and he groaned.

"Don't tease me." he hissed and he closed his eyes when she rubbed circles on his back with her fingertips.

He sat up slightly and placed his hands flat against the mattress, settling his body firmly against hers.

"Easy on me…" she whispered and he nodded, kissing her lips as he moved inside her.

He shut his eyes and his lips opened in a silent gasp while she gave a soft moan.

Needless to say not too much sleep followed.

Some time later Jack collapsed against the mattress, a wide grin on his face as his hand hooked around her arm and pulled her to him.

"Alive, luv?" he asked out of breath and she laughed.

"Yes…you?"

"I think you killed me." he said with a contented sigh.

"Oh?"

"Oh, yes!" he said as he looked at her, his fingers playing with her hair.

"Who made those cities, Jack?"

"Who? Bishops…"

"Bishops?"

"Aye. From Spain." He said as he wiggled in the bed before turning on his side.

"Oh…that's interesting." She commented and he smirked as he slid one of his legs between hers, snuggling closer to her.

"It is…Aren't our lives thrilling, Mrs. Sparrow?" he asked and she smiled, wrapping one arm around him.

"That they are, Jack…that they are." She whispered into his ear before closing her eyes.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The next morning she woke up alone. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and sat up, her eyes focusing on the baby's crib.

"It's a miracle. She's still sleeping." She said with a chuckle as she stood up and retrieved her clothes. As she made to put on her undergarments she felt the ship moving and she almost fell over to the side.

"Oh!" she yelped, holding onto the headboard.

"We're moving?" she mumbled as she finally fixed her garments and walked swiftly out of the cabin.

They were indeed moving. The crewmen were in their stations and Jack was at the helm. She walked up to him and as soon as he spotted her a grin formed on his face.

"Morning. Where are we…" she trailed off as she saw him smirking at her with dark, mischievous eyes.

"What are you grinning about?" she asked, hands on her hips.

"It seemed that you forgot to cover your womanly parts, me lady." He said, laughter evident in his voice. She narrowed her eyes and looked down. Her chest was half exposed, giving him a very nice view from his place at the helm. She glared at him and fixed her dress, smoothing it down her body before looking up at him.

"Sorry." She said quickly and he laughed.

"No reason to apologize to me, luv. I enjoyed it."

"I am sure you did." She said as she looked around.

"No kiss?" he asked and she looked at him.

"I suppose…" she said, a flicker of a smile on her face. He pulled her close and she pecked his lips and cheek quickly.

"Where are we going?"

"Gold hunting, Ali. Oh…See that map. Maybe you can help." He said into her ear.

"Okay…" she trailed off as she leaned into him.

"Find a way to make those two down there to stop their petting…I have to watch this all day from up here." He whined, pointing to Catherine and Tom that were sitting close to each other.

"Can't separate love, Jack." She said with a smirk.

"Hmm…" he grinned as he looked at the sea.

A loud cry broke their calm moment and she laughed, moving away from him.

"Got to go…Your daughter's probably hungry." She said as she walked away and down the stairs.

"Right…My daughter…" he trailed off, his eyes on her back until she was out of his sight.

The ship rocked slightly on the right and he snapped out of his daze, gripping the spokes tightly in his hand. He whistled and grabbed his compass. He opened it and watched bored as the needle started spinning around before finally pointing at the…wrong direction.

_Again._

"Bugger!" he cursed as he looked down.

"Ali! Hurry up with that map!" he called loudly before leaning back.

"Bloody…useless…peace of garbage…" he cursed. Another sound came from the cabin and he grinned. It was giggle, a tiny baby giggle.

"Goddess of the sea save me…She's laughing." he said smirking.

"I'm trying!" Alicia called up at him with a glare.

"Oh good!" he said cheerily, placing his compass back in its place.

"Now…bring me that horizon." He whispered with dark eyes as the ship moved smoothly through the blue Caribbean waters.

**The End.**

**Edited: 6/2012**


End file.
